The Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Teen Titans
by Man of cartoons
Summary: After learning of his true destiny, Ben sets out to end Nefarius from being ruler of the entire Multiverse. What will happen when he meets Jump city's super heroes, what will he uncover in this awesome crossover and does he have the power to stop Nefarius. Read to find out. Also a xover with Juniper Lee.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 and Teen Titans

Me: Hello everyone and Welcome to another crossover of the Cross Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10. But this time Ben crossovers with the great heroes of Jump city, the Teen Titians. Before you read this story please read my other crossovers like 'the cross dimensional adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Phantom' and 'the cross dimensional adventures of Ben10 :before the crossover.' I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you see any error please inform me nicely through a review.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Jump City Part 1

The sun rose from the horizon of the fair city known as Jump city. This great city had people working out their normal lives and whatever may come they way, but there is some things that they can't handle. For one they're usually attacked by super villains, evil masterminds and brute forces that normally attack this city to cause trouble or take over the world.

The city had gone through many unspeakable things and is surprising that the people are calm, but that is because they had heroes. Just like other cities like Gotham, Metropolis that have their heroes, this fair city has super powered teenagers as they heroes. These superpowered teens are the great team that had saved the world from many disasters such as super powered freaks disturbing the peace and invasions, stopping the brother hood of evil and so much more. These great heroes formed together to help the world each with their unique abilities and together they are known as the Teen titans.

As the Teen titans they had faced danger of all shapes and sizes, but the question that will soon be going on our minds is that….are they ready for what is to come or will they finally meet more than they match.

(LINE BREAK)

High above the city of jump city was a space ship known as Dimension Doomsday. The ship also belongs to one being known as Nefarius though nothing is known about him except that he has a hunger for power and will do anything to gain it even if it means killing an entire city.

Deep in the ship and in its throne room that had a vast space and at the end has a long stairs with a person dressed in Dark robe that hides his entire body except his palms and his human looking lips and was sitting on a golden throne chair.

He seems to be in his thoughts and was waiting for the reports that he needed to know. He left his throne and walked down the stairs then he saw a ghostly knight walk to him and bowed down.

"Master Nefarius we have the reports." Said the ghostly knight.

"Good Fright Knight." Congratulated the being, "so what are the threats of this world?"

The ghostly Knight stood up and waved his hand and immediately a giant screen appeared on the air.

"This is a world habited by super humans and freaks from different worlds. In this universe there's super human that are both good and evil and according to my report there's a team called the Justice League." Just as the Fright Knight informed him, an image of the Justice league appeared, "but we won't have any trouble from them yet."

"Good so this will be easy."

"Actually no master." The Fright Knight waved his hand at the floating screen and it changed to an image of five teens with different super heroes costumes.

"And who are they?" asked the being.

"The city we fly above is known as Jump city and its heroes are these teens." The Fright Knight gestured his hands to the screen, "The Teen Titans are its heroes and our reports has confirmed that they are an enemy to all that threatens their city and also the world."

The fright Knight was silent and glanced at his master. He couldn't tell what he was thinking or what is expression was mostly because of his disguised.

"What must we do Master." Asked the Fright Knight.

The evil being smirked, "Simple my dear Fright Knight. We test how worthy they are so rally up our newest allies; we have a lot to do."

The Fright Knight obeyed and walked away and heard his master shouted out.

"Nothing shall stop I Nefarius soon to be ruler of all dimensions!"

(LINE BREAK)

In an alley in Jump city, a portal appeared and a teen stepped out. His dressed in a white shirt with a black stripe that goes from top to the bottom, green baggy pants, has green eyes, brown hair, a satchel and a strange watch on his wrist.

He walks out of the portal and gazes at the busy city of jump city. He glanced at his hands and noticed that it was more 3D than previous Universe.

"It's hero time." He muttered before walking off

Ben 10

(Cue Ben 10: Race against Time theme song)

Ben 10

Meanwhile on a T size building on an island was home to the heroes, Teen Titans. It been a month since they had beaten the Brotherhood of evil and peace still reigned in Jump city.

Shortly a week after they had beaten the Brotherhood of Evil, there hadn't been any crime. The teen Titans leader, Robin thought it was suspicious and so they checked things out and confirmed that all villains were either behind bars or were missing which made Robin more suspicious. So during the last few weeks they had been on the alert to confirm any ambush on them or the city.

In the living room/briefing room of the Teen Titans were Beastboy sitting on the floor and changing the channel with a bored face. Every channel that he changes he would say boring over and over again. The remote he was holding was then engulfed in black energy and flew off his hands and landed on a female's hand.

He glanced at the girl. She wore a purple cloaked with the hood covering her face and in a meditation position on the couch with a book in her hand.

"Hey I was using that Raven." Beastboy complained.

The girl known as displayed to him in her hand.

"Can't you be any quiet?" asked Raven as she was hiding her anger.

"Well excuse me, I bored okay. I don't have much to do. You all have something to do like CY is modifying some stuff, Robin is training and Starfire doing what she normally does and you're meditating."

"Then why don't you just head outside." Raven suggested as she was about to leave, "Take some fresh air or something." She tossed the TV remote back at him and went to her room.

Beastboy sat there thinking of what she said. The idea was not one he would normally go for, but he preferred that than flashing channel after channel, but before he could act a teen mostly covered in robotic machinery came in.

"Hey BB." Greeted the guy, he glanced at the TV and then him, "Your bored aren't you."

"Oh nothing gets passed you CY." Said Beastboy sarcastically.

"Anyway can you get the others I have something to say and show?" Asked Cyborg.

"Sure whatever." Replied Beastboy as he got up.

Beastboy POV: 10 minutes later.

After getting everyone else we were in the briefing room. Starfire was sitting close to Robin, Raven was sitting as far as possible from me, I think she's still angry at me about earlier.

"So you maybe all may be wondering why I got you all here, well I just designed these.." CY brought out five yellow –black watches.

"What are those?" asked Robin.

"These are our new communicators." Cyborg answered, "with these we can communicate with each other, track wherever we are on the planet and it runs on solar power."

"And that's it." I asked bored.

"Well why don't you try one." Cyborg asked with a grin that made me think that there was something I wouldn't like. He tossed the watch and I grabbed it and set it on my wrist and immediately I couldn't see my hands and then my whole body was gone.

"Wow I'm invisible!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah it's also makes someone invisible so if we're undercover then that would be useful. It can also make a force field and best of all has the best Mp3 songs in the whole world and has many more features."Cyborg explained.

Robin stood up, "Great work Cyborg these will come in great use."

"Yeah Thanks friend." Starfire congratulated him.

"Hey this is all fun and all, but I have one thing to say." I asked as everyone turned to my direction, "HOW DO I BECOME VISIBLE AGAIN!"

A few minutes later of being visible again I was once again bored, so for once I decided to do what Raven said.

"See you guys later I'm heading out." I said before leaving the T tower and turned into a hawk and flew off.

(LINE BREAK)

Beastboy POV

I was flying above the city as a hawk and for once in a long while was at kind of nice. I enjoyed the little breeze that was pouring upon me and looking down at the city. from above it looked like the people were ants though I know they're not, but then I was interrupted by sirens of squads of police cars and I flew lower to view what was going on.

From my point of view, I could see that a section of the streets were thrashed and a squad of police officers cars formed as a blockade trying to contain the situation. I then flew down beside a woman officer and tap her shoulder and she jumped a bit surprise.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" I asked.

The woman turned to me and seems relief of something, "Finally you guys are here. The city is under attack a giant block like creatures."

"Where is it and how long has it been the fight?" I asked, I was curious of how long it has been.

"Two hours." She answered and then I was confused, how were the Teen Titans alarms go off, what's Cinderblock during and who could be behind this.

"Don't worry I'm on it." I assured her to a smirk. I shape shift into a hawk and flew off to the center of the main trouble.

From high above the air, I could see a SWAT team trying to take down Cinderblock, but unfortunately it was useless. Every shot of their fire arms they fire they couldn't take him down. Cinderblock carried a van and threw it to an armored van that was surrounded by armed SWAT teams, but they ran out of the way. It was getting too much out of hands as it seems that Cinderblock is determined to destroy everything, so I decided it was time I stepped.

I flew down to the street and got some of the SWAT team out of the danger, some of them were reluctant, but then they listened and left me to face him. Then I turned to face Cinderblock who had seemed to have paused for a few seconds. Looking at his height and builds made me wish I should have worn Cyborg watch communicator instead of leaving it back at the Tower.

"Okay maybe I can do this." I tried to assure myself, but then I was proven wrong when he charged at me. I reacted quickly and transformed into a hawk and flew out of the way.

I tried flying above so I can have a higher advantage, but he caught me his hand and threw me to the ground hard. It sudden impact to the ground caused me to transform back to normal and it also caused me to be dizzy. A groan escaped my lips as I tried to get up, but then I noticed that a huge shadow covered me and I glanced up to see Cinderblock foot about to squash me. I wouldn't be fast enough to escape so I closed my eyes so I won't see what will happen next, but then I felt someone grab onto me and flying higher. I peeked open my eyes and to my happiness it was Star.

I was thrilled that I had just escaped being killed but all that changed when I looked over her shoulder and saw a car flying towards us. I couldn't warn Star as the car had already hit us and we fell to the ground. I felt pain coursing throu8gh my building but despite that I got up and helped Star to her feet.

"Star, Star speak to me." I called out sacred. I wouldn't forgive myself if she got killed all because of me and I'm really sure Robin won't either.

She answered weakly, "Beastboy?" I was really glad now that she was safe.

I got her to a better position to carry, "c'mon I got to get you out of here." Star tried to struggle out but I wouldn't allow it. Then suddenly we felt the ground begin to shake and then it occurred to me we forgot about who we were fighting because I could see him charging towards us. I couldn't think of anything to do, but then I was surprised to find Star fly out of my hands like a speeding bullet and gave a powerful blow to Cinderblock that sent him flying off course.

"Wow." I could say as Star flew to me.

"I only kept him for a while we need help." Said Satrfire.

"Okay so here's what we'll do…" I was cut off from an unfamiliar sinister laughter. We turned to the direwction and standing a few meters from us was some guy in a dark costume that disguised his entire body.

"Who are you?!" I demanded. I stopped laughing for a moment and continued. For some reason it sent shivers through my spine. Knowing that we may be facing some super villain I got into a fighting stance and Star charged up her star bolts with her eyes glowing.

"My friend asked you of who you are, so answer!" Starfire ordered. The guy stpped laughing and concerntrated on us though I could see a grin form on his lips as that was the only unhidden thing that I could identify.

"I wouldn't be worrying about my identity if I were you." He then pointed at us, "But the girl behind you on the other hand." He laughed sinisterly as we turned behind us and saw Blackfire hovering on the air above us. Her hands were glowing as it was charging up Blackbolt and a grin on her face.

"Hello sister." She fire two blackbolts at us but we ducked out of the way. I got up to help but then I was pushed to the ground by a sudden force. I tried standing again but the force came back and this time I found myself being twirled in a blue and black blur tornado and finally crahjed on the ground hard.

A groan escaped my mouth as I turned my head to the other side and saw Blackfire and Starfire engage in a fight. It didn't worry me much anyway, Stafire had kicked her butt many times, so that means I just have to deal with what was the strange force.

"Get up!" I heard a voice yell at me. I got up and glanced at where the voice came from and it looked like some kind of creature. It looks like a semi-armored velociraptor with wheels under it's feet and a helmet.

"Dude who are you or what are you?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter green boy because I'm going to make you hurt." Replied the creature. He ran in superspeed and I couldn't reaqct as he punched me in the face and gave me a round off kick that sent me flying to a van.

I stood up and spit out some blood and focus on the fight. If the wants a fight I'll give him a fight he'll never forget.

Starfire POV

I was fighting my sister, Blackfire. She seems to show great skills from our last encounter and wasn't even trying to hit me, but I wasn't going to let my guard down.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled angrily at her as I summoned a huge starbolt at her. She didn't bother to move, it hit her but nothing happened it was like there was something invisible in front of here. Then I was surprised to see a hand became invisible in front of Blackfire and attached to the rest was Cinderblock.

'Cinderblock was unseen. How is that possible' I thought to myself.

Cinderblock dropped his hand and I was able to see my sister again with a grin.

"You seem surprise little sis." She smirked, "But guess what I found." She brought out a red jewel, a jewel that I had crushed was now in her finger tips and in one piece like nothing had happened to it and that made me show how shocked of seeing it, "surprised Kori, then good because now I'm going to finish you off and this time it is more powerful than it ever was." She placed it on her colar and immediately she was covered in the jewel's power.

"Get rid of it!" I yelled at her, "It's no good to you."

My sister smirked, "Oh really, then I'll just have to prove you wrong." She charged up a huge red bolt and fired it at me.

Beastboy POV

This was getting bad. I tried beating this guy but it was no use. I tried my hitting this guys, but he would either dodge my blows or would encounter my attacks.

I shapeshift into a gorilla and knocked the ground which caused the ground to crack and he fell. I charged towards him and threw my hands down at him, punching and blowing him. I then grabbed his foot and knocked on the ground twice before twirling him in the air like a lasso and threw him to crash into a store.

I reverted back to normal and walked towards him really sure that I had taken him down. It was a satisfaction that I had taken him down though the questions kept rising on my mind. Who was he, why was Blackfire here, who was that mysterious guy with the evil laughter. It was all those questions that kept bumbling in me, but then I was cut short from my thoughts a fireball nearly got to me if I didn't jump out of the way.

I got up and looked at the store and a light figure emerges out. He was mostly made of flames and rocks, but then it occurred to me that isn't that where I threw the fast speeding guy.

"I'm going to burn you to a crisp!" the flaming guy yelled angrily. He fired fire balls at me but I kept on dodging them. I wasn't really the best at dodge ball or in this case dodge flame but I was beginning to tire out. I had to think on how I could beat this guy without getting burnt in the process, so I turned into a T-rex and charged at him.

The flaming guy kept on shooting at me, but I was able to dodge out of the way. I nearly got to him, but then he flew up. I looked up and suddenly I could see he created a huge fire ball and shot it down at me.

Starfire POV

I wasn't going to lose to my sister, I haven't before so why now. The only problem now is that she's wearing the Jewel of Charta and wouldn't rest until she was satisfied on killing me. It made me to think on how I had seen other sisters when clothes shopping and how happy they looked it just made me sad though I didn't let any of my friends know.

I was just lucky to dodge her first blast, but then she went mad. Her whole body was glowing with the power of the Jewel of Charta. She was firing more of red energy bolts and it was getting too much. I was able to avoid some of them, but some nearly had me. This showed to me that the jewel true power has been tampered with.

"STAY STILL!" Blackfire yelled. Suddenly she was engulfed in the power of the jewel and she sent down red lightning bolts at me. I tired my best to avoid them but eventually it got me and it hurt a lot. I could feel it hurting my entire body and it felt as though I was dying and I couldn't do anything about it. I tried resisting, but it would seem my sister really wants to do away with me, but then I felt it stop. I opened my eyes and found Blackfire holding to my throat.

"Nighty, night sis." She grinned and charged up a red bolt and punched me to the face. It sent me falling down to the ground and I finally made contact to it and blacked out.

Beastboy POV

I couldn't take it anymore. The flaming guy first blast nearly took me down, but then he shot fire down at me. I shook it off and tried to keep the pain from hurting any better, but it was no use the flaming guy kept on firing and firing that I couldn't stop. I heard a scream I knew that was Starfire. I couldn't save her as of now I was the one who needed saving. I then felt the ground shake and I glanced at where it was and it was Starfire who had now fallen.

"What's the matter…scared." taunted the flaming guy, "when we're down with you, we'll go for your friends and maybe they'll show a little fight in them."

I roared at him angrily and proceeded to get him. I wasn't going to let that happen, but then he shot out the biggest fire blast and I couldn't take it anymore. The burns were already getting to me and I could feel my strength draining.

I weakly reverted to normal and collapsed on the ground, but still conscious. I could see the flaming guy laugh out and Blackfire and Cinderblock meet.

"Look at them and I was looking into a real fight." Grinned the flaing guy.

"Then I hope you're ready for a real butt whooping." said a male voice. I glanced at who it was that said that and it was a teen. He was dressed in a white shirt with a straight stripe, wore black and white shoes, has brown hair and green eyes.

"Tennyson!" hissed the flaming guy, "I'm going to kill you for what you've done to me."

I tried to shout out that he should run, but my voice was only a whisper.

The Boy as the activated a watch on his wrist and a green hologram appeared, "Going Hero." Said the boy as he slammed the watch.

(LINE BREAK)

Me: hope you all like it. I feel like I made Beastboy and Starfire a bit out of character, but don't worry I'll improve that later on. Please remember to leave a review and constructive criticism are always welcome, but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 and Teen Titans

Me: Hello fanfiction users and welcome to another exciting crossover of the Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Teen Titans. In this chapter we get to see a special alien from Ben10: Omniversel. So on to the chapter.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Jump City Part 2

Ben's POV: An hour before the fight.

After coming out of the portal, I explored the city for a while. It was a normal city almost like Bellwood, but I couldn't shake the feeling that they were something special about it. I tried to think of what to do now that I was in this dimension, so then I thought that I could get some information.

I walked to a newspaper booth and thanks to the Fentons money that they had given me I was able to buy one. I glanced at the first page and on it were a group of teenagers dressed in strange costumes. I glanced up at the headlines and it read 'Teen Titans greater than Justice League?' I checked the page and read what the information on the paper had to offer. So far it had mentioned their superheroes names; I guess that they still had their secret intact unlike Danny.

I walked away from the News stand and headed back to the sidewalks while reading the news on the Teen Titans. Every time I read about the teent titans the more I became confuse. So far it told me of their major heroics and the super villains their stopped, but then I was still majorly confuse. My mind kept going with much questions such as 'who are the justice league, what were the Teen Titans real identity and who is the major villain' I thought. I was then cut out of my thought when I heard sirens and police officers evacuating everyone away from something.

Before I knew it my wrist was grabbed by someone. I glanced at who it was and it was a male police officer.

"Kid you need to get out of here now." I ordered. I was a bit taken back mostly because he had caught me by surprise.

"No, what's going on?" I asked, but the guy began to drag me by force.

I tried struggling, but the guy had a good grip on me. I could go alien but I may reveal my secret to this guy and then things might happen that6 could lead to the entire world to know about me. So I had to do one other thing, I bit his hand and shouted in pain and in the process letting me.

I took the chance and ran off, but then the officer began to chase me. I ran forward and faster and glance to in front of me to see a police blockade with officers standing ready. As I got closer I lost hope of getting over them, the officer I had bitten his arm before was gaining more speed. I really wished that I had my hoverboard.

The police officers at the blockade saw me and motioned for me to stop, but I didn't then suddenly the magical satchel that Timmy had given me began to glow and my green and black stripe hoverboard appeared under my feet.

With the hoverboard under my feet, I took off to the air and high enough that the cops couldn't get me. I passed the blockade and looked back down and saw their surprised faces and none of them bothered to chase after me. I turned back to the task at hand and forward the hoverboard to move faster.

From above the air, I saw that a fight was occurring. I could see a giant monster standing in one place while a girl with black hair was fighting a girl that I could identify as Starfire. I then glance on a fight that was occurring on the ground, it seem that a green T-Rex was charging towards a figure while trying to dodge fireballs by….I couldn't believe my eyes. The T-Rex was charging towards a heatblast.

I thought of joining to help them, but a voice kept telling me to wait until I had the right moment. The fight was going bad as the girl with the black hair was engulfed in red energy and was beating the other hero. I tried to urge myself to help, but the voice kept telling me to wait. I looked to the street and saw that the T-Rex was already getting beaten and when I turned back to the air battle I could see that Starfire was sent crashing down to the earth unconscious. It didn't take long before the T-Rex couldn't take the fire power and reverted back to a green kid that I had seen on the news as Beastboy.

I couldn't take it anymore so I flew down quietly and landed on the ground and my hoverboard disappeared. I could hear the villains snickering in victory and it made me sick in the inside. Every word they said made me angry, so I had to show them whose boss.

"Then I hope you're ready for a real butt whooping!" I shouted.

The villains turned to me and the heatblast gave me an angry glare.

"Tennyson!" hissed the Heatblast and then it occurred to me that this Heatblast wasn't just that, but an old arch enemy, "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me."

I activate the Omnitrix and an hologram appeared, "Going Hero." I said and slammed the watch.

Ben 10

(Cue Ben 10: Race against Time theme song)

Ben 10

Normal POV: Normal Time.

Ben slammed the Omnitrix and was engulfed in green light. He grew two antennas with plugs, a tail with a plug at the tip, big string has with fingers as plugs and had only one eye ball. When the transformation was done standing in Ben's place was a black and white alien with a tail, hands, antennas with plugs at their tip and one green eye.

"Feedback!" he shouted. The alien known as Feedback raised one hand and his fingers surge with energy, "Oh yeah feedback is back."

Heatblast turned into Fourarms, but except that it had different clothing that looked gothic. He charged towards feedback and attempted to punch him with his upper tow hands, but Feedback grinned and leaped off the ground and landed behind him and gave him a round house kick that sent Fourarms crashing to a light post.

"C'mon Kevin you're making this too easy." Grinned Feedback.

Fourarms groaned, "It isn't over Tennyson." The Fourams known as Kevin got up, "Not in a long shot." He picked the fallen light post and charged towards Feedback. He swung it at Feedback, but he jumped towards Kevin and gave a right hand blow.

Kevin was given a chance to recover from the punch as Feedback sent another one and then summoned electrical energy on both his fists and sent powerful shocking punches towards Kevin. The more punches Kevin took the angrier he got and he got a grip of Feedback's hand.

"Is that all you got Benjy." He smirked. He then used his left fist and hit it against Feedback that he was sent flying to a nearby car.

Feedback groaned in pain and jumped out of the way as Kevin then landed on the broken car. He got to a better balance having not expecting Kevin's previous attack. He thought that he could win this, but then he had forgotten his arch-enemy who he hadn't seen in two years. Now he knew that he had to wrap things up before it gets out of control.

"Actually Kevin." Said Ben as he answered Kevin's previous question, "I was just warming up."

Feedback raised both his hands in the air and summoned a large amount of energy to him. Every building and batteries of all kinds that was of close range were immediately given to Feedback.

"And I got a whole new tricks." He grinned and fired a large amount of electrical energy.

Kevin tried to resist, but the pain was too much. Even in the Fourarms it was incredibly painful from the blast. Soon eventually he couldn't take it anymore and was sent flying and crashing in a far off building that then collapsed.

Ben punch his fist to the air in excitement, "Ben 5, Kevin 0."

His victory was cut short as he heard a fake clap. He turned to where the clap came from and looks up in the air to see Blackfire who had been watching the whole time with Cinderblock standing close to her.

"How amusing." She said in a bored tone, "I knew the boy was weak the moment I met him, but now I get to finish off two inferences."

Before Ben could escape Blackfire sent a ball of energy blast at him and was sent crashing into a book store.

"And to get rid of a thorn that had lived too long." Blackfire smirked, "Until Now."

Blackfire flew to her unconscious sister and summoned an energy ball. Meanwhile Beastboy was still in pain from the burnt marks from Kevin and couldn't move a muscle. He tried to get up, but only a groan he could say. He watched as Blackfire was getting closer and lost all hope in saving Starfire.

Blackire grinned, she had her sister where she wants her, seeing her weak and barely conscious made her grin grow the more.

"Good bye little sis, it's been a blast!" she shouted. She was prepared to fire, but suddenly a pair of explosive discs hit her and she crashed on the ground, a few feet from Starfire.

"Titans GO!" shouted a male voice.

Blackfire filled with rage got up and floated up in the air, "Who dares attacks me!"

She glances at three superheroes teens of the teen titans, Robin, Cyborg and Raven. They had grown suspicious of the absence of Beastboy and Starfire. They couldn't confirm much about it until there saw a news flash that had shown the fight. They were off course confused at how long the fight had gone without their alarm going off, but then they thought none about it when it registered to Robin that his other fellow teammates may be in trouble.

"I dare Blackfire!" yelled Robin, "Now leave them alone."

Blackfire laughed, "Oh how cute Kori's boyfriend wants to save her…" she charge up a bolts energy and her eyes brighten blood red, "well too bad because the party has just begun." Blackfire then fired an enormous energy bolt at them, but the titans scrambled out of the way.

Robin got up and turned to Cyborg, "Cyborg get Star and Beastboy out of here." Then he glanced at Raven, "Raven and I got Blackfire."

"I don't think so." Grinned Starfire as she snapped her finger and Cinderblock arrived to the fight.

Robin and Raven towards Blackfire, but Cinderblock got between them and her. He then threw both his massive hands to the ground which caused the ground to break and headed straight for the two titans. Raven flew out of the way, but unfortunately Robin was hit and was fell unconscious. Raven flew down to help her teammate and check his pulse which indicated that he was okay.

"Stay down little girl." Said a deep voice. Raven turned to where the voice came from and to her surprise was Cinderblock. Normally he isn't the one to talk often or even talk at all.

Cinderblock suddenly grew larger and raised his foot to step on Raven and Robin. Raven didn't move, but her instincts were telling her to grab Robin and fly out of the way, but she just couldn't. Cinderblock was close to crushing them, but yelped in pain when two sonic blasts were shot at his foot. The pain caused him to drop his foot down and away from the two Titans.

"Rae are you guys okay." Raven heard Cyborg call her. She turned to him and saw him arriving to the scene.

"Yeah, how is Star and Beastboy doing?" Raven asked.

"They're doing fine." Replied Cyborg. He glances on who Raven was carrying and saw Robin unconscious, "What happened to him."

Raven carried the unconscious Robin and gave him to Cyborg, "No time for that. Go and get him some medical help, I'll keep Blackfire and Cinderblock busy." Cyborg was about to object on her plan, but then the ground shake and saw Cinderblock and Blackfire watching them.

Blackfire did a fake yawn, "If you guys are done…" she turned to Cinderblock, "Cinderblock attack." Cinderblock did what he was told and charged at them while Blackfire charge up her energy bolts.

Raven got into a fighting stance and her hands glowed dark energy. She turned to Cyborg, "GO Now!" she shouted and flew off towards Cinderblock.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She said and was covered in dark energy. Cinderblock and raven got closer and closer both with rage and strength. When the two collided the impact sent both flying from each other and sent a shock wave that sent destroyed any nearby building.

Raven lye on the ground. A moan escaped her mouth as she tried to get up. The impact had caused her a huge headache and she was a bit taken down on energy.

As soon as Raven got up, she was shot at by a red energy bolt. She groaned in pain as she fell back to the ground. She looked up and saw Blackfire hovering above her. She had scratches and slight wounds on her, probably because of the impact.

"This battle has gone too long!" Blackfire yelled angrily. She charged up another energy bolt, "I was saving this for my little sis, but you'll just have to take it for her." Raven tried to get up, but found that red cuffs had stuck her to the ground. She also tried to speak out another spell or at least some of her powers back, but it was futile as every time she tried the cuffs would electrocute her.

Raven gazed in horror as Blackfire fired the blast. She closed her eyes so not to bear witness to her own demise and also not to show fear. She waited for the blast to come in contact with her, but then she heard an explosion and then some of it touching her though it only hurt a little.

Raven opened her eyes and found that she was free from the cuffs and that Blackfire was gone. She saw sat up and scanned around her and found a black and white alien with plug like antennas, tail and hands standing behind her.

Ben POV

That's right I'm still alive though the girl's shot made me unconscious for a while and when I woke up I was surprised to still as Feedback and that the rest of the titans had got here. I taught of joining them, but then thought of seeing how things will go through and join in at the right time.

So far the battle was going worse for the heroes and they were all taken out one by one, except the robot half man who carried their unconscious leader and left off. I looked back at the remaining Titan ad saw how powerful she was that it caused tons of building to fall and nearly pushed me away. I got back to my feet and fear nearly got to me when I saw the female titan about to be killed. I made it to try and stop the bad girl and save the other one so I ran as fast as I could and shot out an electrical energy ball at hers. My blast destroyed the bad girl's blast and she was sent blown off.

I got to where the teen was and looked down at her and she was looking back at me.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. She nodded and I helped her to her feet, "Have any idea on taking her down."

She looked at me and was about to answer, but then she was sent flying to a collapsed building and blacked out. I was confused for a moment until I noticed a blue and black blur then it registered to me what happen.

"KEVIN!" I summoned a powerful amount of electrical energy and jammed both my fists to the ground and it caused the streets ground to scatter and as I expected Kevin as Xlr8 was thrown of hard to the ground.

I charged towards her and picked up her tail and sent a large amount of electricity through his body. Kevin screamed in pain and reverted back to normal and I let go of him. I glanced at him and noticed that he looked older, he still wore the same gothic clothes like last time I had seen him in human form, but this time his hair was longer and he had a gold necklace around his neck and a bracelet on his left wrist.

Kevin groaned and turned to face me. He snickered and got, "Surprise you knew it was me considering it was you who turned me to a monster."

"You did it to yourself, not me." I tried to convince him, but then again he's Kevin.

"Whatever, but don't think it's over." Kevin looked behind himself, "Right guys."

As soon as he said that, the girl I had blown away teleported beside Kevin and the concrete creature walked up behind them.

"And now this is what I call beating the Tennyson." I smirked. I couldn't tell what happened next, but all I knew was that I took a lot of beating. Kevin and his pals didn't take any mercy when they were handling me. I had tried to fight back, but I was then over powered and eventually thrown down on the ground and changed back to normal.

It hurt so much to even shift my head to glance at them as they approached me to finish off where they started. I tried moving my hand to slam the Omnitrix, but with the beating I had taken I was too weak to do anything. It only got worse as I tried to fight back from getting unconscious and try to fight back, but that was all useless as I only saw them getting closer and then someone grabbed me and I was lifted into the air and then blacked out.

Normal POV

Kevin, Blackfire and Cinderblock had given Ben almost all their power, they moved to taken him down for good, but then a fast blur had grabbed Ben and flew as fast as it could. Kevin had wanted to chase after the mysterious person, but Blackfire held him back.

"Leave the boy for now." She told Kevin, "We have other priorities."

She took off to the sky and Kevin turned to Stinkfly and followed her while Cinderblock picked up an unconscious Raven and followed them towards Titans tower. All was going according to plan.

(LINE BREAK)

Me: Well that's all for now and please remember to leave a review. A good review helps me to update faster, a constructive criticism makes me better, but a flame will only make me want to kill you. So the next chapter will probably be on a Thursday or next weekends, so until then here are review replies.

Review Replies:

Iyoko reader: glad you like the story. It'll get more interesting as it goes.

Ben 10 madness: I'm really happy that you're still following this story. And yes the guy with Blackfire and Cinderblock is Kevin 'e' Levin, but his a thirteen year old version of him.

Switch-On-97: sorry but no it's not Albedo, but I may add him in one of the crossovers to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 and Teen Titans

Me: hello everyone and welcome to another exciting chapter of the Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Teen Titans. Sorry about how bad the other chapter was the truth was that when I was writing it, I was on a schedule and I was running late, so that's why there's a few errors. And also forgive me for the late update; this chapter is the longest I have ever done so I hope everyone likes it. Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 3: Welcome to Jump City Part 3

Ben's POV

All I could see was darkness and felt pain relieving from my body. I woke up with a groan escaping my mouth and sat up to try and survey where I was. From the looks of it I was in a half dark room with its only source of light was the cool breezy night sky from a window at the other side.

I got up with a groan and tried to remember what had happened. The memories then poured on to me. I remembered fighting Kevin, a large concrete creature and a teenage girl, I remembered that they nearly got me if not that some got me out of the way. But the question is who, who would save me from that near end experience. I didn't have or knew anyone in this dimension, so who would?

I was cut short from my thoughts as I heard a whooshing sound and my instincts kicked in. I ran to am dark corner and waited patiently for whoever it was to come, and no sooner a girl with long fiery-red hair, green eyes and orange like skin flew through the window. She was carrying a bowl of water and seems confused while looking around. It occurred to me of who she was and who she was looking for, but it didn't mean I shouldn't be careful.

"Looking for me?" I asked with a threatening voice. I walked out of the dark corner with my arm ready to go hero if needed to.

She glanced at me and grew a smile. It wasn't a threatening smile, but a smile of gladness and satisfaction, "Good you're felling good."

"Yeah, I am, but that doesn't explain who you are?" I asked. I knew correctly who she was, well actually it was only from the news, but it didn't give me much about her and her friends.

She giggled, "Oh sorry for not telling you of who I am." She walked closer to me, but I stepped back with a warning glare, "my name earthly name is Starfire and a member of the Teen Titans." The girl named Starfire then presented the bowl of water to me and to be kind I took it and drank a little.

"So how did you save me?" I asked. She was the same girl that I had seen beaten by the other girl and I was pretty sure that a half man half machine guy carried her away, but here she is talking to me now though she still has some bruises on her cloth and skin.

Starfire looked a bit uneasy, but willing to talk, "I was flying when I saw you on the ground weak and almost unconscious on the ground. I flew down and saved you from them, and then I took you here and nursed you since then." From the tune of her voice I could tell she was hiding some more details.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Four hours." She answered. She turned to the window and her happy expression changed, "Now that you're feeling well its time I leave." Before I could react she grabbed onto me and flew us down to the sidewalks and flew very fast away.

I stared as she left and new questions were getting to me. I noticed that before she left that her happy expression face had changed to a sad and a bit of determination. A part of me was telling me it was nothing, but another side said I should get some answers.

I activated the Omnitrix and a hologram of a manta like alien appeared. Deciding that the alien form would be useful I slammed the watch and was engulfed in green light. I felt the transformation occur all over my body, both in and out.

The transformation was complete and standing in my place was my alien…

"Jetray!" I shouted and took off to the air. I followed the direction that Starfire had flown through. It was a bit difficult, but I finally found her and followed her quietly not wanting to alert her. She flew to an alley and I became confuse of that. It didn't make any sense so I flew down a bit above the alley to survey anything that may happen, but to my surprise the alley was a dead end and also she wasn't there.

I looked around the alley and thought of how she could have just disappeared; maybe she had the ability to teleport. It was a possibility of teleportation, but there might be other possibilities.

Before I could think any further I hit by an energy blast and crashed on top of a building. I had a bit of a difficulty getting up but I soon got up to my feet. I glanced at the direction of where the blast came from and it was the same girl I was looking for….Starfire. She was charging up energy blasts from her fists, her eyes were glowing brighten green and she looked really angry.

Ben 10

Cue Ben 10: race against time theme song

Ben 10

"Starfire wait it's me, Ben." I begged. Starfire didn't listen either because she didn't know it was me or she didn't believe me. She shot another energy blast and I flew out the blast way and floated up to her eye level. It then occurred to me that I never told her my name when we met.

"Who is the Ben you're talking about?!" Starfire yelled and shot a bigger energy bolt at me. I saw the blast coming and flew out of the way.

Starfire growled angrily and shot a series of energy blasts at me. I maneuver my way through the blasts by adding my speed and strength and dashed to Starfire which caused us to crash on another building.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled and gave me a powerful uppercut. It sent me flying high up to the air and it hurt me for a while.

I watched her shot out off the building top and grabbed me tightly which sent us flying with her mostly in control. She sent powerful punches at my face and kept repeating it before letting me go and sending a kick that sent crashing through a building and then to the strength.

I was too weak to keep fighting her seeing now that she was stronger than I thought. I have been trying to convince her that it's me that she saved earlier and I can't convince her while being in alien form. I just hope that she wouldn't attack me in human form.

I glanced back up to the sky and saw her flying down towards me. It was time I revert back, I tap the Omnitrix symbol and in a moment of blinding light I was Ben again. I looked back at her and noticed that she was a bit confused. Her eyes stopped glowing neon green and she landed softly on the ground.

"Are you a Meta human?" she asked.

"What's a meta Human?" I asked a bit confuse.

Normal POV: Titan Tower.

Meanwhile back at the Titan tower, the villains, Kevin, Blackfire and Cinderblock had taken over though the battle was easy. The only two titans, Cyborg and Robin that were still active had tried to repel the attack, but without the rest of their team to back them up it was all futile as Blackfire lead her two other team mate to victory. They had immediately taken over and thrown them and the rest of the present titans in a force field dome in the briefing room. Blackfire then had Kevin change to an upgrade to hack the Tower's security system so as to have the upper hand in the tower.

Blackfire also had Cinderblock to stand guard in front of the tower while she and Kevin stayed in the tower and wait for Starfire to return. By the meantime Kevin ran sack the fridge and began to eat up all that he could find, except anything vegetarian which he threw it away while ignoring a protesting Beastboy.

"Hey those are mine!" shouted Beastboy with the rest of the captured Titans. Kevin grabbed a plate of Tofu and light up a fire on it. Beastboy almost cried for burning Tofu while Cyborg laughed, but earned a glare from Robin.

"How long do we need before you can hack the force field?" Robin whispered.

"Twenty five." Answered Cyborg, "But I need more time to distract them."

Robin nodded and turned to their captors, "Hey Blackfire I didn't know that you're the type looking for a boyfriend." Blackfire hesitated as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She realized that she was blushing and shook her head in frustration.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled angrily.

"Oh really then why were you blushing for a second." Robin smirked.

"I wasn't blushing!" she answered angrily. She turned to Kevin who had been watching, "and what about you. You don't have nothing to say about this!"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders, "Hey I'm just enjoying the show."

Blackfire was boiling mad. She wasn't really sure on why, maybe because that Robin had called her his girlfriend or the fact of Kevin's reply. She wasn't sure on why she blushed then and found it a bit hard to ignore it. She was about to yell at them, but then the giant screen came on and Starfire face was displayed.

"Blackfire." Starfire called out, "I'm calling you out. If you know that you're the better sister then come face me. One the roof, right there right now. Winner is the victor and the loser is to be done away with."

The screen went off with the titans shocked faces. The room was quiet for a while as everyone including the villains thought on what Starfire had demanded. What shocked her friends is that she looked like she would want to finish off Blackfire, for good. Blackfire stood at a corner with a grin grew on her face.

"I accept your challenge sister." Blackfire grinned. She tapped the jewel of Charta that rested on her color and immediately engulfed in a red energy ball and disappeared.

"The girl has spunk." Kevin smiled. He heard a voice shout his name and from where the voice came from it was from outside. Kevin turned to the captured Titans and then looked back at where the voice was coming from. He was thinking on watching them in case they might escape, but that all changed when he remembered that voice. It made him angry and the need to destroy came over him.

Kevin turned to the captured Titans, "Don't go anyway." He said in a dark tone and walked out.

Starfire POV: Teen Titans rooftop

I waited patiently and thought on what had happened before. When I woke up earlier in the tower's infirmary I remembered what happened and left immediately and at the same time ignored my friend Cyborg to rest. I got to where my sister and her friends were approaching a defenseless boy, Ben and I saved him. I took care of him and it later turned out that he was a Meta human or he was something close to that.

It took some time, but he explained to me who he was, where he came from and what was his true purpose. I first doubted that it was possible for him, a fellow teen to be able to hold such purpose to my world and many more, but when I saw his face I knew he was serious and promised to help him as much as I could. We later got back to the matter at hands. I was so mad at my sister, for everything that she had done. I considered going to face her despite the chances that she will defeat me with her friends, but the friend Ben held me from that. He tried to convince me that I shouldn't face my sister without a plan and that it would be foolish and suicide to do so. I decided to listen to him and his plan though I kept one thing back from him…when I get Blackfire I will end her…permanently.

"Hello sis." I heard my sister voice and turned to her. She stood at the other side with a smirk on her face.

"Blackfire you have crossed many lines since the day you came to earth!" I yelled angrily, "I loved you as a born sister, but all you have shown is that you are unworthy of such love and for that I say you are no longer my sister, you never were and never will!"

I stared her face expecting her to be surprised. I just disowned her and I didn't feel any of the guilt and she didn't seem sorry about. I hate her!

"Really sis that's all." Said Blackfire with her arms on her hips, "that's all you had to say. Well let me just tell you that from the start you were never a sister. I hated your f***king guts from the time you were born and since then you were always my enemy, so don't give me all that crap because I don't care." My heart stopped beating for a second. I couldn't believe what my sis…I mean Blackfire had said. She never loved me from the start and I had been a fool far too long and now it's time to end this.

A tear fell down my cheek to display how sad I was, then I was feed with so much rage. I don't care about her anymore and now it's time to end this once and for all. I won't let her breath any longer for she wasn't worthy of that.

I charged up my Starbolts and summoned all my strength and power and charged at her. Blackfire did the exact thing and charged at me and we both clashed.

Ben POV: Outside the Titan tower.

When I first got to the home Titan's home I was totally excited. It stood on a little island and the building structure was a giant T and who knows what awesome things lay inside. I looked around my surroundings and to see the same giant concrete creature standing guard. He sent glared draggers at me and changed to a fighting position.

I didn't know if the creature was trying to scare me away but it wasn't working, I had someone to face. In order not to get in a fight with the brick monster I called out Kevin as loud as I could, but then it the brick monster charged at me. The brick creature tried to attack me by smashing both fists at me, but I somersaulted out of the way.

"Stand down Cinderblock." I heard Kevin command the creature. I saw Kevin walking towards me, "I got him."

"So you finally showed up." I said.

"You thought I'll back out just because of you." Kevin smirked, "in your dreams Tennyson."

"I want you to surrender Kevin before things get serious." I demonstrated my point by getting into a fighting stance.

Kevin laughed, "oh how cute. Little Ben thinks he can take me down." Kevin body changed into a fire like alien, "how amusing." He shot a fire blast at me, but I somersaulted out of the way.

I activate the Omnitrix and a hologram of a moth like alien came up. I slammed the watch and was engulfed in green light. I felt the transformation course through my entire body and it was complete.

"Big chill!" I shouted. I turned invisible and intangible and flew down the ground.

Normal POV: Starfire battle.

Starfire dodged another of Blackfire attack as she shot another powerful energy bolt. She then charged up her starbolts and fired them against Blackfire, but her opponent, Blackfire fired at the starblots causing it to explode on impact.

"Really Kory is that all you got?" said Blackfire sarcastically. She raised one hand and immediately a giant energy bolt was charging up, "Catch Kory." She said and threw at Starfire. Starfire seeing it coming flew out of the way and began to shoot out more starbolts at her enemy. Blackfire was easily dodging them all and created a red energy shield. The shield died down and she formed it as another energy blast and fired at Starfire, but Stasrfire flew out the way and gave a left hook punch to her face.

Blackfire shook her head to recover which also gave Starfire to land another punch on her and a kick that sent her crashing down to the earth. She groaned and stepped out of the crater that she had created and look up to her sister who was floating down to her.

"Give up yet, Blackfire." Said Starfire as she charged up another starbolts.

"Never happening, Starfire." Blackfire grinned and fired a stream on energy blast at her.

Normal POV: Ben battle

Ben froze Kevin as Big chill, but because Kevin was Heatblast he was able to melt it down. Kevin fired multiple fire balls at Ben, but Ben became intangible allowing the fire balls to pass through him.

"Had enough, Kevin." Said Big chill with his arms crossed.

"Never Tennyson." Replied Kevin.

Big chill became tangible again and circled around him while freezing him until he was frozen in complete ice staue.

"It's about time you chilled out." Ben laughed. The ice began to melt before exploding and sending Ben flying. Ben groan and tried to get up, but a hand made of fire caught his hand.

"You think you're so funny huh." Kevin began to apply more hit on Ben's throat, "The here's mine, I gonna burn you to a crisp." Ben tried to breathe and struggled to get out of Kevin's grasp, but it was no use as Kevin had him. A thought then occurred to him and he immediately phased through his hands.

"Hey I do puns here Kevin." Said Ben. He fired another ice breath, but Kevin transformed into XLr8 and ran out the way. He was too fast for Ben ice breathes and he kept delivering punches at Ben and the last sent he flying almost to the waters. Ben groaned and the Omnitrix changed him back to normal.

"You think your fast…" Ben smirked as he activated the Omnitrix, "then get ready to meet…" Ben was engulfed in green light and standing in his place was a cat feline-like alien with black and blue color scheme.

"Jet..." Ben looked at the new alien form, "wait, which alien is this?" He wasn't given the answer as Kevin did a fly kick that sent him flying into the ocean. He had won victory over Ben or that's what he thought as he stared into the waters only to see it something running on it and giving him a hard punch that sent him flying.

"Cool this guy has super strength." Ben stated, "Me likey." He ran faced the battle when Kevin as Xlr8 was charging towards him.

Normal POV: Starfire battle

The battle between Blackfire and Starfire soon became a fist fight as both hand their hands charged up with energy bolts and were trying to land punches at each other. Starfire was the most surprise at how much skilled her former sister was and how she kept trying to fight her.

Blackfire tried to land a blow on Starfire but she blocked it with her arm and sent hers at Blackfire. She was sent flying to the ground and groaned with pain and tried to get up. She was surprise when Starfire grabbed her leg and band her on a giant rock that lay on the ground. It was all that Blackfire could take as she summoned the power of the jewel and shot at Starfire.

She flew towards her fallen foe as she tried to recover and did a flying kick that sent her crashing on the ground. Blackfire then summoned a huge energy ball and shot it at Starfire, but Starfire flew out of the way and fired her starbolts. Blackfire saw the Starbolts coming and created a shield around to avoid getting hit.

"This battle has gone too far Kory!" Blackfire shouted, "It's time you cry for mercy." She fired a series of energy blasts at Starfire. And summoned a huge energy blasts and it hit Starfire and she crashed down on the earth. Blackfire grinned and flew lower to look down on her foe.

"Beg Starfire." Blackfire grinned wickedly as she charged up her energy blast. Starfire screamed as the energy blasts were poured upon and tried to get up, but it was futile. Blackfire grinned the more and she enjoyed hearing her scream in pain. It was all the satisfaction she need as all the thoughts of that Starfire did to her and now she had her.

Meanwhile back inside the tower, Cyborg had finally hacked the force field and soon they rushed out the back way for the element of surprise except Beastboy who was still hurt from the previous fight with Kevin. The titans turned to other side only to see Blackfire firing more energy beam at Starfire.

Robin gritted his teeth with anger and threw explosive discs at her. The explosive discs sent her flying giving them the chance to get Starfire away to the waters. Cyborg immediately checked her pulse and it was confirmed okay. Robin picked her up bridal style and saw that she was unconscious. He looked down on her and felt angry that he wasn't there to protect her.

Cyborg glanced at his friend and felt sorry for him. He understood what she was feeling, so he knew what to do and say even if it was a big risk.

"Go get her some help." Cyborg told him, "She's okay, but she needs you."

"But what about…" Robin protested.

"No buts'." Cyborg interrupted, "Raven and I can handle Blackfire. Now go." Robin nodded and ran off with Starfire. No sooner did he leave was when Blackfire burst through the sea with the jewel energy engulfing her.

She flew back to Titans shore and her anger grew when she saw Starfire was gone. She glanced down at Raven and Cyborg and she was furious at Kevin while making a mental note to make him pay.

"DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER!" she yelled angrily and fired an energy beam at the two titans.

Normal POV: Ben's battle.

The battle between Ben as his new cat feline-like alien speedster, Fast track and Kevin as Xlr8 had gotten harder. The shore of the Titans home was scatter out of place. The shore was scattered in big hemps and had large holes on the ground.

"I'll get you, Tennyson!"Kevin growled as he transformed to Diamond Head. He began to fire out mini diamonds at Ben. Ben being a fast feline alien ran super speed around Kevin like an orbit. Kevin kept firing mini diamonds from his knuckles to slow Ben down, but it seems useless. Ben got closer to Kevin and delivered a punch from behind and ran off when Kevin tried to hit him. Ben then attacked from behind him this time, but this time he delivered a punch to Kevin's face which sent him fall a few meters from him.

"C'mon Kevin is that all you got." Ben smirked. Kevin got on his arms and knees and fired another diamond at him, but Ben ran off and kicked him on the chest which sent him crashing a few meters, "I'm too fast for you Kevin. As long as I can see you I can always beat you."Kevin grew a wicked grin on his face as he got an idea. He let the transformation take over him and soon enough he was a pale ghost like alien with one eye. He phased through the ground leaving Ben confused. Ben felt someone tap his shoulder, but when he looked behind him he was hit by an invisible fist. He knew who it was and a smile crept on his face.

'Good he fell for it.' Ben thought.

Ben was taken by surprise as Kevin punched him to the face which caused him to fall. He tried getting up, but Kevin grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Ben yelped in pain as he fell to the ground and felt sharp claws scratch on him. Realizing that he shouldn't be taking this, but instead use his plan to action, so he got up as fast as he could and ran super fast. He was determined not to give up and knowing that Kevin may be invisible didn't mean that he was fast to get to him.

Ben arrived at a large rock and fell down due to the previous attack from Kevin. He clutched his sides as he felt blood leaking out. He crawled his way to the back of the rock while trying to endure the pain. He could transform back to normal, but that would leave him more vulnerable to Kevin.

"Your time just ran out, Tennyson." Ben heard Kevin said. Ben turned to where Kevin's voice came from and saw him visible as ghostfreak, "Have any last words before I end your pitiful life."

"Yeah…" Ben smiled as he brought out a thermos from behind him, "Have a nice trip." He uncapped the thermos and immediately a stream of blue light was sent straight to Kevin. The light sucked on Kevin as he tried struggling while realizing he fell for Ben's trap.

"You haven't seen the last of meeeeeee!" Kevin shouted before being fully sucked in the thermos.

Ben sighed with relief and slammed the Omnitrix symbol and was back to normal. He got up from the ground and inspected his body and found that he didn't have wounds on him anymore, but then a thought occurred to him as he remembered what he and Starfire had planned.

Flashback sequence begins.

Starfire and Ben are standing on a building and were facing the direction of Titan Tower. After Ben told her about who he is and what his in their dimension to do. He told her of what had happened in the previous fight with Blackfire and company and she was really shocked to find that one of them is his arch-nemesis.

Starfire had previously thought of heading to Titan tower and dealing with the trio by herself, but when Ben had mention how his enemy his like she immediately changed her mind.

"So what are we to do?" she asked as she felt a lost on what to do. She knew she couldn't face them alone and with her sister there it was impossible to win.

Ben put his fingers on his chin and thought of an idea, "Well I think we should divide and conquer."

"And how do we do that?" she asked facing him.

"It depends on who you want to fight against, but thinking on how we know our enemies well and their weaknesses then we'll deal with ours." He explained.

"Then I'll take down Blackfire and you deal with that Kevin person, am I right?" she asked.

Ben nodded, "yeah and whoever beats the other nemesis will come to the other aid…" Ben brought forth his hand for a hand shake, "Agreed…" Starfire stared down on his arm and nodded.

"Agreed." Starfire shaked his hand.

FLASHBACK END

Ben POV

I remembered what Starfire and I agreed and it reminded me to act fast. I was ready to go hero, but the ground shake and I was thrown to the ground. I let a groan escape my mouth as I struggled to get up only to see Cinderblock walking calmly towards me. Immediately my instincts told me to get up and so I did. I got into a fighting and was ready to go hero, but what Cinderblock did next shocked me. He bent down and picked up the thermos that I had let go when I was thrown off and looked straight at me.

"Drop the Thermos, brick head!" I shouted and ran towards me. It didn't occur to me of how impossible I'll be able to get the thermos from Cinderblock, but I didn't care.

Cinderblock laughed, "See you another time, little man." He tap some green orb on his chest and in a blinding light was gone.

I stood dumfounded for a moment before I remembered the task at hand. I activated the Omnitrix and an alien hologram appeared. I turned the dial until I found the right alien and slammed the watch. I was engulfed in green light and when it died down I was a manta like alien.

"Jetray!" I shouted and took off to the air. I flew higher than the Titan tower and was expecting Starfire to be there as she had told me that would be where she and her sister would fight, but she wasn't there. It occurred to me that the fight may have gone out of hand and the fight may have changed course. It didn't take me long to ponder on where they could be as I heard someone scream, it wasn't Starfire's voice, but sounded more of a male voice.

Hearing the voice, I followed where it came from and it was on the ground at the other side of the T structure building. I glanced down from the air and tried not to be seen so as to have the advantage of surprise. I glanced down and it looked like three figures were fighting. One was a girl dressed in a black leotard-like long-sleeved shirt and beside her was a half man half machine and both were fighting Blackfire. The two I could identify were the two other titans and from my point of view they weren't having much luck. The half robot man was hit by a powerful energy blast while the other girl titan was fighting on.

I glanced at who there were fighting against and it turned out to be Blackfire. She and the female Titan were fighting hard and from the looks of it the female titan was covered in dark energy that I could see from where I was hovering.

The girl Titan did a cross position and shouted, "Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" and immediately large size rocks were engulfed in the dark energy related to her. She forwards her hands at Blackfire and there was sent towards her. Blackfire put up a shield, but the rocks made contact and in the process destroyed her shield and sent her crashing to the waters.

I stared at the rare power she had just used and that was saying a lot. I saw the girl Titan run to her half robot man friend and tried helping him to his feet. It occurred to me that the guy's robotic side was sparking out electricity, but with his own part of his effort was able to stand up and began to talk. I couldn't hear what I was saying what they were saying as I was too far from them.

While they talked for a while I noticed that the waters were moving in dangerous waves. It didn't take long for the two titans to notice the same thing and a figure burst out of the waters like a rocket and hovered above the two titans. I got ready in case anything may happen as I saw that the figure was Blackfire and she looked very angry.

She stared down at the two titans and began to charge up her energy bolts. I took it as my chance at join in the fight and flew out of my hiding spot super fast and fired my Neuroshock blasts from my eyes. Blackfire wasn't expecting them and soon enough she crashed down on the shore. She refused to give up and soon enough she got up and stared angrily at me.

I flew down faster and summoned more Neuroshock blasts from my eyes and tail and fired at her. Blackfire created a shield dome and my blast was reflected back at me. I scream in pain and crashed down on the ground. I got over the pain quickly and got up to my feet just to see Blackfire standing before me with an angry glare that could kill me at that instant.

"Nefarius told me you'll be a pest, but I wasn't expecting this much." Blackfire said.

"You work for Nefarius?" I asked angrily.

"Of course I do." Blackfire fired an energy blast at me. I swiftly gained my strength and invaded the blast. Blackfire looked up to me with a grin, "and I have heard a lot about you Ben Tennyson. And I must say I'm really disappointed. As a hero I thought you'll be like the other heroes, saving people and getting the glory, but you, you couldn't save your own friend and all you did was cry about it."

Okay now I was angry, in fact was furious, but it hurt a lot. She had just insulted my heroics and my efforts though some of what she said was true and I hated myself for that. I had let Danielle die or according to Professor Paradox she has been reborn and I was still in question of all that. I couldn't think straight, I felt like firing down my neuroshock blasts at her and making sure she felt all my pain and anger poured down on her, but at the same time I didn't want to fall for it.

Blackfire laughed, "Oh and let me not forget. I saw her before I came to Jump city and I must tell you she is in so much suffering." She did a mocking way of crying, "Please stop Ben will save me." Then she laughed sinisterly, "Oh did I enjoy seeing her suffer and more of it because her precious little Ben wasn't there to save her."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled angrily. I didn't have any remorse as I fired my neuroshock blasts from my eyes. Blackfire reacted quickly and created a shield dome. It made me angry and I added my tail and eyes and fired a powerful neuroshock that made the shield crack and soon broke through it. The blast impact forced her out be forced to the ground. I was about to fire more while she was gone, but then I was surrounded in a dark energy. I looked around of who could have done it and I saw standing beside her metal half man friend was the female teen titan.

"Let me go!" I shouted. The girl seemed determine not to let go. It was either because she had seen what I just did or something else

"Not until you calm down." She shouted. I thought on what she said and she had a point I was too angry on what Blackfire said that I couldn't think straight of my actions. And who knows if she hadn't stopped me at that moment I could have crossed a line that I hoped that I'll never cross.

I listen to her and did a few breathing exercise to calm my nerves. I tried to forget why I was angry and soon enough I was calm. I felt the energy field depart from me and I landed down to the ground close to the two Teen Titans. The robot half man looked at me with a face that I could tell that he couldn't trust while the girl only nodded at me.

It was all quiet for us until we knocked to the ground by an energy bolt. I glanced up to the sky and Blackfire was floating above us with her hands glowing mad energy bolts. She seem a angry and looked like she just wanted to erase all distractions meaning us.

"Enough is enough it's time you all die!" Blackfire was about to fire. I thought for a moment it was all over, but then some mini explosive disc made contact to her and she fell to the ground. The two titans and I stood up and faced the direction of where the blasts came from and it was a teen dressed in green tights, black steel toed boots, a red armored like shirt with the letter 'R' on it and a black cape and on his face a black and white dimino mask and had black spiky hair backwards.

He turned to us with a grin, "I guess you two couldn't handle her on your own?"

"Yeah." Said the robot half man placing his hand behind his head, "she's a lot tougher than last time."

"Good thing I'm here." Said the teen as he walked closer to the two, "Okay Titans time to take Blackfire down. Starfire is doing okay, but we need to find a way to beat Blackfire." I felt invisible as he talked to the two. I didn't know whether to be grateful or kicking the guy. I was finally noticed when he turned to me.

"Can I trust you?" he asked.

"Yeah off course." I replied.

"Good." Robin then turned to us, "Titans Go!"

And as soon as he said that Blackfire got back to the air and charged at us. The three titans charged as well including me. The cyborg man was firing energy blasts from his canons hands, the boy wonder brought out a yellow metal sick and the girl fired black energy at Blackfire. And the combination of my neuroshock blasts did a lot to her, but she wasn't out. Blackfire shot up to the sky, too high from us to get her and fired a huge energy blast.

The leader of the Titans shouted, "Titans Scatter!" I wasn't the one to disobey well all the time and I did as well. The blast knocked us separate from each other. I stood up and heard a groan. I turned to who it was and saw that it was the girl Titan.

"We're not getting anywhere like this." She groaned. She turned her head to my direction, "Hey Ben, Do you think you can get that Jewel from her. The one of the color of her shirt, once removed she'll be able be powerless."

The first thought on my mind was that how did she know my name. It then occurred to me that she must have heard Blackfire say my name. it made me worried because I wasn't ready to show my identity to them at least not yet. I told myself not to worry, from the sound on how tshe called my name she wasn't really sure and beside I had to focus on the fight at hand.

I nodded, "Yes, but I need cover." The girl Titan nodded and flew off to fight off Blackfre. Knowing she was gone I slammed the Omnitrix and was engulfed in green light.

Raven POV

I left the red creature and focused on Blackfire. I approached her and was horrified to see that she had Robin held by the throat.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I cast a spell. My hands glowed the usual dark energy and clapped my hands which made a an energy blast that knocked Blackfire to the ground. I dived down to Robin and helped him to his feet. He looked at me grateful and was about to say something, but then Blackfire came back. She didn't look like the one to talk as she fired series of energy bolts.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I shouted with my hands up. I dark shield dome surrounded us and kept us safe from the blasts.

Blackfire gave up and flew higher with her hands glowing energy bolts. She joined both her hands creating a huge energy beam that was too much for my shield to take. I tried my hardest to keep the shield up, but it was giving away. I began to think that it will end like this, but then I was relieved when the beam stopped and I fell to my knees due to exhaustion. Robin helped me to get up and we glanced over the distance as we saw energy blasts of both red and blue flying to opposite sides. I knew the red would be Blackfire and that meant that the blue had to be Cyborg.

Knowing that Cyborg will not be able to hold on his own we ran to help him. As we got there, Blackfire already had him on the ground. She turned to us and fired another blast, but we ran out of the way. Robin fired some ice discs at Blackfire, but she destroyed them with another blast. I focused on my dark energy and let it surround Blackfire and soon enough she was engulfed in it. I had the energy knock Blackfire on the ground, again and again until I was sure that she was tired.

I let the energy that surrounded her die down and walked towards her while Robin went to the care of our friend. I looked down at her as she was in a huge crater unconscious…..or that what I thought until her eyes immediately snapped open, glowing bloody red. She shouted in pure rage and a huge energy wave hit all that stood in its path including me.

I woke up on the ground; I guessed I must have fallen unconscious. I tried standing up, but I couldn't. I looked down on my leg and arms and found that they were tied, then it occurred to me that Blackfire did this. When I thought I was alone I heard a groan and I turned to where it came from and laying on the ground both tied in some red energy were Robin and Cyborg.

"So you all are finally awake." I heard Blackfire voice. I turned my front and found Blackfire standing there, "Good then I can finally finish you off and don't bother escaping I already got everything covered." She brought out Robin's utility belt.

"You sure of that." Said a unfamiliar voice. I looked at the direction of where the voice came from and I saw a moth like creature floating just close to Blackfire. I assured myself that I had met this creature because there was something similar about this one and for one thing for sure it had that same symbol as the previous creature.

The moth like breathed ice in an attempt to freeze her, but she put up a shield. Blackfire then fired an energy blast at the creature. The creature simply stood there with his hands crossed and the blast went through him. Suddenly the creature disappeared out of my sights and I couldn't see him. I glanced at my fellow team mates and Blackfire as they were all confuse of where the creature had gone. Then by surprise the creature appeared in front of Blackfire and froze her as an ice cube and delivered a punch that sent Blackfire bursting out and crashing on the ground.

Blackfire stood up breathing hard and with an angry face. I could even sense it and that was to say lot. She stared at the creature with dagger eyes and turned her hands to fists as she let the red energy charge up, but instead it was the normal black energy. She was shocked and looked at both her hands and then placed her fingers to check if the jewel was there, but it was gone.

I was really surprise and I drew my attention back at the moth creature. It held out his right hand and on it was a frozen ice jewel of Charta.

"Looking for this?" he asked though sounded rhetorical. The creature then smashed it and all was left was smashed ice.

I also felt the bonds holding us disappear and my strength and powers return. I turned to my dear friends and they were too free of the bonds. Robin got up and so did Cyborg and we ran to the moth creature side.

"It's over Blackfire. Give up and we'll make sure you're in a well reserved prison cell." Robin ordered Blackfire.

Blackfire looked angry. Her hands were glowing her usual dark energy bolts. We waited to see if she will attack or surrender, but we all knew she wouldn't. Blackfire let the dark energy to die down and looked down to the ground and then us.

"You guys may have won, but don't think this is over." Blackfire said with a voice of defeat. She tapped a wrist band on her wrist and immediately she was engulfed in a white blinding light and we all covered her eyes because of the brightness. When the light diede down we glanced back at where Blackfire stood and she was gone.

DIMENSION DOOMSDAY: Normal POV

On the ship of Nefarius, Dimension Doomsday, a blinding light occurred and Blackfire stood. She fell down to her hands and knees due to exhaustion and breathed hard. The fight with the Titans and Ben Tennyson had made her to use too much of her energy and she couldn't take it.

She heard footsteps and looked up to find Nefarius looking down on her. She immediately stood straight as she saw her boss and took a second to look around to realizing that she was on the ship landing strip.

"Look I can explain." She said to Nefarius, "Kory's friends were…"

She stopped immediately as Nefarius raised his arm to stop. Normally she was the big boss, but after losing repeatable to her sister she couldn't take it any long. So when she heard that Nefarius had arranged the world's best villains she went for it. During her time in Dimension Doomsday she had heard a lot about Nefarius and she was really impressed by his reputation, but that impression had turned to fear when she heard that Nefarius had the ability to take away a person's life if he wanted and make someone's life a living nightmare.

So right now she stood in front of the masked being that is feared the most. She stood up right and stared straight at him and waited for him to talk. She hides her fear from him so not to show weakness and hoped deeply that he wasn't disappointed at her and her team performance.

"Don't worry you did nothing wrong." He told her calmly, "In fact you guys did perfectly."

Nefarius turned his back on her and began to walk away. Blackfire watched him walk away and questions got to her and she wasn't the kind of girl to stay in the unknown. She flew in front of Nefarius and Obstructed his way.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Few minutes later, Blackfire and Nefarius got off an elevator and walked through a huge hall. They walked into Nefarius throne room and all was a long hall with a red carpet that lead all the way to a bunch of stairs which at the top stood his golden throne chair.

Both Nefarius and Blackfire got up to the stairs and Nefarius sat down on his throne while Blackfire stood by his side.

"Open image 102." He said. A holographic hologram video of Blackfire's battle with Raven occurred. She winced a bit when she saw a video of Raven fire dark energy at her.

"What was the point of showing me this?" she asked as she hid he inner anger from rising. She didn't like the video as it played on. To her it mocked her abilities and skills that she had to learn. The video also reminded her of how much of a failure she was as a video of Ben as Big chill came up and they fought.

Nefarious looked away from the video and faced her. He could see she was trying to hold her inner anger so not to provoke him. He wasn't the one to show feelings to anyone especially to a teen like Blackfire, but he felt connected that he had to explain to her about his objective to her.

"The reason I'm showing you this is because I understand." He stated which surprised Blackfire, "Not many have been able to beat Tennyson and the team he joins and I should know I have gone through many." Nefarius stood up and faced her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "But I believe you can prevail and to do that I'll have you taught by the best that I know."

Blackfire was surprised at Nefarius generosity. She had heard and even thought that he was the cruel and selfish type as she had heard from some other villains. She had expected him to yell upon her for being such a failure, but he showed her kindness something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Thank you, but I don't need your sympathy." She thanked him. She was about to leave, but Nefarius gripped her hand.

"Very well then, but you will need it one day." Nefarius told her and then pointed to another holographic image. It was an image picture of Raven.

"Why are you showing that girl?" she snarled.

"Because she's our next target." He answered.

Ben POV: Titan Tower

After the battle, the titans and us went inside their home to rest. In the living room I sat on a comfy couch. I glance at the two tother titans who were Raven healing Beastboy's wounds, I can't believe Kevin did that much to him. Raven had in sit down on the couch and let her dark energy to spread on him and slowly by slow he was healing.

It was a quiet moment and was calm, but the only thing that creep me out was that Beastboy would once in a while glance at me. I didn't if it was because I was still Big chill or something I had no clue of. I tried ignoring his glances and when I did he would move his head back to Raven. It was annoying and I wasn't sure if I could take it anymore.

"Okay why are you looking at me?" I asked as I turned to him.

Beastboy looked back and did a fake smile, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically, "Now you can either tell me or I will freeze your sorry butt. Now spill."

Our exchange of words had attracted Raven's attention. She pulled down her hood and for the first time I got a look of her face. She had violet hair, a small diamond on her fore head and has violet colored eyes.

"He's right Beastboy." She convinced him, "You might as well tell him." Beastboy seem reluctant and hesitant as he looked at both me and Raven. He finally gave up and sighed.

He looked back at me, "Well the thing is you're a giant moth and it's kind of strange."

"You're the one to talk, you can turn into animals." Raven face palmed herself.

Beastboy turned to face her, "Yeah I know that, but isn't it weird to have a giant moth sitting on a couch like a normal person."

"Hey I right here." I said offended. I unfolded my wings and placed my hand on the Omnitrix symbol, "and if you're weird out of this form I could become…." I tapped the Omnitrix symbol and in a moment was blinded in green light and standing in my place was my newest alien, Fast track.

"Fast track!" I shouted. I glanced at their faces and Beastboy was the most surprise, but Raven just stood there with her arms crossed.

"So that's how you shifted from that red manta-ray like alien to that moth alien." Said Raven.

I nodded. I glanced at Beastboy and he seems to be frozen in surprise. I tapped his head just for fun and he shook his head awake.

"Dude, you're a changeling!" He shouted excited and hugged me, "So who are you really under that form." I froze for moment when he asked that question. I could show them, but I just felt that I should understand more of this dimension. The two looked trusted and I liked that, but I had to know what the threats of this world are without getting them in the mix up.

"I can't change back yet." I lied, well half lie. I could just tap the Omnitrix and I'll be back to normal, but not now. Beastboy nodded as he believe what I told him, but when I glance at Raven she had a suspicious stare on me. I gulped silently knowing that she also knew I was lying and I had no clue that she could know that.

I was saved when we heard the doors slide open and Cyborg and Robin stepped out.

"I see you're all getting along." Said Robin with a smile.

"Hey Rob, I'm feeling a whole lot better." Beastboy said he moved his shoulder for example.

"Glad that you are." He replied.

"How's Starfire?" I asked.

Cyborg answered, "She's doing fine, but unfortunately the fight had made her weak at the moment and she's still unconscious."

"Okay." I replied.

Robin tapped my shoulder and gestured his hand to the kitchen. I compelled and followed him. As we got there he turned and face me with a smile.

"So I heard from Raven of your previous encounters and I would like to say thanks for everything. You've helped me and my teammates when we were almost down. I almost feel like we can get closer and I'm willing to allow you stay in our home as long as you want, but it won't mean that you're an official Teen Titans." Robin said as he present his hand in a hand shake, "So what do you say Ben Tennyson and don't worry I won't force you to tell us your identity, your identity is yours to keep until you're ready to tell us."

I thought, 'Robin is giving me I chance to stay and beside It not like I have a place to stay in this dimension.' I proceed my hand and we both shaked with.

"Thanks Robin." I said, "But I can't."

"Why?" he asked. I could read his face, at least some of it and I could see he was confuse by my rejection of his offer.

"I have something that's going on." I replied.

"I understand." Robin nodded, "well we will miss you, Ben." Robin made sure that his voice was loud enough for the other titans to hear. The rest came and said they goodbyes, though Beastboy almost cried. We got to the entrance/exit of the living room and I turned to face them.

"Don't worry guys. We'll meet again." I told them. As soon as I was done I ran in top speed, out of the titans tower, off the waters and finally to the city in less than thirty seconds.

Normal POV: Jump city harbor.

It was night time in jump city harbor. Workers worked on carrying shipments from ships and ships carried down cargo containers. Deep within the cargo areas three armed men walked through the cargoes looking for a specific cargo. They had a job to do as smugglers and had gotten a tip about a specific cargo that carried iPods. They came upon their given cargo container and were ready to open it, then a flash of light occurred behind it and a figure came out. The boss of the two brought out his touch light and shined it on the figure who was a girl. She looked like a Chinese-American girl. She had long black hair with a stripe of pink on it, wore a green shirt with a pink butterfly on it and dark blue pants.

"Well, well, well boys what do we have here?" said the leader with a wicked grin, "We have a new piece of slice to have."

The girl recovered from the light from the torch and snickered at them and got into a fighting stance, "Oh really then why don't you try and get me."

"You ask for it little girl." He warned. He turned to his henchmen, "Bob, Carl take her out!"

The two boys obeyed and both proceeded as the girl got ready. One of the boys, Carl held out a knife and charged at the young Chinese-American girl and attempted to stab her. Each strike he did she dodged it fast without moving out of place. The man tried stabbing at her, but he was surprised when the girl caught his wrist and threw him over her and he hit another cargo container.

The girl turned back and dodged a club stick that was held by Bob. The girl moved back while dodging the club stick as Bob tried to hit her. Bob swung the bat again, but this time the girl grabbed it from his hand. The girl held in a baseball position and shouted, "Strike!" and swung it against Bob that he was sent flying to a cargo container.

Having beaten the two goons the girl turned to the direction of the boss and saw he was carrying a gun. She froze for a second before dodging a bullet that was shot at her. She ran towards him while using strategies moves in dodging the shots

"Upon all the people in the world I just had to be one of you Meta freak!" the boss snarled as he kept firing bullets. The boss didn't believe how fast the girl was and she was coming closer and closer. He tried to fire at everyone shot, but it was all futile. Soon he found he had no bullets in his gun, giving the girl the chance to perform a roundhouse jump kick to his face. The man fell to the ground and tried reaching for his knife pocket, but the girl grabbed his color and pulled him with ease and now came face to face with the girl.

"Feeling so lucky funny boy." The girl snickered.

"Who...who are you?" the boss asked scared.

"Okay you really want to know?" she smirked at the guy and he nodded, "First off I no freak!" she threw an unexpected punch at the boss and he was sent flying to a cargo container. She proceeded and walked slowly towards him and sneaks her hand into his pocket and brought out a rope. She looked back at the unconscious criminal, "and the name is Juniper, Juniper lee."

The girl Juniper Lee later walked out of the docks after tying up the criminals and came upon the city of Jump City.

'I'm definitely not in orchid Bay anymore.' She thought as she gasp on the city she was in.

(LINE BREAK)

Me: well this is where the chapter ends. It took me half a week just to finish this chapter and the total was 10,165 words, but I'm not sure of how I described Raven so please don't be angry at me if I was mistaken. So anyway I'll be co hosting with the two great boys from Danville in the next chapter, so until then here are the review replies.

Review Replies

Ben10 madness: So you were right about who was the mysterious kid and I am totally aware of the grammar errors. Anyway I hoped you like this chapter.

Guest: Well it's has been stated in one episode of Ben 10: Omniverse that Ben loves using Feedback. Also Ben thought he could absorb Blackfire energy beams, but when Kevin interfered it made it more difficult. I hope this answered your question.

(LINE BREAK)

Me: well I hoped you all like this chapter and please remember to review. A nice review helps me to type faster, but a flame makes me what to kill you. Also please vote in my new poll. The poll isn't the next crossover, but more like choosing a new alien speedster for this crossover and perhaps more to come. The question is 'which alien should be the new speedster, Fast track or XLR8.' The one with the most vote wins and you won't be able to see the other alien except in a short cameo or is mentioned by a character. Man of Cartoons is out, Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello Fanfiction users and welcome to another exciting chapter of the Cross Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Teen Titans. Before I continue any further I would like to state that this chapter will mostly include Juniper lee and will not have Ben in it, but either way it's great. And now to introduce my new co-hosts who are going to be here for over four or five chapters. My new co-hosts have made a rollercoaster all around the town of Danville, gone through time twice and have gone all over the world in one day, please give them your applause as I introduce…

*Drum Roll*

Me: Phineas and Ferb

Phineas: Hey everyone, I'm Phineas *he points his brother* and this is my step brother Ferb and we're here to co-Host with MC.

Ferb: *gives thumbs up*

Me: Great to have you here boys. It's great finally meeting you guys and I hope we get to know each other better than the time I had Santa Claus.

Phineas: I'm sure we will.

Me: Now the Disclaimer.

Phineas: Man of Cartoons doesn't own us, Ben 10, Juniper Lee or the Teen Titans. Now on to the story.

Chapter 4: A New Hero in Jump City

Juniper POV

'Where are am I?' I thought to myself as I wondered in a huge city.

It was night time in this city I found myself walking. The moon was full and the streets were filled with only few of cars and passersby. As I walked by I tried to figure out how and why I could be here and not orchid bay as my memory of it was a bit black. I remembered that that my Ah Mah had once told me that a Te Xuan Ze could not leave Orchid Bay unless someone else or one of my children took my place. I would be happy that I wasn't stuck in Orchid bay anymore, but why should I? I don't know where I am and where my friends and family were.

As time went by it was getting late and soon the streets were getting empty. I walked into the park of the city and saw a bench chair that I could sleep on. It was hard to sleep at first, but I soon got used to it and slept off.

Ben 10

Cue Ben 10: Race against Time theme song

Ben 10

Past Time: 2:20pm

It begins in the town of Orchid Bay home to Juniper Lee. On the streets was Juniper walking with her boyfriend, Marcus. As it had been two years since Juniper had taken Aunt Roon down. Both were enjoying each other company by telling each other jokes and creating other conversation. They walked for an hour until they got to the park where they both sat on a clean spot of grass.

"Okay June, so what do you think of the combination of a robot and an alien. Will it make an awesome combination or not?" Marcus asked.

Juniper thought about it and found it a bit funny that he was asking her that question, "Well I think…" but she was interrupted when her hand bracelet began to blinking and was making a strange signal sound.

Juniper clamps the wristband by using other her hand in an attempt to lower the disturbing sound coming from it. She turned to her boyfriend with a sheepish look on her face, "Um sorry about." She glances back at the wrist band, "well you know…I got to…"

"Don't worry June." He interrupted her with a smile, "I'll meet you back at your home okay."

"Yeah sure." She nodded. Juniper got up, waved at him and ran off. She left the park and ran for the destination her Bracelet positioned. Juniper ran faster as the thought of what trouble was going on had interrupted her time with Marcus. She just felt like the world was going her way when she was going out with Marcus, but all the time some monster was going on havoc and she had to clean up the mess. It became to an extent that Marcus got used to her running off.

As Juniper got closer to her destination, she let the bracelet show her the way to her destination. Her speed finally got her to the town's mall. It was a huge building from the outside and she knew how big it was in the inside. She took her time to observe from the outside and saw a crowd of teens and some adults were running out of the mall in panic. From her point of view, she scanned her surroundings and leapt for a lamp post before the crowd could trample on her.

"Wow that was close." Juniper exclaimed as she was dangling from the light post and while the crowd kept running. She looked back at the mall, "Whatever that's causing this, it's going to pay."

The crowd was many as they kept running in fear of what magical creature might be causing this. Juniper thought that it could last long, but fortunately for her the crowd soon cleared. She let go of the lamp post and immediately ran to the entrance of the mall only for it to suddenly close.

"Oh no, you don't!" she barked as increased her speed at the door. She knew that the doors were probably enchanted by some kind of magical spell; it even reminded her of a certain villain. A thought occurred to her on the possibility on how this enemy was defeated by a close friend of hers and was still able to be alive.

As Juniper charged at the enchanted doors, she summoned a green magical energy to cover her entire body. The energy washed through her entire body and all that was left of her was a green energy being of Juniper (A/N: Think of her as Sonic the hedge hog) as she burst through the door destroying the doors to nothing.

Juniper looked back at the destroyed entrance, "That was way too easy." She smirked as she got to a running stance, "and now to take down big baddy." She ran off leaving a green blur and got to the main center of the mall. Her speed was incredible and so was her determination to beat up the bad guy and head back to her boyfriend, but very soon she will find that not everything goes as she plans.

PAST TIME END, PRESENT TIME: 8:09AM

Juniper POV

I heard birds chirping and felt the sun rays trying to pierce through my eyes. I sleepily covered my eyes with my left hand and let out a yawn of my mouth as I opened my eyes to a new day in a new city. As I opened my eyes I let the memory of why I was here flood in my conscious. I got to think about calling Ah Mah or my parents to see if everything was okay.

I dug my hand to my pocket to bring out my phone, but before I knew it something hit me on the head. I rubbed the pain from the sudden collision and glance on my knees to see a Frisbee. It looked like a multi colored Frisbee, and then I heard a dog barking and looked where it came from only to see a green dog running cheerfully towards me. Before I could get out of the way the dog already jumped on me and licked me with its disgusting tongue.

I struggled and shouted at the dog as it continued licking me, "Get off me you disgusting dog." the dog stopped and looked at me in a creepy way. I wasn't sure on what to do next, but then I was in a surprise of my life when the green dog changed to a green face boy.

"I'm not disgusting!" He yelled. I sat still for a while in shock, sure I have a talking magical dog back at home, but a boy that changes from a dog to a green boy was very freaky. I pushed the boy as an act of reflex and wiped the saliva off my face.

I glanced back at the former dog and he had an apology look on his face, "Um sorry about that. I guess I went a bit dog like."

I looked at him unsure. He looked like a goof ball just like Roger, but except the green, "So you expect me to forgive you for that." I glance at the boy and he seems sad about my comment and now I felt guilty about it. I sighed and extended my hand, "Well alright, but that try that again and I'll kick your butt so much that you'll wish that….."

"I get." Said the green haired boy as he raised his hands in motion to stop me, "You'll be surprise how many people has threatened me like that. So are we cool."

"Yeah, sure." I nodded as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. We both gave each other a reassure smile and shake hands for a moment before a male like voice shouted, "Looks like BB got a girlfriend." We both turned to the source of the voice and we saw a guy that seems to be part robot, a girl dressed in a purple sleeveless top showing her midriff and purple mini skirt, a girl wearing a purple cloak that doesn't show much and a kid that was dressed almost like a comic book hero walking towards us. Like a body reflex both the green haired boy and I let go of each other hands.

"What did you say?!" I said in a threatening tone. The half robot man was about to say something, but a spark of dark energy made him yelp a bit. I glance at the source of that energy blast and it was the girl in a purple cloak.

It seems as I glance at her she grew a little smile at me and I responded back with mine, "Sorry about my friend's immaturity he sometimes acts as a little kid." She introduce herself, "My name is Raven." She pointed to the girl with red hair, "That's my best friend, Starfire." She pointed the guy that looked half man and half machine, "He's Cyborg." She then pointed the teen that was dressed as a comic book character, "and that's Robin."

"I'm sure your already met Beastboy." She said as she pointed at the green haired kid. Then she asked, "What's your name?"

"My name…" I replied a little surprised she asked for it. After all I just met them and I didn't have a clue on where I am and who they were despite them telling me their name. I pushed my worries aside as the thought that this strange people might help me get home, that is if I play my cards right, "My name is Juniper Lee, but my friends call me June."

Before Juniper could act fast, a curious Starfire approached me excitedly, "Hello, please where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be friends?"

I just blink and processing on the questions she just asked, "I come from Orchid Bay, I don't honestly know, pink and yeah." Before I knew it I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. I think I could hear my pine bend a bit and felt my feet off the ground.

I was also loosing air, "Need…air…can't breathe." I muttered in suffocation. Starfire let go of me and apologies while I took a few breathing exercises. I assured her it was okay, though I could see from the expression on her face meant that she didn't agree.

I glance at the silent teen, Robin. It was like he was just scanning me for any flaws and that was creeping me out. I was about to speak out to him but the ground rocked and we heard an explosion. We turned to the direction of the explosion and from how far we were and from my point of view, it was coming from a high tall building.

My new friends immediately ran off or should I say in a freaky way I saw them. Starfire flew off and Beastboy turned into a hawk and followed her while the two remaining boys, Robin and Cyborg pressed a button on their watch and a cool bike and car arrived and they got in.

Robin turned to me and Raven who was still standing beside me, "C'mon Raven we have a fire emergency!"

"Don't worry I'm coming. Just let me say something to Juniper." She replied calmly. Robin nodded and put his helmet on and drove off with Cyborg.

Raven turned to me and I think I saw a grin, "Well it was nice meeting you, but my friends and I have work to do." She floated in the air and looked down at me, "Maybe we'll meet again." With that she took off and followed her friends.

As Raven left with her friends, I was shocked on what I just saw. I know that I've seen stranger things before like the time Ray-Ray, Monroe and I had met Ashley, the 4th degree sorceress, but she was different. The teens I just saw flying off were completely different and strange enough I've noticed that my bracelet hadn't detected any monster since I was teleported here by….OH NO.

PAST TIME: 2:34 pm

Normal POV

Back at the mall things are about to change. Juniper got to the middle center of the mall and immediately ducked out of the way as a blue skinned magical creature was thrown across her. She glanced at the knocked out creature and it looked like one of the goons of a former villain of Juniper. The magical creature had blue skin, dressed in a business suit and had elf ears.

Juniper looked back to whom or what caused that magical creature to be knocked out. Imagine the look on her face when she saw her brother, Ray-Ray fighting the blue goblin like creatures. Fuelled with rage, Juniper charged up her new Te Xuan Ze, Green Strike and charged at one of the magical creature that tried to sneak up on her little brother. In a flash she delivered a flying kick then grabbed one that was flying towards them by the tail and threw it to three others.

"Ray-Ray what are you doing here?" she asked harshly.

Her brother turned to her after punching another of the creatures and put up a sheepish face, "Hey June what are you doing here?"

"Uh I don't know Oh yeah, I'm doing my Job!" she yelled at him. Her brother winced, "I thought we made it clear you won't be fighting monsters."

"I thought…." Ray tried to explain.

"You what?!" she interrupted as she let the green energy that covered her to die, "You know what don't even bother." Juniper attempted to grab her brother arm, but he struggled out.

"No, I'm not leaving!" Ray-Ray yelled. Juniper stared at her brother at his outburst. She had never heard her brother shout at her like that before.

Juniper was about to yell back, but Ray-Ray grabbed her hand and pushed her out of the way thereby letting an upcoming blast to hit him. She stared in horror as Ray-Ray screamed in pain and was sent flying through a store window display. She tried running to her brother's aid, but the energy blast was shot in front of her obstructing her way by creating a fire wall. A loud wicked laughter was heard as Juniper turned to the direction of the laughter. An ugly lady with horrible dressing that sat on a giant fish was what Juniper saw which made her to get to a fighting stance.

"Hello Te Xuan Ze." she snickered.

As her eyes stared at the magical creature, she felt anger and hatred come upon her, "Aunt Roon!"

"Hello Kiddo." Aunt Roon grinned as she fired an energy blast from her orb at June. Juniper summoned her magical powers and was covered in green energy and ran out of the way in a flash. She jumped on a rubber tree and launched herself into the air and delivered a punch at Aunt Roon. She was successful as Aunt Roon as sent crashing to the ground. Juniper landed close to the fallen Aunt Roon and picked her off the ground by the color and made her to face her.

"What are you doing here Roon!" June yelled harshly. She stared daggers at Roon as she laughed like a maniac. Juniper got furious and grabbed on to Aunt Roon throat and tightens it. Aunt Roon began to chuckle evilly and glance at Juniper.

"It's quite simple, Juniper lee." She chuckled.

Juniper tightened her gripped on Aunt Roon, "What is it?!"

"Revenge." Aunt Roon replied with a wicked grin. Furiously, Juniper got her other hand into a fist and was about to deliver a powerful punch at Aunt Roon. She could feel the anger and hatred power up that fist. It didn't really help that she was still in Green Strike mode as the side effect fires up the person's emotions when used.

Juniper was ready to end Aunt Roon once and for all. But before she could, she shot by an energy blast that sent her flying away from Aunt Roon. The pain from the shot would have killed her or injured her if she wasn't in Green Strike mode. Juniper got back to her feet to face who shot her, but soon that anger and determined look on her face changed to confusion and fear.

"Kai Lee." Juniper said shocked.

The guy known as Kai Lee was floating above her. He looked down at Juniper and grew a grin, "Hello Juniper Lee or should I say…" he drew his sword and charged it up, "The late Juniper Lee." He strokes his sword to the air and a energy was fired from it and towards Juniper. Juniper saw it coming and jumped out of the way.

Juniper was about to attack, but she stopped when she heard a sinister laughter. Dark mists began to form from the walls and ground and began to form to a living being. Juniper watched as the dark mists formed together to a dark magical creature.

"And don't forget about the king of pranks, Loki." The creature gloated.

Juniper watched in horror as Aunt Roon emerges from the ground and got back on her fist. She couldn't believe her own eyes as her three worse enemies have joined together.

"Surprise Te Xuan Ze good."Aunt Roon snickered.

"We've gotten tired of your juvenile actions in stopping us." Kai Lee said.

"And so we've joined together to take you down," Loki added.

Kai Lee targets his sword at Juniper and fired lightening out of it. June couldn't move but she formed an X above her head to block the lightening power. The energy hit her, but amazing she was able to stand her ground and move forward.

"You'll…have to…do..Better than…that." She gritted her teeth as she put more force and destroyed the lightening power. She panted heavily as she watched her enemies cast their glares at her.

Aunt Roon snarled at her and brought out her staff. The top of the orb cleared to reveal a dog, but not just an ordinary dog, but a magical dog, "Guess who I have here, Junny." She smiled as she displayed it in front of Juniper.

Juniper gritted her teeth as out of rage. She didn't care what she does, but the thought in mind was to finish her enemies off. With a shout of anger she charged at her enemies in full rage. Unbeknown to her Loki was charging up a special energy blast from behind his back. He grinned as he saw June charging towards them and knew it was the perfect time to strike. He threw the energy blast at her, but June wasn't any fool so she dodged the blast.

Juniper was close to them, but suddenly felt a strange force pulling her back. She tried fighting against the force, but it only got stronger as it tried to pull her back. Juniper felt her feet failing and soon both her legs left the ground, but Juniper was that easy to give up so she tried to grab on the ground. She found that her hands were slipping and turned back to see what was the cause of the strange force pulling her back. Fear got to her as she saw what looked like a blue portal trying to pull her and any small objects into it.

Her enemies laughed sinisterly as they saw what appeared to be her doom. They mocked her and teased her about her past failures.

"It's no use Juniper. It's over." Aunt Roon charged up her staff and target it at June, "and while you're gone we'll be having the time of our lives in your dear little town." She shot an energy blast that hit June and thereby making her to let go in the process. Juniper tried fighting the force, but it was to no use and was futile as the portal drew her in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO " was all June could shout out as the portal took full force over her and sucked her in.

NORMAL TIME: 9:54 AM

Still in normal POV

June let a tear fall down her cheeks as she remembered how she got into Jump City. It occurred to her that whatever that her enemies had sent her was another world, a world she had no idea was. She felt like she had failed her duty as the protector of both worlds and now she couldn't imagine the horrible things that her enemies were doing to her world. She hoped that her little brother, Ray-Ray was okay and made a promise to herself that she will return back to her home, kill her enemies if she had to and find a way to end the fight against magical creatures.

Juniper fell to her knees as the memories of what could be happening to her world came to mind. She tried to ignore it, but it kept coming. She was interrupted when she felt the ground shake and she looked back at the sky as she saw a large smoke coming from the burning building she saw. Her thoughts of the previous things were wiped off and determination took over. She got to her feet with confidence and summoned Green Strike. she felt the magical energy course through her body and she felt her body change. When the transformation was complete what was standing in her place was a green girl covered in green energy.

Back with the Teen Titans, The Titans were fighting Slade robots. The robots seem to be keeping them from saving a high storey building and it looked like the fire was spreading. Robin ordered two of the best Titans that can stopped the fire and they were Raven and Starfire.

Starfire and Raven had gotten most of the people from the building. With Starfire ability to withstand fire and Raven ability to move obstructions that were caused from the fire they were able to pull many out of the building.

Starfire got a woman in her mid-twenties out of the building. She got off Starfire and screamed, "Please my kids are inside!" Starfire turned to the building, but the fire had spread to every room in the building. Starfire glanced as the building was falling apart and tried to fly into the building. She stopped in her tracks when she felt the temperature from the heat of the fire increase.

Raven saw what her friend was doing and guessed why. She flew to her friend and summoned a dark energy to cover the building, thereby keeping it from falling apart. Starfire was close to getting inside the building, but she caught a glimpsed of a green blur head into the building. She became curious and she flew inside.

Inside the building, June made her way through the burning building. She considered herself stupid for not finding out which level or floor that people were trapped in as she made her way through obstructions caused by the fire. It helped that she had super speed and soon found that she had gone through five storey's and then heard some kids crying for help. Without hesitation, Juniper kicked the door down, but the force of the fire from the inside sent her flying. She tried getting up, but smoke from the building was entering her lungs. She let a cough out and felt her power, Green Strike dissipated.

"June." Juniper heard a gasp and turned to where it was coming from. She saw Starfire standing before her and both were motionless as they were staring at each other. A cry for help snapped them back to normal. Starfire helped June to her feet and both ran to the kids help. Starfire flew them through the fire; though June got a slight burn from her feet it didn't get her pants on fire.

As both super powered girls got into the burning room they heard someone gasping for air. They turned to where the gasping was coming from and saw two kids. One of the kids was a boy in the age of maybe 6-8 years, while the other was a girl at the age of four. The two kids were stuck to the wall as it seem to be the only place not completely engulfed in flames, but unfortunately that was not getting Juniper and Starfire through the huge flames that blocked their way.

From the fire that was obstructing the two teens from getting the kids out, Juniper and Starfire could see the fear in their eyes as they held to each other for safety and the fire was increasing rapidly towards them.

"Stay there I'm on my way!" Juniper shouted. She soon could see the heat and the lack of oxygen kicking in. Starfire glance at her friend as she coughs from the lack of oxygen and the smoke radiating from the fire. She saw that Juniper was willing to go dive though the fire just to rescue those kids and that made her to smile. She was soon knocked out of her thoughts as they heard another scream.

"FOR THE LOVE OF *COUGH* MATHEMATICAL EQUATIONS *COUGH* PLEASE SAVE ME!" Starfire didn't know much of accents, but June could guess that it sounded like a nerdy math loving geek that spoke in an Indian accent. Starfire knowing how dangerous it will be for June to jump into the fire grabbed her shoulder. Juniper was confused as she turned to face Starfire and was met with a look of determinacy.

"Listen friend June. I can save the little kids, but you should save the other one." Starfire informed her. June nodded understanding what her friend meant and told her good luck and ran for the Indian accent boy. She listened to anyone who was gasping for air and luckily her ears got it. She could hear someone coughing from the smoke and ran down the stairs in quick determinacy. She stopped at the other end of the stairs and listened to where it was coming from. Soon enough she could hear someone gasping for air from under the stairs and ran to his aid. She looked down the stairs and saw a kid in dark complexion and dressed in blue overall.

"Hey kid!" Juniper called out and the boy glared at her.

"The name is *cough* Baljeet *cough* not kid." The Indian boy responded. Juniper rolled her eyes and motioned for him to come out, but he refused.

"You got to get out of here the whole building is about to collapsed!" she yelled.

The Indian boy nodded no and turned his back at her, "Sorry, but it's just too risky for me."

"So you rather stay here and suffocate to death?" Juniper asked.

"Yes…I mean No!" Baljeet replied back.

Juniper brought her hand forward to Baljeet, "Then just trust and I promise nothing bad will happen to you." Juniper was becoming impatient of the Indian boy as he seems to be in a train of thoughts. She didn't know how long she could stay her and she doubted that the Indian boy could breath in there.

The Indian boy finally grabbed on to Juniper hand and she pulled him out from under the stairs. She got a better look of the kid and it seem that he was about ten or eleven years which meant that Juniper was either two or three years older than him. Baljeet found himself thrown on to Juniper's back and she ran through the halls trying to find a way out.

Back outside the burning building, Starfire had gotten the two kids out of the house and back to their parents. She grew worried for Juniper as she noticed that she hadn't come out yet and to make matters worse she could see that from the strain on Raven's face that she couldn't hang on anu longer. Starfire wished she could go in and help Juniper, but she couldn't tell which floor she could be.

Starfire worries grew to horror as she watched Raven fell to the ground due to exhaustion. Starfire, fire fighters and some people watched in horror as the building couldn't hold on and began to collapse.

"JJJJJJUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNEEEE!" Starfire cried out as the building began to fell to rumble. The fire fighters moved in and began to distinguish the remaining fire. Starfire fell to her knees as she moaned for new friend and refused to get up when her friends tried to comfort her. The rest of the Titans were sorry for their new friend demise though they didn't show it like Starfire.

Suddenly there heard rumbling noises coming from the fallen building. The Teen Titans turned to the fallen building and saw a figure burst out of the fallen building and landed in from of them. Starfire stopped crying and looked at the mystery person. A smile formed on her face and happiness came over her because standing in front of her was a Juniper Lee.

The Teen Titans took noticed of on how Juniper looked like. Her hair was ruffled, her clothes were tattered and she had burnt marks on her hands and some part of her face.

The Teen Titans ran to her aid as she dropped Baljeet and fell unconscious.

JUMP CITY HOSPITAL: Two hours later

Juniper POV

I could see light pouring through my closed eyes. I struggled to wake up, forced my tiring eyes to open and sat up with little difficulty to see where I was. From my point of view I was in a hospital bed. At first I was confused on why I was here, but then the memories began to flow in. I remembered saving the Indian boy, Baljeet, running to the basement for better way to save both our lives and then getting us out of the building and falling unconscious.

I heard the room door opened and I became curious of who it could be. I got myself ready in case of anything that may go wrong and waited for whoever it was to get in. Surprisingly it was Starfire who entered along with the rest of her friends, Raven, Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy. As they all got into the room they glance at my and soon their faces were filled with gladness and joy except Robin and Raven who followed then rest of their team mates to meet me.

"OH glorious you're alive." Starfire got me to a tightening hug. I protested about it and she let go while apologizing.

"Good to see you with the living." Said Beastboy, he pointed at Cyborg, "CY was whinnying like a little girl."

Starfire stared at Beastboy in disbelief, "Are you sure Beastboy the last I saw was you doing the whinny like a girl." I held a snicker while Cyborg laughed out and Beastboy blushed in embarrassment. It didn't last before we heard Robin clear out his throat to get our attention.

We turned to Robin who was standing there and had been watching us. He had a bold look on his face and it was hard to see an expression on his face.

'What is he deal?' I thought to myself.

"Well Juniper Lee I can honestly say that I'm impressed. Not only did you show courage by entering that burning building but you also saved that Indian boy from death. What I'm trying to say is that on behalf of my team mates we all are saying thanks." Robin congratulated me and walked out of the room. I had a feeling in my guts that he wasn't so sincere.

Raven POV

Something was up with Robin and I'm going to find out. Ever since we met Juniper in the park Robin had a strange negative emotion that I didn't need to sense with my powers.

I excused myself while Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire were still talking with Juniper and walked out of the room. I got to the hall and saw Robin walking down to the hall. I ran to catch up to him and held him on his shoulder.

"What's was that about?" I asked him with a hint of anger.

Robin turned to me, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't play dum like Beastboy, Robin. I know that you have something against Juniper."

Robin sighed, "Fine I'll tell you." He looked back and forth and then back at me, "The thing is that I just have a bad feeling about Juniper. Remember the time we found Terra and everything that happened from then on. I just don't want to keep my guard down like I did for her."

"So you don't trust Juniper?" I asked.

Robin nodded, "Yeah."

"You know that your being hard on her right she could tell from the way you just walked in." I looked at him concern, "What about the time we met Ben. You trusted him while we were fighting Blackfire and I could tell that you didn't have a doubt about him. Just give Juniper a chance okay."

Robin looked at straight and I could tell that he agreed with me.

"So are you going to give Juniper a chance?" I asked.

"Sure, but I'll still be keeping an eye on her." He replied. I gestured we head back to the room that Juniper was in and we went.

Normal POV

Unknown to Raven and Robin, a closet opened and a blond doctor and a red head nurse stepped out. They heard exactly everything that was needed to know; after all it was they job. The blond doctor shifted his lab coat to reveal a pink belt that was on his waist. On the pink belt was a dial that he twisted and in a moment later standing was an alien dressed like a deadly hunter with dark sunken red eyes and gills under his cheeks and in the nurse place was a dog that looked like a dinosaur like dog, with blue-grey skin and a red spiked collar.

"Now everything is going according to the master plan especially now that we have this." He brought out a blood sample that was tag 'juniper Lee', "And we will have two new trophies on my wall, Ben Tennyson and the Te Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee."

(LINE BREAK)

Me: Well that's all for now forks. And I know that some of you might be confused by how Juniper has a new power called Green strike, well to tell you the truth it won't be revealed until the crossover with Juniper Lee. That's right there will still be a crossover with her and it will be featured after the crossover with the Powerpuff Girls.

Phineas: Hey MC what's Baljeet doing in this story.

Me*Shrugs shoulder*: I don't know.

Isabelle: Actually he and Buford got themselves in.

Me: Wait what are you doing here. I didn't say you should come to the set.

Phineas: Actually I told her and the rest of the gang to come here.

Me: Okay fine as long as you didn't invite Irving.

Irving: Hello everybody.

Me*Sighs sadly*: Please just put the review replies.

Review replies

Ben 10 madness: Glad you like the last chapter. Hope to hear from you soon.

RCRC36: Don't worry I will.

Garrett4976: Chapter four is right here.

(LINE BREAK)

Me: Hope you all liked this chapter and please review nicely, constructive criticism are welcome as long as they aren't flames because if they are then I will send Rath on you.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello everyone in the Fanfiction universe and welcome to another great chapter of the Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Teen Titans. This chapter holds a special character from Teen Titans though I won't expose the person, but I can tell you that's it's a girl so keep your mind open because she'll be in this chapter and many more. Phineas, the Disclaimer please.

Phineas: MC doesn't own us, the Teen Titans, Ben 10 and Juniper Lee.

Me: Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 5: The return of the freaks

Ben POV

It's been a week since I fought with the Teen Titans and left them. As the days went by I was losing money and staying in alley's to sleep wasn't any comfort. It later came to me that I needed a temporary job while I was staying in this dimension. The search for a job wasn't easy when your only thirteen and didn't have any qualification except kicking alien butts. I never knew life was this hard when you're on your own and have no place to live.

My search soon ended as I came upon a restaurant called Dig in and eat. It looked cool and it was below a few apartments owned by the restaurant owner Mr. Mac Benson. He was a guy in his mid-thirty's with blond hair and green eyes. I immediately applied for the job and surprising he didn't ask of any qualifications and hired me as one of the waiters. As soon as I was hired, I got introduced to the rest of the staff and honestly it was awkward to find that all were teenage girls and me being the only boy. I got acquainted to the girls, Sarah, Jane and Jenny.

As the week went by I got use to being friends to the girls. Normally I'm the one to think that girls like them were being girly, but when we got to know each other it got better.

Sarah Michelle has green eyes like mine, brown hair that was short and was dressed in a blue tank top with a drawing of a bull dog on it and yellow pants. She was born in Gotham City; she turned fifteen last month and is black degree black belt. I got to know her as someone who was very smart and educated that it surprised me she was working in the restaurant instead of being a professor.

Next was Jane Peterson who was a lot preppy over little things for a thirteen year old. She has purple eyes and dyed her hair pink and it grew down to her waist. Well as for her she made me laugh and kind of remind me of Starfire though she speaks correctly.

Finally there was Jenny. She had sky blue eyes that reminded me of….no don't think of her as Dani, Tennyson. Jenny has blond hair that grew to her back and dressed in a blue tee shirt and blue skinny jeans. When I began to work in the restaurant, Jenny and I didn't see eye to eye for some reason that until now I still couldn't figure it out. We later got acquainted by Sarah and Jane and became friends.

So right now we were doing our shift. Being a waiter, I walked to table that was occupied by two boys. One of the boys has a military buzz cut and wore a shirt that had a skull on it while the other was dressed in a blue overall and has a dark complexion.

"Seriously Buford don't you ever think of your appetite?" I heard the nerdy boy said in an Indian accent.

The boy called Buford turned to him angrily, "Hey you don't see me complaining about your love for math, so leave me be!" the Indian boy gave up and saw me coming and so did his bully friend.

"Hey starecrow we need to order!" Buford yelled out to me. Knowing not to keep a hungry bully (No matter how younger the bully is) I walked to them.

I brought out a note pad, "actually the name is Ben not Starecrow."

"Really well my name is Baljeet and.." said the Indian boy, but was interrupted by his hungry friend.

"Enough talking nerds and let me order!" said the bully as he knocked both fist on the table. I sighed and took down his order which were a lot (Now I know why Baljeet was concerned about his appetite) and took it to Jane who was mandatory over the orders and the cash register that sat at the counter.

"So Ben what was that all about?" asked Jane.

"Uh just a nerd and an impatient bully." I shrugged. After that business went as usual and by 8:00 am we closed up. With the shop closed I was ready to head to my own apartment that Mr. Mac Benson had let me to stay. I didn't know whether it was even okay to give me an apartment, but who was I to complain especially that I don't have to share it with any bother else.

I was about to leave to the stairs that led to the other apartments, but Jenny called me before I could. I walked to her hoping that whatever she wanted to tell me could be quick so I could take a quick rest and go hero.

Jenny looked straight at me with sky blue eyes. I studied the look on her face and it looked like she was having difficulty in telling me something, "Hey Ben so I was wondering if…" she had her hand behind the back of her head, "you could come with me to a circus performance." That took me by surprise.

'Was she asking me on a date?' I thought to myself.

"Don't worry it's not a date." Jenny said like she had just read my mind. I calmed myself on the train of thoughts that were beginning to form on my mind.

I gave her a pleasing smile, "Yeah. I'll love to come with you to the circus, so what time is it?"

Jenny face brightened up, "Tomorrow by 8 0' clock."

"So I'll see you when you're ready."I smiled.

"Yeah." She replied.

An awkward moment went by before we went to get ready.

'Well there goes my plan.' I thought disappointedly as I walked to my apartment.

Jenny POV

Finally I've asked him out. I didn't want to at first, but Sarah and Jane had persuaded me to. Because of my complicated past I didn't want to associate much to people, but when I got to know both Sarah and Jane while I was looking for a place to stay a few months ago we became fast friends and soon they introduced to me to Mr. Mac Benson. It was then on that things began to look up for me.

As soon as Ben had left I ran to my two best friends who had been watching what had been unfolded from hiding behind the counter. When they saw it was only me they got out of their hiding spots and had smirks on their faces.

"So now you're on a date with Ben." Jane said excitedly as she jumping up and down.

I held her by her shoulders so she could stop jumping. I told myself to keep myself cool and negligent, "It's not a date Jane we're only going as friends."

"Oh really." Said Sarah as she rolled her eyes, "the way you were asking him out said otherwise."

I sighed deeply knowing it was futile trying to convince them that it wasn't a date, "You know what just forget it and give me the tickets to the circus."

Sarah dug into her pocket and brought out two tickets, "Here you go and I hope you and your date enjoy." Feeling boiled up with her saying that, I was about to yell at here, but I thought came to mind.

"Wait. what is the name of the circus anyway?" I asked curiously.

I waited a moment for Jane to bring out a pamphlet and hand it over to me. Clearing the pamphlet I rolled it and saw on it had pictures of some circus acts, but what caught my eye and creeps me out was a huge image of the ring master face on it. It was like the guy was just trying to scare me.

"It's called Circus Zombozo." She answered.

Ben 10

Cue Ben 10: Race against Time theme song

Ben 10

Normal POV: Next day

The city of Jump city was back to its normality after the event of the fire and the Slade bots. People had retuned back to their normal activities like nothing happened while the government had sworn to repair all damages and help the people that were affected by the fire.

It didn't take long for the peace in Jump city to be ruined by an explosion in the Jump city bank. Screams and sirens were heard as passersby ran for safety and police cars flooded to the street to form a barricade at the bank entrance.

Soon the most of the police squad had gotten armed and ready in case the robbers got out. The chief of the police got out of his car and got a mega phone and put it on.

He concentrated his voice to sound commanding and to show no fear, "You are surrounded come out with your hands up!" there was no answer as a lone figure stepped out of the bank entrance. The figure seems to be a teen dressed in a black bodysuit that had a red x placed right over his left pectoral muscle, an ash-gray utility belt with matching gloves that have red Xs on them, a pair of black boots and a black cape.

The mystery anti hero glared at the police officers with a grin that couldn't be shown on his face, "Sorry cops, but Red X doesn't go to the slammers that easily."

Understanding that the anti-hero wasn't going to surrender, the police chief ordered his men to fire and soon bullets were shot at the anti-hero. Bullets were sent to the anti-hero known as Red X. he didn't flinch nor did he try to evade the shots as a his body became see through allowing the bullets to pass through him.

The cops were shocked on what just happened as the teen returned back to normal, "Told ya I don't go to any slammers." Said Red X as he obtained a grenade from his utility belt, "But now I think you go with a bang." With a good aim he threw at the officers who began to run for their lives. The bomb made contact with the ground, but did not explode.

'What a bunch of morons' Red X thought to himself as he saw the police officers scramble for their lives. The anti-hero then picked up a sack full of money and began to make his leave. Feeling that it was too easy he was about to leave before he heard someone shouted, "Titans GO!"

His reflex and agility kicked in as he leaped out of the way of an upcoming Starbolt. He then saw sonic blasts that were sent at him, but he only stood and tapped a button on his glove which created a force field dome that protected him from the sonic blast.

In full view he saw as the Teen Titans, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven and their leader, Robin got into a fighting stance.

"Well isn't it my old friends the Teen Titans." he chuckled as he dropped the shield. He turned his glance to only Starfire, "Hey cutie how's it been?" this got Starfire furious as she charged up her Starbolts, ready to fire.

"What are you doing here?!" Robin demanded.

Red X didn't take his demand seriously and just continued his playful attitude, "What? Can't a guy just come back and rob a few banks."

The Titans patience was running thin as they foe stood. Cyborg got his sonic cannons ready and charging as he set his target for Red X, "If you don't want me to blast you to molecules I suggest you answer his questioned." Cyborg stared daggers at him as he threatened him.

Red X was a bit surprised at how they treated him especially how he helped them out the last time they met, "Sorry, but I'm not here for twenty questions so I'll be going." With his back turned at them he began to walk away like nothing happened.

Seeing Red X walk away made Robin furious. Sure he found him grateful for helping him out when he needed help the most, but he was still a criminal and as a criminal he had to take him down. Swiftly thinking, he charged at the walking anti-hero and even his team mates followed his lead.

Unknown to them, Red X was prepared for this. He waited to have the opportunity and acted like he wasn't aware at what they were doing. Then he made his move. Red X pulled out two new technologies that he had 'gotten' from a lab and threw it at the charging Titans. The two technologies looked like little poles that as it struck at the ground it caused the Titans to feel a strange force pushing them to the ground.

The Titans tried fighting the force, but it had them stuck to the ground as Red X spun around to face them. Seeing the Titans down made Red X see it as too easy, but then again he didn't care.

Red X bent low to face the Titans, "it was fun playing around, but I got a lot to steal and spend." Once again he turned his back at them; ready to leave but a female voice shouted, "Hey Skull head!" he turned to see who said that but received a fist that sent him flying.

Red X was quick to recover as he got back on his feet to see a Chinese-American girl in her teen charged at him. He swiftly dodged a blow that she sent and tried sending his, but was blocked by her wrist. Red X thought swiftly as he performed a roundhouse kick that sent her a few meters away.

'Who is that chick?' the Anti-Hero found himself wondering about her.

Red X soon found the Chinese-American get back on her feet and charged at him with a battle cry. Thinking well over things, Red X brought out a little staff that maximize to a full length and charged the girl. The girl struck her hand at Red X, but he used his staff to block her attack. Then he used it to strike back at the Chinese-American girl. The girl swiftly got lower as she missed the attack and performed a sweep kick which Red X reacted quickly and jumped over her while doing a flip.

Red X got to the ground and immediately spun around to face his new opponent, "Who are Hot stuff?" he asked as he dodged another punch from the girl.

"Don't call me that!" the girl yelled as she dodged a kick from Red X.

Knowing that he had just angered the Chinese-American girl, Red X knew that if he didn't find a way to beat this girl then he'll soon be facing the rest of the Titans. He knew that sooner or later the gravity field that was holding the Titans won't hold for long, so with determination he gripped his staff and skillfully added his strength and speed on the girl.

The girl tried dodging the attacking, but most she would get hit by multiple combos. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and waited for the right opportunity to strike. As Red X struck his staff at her again, the girl got a firm grip on it and looked at the anti-hero with a grin. This was a mistake as Red X pressed a button on the side on the staff and immediately volts of electricity were shot at the Chinese-American girl. she screamed in pain and let the staff go giving Red X the opportunity to perform a lick to the stomach and then a roundhouse kick that sent her flying towards a parked car.

The Chinese-American girl groaned from the intense pain she just received and tried to get up, but was pushed down by the end of a staff. She glance at who did that and saw Red X standing before her.

"You were a good fight and I truly wish that we could work with each other." Red X presented his hand in an agreement way, "so what do you say?" it didn't take long for the teenage girl to spit on his hand as a sign of rejection. The Anti-Hero looked down at the spitted hand and then at her, "Then I take it you won't join huh?"

The Teenage girl took the chance of distraction and sent a kick to the stomach that sent him crashing to the other side of the street. With no time to waste the girl charged at fully fury at the Anti-hero.

Red X saw her coming and knew that she was stronger than he had estimated. He got back on his feet as fast as possible, "It's been fun sweet heart, but now I got to leave. Call me." He tapped a button on his glove and was immediately transported out of the way of the girl fury.

(LINE BREAK)

Juniper stopped at her tracks as she saw the anti-hero transported away. She felt angry that she had let the guy escape and when she was so close. She soon heard footsteps and spun around to find the rest of the Titans running to her aid. By the time they got there they didn't see Red X, but only a panting Juniper.

Starfire flew forward to her friend, "Did the X do you any hurting?"

Juniper nodded no, "the closest thing to hurting was when he was flirting with me."

The boy wonder known as Robin walked forward to her, "I thought I told you to stay back at the tower!" he sounded angrier than being glad for her safety.

"Well I couldn't just stay just for the boredom." Juniper replied.

"But you should have listened to orders!" Robin yelled back. Soon both teens began to argue and yell at each other. While this was going a pamphlet smacked on to Beastboy's face from out of nowhere. He ripped it off his face and glance at what it was on it. Feeling the urge to tell the orders, he turned to his friends who had already calmed the argument between Juniper and Robin.

Beastboy held up the pamphlet, "Hey guys look what I found." The Titan leader collected the Pamphlet and it had an image of circus performance and in the middle the ring master who looked a lot like a physcopath clown smirking at them.

Robin glance back at Beastboy who had a begging looking on his face, "You want us to go to a circus?"

Beastboy nodded in glee. This made Robin to sigh deeply as he turned to his friends, "so is everyone else up for going to the circus?"

"I think we should go, Rob." Cyborg replied.

"What about you Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Oh it will be most glorious if we all go even friend, Juniper." Starfire said.

Soon everyone agreed to go except Raven who wasn't up for it, but later decided to go because of the serious persuasion she got from her friends, mostly Beastboy. But the super teens didn't know what they would be up to in the Circus Zombozo.

***************************************************(LINEBREAK)*****************************************************************

Few hours later.

Time seem to fly fast for some people while for some it was slow as all had began to make they way to the circus. It was a huge turn out as almost the entire city began to get to the entrance of the circus.

The circus was located in Jump city Park. Everything was fixed up like a how a normal circus would be, there were a few rides for kids to play on and a huge tent that served as the main part of the circus. Everyone was already making their way through the entrance including the famous Teen Titans along with their friend Juniper Lee and two specific couple.

Just like everyone in Jump city, the Teen Titans and Juniper Lee got down from the T-car and followed the massive crowd that were going in. next was Ben and Jenny who were walking side by side. On their way here, Ben had tried to get the name of the circus, but Jenny saw it as a chance to surprise him and so didn't tell him.

Finally everyone got into the giant tent and the seats were soon being filled up. As the couple got inside Ben saw the Teen Titans and Juniper Lee take a seat a t the higher bleachers. He didn't know who was the Chinese-American girl that was with them, but he didn't care much about.

"Hey Jenny why don't we seat over there?" Ben asked as he caught an empty spot that was close to the titans.

"Where?" Jenny asked.

Ben pointed the empty seat that was close to the Titans. As soon as her eyes rested on that spot she heart began to race as she saw who was sitting close to the empty space. This didn't go off by Ben as he saw the look on her face.

"What's the matter, Jenny?" he asked worried.

Jenny had to calm herself as the Titans hadn't notice they were there, "It's just nothing. We should just look for another seat."

"Okay." Ben said uneasy. He didn't understand why she didn't want to seat there. Was it because of they were close to the Titans or something, this were thoughts that were racing through his mind.

Ben decided to drop the thoughts for another time as he saw Jenny walk off to other bleachers that had a few spaces they could seat on. Ben hadn't notice Raven glance at him and his new friend as they had previously looked at her and her team mates before leaving. Raven made it a mental note to keep a close eye.

Finally Ben caught up to her as she had found an empty space and both sat together as the lights darken. Soon circle lights began to swirl over the center of the stage for amazement as a voice spoke out, a voice that Ben found very familiar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and girls of all ages welcome to the house of freaks and I your ringmaster…." The lights stopped swirling around and formed to a big light that concentrated on an empty spot before a blast of smoke occurred blinding the audience for a moment before standing in the empty spot place was a clown dressed well like a clown with a wicked grin, "Zombozo shall show you wonders beyond your very imaginations."

The entire audience clapped for him and cheered on as he took a bow. Including the teen titans minus Raven and Robin cheered for the clown as the two titans didn't find anything amazing about it, but found things a little suspicious.

Honestly a lot was bubbling through Ben's mind in shock as he saw his old time enemy taking a bow. If he knew that this circus was owned by Zombozo then he would have stopped Jenny from coming and investigate why he was here and what was his plan. But now Ben had to stop whatever plan Zombozo had in mind without getting Jenny suspicious.

Carefully hiding the surprise on his face he turned to his friend who looked back at him with an exciting smile.

"Is this awesome?" Jenny asked excitedly as she watched as Zombozo introduced some of his clowns that he wasn't sure they were.

"Yeah." Ben replied as he tried to give a real smile. He immediately got up, "do mind if I get us some snack from the snacks bar."

"Sure just get me a popcorn and a smoothie." She appreciated Ben and went back to watch as the performance began. Ben took that as his chance to go hero as he ran out of the tent through the entrance, but this didn't go unnoticed by a specific telepath Titan.

Ever since the performance began, Raven had mostly being watching Ben and Jenny even if they were far from them she was able to notice the expression on Ben's face as he saw the clown on the stage. She watched as Ben left Jenny and ran out of the entrance and decided to follow to find more answers

Immediately, Raven got up from her seat and went down leaving her friends confuse.

"Raven, where are heading?" Beastboy tried getting her attention, but she kept walking away. Confused Beastboy turned to his friends, "What's with her?"

Raven's action didn't go unnoticed as Robin saw how silent she just left without saying anything which meant that something was up.

Robin soon stood up, "I'm going to check why?" with that said he left leaving Starfire and the rest of his friends puzzled.

***************************************************(LINE BREAK)**************************************************************

Ben finally made it to the backstage entrance, but it was blocked by a muscular clown. He stopped at his tracks and hides himself a truck. Looking back to see the brute didn't notice him before Ben began to fiddle with the Omnitrix. Finally, he came upon a ghostlike alien.

"This looks like a job for ghost freak." Ben said as he got to the alien and slammed it down. He felt the transformation take over through his body, but felt something was wrong. Instead of feeling weightless and transparent, he felt fur growing on him, two eyes and four arms. When the transformation ended along with the green light Ben gazed upon his new alien form.

Making a monkey screeching he found that he was a blue like alien with four arms and four black eyes, "Spidermonkey. Stupid Omnitrix this requires stealth." Deciding that it was best to just leave the transformation, Ben got on top on the truck and face the bodyguard, "Hey muscle freak *Monkey screeches* look here." The clown was dum enough to turn Ben as he leaped off the truck and did a flying kick at the clown. The kick sent the clown bursting through the door unconsciously with Ben walking on top of him.

"Now that is*Monkey screeches* how you make an entrance." He smirked as he walked off the clown and explored the backstage. Unknown to Ben, two Titans were following behind him with him noticing.

So far Ben didn't see anything that was sinister as he walked by. But that changed when he came upon a familiar device that he hadn't seen in a long time. Seeing the machine made Ben remember the time he had seen Zombozo trap people of his own dimension happiness.

"So that's your game huh Zombozo." Ben said to no one, "too bad it got bashed." Ben delivered a powerful punch, but made contact with a mysterious force field. He pulled back and gazed back at the machine, "Maybe it can handle Spidermonkey, but let's see if it can handle…" immediately Ben slammed the Omnitrix and caused a moment of blinding light before it cleared up.

Standing in Spidermonkey's place was a red alien with four green eyes, four muscular arms and dressed in a white shirt and black pants, "Fourarms!" he shouted as he sent all four fists to the machine, but with the same result. Ben tried with all his might to bash the machine, but the force field keeping it was too strong. Soon he found himself panting and falling to his knees.

Suddenly Ben heard someone clapping sinisterly and immediately he got back on his feet to face who it was.

"Well, Well isn't it the pesting boy Ben Tennyson." Said the familiar physcopath clown as he came out of the shadows, "I heard that were in town so I had something prepared for you."

"What are you talking about clown?" Ben demanded. Soon his question was answered as he felt electrocuted from beneath his feet and soon screamed in pain as multiple voltages were sent through his body. With a last cry, Ben fell to the ground and in a flash of light was changed back to normal.

"Now wasn't that shocking?" Zombozo said with a wicked grin. With that he turned to his clown minions, "Take the boy and lock him up. The show must go on." he soon walked away as his minions grab unconscious Ben and took him to a cage to lock up.

The minions practically threw Ben inside without remorse and locked the cage door. It was silent for a while as theevil clown henchmen stood guard before hearing a sound and a smoke grenade roll to them. None them didn't do anything as the grenade went off and a blinding smoke went. Next was heard were sounds of fighting before the smoke died down and standing over the unconscious clowns was the boy wonder and the telepath, Robin and Raven.

The two titans got to work as Raven summoned her dark energy to rip the cage off its hinges and Robin running inside and pulling an unconscious Ben up.

"How do we wake him up?" Robin asked to his friend.

An idea soon formed on Raven's mind as she got down on her knees and slapped Ben cheek hard. Soon the young hero yelped in pain as he felt the pain from his cheek.

"Hey what was that forrrr." His gaze soon noticed that he was in the presence of Robin and Raven, "Hey there thanks for the save. I have no clue how I…"

"We know who you are, Ben." Robin said as he helped Ben up.

"How did you…" Ben asked curiously.

"We saw you transform." Raven replied.

Ben didn't know what to say or do. He had just let them see him transform and it wasn't by intention. Now a lot was going through his mind that he tried to calm himself down.

"C'mon we need you to help us take that maniac clown." Robin said as he ran off.

Ben immediately snapped out of his worries and followed Raven as they tried to catch up with Robin only to see the boy wonder strained him to a wall. The young hero and the Azareth turned to what was the cause and soon came to glance at a magician that wore a black turtleneck tuxedo with a chest pad and a yellow pinned to his chest. He also wore a mask identical to Robin's mask.

"Let him go Mumbo!" Raven demanded with anger.

The magician simply smirked at her, "I don't think so, but infact I think he should take a fresh air." With a twirl of his wand Robin was sent straight out of Tent through the top.

With great urgency, Ben quickly activated his Omnitrix and slammed the watch as he saw a flyer.

"Big Chill!" he shouted as he flew through the hole Robin made. This made Raven alone to fight Mumbo, not that she had any problem with that.

Ben flew faster as he tried to catch up to Robin. Gravity soon took over as Robin was sent plummeting to the ground. He was lucky that Ben caught him before he was close to his doom and flew him back at the circus.

"So what do we do now?" Ben asked.

"Simple we stop Zombozo." He replied.

"But what about…"

"Raven can hold on by herself. Right now we need to save those people."

The two heroes got back to the circus entrance with Ben changing back and ran to the entrance only to behold something terrible. The machine Ben had tried destroying before was now functional and was sucking up people's happiness. The physcopath clown noticed their presence as he was growing more powerful in height and strength and soon was a giant.

"Well isn't it the two only heroes here to watch my greatest victory." He said in his glory.

"Don't you mean failure?" Ben said as he activated the Omnitrix with a hologram on it.

The Physcopath clown looked down on them as insects and ordered his minions, "Attack Tennyson and his sidekick while get more stronger." Immediately the three circus freaks, Thumbskull, Acidbreath and Frightwig charged at them.

Robin was furious. He just heard that clown call him Ben's sidekick and upon that he was the leader of a super hero team made him mad, "I'M NOT A SIDEKICK!" he yelled furiously as he tried to charge at the clown, but was held back by Ben.

"I know you're angry, but you need to calm down." Ben told Robin as he had seen how furious the Boy wonder had just become, "I'll handle Zombozo, you just handle the circus freaks." Robin was about to rebel about that, but both heroes ducked out of the way as one of the circus freaks, thumbskull sent a punch at them with Frightwig supporting him.

The boy wonder nodded in agreement though he hates doing this because it reminded him of his days with Batman. His got out of his thoughts as he jumped out of an acid bath from Acidbreath and shot an ice disc at him temporary blocking AcidBreath from using his power.

Knowing that Robin would do okay, Ben ran towards his old foe. Swiftly, he dodged a blast sent from Zombozo and slammed the watch. Immediately he was engulfed in green light as he felt the transformation consume his body. When the transformation ended standing in Ben's place was a black and white alien with a tail, hands and antennas with plugs at each tip.

"Feedback!" he shouted as he charged up his electrical fists.

The physcopath clown gazed down at Ben's alien form and wasn't amused, "Your alien form won't stop me, Tennyson. I have all the power I need to take over this city and then the world."

Ben got into a fighting stance, "Yeah I don't think so Zombozo. I kicked your butt once and I can do it again."

The clown became enrage and fired out a huge energy blast at Ben. The hero didn't bother to run out of the way, but instead forward his antennas and hands forward. The energy blast soon hit Ben, but instead of doing any harm it was simply absorbed.

Ben felt the energy run through his veins and body as he began to charge it up, "There's a reason I call this guy Feedback." With that said, Ben fired back the energy blast at Zombozo which sent him flying to his machine. The force field that protected the machine was broken as Zombozo was sent crashing on it.

'Good the shields are down now all I have to do is take it down.' Ben thought to himself as he charged to destroy the machine only for Zombozo to grab him with one hand and found himself pulled up to Zombozo face.

"You can't beat me I am a god." Zombozo declared. Ben simply grinned at him. This didn't go by from the villain, "what are you so happy about."

"Oh nothing just that you were dum enough to carry a conductoid." Ben grinned as he demonstrated his point by firing electric charges from his antennas to Zombozo face. The villain yelped as he was shot at and in the process let go of Ben. Ben simply landed on the giant clown stomach and began to run up to his face while firing more electric charges at him.

Zombozo tried to swat Ben away, but the boy didn't give up as he ran up to Zombozo nose, bounced himself off and safely landed on his hat from where he then clamped on to the machine.

Ben charged up both his hands and antennas as he clamped all to the machine, "Now let see what Feedback does to this thing." Ben smirks as he sent out large surge of energy into the machine. The energy spend through the entire construct as it began to began down and made huge cracks as it was failing to hold up the peoples happy souls.

Zombozo aware of this wasn't going to let Ben beat him again. Rising from the ground with much rage fuelling him, Zombozo tried to lash out at Ben with his huge hand. He was getting closer when an explosive disc made exploded as it hit his hand and made him wince in pain. Feeling rage drawn to who threw that explosive weapon, the Physcopath clown turned to where the blast came from and standing not too far was the Boy wonder himself.

"Ben, you have to wrap things up now!" Robin shouted for him to hear. He became aware that the maniac clown attention was now at him as he saw the clown fire another dark blast at him. The blast was too big for the young teen super hero to dodge and so he stood his ground and waited for the blast that was soon blocked by a dark energy shield.

Robin turned to the source of the dark shield and found Raven walking towards him with her dragging an unconscious Mumbo. The boy wonder sent a thank you smirk at his friend and she returns hers back.

While this was going on, Ben after listening to Robin increased his power boost as he held on to the machine with all his might. The machine began to build up too much energy that to the extent that it was making huge cracks on it and was breaking down. With a final battle cry the machine combusted to an explosion that knocked Ben, anyone and anything that was close to it.

With the machine destroyed smoke covered the place as the happy souls of everyone flew back to their respective owners. The smoke began to clear in the performance area as it cleared up to reveal what was also the outcome.

As the results of the explosion cleared, it revealed Ben back to normal getting up with a groan escaping his lips. He held his head as he felt dizzy and tried to pull himself together before thinking on what else to do. Unfortunately, an elastic rope was immediately was shot at him and tied around as he was unprepared. It forced him to fall on his butt as he tried to struggle out of it with no avail. Soon turned worse as he heard Zombozo maniac laughter in the air and soon saw him walking out of the mists.

"I may not have succeed in my plan but at least I have the pleasure of finishing you off." The Physco clown snickered as he brought out a short blade from his sleeve and walked to Ben slowly. He watched as Ben struggled in fear to get out of his bonds, but his hands were tied to his sides which confiscated him from touching the Omnitrix. Soon the maniac clown brought the knife to Ben's neck, "Say hello to the dead for me, kid." The clown drew the blade back as he prepared to strike. He was soon surprised and winced in pain as a explosive disc shot his hand amd in the process made him drop the blade.

The clown wondered who did that as he tried to recover from the pain. An angry look of a physco clown on his face turned to who did it and soon found Robin and following him, Raven.

"Leave the kid alone you freak!" Robin yelled as he got into a fighting stance with his Bo staff in his hand. He watched as the clown simply raised his hand in defeat.

"I know how this turns out…" the clown said as he began to back away, "But mark my words Tennyson you have not seen the last of me." And with that the clown disappeared in a rising mist.

The boy wonder didn't bother to chase after the clown but instead watched as Raven summoned her usual dark energy to engulf the rope that tied Ben and thereby making it to expand releasing Ben. robin walked to the boy and put his hand forth which Ben grabbed and he pulled him up.

"Thanks for the save." Ben said appreciating them.

"You're welcome, Ben." Robin replied with a smirk. A thought was going through the boy wonder's mind. He couldn't answer this for himself, but he couldn't ask Ben that because he had assured the boy he won't force him.

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but soon stopped as the three heroes began to hear the audience moans and groans. The audience were waking up, feeling dizzy and confusion arising. All the audience including the heroes that had fallen to the same situation looked down at the performance stand, but only to see crumbles on machine parts.

**********************************************************(LINE BREAK)*******************************************************

30 Minutes later

A few minutes later, Robin called the city's police to round up the criminals. The police came and soon evacuated the confused audience out of the audience and directed them back home.

While this was going on, the two heroes were watching as the evacuation was taking place. The two heroes, Ben and Raven were waiting for Robin to come and inform them on the criminals.

"So you really can turn into aliens?" Raven asked skeptically.

"Yeap." He replied.

"And you do that through your watch?"

Yeas again." Ben turned to Raven curiously, "How do you know?"

Raven looked back at him with her normal calm look, "I know a lot of things you don't know."

"I doubt that."Ben whispered though Raven heard it and said nothing about it.

It took little while before Robin came to them. He had the usual look when he was busy with his heroics.

"It took you long enough." Ben said as his patience was running thin. He didn't forget that he needed to find Jenny who he hadn't seen before the whole fight had happened.

Robin glanced at him with a moment of annoyance before facing both, "We have other bigger problem. Apparently when the police searched the circus they couldn't find the circus freaks you called and Mumbo had disappeared without a trace."

"That's impossible." Raven said shocked, "I destroyed his wand and hat before tying him up."

"Then there isn't any other reason." The boy wonder turned to Ben. robin took a chance to notice that Ben was thinking about something, "Ben."

"Yeah." Ben snapped back to reality.

"Do you have any clue on the disappearance?" Robin asked. Robin judged the look on his face and knew that Ben knew something he wasn't telling them.

Ben was finding it hard to explain without exposing the rest of his secret. The patience between him and the two titans was growing less as the two titans waited for him. Finally Ben decided to explain what he had in mind. "Well. There was a time I was fighting an enemy of mine called Vilgax and when I beat him to unconsciousness he immediately disappeared like he was teleported."

"So you think that that what happened with Zombozo and his circus freaks?" Robin said catching up to what Ben meant. Ben didn't say anything and only nodded to answer.

The three heroes stood silent now that the revelation had been revealed to it. Robin wondered who it could be and wasn't sure if he should ask Ben about it in fear that he might anger the boy. The silence was broken by Raven.

"We should think about what to do tomorrow." Said Raven.

"Very well, Raven." Robin agreed. He turned to Ben only to see him running off.

Ben turned his head back at them as he waved goodbye to them, "Yeah see you tomorrow." That surprised Robin a bit but knew that they'll talk about that later. Soon both he and Raven walked off to find their team mates.

***********************************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************************

As Ben left the titans he began to look for his friend, Jenny. He felt bad for leaving her there, but he had to if he was to stop Zombozo from getting everyone's happy souls.

The teen hero scrambled through crowds, police and checked every possible place to find her, but to no avail. Finally, he began to pant as he felt exhausted from all that running. Slowly, he walked to the outside gates of the park only to find Jenny sitting on the sidewalks waiting for him.

Ben was about to say something to draw her attention and maybe to make up some excuse. While he bumbled with this he didn't take notice of Jenny getting up and facing him.

"It took you long enough." She said with a smirk.

"What." Ben said out of surprise.

"I mean the popcorn."

"Oh." Ben felt his fall as that thought dawn on him.

Jenny read the look on his face and knew what that meant, "You didn't get the popcorn well that's alright. I guess we can always get one while we're watching a movie."

A surprise look replace Ben former look as he faced his friend. He found it odd that Jenny still wanted to go him to go somewhere with her. He thought it would be best to just forget about it and go along.

"Sure." Ben confirmed with a smile. And with that both friends began to head their way to the park.

*******************************************************(LINE BREAK)**********************************************************

On board the Dimension Doomsday in a room that was half dark was Zombozo crying on the ground. on his body were scratches on his clothes and body. Blood were leaking as he tried getting up but fell to the ground.

The former physcopath clown face up to see a dark figure standing before him. With tears Zombozo began to cry as he beg for mercy and his life to be spared.

"So you actually thought that you do it." The figure told him in a teenage girl voice, "Nefarius told you to get the Azareth demonic soul through that contraption of yours, but did you?"

The clown nodded in fear as he knew what would be coming next.

"Of course not." The figure said mercilessly, "so what do you think I should do to you?"

The clown cracked a smile on his face as he saw a glimpse of hope, "Spare…me."

The figure looked down on him and smirked sinisterly, "Sorry but we're out of sparing your life." The figure lifted her hand to the light side at him. Her hand was a white glove with black stripe running down. Soon Zombozo felt his heart being squeezed, "So that leaves Death."

The clown tried gasping for air as the dark figure laughed sinisterly. He could feel his heart losing pumping and soon stopped struggling with the last words her heard from the figure, "Your services are no longer needed." And with that he slumped down on his back dead.

As soon as the murder was commited Nefarius walked into the room having seen what his new protégé has done. Slowly he walked to the greatest attempt, his newest force of evil.

"Did I do good master?" she asked as she gazed at Nefarius.

The evil dimensional lord smirked at her, "You did wonderful, Danielle" as he said this the figure walked out of the shadows to reveal a girl not less than thirteen. She had green eyes, wore a black and white jumpsuit, long hair that reached to her back and a spot on her shirt that once served as a DP symbol.

"Danielle Phantom is dead. Call me goddess." The girl known now as goddess grinned.

(LINE BREAK)

Me: Oh I love cliff hangers, don't you?

Phineas, Ferb and Isabelle: No.

Me: Who asked you guys?

Phineas: Actually you did.

Me: whatever.

Review Replies

Switch-On-97: I bringing the alien and his dog to the story to make things more interesting. I'm more interested in him and his dog, mostly the dog

Ben10 madness: I knew you'll love the part with Juniper Lee. And once again you're right about the mystery villains. Kyber and his dog will make a great appearance with some villains in the next chapter.

(Line Break)

Me: Well that all for now and very sorry if you saw the description of the circus poorly. Please remember to vote in my poll as it will determine who will be the new speedster in this story, XLR8 or Fastrack, so if you are a fan of one of the aliens then I recommend you vote. Please review this story so I can know what you think of this story, but no flames.

Phineas: And stay tune for the next action pack chapter called, 'United'

Me: Until then I'm out. Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Welcome everyone to another exciting chapter of the Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Teen Titans. Sorry that I took so long to update I was busy with exams and wasn't allowed to use the computer. Before I get to the story I would like to inform you that the title of the chapter has been changed due to last minutes alterations. Ferb the Disclamer please.

Ferb: Man of Cartoons doesn't own us, Juniper Lee, Teen Titans or Ben 10. All shows belong to their respective owners.

Me: Thanks Ferb. Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 6: Outmatched

DIMENSION DOOMDAY

Inside one of the many rooms that are in the Dimension Doomsday was the briefing room. A huge screen hung on the wall as female teenager walks to the front to represent. The teenage girl had white hair had that goes to her waist, green eyes and a black and white jumpsuit that served a G on the center.

"Attention all of you!" the girl ordered, "I am Goddess and I'm in charge of this operation. Due to Zombozo failure in capturing the Azareth I have been trusted with this task."

The screen behind her displayed an image of Raven.

"This is the girl we seek her powers. She is not to be underestimated as she is a lot powerful than you can ever imagine. A power like that was inherited from her father, Trigon and she had put it to complete waste by during world heroics and other nonsense. It is therefore your job to capture her and if necessary extract her Demonic side by force."

An image of the Teen Titans also displayed.

"This assignment won't be easy as she's in a team called the Teen Titans, a Team made of teenagers with special powers and skills."

A solo image of Robin was displayed.

"This is Robin, leader of the Titans. He has no powers, but was trained by one of the greatest superhero Batman. He is considered a level 3 threat and must be engaged against his odds."

An image of Starfire is then displayed.

"This is Kori otherwise known as Starfire to humans. She's a princess from the planet of Tamearan and is considered the team' bond holder. Unfortunately for her she has a soft spot for protecting her friends which will be useful to you. We've rated her as level 6 threat."

Next was an image of Beastboy.

"Then we have this Meta Human Beastboy. He has the ability to transform to any animal known to man and perhaps in the galaxy. When engaging the boy you'll need to be prepared, ready for any of his transformations and counter act his moves. He's considered as a level 5 threat."

Next was Cyborg picture.

"This is Cyborg the genius in the team's technology. As his name implies his half man and part machine and most likely the second command after Robin. He has weaknesses as we discovered can be done through loss of recharge or being drain of energy. We've considered him a level 4 threat.

Then an image of Raven pop up.

"Lastly of the Titans is our previous discussion on. Since I've told you about her I'll skip to the point. Her weakness is blocking off her concerntration of her powers, once achieve is guaranteed of victory. We've put her up as level 9."

The picture of Raven disappeared and was replaced with an image of Ben on the left and Juniper at the right.

"But unfortunately our aim may be intervened by two heroes from different dimensions. Juniper comes from a dimension were she's the protector of magic and the human world. Her powers are super strength, speed and is skilled in hand in hand combat. We've recently discovered that she's has a new ability that's called Green Strike. We've rated her as level 7 as a threat."

"And then there's Ben Tennyson. A hero from a dimension where he normally deals with aliens and protects his universe from danger. It's important to not underestimate Tennyson as he has the most powerful device in fifty dimensions on his wrist known as the Omnitrix. With the Omnitrix he can turn into any powerful alien form with a press of a button. We learned that his also been chosen by the Dimensional lords to stop Nefarius from his goals. So if you meet him…kill him at any course."

The screen went blank and the room lightens up. It's finally revealed who she's talking to as a variation of alien villain stood in front of her listening to the information given to them. The universe greatest hunter, Khyber stood among them with his dog beside him, a negative Galvanic Mechamorph, Malware and an inter-dimensional time traveler known as Eon.

"Consider the girl and Tennyson done with." Eon smirk.

Ben 10

Ben 10: Race against time theme song

Ben 10

Dig In and eat restaurant.

The business in the restaurant was empty as no there were no customers. The chairs were empty of people except Ben who was playing X and O against Sarah.

Jane was at the counter as she sat back and yawned, "This is boring."

"Shut up, Jane." Said Jenny who sat on the counter, "I'm sure that we'll have a customer soon."

As if by coincidence they heard the door open and saw a guy dressed in a brown trench coat and a brown hat that covered his face and body. The figure walked to a table and took a seat while grabbing a menu.

Jenny jumped down from the counter and smirk back at her friend, "Told you so." She walked to the mystery person with a note pad and a pen, "Welcome to Dig in and eat, may I have your order?"

The mystery person didn't respond but rather looked back at her. Finally, it stood up and held it trench coat, "Actually I have a different order." Soon the mystery person ripped the trench coat off to reveal Eon. The time villain immediately grabbed Jenny's wrist and pulled her close to her.

Jenny released a scream as she tried to struggle while her friends stared in horror of what was going on.

Teen Titans Tower.

Meanwhile back at the Titan tower, Starfire, Juniper and Robin had gone to the mall a hour ago leaving Beastboy and Cyborg playing video games and Raven on the rooftop mediating.

Raven was on top of the rooftop in a mediating style. She liked it when the cool breeze blew passed her and found the quietness nice. But soon all that was replaced as she sense something evil behind her. The young telepath didn't bother to move or to look behind her. Without turning behind her Raven said, "I know your there and you better give a reason why you're here?"

As she finished her sentence, the being she was talking to stepped out of the shadows to reveal, Malware, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, Azarethian." He replied as he fired an energy blast at Raven.

Jump city Mall.

Meanwhile in Jump city, two of Jump city's heroes were helping the Te Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee, get some new clothes for her. Earlier, Starfire had informed both Juniper and Robin to get some new clothes for Juniper since she was going to be stuck in their dimension for a while. Of course Juniper was reluctant, but after a few persuasions from Starfire she agreed.

Ever since they got to the shopping department, Juniper and Starfire had gotten a lot of clothes for her and Starfire to wear, while Robin being a gentleman for his girlfriend carried the packages and paid for them. It took them four hours before they were done and were heading to the food court.

On the way there, the two girls were talking about stuff while Robin was carrying the big pile that even passed his head. Sometimes he would groan as he used his strength to carry the two girls stuff, but this wasn't left by Juniper who kept hearing it.

"You do know that your boyfriend is having problem carrying our stuff." Juniper said as she pointed Robin wasbehind them.

Starfire sighed sadly, "I know, but if I ask to help he would say he was fine."

"Well that's why you have me." Juniper smiled as she walked to Robin.

And it was a good thing as the pile of clothes were about to fall from his tiring hands. Luckily Juniper grabs some of them from Robin.

"You know, if these things were too much you could have told us." Juniper said worriedly.

Robin was about to say something, but was interrupted as a sudden crash sound could be heard. Immediately the three heroes got to hero mode and got back to the normal level of the ground. All three got to the scene of the crash and gazed upon a dinosaur like dog with a strange color on its neck.

"Wow who let the dog out?" Juniper asked Rhetorically.

The three heroes watched as the dog stared daggers at them and growled furiously. Still the heroes didn't flinch as Star got her Starbolts charged up, Robin brought out his Bo staff and Juniper stood there not believing her two friends.

Juniper ran to the front of her friends as she got defensive, "Guys cool down it's just a dog. I'm sure it's harmless."

Unknown to the Te Xuan Ze, Kyber was watching what was happening and soon found it a perfect time to prove the Te Xuan Ze wrong. A whistle formed through Kyber's gills as he watched what was to unfold from a hidden area.

Back the Titans and Juniper, she was trying to stop her friends. Her two friends watched over her shoulders as the alien dog transformed into a large stone rhino-beetle like creature.

"Um Juniper." Starfire found it hard to speak out.

"What is it?" Juniper asked. Her answer was solved as she heard the creature breath in and out.

Juniper didn't bother to turn as a disappointed look appeared on her face, "Let me guess it turn into a big rock like creature." The two titans didn't take their eyes off the creature and nodded.

Juniper turned to face the creature as it charged at them.

*******************************************************************(LINE BREAK)**********************************************

DIG IN AND EAT RESTAURANT

Back at the Dig in and eat things were getting difficult for Ben. He found it hard to do anything as he tried to think of his choices. It was either go alien and fight Eon thereby exposing his secret or watch as Eon holds his friend.

Ben was out of his train of thoughts as he watched Sarah throw a ball paper at Eon.

"Leave her alone, freak!" she yelled.

Eon simply looked at her and chuckled, "you underestimate me little lady. I'm just here to have some fun and then kill a certain hero." Then it struck Ben, he was here for Ben, not Jenny. Soon he felt guilt clouding him and for a moment a flash of a hidden memory course all through his mind at once. Now he knew where his seen Eon before and remembered that he had met him when he was eleven and had fought side by side with is sixteen years old self.

"Now for the last time leave her alone!" Sarah barked at him.

"Or what?" the time villain asked.

"that." She replied and shouted, "Now Jane!" Eon was taken by surprise as he was dumped a bucket of mud on his head. In the process he let go of Jenny and tried to get the mud off him.

Immediately, Sarah grabbed Jenny and shouted, "Let's get out of here!" none of teens disagreed and followed the elder teen as she ran out of the restaurant with Jenny. The four teens got to the streets only to find it empty and ran down the street so as to get as far as possible. But it was futile as they were soon surrounded by flashes of purple lights.

The teens gathered together as the purple lights died to reveal men in purple armor which was closely related to Eon's. Ben could feel that things were getting out of hands and soon made his decision.

He tapped Sarah and she turned to him, "Sarah, I'm going to hold them off while you girls get out of here."

"I can't do…" sarah tried to protest against Ben decision.

"No. I can handle these guys by myself." Ben countered. Sarah stared at him with worried eyes as she couldn't believe she was willing to do so.

Matters only got worse as Eon appeared in the same purple light and walked to the four girls and hero with a wicked grin.

"Well isn't it the kids who tried to run away." He said pleased with his words, "so any last words."

"Yeah." Eon heard Ben shouted out, "It's hero time." The boy slammed the watch and was engulfed in green light. When the blinding light died down standing in Ben's place was an alien with a blue and black stripe tail, wheels under his feet and a visor on his head.

"XLR8!" Ben shouted. Without giving the villains the chance, Ben ran super fast that he tackled all of Eon's minions to the ground. He ran back at the girls who were in complete shock of what they saw.

Ben only had a chance to shout, "RUN!" before avoiding a blast sent by Eon. Sarah with a final gaze at Ben nodded and grabbed both of her friends and ran off.

Now that the girls were gone, Ben felt that there was nothing holding him back as he charged at Eon while dodging some of his blasts. The Time villain kept throwing more purple blasts at Ben in an effort to destroy XLR8. But Ben was quick on his feet as he did a fast sweep kick that sent Eon to the ground.

Eon let out a groan as he got back on his feet. He fired another purple blast at Ben, but he ran out of the way.

The visor on Ben's face slide up as his real face was shown, "What are you doing here, Eon?" he slide his visor down as he ran out of the way of another blast.

"So you remember me, Tennyson." Eon said as he threw another purple blast at Ben only for him to run out of the way.

"It's kind to hard to forget your ugly face." Ben snickered as he landed multiple kicks on Eon's chest. Each kick was forcing the time villain back and soon was give a swift air round house kick to the face by XLR8. The kick forced Eon to crash on the ground, a few meters from Ben. In a flash Ben ran to the villain only to see the villain chuckling on the ground.

The visor on Ben's face swiftly went off as his real face was shown, "Wow your really nuts than the last we met." Ben walked back a bit not pushing his guard down as he watched the time villain get up.

"Really, Boy you underestimate me." Eon smirk as he wipes a blood stain on his lips, "We're not targeting you, but all important teen heroes in Jump city."

Before Ben knew it Eon moved so fast that Ben was held from the throat. The time villain lifts him with that one arm off the ground and sent a rush of electrical charge on Ben. The hero screamed in pain as he could feel it hurting him and in the process changed back to normal

Feeling satisfied, Eon let go of Ben who was almost unconscious and he fell to the ground. A groan was heard from Ben as he tried to get over the pain from the previous shock. But was not given a chance to recover as Eon grab his shirt and lift him up face to face.

Ben watched Eon's eyes as he smirked wickedly, "I have you now."

***************************************************************(line break)***************************************************

Teen Titan Tower.

Back at the tower, Malware pointed his canon and fire energy blasts at Raven. The young Azarethian sense the approaching energy blasts and flew up to the air thereby missing them. This angered Malware as he was outsmarted by another Teenager. The negative Galvanic Mechamorphic directly fired Raven full energy blasts.

Unfortunately for Malware he had underestimated Raven as she flew through his energy blasts with ease. The young Azarethian brush passed any upcoming blasts and soon shot her dark energy at Malware. The blast sent Malware to crash on the entrance door that lead to the ceiling and before he could get up he couldn't move. He felt the dark energy from Raven's power overcome his entire body restricting and lifting to the air.

"Who sent you?" Raven asked calmly as she approached the villain and looked up at him. Her left hand was engulfed in the familiar dark energy which was why she had control of Malware.

Malware didn't answer, but instead tried to struggle out of his bond.

"I asked you, who sent you?" Raven asked but this time her voice was raised higher.

The negative Galvanic mechmorphic finally stopped his struggling and looked down at the young Azarethan, "How do you know I was sent?"

"Simple, a complete idiot just doesn't attack me for no reason." Raven replied.

Before Raven could anticipate what could happen next her hold on Malware dropped as he soon landed on the ground. She watched as Malware, the Galvanic Mechamorph eye shifted to the form of an angry glare.

"You'll regret ever underestimating me!" Malware snarled as he furiously charged at Raven. The young Azarethian dodged a huge claw from Malware and flew off the ground to avoid an energy blast. She thought of flying higher to get the advantage, but was soon grabbed by the leg by Malware elastic claw. Swiftly, she was pulled down hard on the ground which created a huge crater and felt dizzy.

Raven weakly glance up as she watched Malware walk to her. "I'll make you regret ever underestimating me." Malware said coldly as he reached to grab Raven.

****************************************************************************(LINE BREAK)*************************************

JUMP CITY MALL

Back at the mall, Juniper crashed through a window display and Crashdozer tried to take a bite at Starfire. Starfire acted fast as she flew out of the creature's way and fired multiple starbolts. Unfortunately, none of her starbolts were affective to the rock like alien. Soon the alien was shot explosive dices that forced the alien to back off before Starfire fired more Starbolts at the eye.

It seem that it was working, but soon that changed as it transformed from a rocky beetle, rhino alien to a giant subterranean worm alien. The alien roared in rage as it leaped into the ground before Robin and Starfire could fire.

"Where is it?" Starfire asked confused. Never in her entire life has she seen anyone besides Ben transform from one alien to another.

Robin could feel the earth breath him begin to shake a bit like an earth quake. Immediately he jumped backwards out of the large alien worm that burst out of the ground, but unfortunately Starfire was hit by the Slamworm. Starfire was caught by surprise due to floating higher above Robin and wasn't aware when the alien attacked. The force from Slamworm sent her bursting through the ceiling and far off from the mall.

The boy wonder watched in horror as his girlfriend was sent out of the mall. He felt anger and rage coursing through his body as well as the part that it was his fault for not warning Starfire before it was too late.

Deciding that the other part of him should be forgotten, Robin spun around to see Slamworm about to attack him. Soon the boy wonder found it hard to dodge as the creature leaped to attack him. Before it could Robin was carried out of the way by a green blur and this made the a Slamworm to only go through the ground again.

The green blur that held Robin stop and drop Robin to reveal a green light energy being. Robin stared at the energy being that stood before him. He had never encountered such a being before and it made him wonder who it was.

"You alright, Robin?" the being asked.

The voice then rung like a bell to Robin's ear. The boy wonder felt like face palming himself as he recognize the voice.

"I'm fine, Juniper." He reassured her, "But Starfire…"

Before he could complete his statement, Both teens could feel the ground shake and immediately saw the Slamworm burst through the ground a few meters from them. Like a quick reflex, Robin brought out his Bo staff only for Juniper to obstruct him. It provokes the boy wonder as he had wanted to take his revenge on the Slamworm but now was stopped by June.

"Stay back." Juniper simply said as she began to charged in a green blur at Slamworm.

As Juniper charged at Slamworm in the form of Green Strike, she dodged the alien large jaw and dashed at its stomach. The force sent Slamworm to crash on some escalators and finding it hard to get back to the fight. Immediately Juniper lashed on to the alien's end, summoning all her strength and threw the alien over her and causing it to crash down on the opposite side. She watched as the Giant worm changed back to the agrey-blue dog as it became unconscious.

After watching what just happened, Robin walked to his friends as she approached the unconscious alien dog. Juniper bent down to her knees to observe the alien dog better and to make sure it was knocked out.

"And that my friend is how you take down a giant monster." Juniper said with a satisfied grin as she looked back to Robin.

"Good work, Juniper." Robin congratulated her.

Juniper got back up straight and was about to say something, but was soon shot by a blue laser. She cried short in pain as she fell down on the ground in unconscious. Robin took notice of what happened to his friend and jumped out of the way of another shot.

Determined, Robin looked around his surroundings from where he stood. Then something or someone figure caught his eye at the upper level railings and he could see that the person had an alien tech sniper gun and was currently pointing.

"Come face me whoever you are!" he yelled at the top of his voice. He had enough of how Juniper and Starfire were taken out by a strange for.

The figure seems to lower his gun and jump down from his hiding spot. Robin watched as the figure came to full light to reveal an alien dressed like a deadly hunter with dark sunken red eyes and gills under his cheeks.

"The name is Khyber, boy." The alien hunter said, "and I am the galaxy's greatest hunter and you momentarily are my prey."

Out of pure rage, Robin charged at Khyber with his bo staff to fight. The boy wonder struck his staff at Khyber but he dodged it with ease. Soon Robin was striking at the hunter with his fighting expertise helping him. Every fight he put up was his determine mind and his anger rose when Khyber would dodge all of his attacks.

The fight continued with Robin giving all he got and Khyber dodging all his attacks with ease. There wasn't even a sweat that fell on Kyhber's face unlike Robin who was sweating seriously.

Robin stopped and began to pant heavily as he watched his foe stare at him. Khyber looked back at him with a disappointed look on his face.

"What kind of prey are you?" Khyber mocked Robin.

The question made Robin furious as he felt fatigue and swung at Khyber. The alien hunter didn't move to evade the attack, but rather grabbed the staff, rip it off Robin's arms and forced him to the ground with one push.

Robin watched in fatigue as Khyber was examining his weapon. The teen hero was feeling too tired to get up and watched in pure anger as the alien hunter glance back at him.

"Pitiful." Khyber said coldly at Robin, "I had heard many things about you Robin and honestly thought you could be the perfect prey, but unfortunately you are the weakest I have ever faced."

Robin couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take mocking and the attitude the villain was making him feel. And immediately charge at Khyber without a thought to think about his action. Swiftly, he swung a fist and then did a round house which were both dodged by Khyber and was forced to ground as Kyber used his own weapon to tackle his feet.

Before the boy wonder could get up, he was held by the throat and left up from the ground. Soon he was face to face with Khyber as preparerd to swing a fist to Robin.

"Weak." Weak was all Robin could hear before Khyber punch his face and was knocked out.

*******************************************************************************(LINE BREAK)**********************************

Back at the Titan tower.

Malware held a firm grip on Raven's throat as she began to gasp for air. He felt the pleasure of finishing her and didn't care about the orders he had been given.

Malware set his other hand to a cannon as he pointed it at Raven's head and was about to fire when he heard a male deep voice say, "Yo freak man get away from her." Immediately the Galvanic Mechamorph turned to the source of the voice, but only meet with a sonic blasts. The blast caused Malware to let go of Raven and a few meters from her.

Finally feeling air filling her lungs, Raven rubbed her neck to soften the previous grip and got up. She heard footsteps and turned to find her two teammates, Cyborg and Beastboy running to her aid.

"You alright, Rae?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I good." Raven replied.

The moment was ruined as they saw Malware get up and point his two cannons at them, "No underlings makes a fool out of Malware." He snarled as he fired his blasts at the heroes.

Immediately the three Titans ran out of the blasts way. The three were able to scatter to make Malware confuse to fire one of them. Sometimes the Galvanic Mechamorphic would fire the titan close by or seem to be far.

Raven took the chance of distraction and from her hand like she was holding an imaginary ball over her head, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she casted her spell and soon a dark ball of her energy was formed. Her concentration created the ball to full max as she shot the energy blast at Malware. The blast caught Malware by surprise and was sent flying of the rooftop and to the grassy ground creating a huge crater.

As the Titans watched Malware being shot out Cyborg and Beastboy ran back at Raven.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Beastboy asked curiously.

Raven looked back at her Beastboy, "I don't know. We need to communicate with Robin and the others fast."

"I'm on it." said Cyborg as got out his wrist communicator. He tried getting a hold on him, but unfortunately no signal and it was only buzzing, "No good I can't get a hold of Rob."

"Then we're on our own." Raven simply said. She didn't want it that way, but it had to be like this. Raven had a feeling that Malware was part of something big and that something had Robin meaning it must have the others.

Immediately and without warning she extended her telekinesis power on her Cyborg and Beastboy and ran to the edge also making them follow by force. The two Titans apart from Raven screamed as she jumped off the edge along with them and began to fall. When they got close to the ground, Raven lowered herself and her teammates down slowly until they got to the ground.

Finally on the grassy field that served at the front side of the T tower, Raven released her hold on Cyborg and Beastboy who were relieved of it.

Beastboy was the least satisfied as he said, "You could have told us before doing that." But this went unhindered as Raven eyes scanned the area.

"Get down!" she shouted as a laser blast was heading towards them. Immediately the three titans dropped to the ground and the blast missed them.

Soon as the energy blast was shot at them, the titans got to their feet to see Malware standing at them with his arm cannon ready to fire.

"Stay still you inferior little pests!" Malware yelled as he charged at them.

Cyborg objected, "Hey we're not pests. Maybe BB, but Rae and I are no pest." Cyborg charged his sonic cannons just as Raven summoned her dark energy and Beastboy got into a stance to transform.

The titans waited until Malware was at close range and Raven shouted, "Ready" without haste, Raven summoned out a boulder and Cyborg got his targeting system to lock on Malware.

"Fire!" shouted the Azarethian as she sent the boulder at Malware along with Cyborg firinf his sonic beams.

One seeing the fire power, The Galvanic Mechamorphic, Malware fired his energy laser at the boulder destroying it. But he couldn't protect himself as Cyborg's sonic beams sent him crashing to the ground.

Then everything was silent. The titans waited for any attack Malware might pull, but it never came. The Galvanic Mechamorph was still on the ground and maybe unconscious, but this was only a guess as Titans waited. It could be a trap for all they knew and they weren't going to fall for it.

"Oh yeah we brought the alien down!" Beastboy shouted excited. He turned to Cyborg and brought up his hand for a high five, "C'mon Cyborg give me and up top." The excited changeling waited for his close friend and was expecting him to return his.

Cyborg was silent as he turned his head to glance at Beastboy, "Foolish Human." Was the voice of Malware that spoke from Cyborg as he fired his sonic beam at Beastboy. The changeling was expecting the blast was sent flying a few feet from them and knocked out. With a wicked grin from the now controlled Cyborg he turned to Raven with his fully charged cannons and ready to fire, but found himself covered in a familiar dark ebergy.

The now controlled Cyborg tried to struggle out of the hold on him with all effort. Finally it stopped and glance at an angry Raven.

"What have you done to Cyborg, Malware?" Raven spat at him.

"Simple. I'm in control of him." He replied, "I come from an inferior race known as Galvanic Mechamorph that are able to control any machinery. And your friend just so happen to be half machine. And so before I came to attack you I planted a piece of me on your friend to have full advantage."

"Then Let him go!" Raven tightened the grip on the controlled Cyborg.

The Cyborg Malware only chuckled at Raven's reaction, "You should be happy. Now that I'm in him he won't be destroyed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Unlike my inferior race, I have the ability to collect and control the machinery I come upon and possess, but sometimes they can be destroyed when I intend it."

Raven looked at the controlled Cyborg in fear for her friend. She couldn't hurt Malware since he was inside Cyborg and could do anything that could destroy him.

Raven sighed in defeat, "If I surrender, will you let both my friends go?"

"No." was the controlled Cyborg reply. The response caught Raven by surprise as she was sure he would have agreed to this term. She was sure that Malware and come for her and thought he would leave them as useless and take her away.

Then something went wrong. She glances at where she had seen the Malware she had beaten fire an energy blast at her. The blast made her lose her concentration on Cyborg and was sent flying to the ground. A groan escaped her mouth as she used her hands weakly to get up, but heard footsteps walk towards her. Raven glance at the two figures that stood before her and watched as Cyborg sent her fist to her face knocking her out.

***********************************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************************

Back at the battle with Ben.

Eon finally had him, the bearer of the Omnitrix was now in his grasp. He had an evil smirk on his face as he watched Ben try to struggle out of his grip on his throat.

"Let…me…go." Ben groaned as he tried struggling.

"It's no use, boy." Said the evil time traveler, "I've finally got you and now it's over for you."

Eon felt his success grow as he reached his hand to the Omnitrix. He was close and was getting closer that it seem everything was in slow motion. That is until a giant boulder hit Eon sending him to hit the back of a truck and letting go of Ben.

The holder of the Omnitrix fell on his butt as he rubbed his neck to smooth the previous grip. A groan escaped his mouth as he glance at the boulder that had sent Eon crashing to the back of a truck. The boulder completely covered Eon and there was no sign of a struggle. Ben turned to his left expecting to see who did it, but found no one.

Ben soon dropped his thoughts as he watched Eon push the boulder off himself and glare angrily at the young bearer of the Omnitrix. immediately Ben got back on his feet and activated the Omnitrix with an alien hologram coming up. He twisted the dial while at the same time Eon was walking furiously at the kid. Finally, Ben found the right alien and slammed the watched.

A moment of green light occurred that caused Eon to stop at his tracks. The green light faded and in Ben's place was an orange alien with eyes on his chest, back and hands and ironically no eyes on the alien's head except bat like ears.

"Eye Guy!" shouted the alien.

The alien watched Eon getting to his feet and shot neuroshock blasts from it hands. The attack wasn't caught unaware by Eon as he created a purple shield to block the attack. Ben grew angry as he gritted his fired the neuroshock blast at the created in an attempt to break. Unfortunately the blasts were all useless as not even a scratch appeared on it.

"Is that all you got, boy." Eon chuckled, "This is way you and all heroes shall fall."

Ben didn't respond but only stared at the time villain with all his eyes looking at him. Inside he was just building up the required energy to take out the shield. With a summon of energy a big eye ball formed and released a huge energy blast. The blast directly was sent to Eon's shield. The shield tried to stand on, but soon was forming to cracks. A cry of pain was heard as the blast broke through the shield and hit Eon. The evil time travler was sent crashing through a brick wall.

Silently, Ben walked to the hole that was left by Eon. He was still ready in case of any surprise attack having known that he shouldn't underestimate the time walker.

No sooner did Ben get closer that Eon stepped out of the building. No scratches were on him to indicate that he was hit by a huge blast.

"You want some more, Eon?" Ben smirks.

Eon looked at the wielder of the Omnitrix and chuckled. The chuckle soon turned into a loud sinster laugh.

"Wow and I thought you were crazy before." Ben said.

Finally Eon stopped and glance at Ben once more, "You don't get it. We've won, Tennyson."

"We?" Ben asked confused.

Then he heard a familiar Galvanic Mechamorph voice say, "Yes. We." Immediately Ben's eyes focued to his left and in pure shock was Malware. Before Ben can react any further, the Galvanic Mechamorph fired an energy blast from his canon at Ben. The Blast sent Ben a few meters from the villain.

A groan escaped Ben's mouth as he got back up. He watched as Malware and Eon were walking towards him and immediately got himself ready. Soon things turned to for the worse as Ben heard huge footsteps like a huge rhino was heading charging at him. His additional eyes on his back made him to see Crashdozer charging heading to him and dashed at him sending close to Eon and Malware feet.

Once again a groan escaped Ben's mouth as he got up. The wielder of the Omnitrix soon heard the Omnitrix beginning to time out and soon back to his normal self.

"It's over, Tennyson." Said Malware as he now stood directly in front of Ben, "Not only will anyone be able to save you, but this earth itself belongs to Nefarius."

Ben found it hard to believe what Malware told him, "You must be dummer than last time Malware. Even if you guys kill me there's still other heroes out there that can stop you."

An evil chuckle rang through Ben's ears as he turned behind to see Khyber, "You have a lot to learn, Ben Tennyson. We've taken down your heroic friends and soon every other super heroes will fall."

Eon continued, "Right now as we speak every hero known and unknown in this world are being taken down by Nefarius allies."

****************************************************(LINE BREAK)*************************************************************

In Metropolis

Superman is flying in the sky, but is soon shot by a pink ecto blast. The ecto blast sents him crashing to the street of metropolis with a huge crater in his place. The man of steel gets up and looks up to find himself surrounded by four Vlad Plasmius.

*****************************************************(LINE BREAK)************************************************************

Titan east.

The great tower of the Titan east stood safe and secured. Suddenly a portal appeared in the sky as thousands of eliminators fly out and head to the tower.

*******************************************************(LINE BREAK)**********************************************************

Washington

The city is normal and no scene of trouble appears. The white house is the same as it's city and housed the president of the United States.

Suddenly a portal appears as Dimension Doomsday comes out with other smaller war ships. The mini ships begin to fire down at properties and people. While this was going on, Dimension Doomsday flew to the white house.

********************************************************(LINE BREAK)*********************************************************

Back at the Ben.

Ben couldn't believe what Malware just told. It was hard to believe that Nefarius was now conquering this world and taking down all the earth's greatest heroes. Now the young Omnitrix bearer felt empty and angry and even had tears leaking through his eyes.

"No, it's not over!" Ben yelled with much rage.

Immediately the Omnitrix was done recharging and the top went up. Quickly, Ben tried to slam the watch, but a metal hand grabbed on to the Omnitrix. Ben felt helpless as Eon grabbed his other hand preventing him from touching the Omnitrix.

"This is where it ends, Ben." Eon said coldly at Ben.

The time walker held the Omnitrix tight as a sent a purple mysterious energy into the watch. The watch was soon engulfed in purple energy as a few sparks came out of it. The entire Omnitrix was engulfed in the purple energy as Ben tried to struggle out of Eon's grip.

Ben kept telling himself to fight back, but a voice would tell him to give up. Then an image of a special girl came to mind. She had raven black hair tied to a pony tail, a blue sweater and red shorts. The image of the girl immediately made Ben snap.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Ben shouted at the top of his voice. He sent a kick to Eon's stomach which made Eon wince in pain letting the watch go.

The Omnitrix was now free of Eon's grasp along with Ben. But this wouldn't last as Khyber and his dog advanced at him. With Malware getting ready to fire at Ben.

The wielder of the Omnitrix could see he was a goner. He glances at the Omnitrix hoping that it was still okay. The purple energy that was once on the Omnitrix was still on Omnitrix face.

"I hope this works." Ben said as he slammed on the Omnitrix.

As Ben slammed the watched he was engulfed in the purple light. A scream was heard from the boy as he felt something different happening to him.

As this was going on, the villains had stood their ground as the purple light sent a huge burst of light. None could do anything as it was too brightening for even Malware to get Ben. Soon the villains took notice that the purple light was fading. They finally cast their glance at where Ben once stood, but found that he was gone.

An angry Malware turned to Eon and held a grip on his cloth.

"Where is he?!" Malware demanded.

Eon cast an evil smirk at Malware, "His in a time where he will be too late to do anything."

**********************************************************(LINE BREAK)*******************************************************

Me: And we end here for now, folks.

Phineas: Who shot Eon that boulder?

Me: sorry, but no spoilers. I can only promise that the next chapter will be more intense and your question will finally get answered.

(Suddenly, a few crumbles fall from the ceiling to the ground before Candace then jumps down)

Candace: Ha I knew you boys will be here. I'm telling mum.

(Candace makes a break to the exit, but a huge cage fall on her)

Candace: who did this?

Me: actually that was me. It was meant for Irving, but you'll do.

Candace: Get me out of here!

Me: Now on to the review replies

REVIEW REPLIES

Garrett4976: your vote for XLR8 has been accepted. Your request for thunderpig won't be put as the story is getting to climax for him, but I might add him in the next crossover.

Ben 10 madness: thanks for your continuous support. I've also accepted your vote and it will be accounted for when I reveal the true winner.

(LINE BREAK)

Me: that's all for now. Please remember to vote in my poll it will determine which speedster will be used in this crossover and it will end 23rd of March.

Candace: Get Me out of here!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Welcome everyone to anther fantastic chapter of the cross-dimensional adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Teen Titans. I hope you all had a very good Easter and now it's time to…."

Phineas: sorry MC but I need to let you know that I released Candace.

Me: Why?

Phineas: She's our sister and we could let her stay in a cage.

Me: I guess you have a point there. Anyway we have another excity chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Isabelle the disclaimer.

Isabelle: Man of Cartoons does not own us, Juniper Lee, Ben 10 or the teen titans. All characters of the show and its self belongs to its respective owners.

Me: that's right so if your suing then you probably wasting your time cause I am broke.

Ferb: Now to the chapter.

Chapter 7: Emperor Slade Dynasty pt1: thirty days too late

JUMP CITY

It was night time in jump city. The streets were clean of any passersby or any vehicle except the ones parked. It seems the city was quiet like a grave yard and not even a single soul could be seen. The only thing noticeable to sound was the cool breezy air that cooled the night.

Suddenly the quietness was disturbed as a strange purple light that took place. A section of the city on the streets was a bright and glowing circle light.

The circular energy ball continued to brighten and sparkled electrical energy which destroyed anything close to it. Then in a blink of an eye a brown haired boy was flown out of the portal and landed with a thud on the ground. The boy let out a groan as he slightly rubs his head to soften the previous landing and glance. His eyes glance at the portal which seems to be fading second by second and soon enough was gone.

"Where am I?" the brown haired boy asked himself, "Where is every one?"

In order to answer his question he got up from the ground and began to walk through the street. His memory of what had happened before was refreshed and knew for sure that he was still in Jump city. As he thought through his memory, his eye caught on to something that felt wrong. Knowing that it would be best to know what it was the brown haired boy walked to a building with a giant billboard on it.

Unknown to him, a shadowy figure was watching from a rooftop. The mystery figure watched from the shadows as he/she saw the brown haired boy walk to a bill board.

Closely Ben's eyes focused on an image of a mask man on the bill board. It was the picture of the mask of Jump City worst villain….Slade. The brown haired boy didn't know who the villain was but could guess who he was as he read a statement that was beside the picure.

The statement read, "All must obey the rules and regulations of Lord Nefarius, ruler of earth and his Representative, Emperor Slade."

"Slade." Was all the boy said before a giant light was upon him.

The brown haired boy looked up to see what the source of the light was. What he thought was a helicopter was actually standing a 30 feet black robot (A/N: think of the robot as a large slade robot commando robots aka slade bots.)

"Identify yourself." Said the giant robot.

Ben 10

Ben 10: Race against time theme song

Ben 10

"Identify yourself." The robot commanded.

The brown haired boy stood his ground and gazed to the robot, "Um…actually I'm not from around here."

A moment of silence took place from the machine before the giant robot spoke, "Then you are in violation of Emperor Slade law section 46 paragraphs 8. Prepare to be destroyed." Immediately its hands were replaced by laser cannons and target it down at the brown haired kid.

By seeing the robot charge up its cannons the boy ran towards an alley. He ran through the alley as fast as he could. Finally he made it to another block and let his body rest on his knees as exhaustion took over. But soon he could as he felt the ground below him vibrate and the sound on metal walking towards him.

Immediately, the boy took to feet knowing what was chasing after him. As much as the boy tried to get as far away from the giant robot chasing him he could get that far. It was only in no time that the robot caught up to him and leapt over him and obstructed his way.

Still the robot target was brown haired boy and soon targets his cannons at the boy, "Surrender and die." It said as it charged up it laser cannons.

At seeing the cannons turned down to him and charging the boy took a step back in fear. He brought up a green watch to his face level and began to fiddle with it.

"C'mon work you stupid thing!" the boy yelled at the watch, continuing to fiddle it. The watch seem to be deactivated as its usual green glow wasn't present.

As the boy heard the cannons beginning to roar to fire the look of fear disappeared and a look of anger appeared. He was no longer bother of the danger before him, but instead concentrated on the watch on his wrist. "Listen here Omnitrix. We've been through the worst of time and I'm not giving up with this tin can. So I don't care if your broken or recharging I want you to work so we go home and get back to my family!"

The look of defeat appeared on the boy as he finally admitted his fate. As far as he knew no one dcould rescue him fast enough and even if he tried to run the giant robot will still catch up to him. Suddenly the face of the Omnitrix glowed broght green as it said in a computerized male voice, "Voice recognition activated by Ben Tennyson and recognized by Omnitrix. Reboot complete." And immediately the face of the watch pop up and an hologram was presented.

Unfortunately it was too late for the boy as the robot fired it cannons at the boy, elimination him. A cloud of dust was formed in the boy's place and then a flash of green light occurred. The light caught the eye of the robot, so it moved closer to observe and scanned closer to the dust. It wasn't long before a strange creature dinosaur that jumped off from the cloud of dust and punches the face of the robot. The robot stumbled backwards and observed what was before him.

In front of the robot stood a 12 foot humanoid dinosaur with hard brown skin and a tail.

"Humungousaur!" the dinosaur like alien shouted. The alien glance up at the giant black robot that stood before him and smirks as it summon it cannons before him, "Okay tin can, thinks you're bigger. Well think again." The alien got into a fighting stance as it began to grow stegosaurs like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead and spikes on his tail.

Immediately, Humungousaur charged at the robot and dodged a laser blast from the robot. He got a grip on its arm and tore it from his parts and began to hit it against the robot. One after the other the blows began to break the robot to pieces before Humongasur summoned some of his strength and swung the broken arm against the robot's head. The force of the swing caused the head to fly off and its body without a control center crash down.

With the robot destroyed, Humungousaur decided to focus on the previous situation at hand and tapped the Omnitrix symbol. In a flash of green light a humanoid blue moth alien stood in Humungousaur place and shouted, "Big Chill!" and flew to the air.

Big chill flew through the sky trying to find any life on the streets. He had checked the houses and buildings and found that people were asleep which was strange considering that it was only 9:00pm. A strange feeling kept creeping through the alien body causing him to shiver over the bad feeling.

Time went by before something caught Big Chill interest. The mystery of what he saw made him to consider flying to the direction of what he saw. Upon getting to the area, the look on his face turned to pure shock as he gasped at what he saw. What he saw was hundreds of the robot of before patrolling the streets. Some were foot shoulder; others were as big as Humongasur while the others were as big as Way Big.

Ben watched from a far distance and took off to a different direction, knowing that it would be best not to get caught. A lot of questions were bumbling in the young hero's mind as he took to the direction of a T sized building on a small island.

Unknown to Ben the shadowy figure from before watched Ben as Big Chill head to Titan tower. Having seen what had happened the shadowy figure knew what to do next.

*************************************************************************(LINE BREAK)****************************************

After a short flight from Jump City and the waters, Ben came upon the T shape building on an island. Soon he landed on the shores and reverted back to normal in a flash of green light. Then he glance at the building and walked into the front door while being silent so not to arise any suspicious.

Deciding to call out the titans name in case at least one of them was still around he did so but no response from an empty building. From the sounds of him walking even made a huge echo which made it for no doubt that the Titans were not around. But still this did not answer Ben questions as to whether Eon sent him to either an alternate universe or the future itself and if so then what happened while him as he crossed through time.

The young hero scanned the living room and came upon the giant screen TV that hung on the wall. He walked to the TV and found the remote and clicked the TV on. Surprisingly there was still power in the Titan tower which was good for him. Turning on the TV, Ben searched through all records that were last recorded to see if there was anything useful that was recorded while he was gone. It took a long list to go by before Ben came upon a record titled Dark Sunday. Immediately, the young hero pressed the play button and it began to show the video. On the video was an African-American woman with black hair dressed in a purple attire shirt and a white skirt.

"Hello, I'm Lois Lane of the daily planet. Today that started as a normal day became a catastrophe for the people of metropolis as I speak to you now our hero, superman, has fallen." As Ben watched he could see that there were tears from the reporter's eyes which she wiped later on. The camera then shifted to view a vampire ghost holding an unconscious superman in his hand.

"All shall bow down to king Nefarius!" the Vampire ghost shouted as a huge portal appeared behind the vampire ghost and thousands of robots Ben knew well as the Eliminators flew down.

The camera moved back to the reporter, Lois lane. She had the look of horror and fear on her face and she tried to hide, "The question now on everybody's mind is. Where is our heroes?" next she tapped an ear phone on her ear as she listened to what had just happened. She looked back at the camera with this time a look of fear, "In other news the White House has recently been invaded and the president has been forced to surrender along with all other world leaders."

Finally, the video stopped and displayed another video titled "The new tyrant rule." The screen asked if the user wanted to watch and without hesitation Ben pressed yes. Having pressed yes, the TV began to load the next video.

Ben paid complete attention on the screen as it showed the same woman from before, but this time she was with a crowd of people.

"Evening viewers. Three days after the defeat of the Justice League by the invasion, the world is now under the rule of Lord Nefarius. We've been called out here to listen to Lord Nefarius representative, Emperor Slade of Jump City." The camera shifted to a metal podium. On it was the mystery villain that Ben had seen before on a bill board. Standing at his right side was Khyber and his dog and on his left was Brother Blood.

"Attention all of you. I am Slade, mastermind genius and representative of Lord Nefarius. It has come to our attention that you all have hope of freedom, but I can reassure you that there is no hope. We have heard of some rebellious superheroes out there still thinking that they can stop us and to your unfortunate but to our satisfaction we've created a satellite. This satellite will control every superhero or wannabe superhero on earth so making sure that everything and everyone is strict to the new laws. And as I speak to you we've just activated the satellite." As Slade spoke a strange energy spread passed them meaning it was true. The world heroes were now under the control of Lord Nefarius and his followers.

The video once again stopped and displayed its lists, but Ben was frozen to what he just saw. Not only was Malware right, but now there was a satellite keeping any superheroes from saving the world and controlling them. he knew that this meant that he had to be more careful now that he knew this information.

Suddenly, he was interrupted as he heard the wall burst out with full force, leaving a huge hole. Immediately, Ben spun around to the source of the disturbance and saw standing there an American-Chinese girl. Upon looking at her, Ben remembered that she was with the Titans during a time that he was in circus Zombozo. He felt relieved on seeing her and thought of speaking to her, but then took a cloe notice to her. the girl didn't seem relieved at seeing him and second her eyes were red.

"Surrender now, Ben and we can do the easy way!" she demanded as she cracked her hands. That command made Ben to confirmed that she was under the mind control satellite.

"I'm not going anyway and I'm not fighting you." Ben replied.

The teenage girl smirks as she cracked her hands, "Then I guess this is going to be fun."

Immediately the girl charged at him and sent a punch to his stomach. The sudden blow sent Ben crashing on the soft couch though he felt some pain from his stomach. he took the chance to get off the couch and miss another of the girl's attack.

Slowly he walked backwards as he watched the American-Chinese girl get up and cried out in anger, "Why won't you fight!" she yelled as she charged at Ben again.

Swiftly Ben dodged the incoming fist and jumped backwards on his feet, "I don't fight a hero. No matter how controlled they are I believe they can overcome it." He was still alert as he talked to her and dodged another punch that the girl sent, "Remember who you are, remember who you once were. Do you think the people that love you like your family will be happy at seeing you like this?"

"Shut up!" the girl yelled angrily.

Ben was taken by surprise as the girl did a fast sweep kick that sent him to the floor. He tried to get up fast but the girl beat him to that as she held his throat tightens and balled her hand to a fist to strike.

Despite his current problem, Ben still spoke through groans as he fought to stay conscious, "Remember you're a hero. You…shouldn't…the villains…control you…remember who….you…once." the young hero didn't fight back as he felt the girl's grip tighten on his throat. Then he was surprised when he felt her grip lessen.

A cry of pain shot through Ben ears as he stood up and took notice of what was happening. The teenage girl was holding her head in pain and she kept shouting in pain. Then it occurred to Ben that the girl was fighting the mind control effect.

***********************************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************************

FLASHBACK SEQUENCE BEGINS

Orchid bay

The buildings and cars are in ruins as an army of magical creatures marched through the streets leaving a trail of destruction in their path. Not too far is June who was wearing a new clothing. She wore dark jeans and shirt with a skull on it and was currently holding her brother, Ray Ray, b the throat. The boy tries to fight back but it was useless and soon Juniper mercilessly threw him away like a piece of rag.

A voice then was heard by June and she turned behind her to see Ben. but unlike the previous Ben his own clothes have changed as well. Ben clothes appearance had changed to a black shirt that is underneath a green jacket with white stripes on it which also has the number 10 on it and blue pants.

"Stop this, June. Remember who you are. You are a hero not a murderer. Don't let them control you. Fight it. You've done it before and I'm sure you can do it again!" Ben shouted as, looking determined at Juniper.

The look on Juniper changed to an evil laughter as she spoke a deep and demoic voice, "The Juniper you once knew is gone and soon I will take over the magical realm and the world. That pathetic girl wasted her time defending people and at the same time taking punishments for a work that the humans did not know of her work. But that'll changed now that I have risen and will make them I pay dearly."

Looking at Juniper with an evil grin on her face and hearing what she said made Ben to sigh sadly.

"Then I hope you'll forgive me for what I'm about to do." Ben said sadly as shifted his left sleeve to reveal the Omnitrix and slammed on it.

********************************************************************************(LINE BREAK)*********************************

Reality

The young teenage girl known as Juniper Lee used every ounce of will power to break the hold. Letting a final loud cry the mind control on her broke and weakly fell to the ground. Having watched what just happened before him, Ben ran to June's aid and lifted her up bridal style, he got to the couch and gently put her down her gently.

"Ben." Juniper moaned weakly as her eye lids opened. A smile of gratitude crept on her face, "Thanks."

The first thought on Ben's mind was how she knew his name. As far as he remembered he never met her before and he never knew her name. but he didn't want to arise that for the time being.

"You're welcome." Ben returned his own smile.

***********************************************************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************

After a few minutes of rest and getting some food from the kitchen to eat, the two teen heroes began to make a plan to stop Nefarius hold on the world. While Ben can just turn into Jetray and fly up to the satellite and destroy it he knew that he'll need help from June in this situation. The possibility of doing this mission would be impossible to do alone because of the satellite will mostly be well guarded.

"So how do we get to space?" Ben asked having no idea. Then an idea came to Juniper as she had remembered a time when Cyborg had shown her the T-ship. It was big enough and was space worthy which made it space worthy.

"I think I know a thing that can help." June said with an assuring smile.

Juniper lead Ben to where one of the areas that was located inside the earth of the island. They came upon the area where the titans space ship, called the T-ship was reserved, but unfortunately and to their disappointment it was gone leaving a vast space.

"Where's the ship?" Juniper asked out of surprise.

"I think Nefarius must have had the ship removed so no one can escape to space." Ben guessed.

"Then how…" Juniper was interrupted as they heard the ceiling break and a giant robotic hand heading towards them. The hand made an attempt to smash the two heroes, but luckily Juniper grabbed Ben's arm and runs out of the way.

Dodging the robotic hand was easy, but then the entire building began to crumble and collapsing fast. Immediately, Ben activated the Omnitrix and twisted the dial to the alien of his choice and slammed it down before they were buried alive.

*************************************************************************************(LINE BREAK)****************************

JUMP CITY

Somewhere in mid-part of Jump city a moment of bright light flashed. On the streets of where the light happened was the two heroes Ben as Reality Bender and Juniper who were both relieved of escaping being killed.

"That was close." Juniper said relieved with her hands on her knees.

"Yeah." Ben replied as he slammed the Omnitrix symbol reverting back to normal, "Good thing I have reality Bender."

Juniper glances at her friend, "So what do we do now. We don't have a space ship and I'm pretty sure that Slade knows that we're around."

Ben was silent as he thought of what next to do. All the time that he had been in the new dimension has made him to have time to learn about how the world is like. And during his time as a superhero there was always something that most powerful super villains like Nefarius have.

"June, do you remember anything when you were mind controlled?" Ben asked as he glance at Juniper.

"Yeah. I remembered a lot about it." Juniper replied with a hint of hatred.

"Then do you know if they had any space ships?"

Juniper was silent as she tried to remember anything that had to do with a ship when she was still mind controlled. Soon all the memories came by and along with a few that she knew was urgent for Ben to know. Immediately with an urgent look she glance to Ben, "Ben there is one, but I need to tell you that…." Before Juniper can warn Ben, a flash yellow blur hijacked June away leaving Ben on his own.

"June!" Ben cried out to his friend. Ben attempted to aid his friend, but a familiar green blast was fired at front obstructing him from continuing. Immediately, Ben spun around to know what the source of that power was and it was the same heroes he helped a month ago, the teen titans

"Stay down, Ben Tennyson!" Starfire growled as she fired a starbolt.

On seeing the Blast heading towards him Ben ran out of the way. he was soon attack by a mountain Billy goat that rammed him to the ground. but Ben still stood up not willing to give up.

"Ready to give up, dude?" said Cyborg as he charged up his sonic cannons, "Or are we going to continue kicking your butt?"

"I'm not giving up." Was Ben response as he let go of his stomach and got up, "And you guys shouldn't. Remember who you once were titans. Snap out of it." Ben was taken by surprise as the four titans laughed in front of his face.

"Oh please. We're not traitors like Juniper." Cyborg chuckled and fired his sonic blasts.

Being alert, Ben leapt out of the way of the blast, dodging the blast. He landed on the ground safely and look at the titans which was a look of regret.

"Then I'm going hero." He said as he slammed the watch. As soon as Ben slammed the Omnitrix, he was engulfed in green light. The light for a moment caused the titans to shield their eyes before the light died down to reveal a red alien dressed in a white shirt, black pants and has fours eyes and arms.

"Fourarms!" the alien shouted. And not too soon the alien slammed his four arms to the ground sending a shockwave towards the titans. However the titans were on their feet as Robin leapt out of the way, Starfire flew out of the way with Cyborg and Beastboy shape shift to a raven and took off.

Ben tried to fight them back, but with the experience of the titans in fighting aliens was too much for the young hero. And before he could fight back was shot into a jewelry store window display. However, Ben got out of the store not willing to give up and soon found himself cornered by the titans.

"Stand down Tennyson or we can make this the hard way." Robin said, his bo staff ready.

"And besides you're caught stealing from that store." Beastboy added.

Fourarms shrugged a jewelry necklace on his shoulder and glares at them, "Wait. What are you doing I thought we were cool."

"In your dreams." Cyborg said as he targets his sonic cannons at Fourarms.

Ben couldn't let them win. He knew that he was outnumbered by four and if he continued holding back that he won't stop Nefarius domination over the entire world. So with a gentle sigh of regret, Ben then glance at them sadly, "I thought I could snap you out of the mind control, but I guess I was wrong. I just hope forgive me for what I'm about to do." With that said Ben slammed the Omnitrix on his shoulder and engulfed in green light. The light was bright that it caused the titans to shield their eyes again before it died down to reveal a nine feet tall orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist and no tail.

"Rath!" the alien shouted in rage.

************************************************************************(LINE BREAK)*****************************************

Meanwhile June was thrown against a light post and fell to the ground. A groan escaped the young Te Xuan Ze lips as she got back to her feet before she was hijack by surprised again. She took a looked at her sourroundings and became alert knowing that whoever had thrown her before was still around.

"Come out and fight!" Juniper called out as she got into a fighting stance.

Juniper took her time to once again look over her surrounds and still kept herself alert to any sudden sound. Everything was silent for the time being and June still stood alert and ready to fight back.

"C'mon are you chicken!" Juniper shouted out impatiently. Her patience was running thin and time was running out. The Te Xuan Ze felt the urge to just look for whoever brought her there, but saw it as a trap. she knew that if she moved from her current spot then the person that threw her would certainly grab her again.

Suddenly, a sound of somebody running at incredible speed was heard by June. Yet the young girl took her time, waited for her chance and soon leapt over the fast blur which tried to attack her. She landed safely and looked neck at the blur behind her. Her eyes caught on at the blur heading back at her, and so with super strength that she was gifed, she sent her fist to the ground which created a shockwave that sent the speedster thrown to the ground.

Immediately, Juniper ran towards the speedster on the ground and it was just another teenager. Juniper could guess that he was a meta-human from the display of his power he just did before and a hero from his costume. The meta-teenager was dressed in a yellow and red costume with a red bolt of lightning on his chest, a mask which had two big holes that leaves his mouth, chin and nose exposed and has spike red hair.

"Hey." The speedster said with a sheepish smile.

"Who the heck are you?" Juniper asked curiously.

"Kid Flash and I got to go." Before Juniper could stop the speedster had already rolled away and ran off.

The young Te Xuan Ze watched as the speedster ran towards her and dodged his punch and delivered hers to his face. Kid Flash stumbled backwards due to the blow, giving June the chance to deliver another one and then roundhouse kick that sent him to the ground. immediately, the Te Xuan Ze ran towards to make sure that she had a hold on him before he ran off.

The young speedster sat up and he wiped some blood off his lips, "Nice punch and kick." He then looked at Juniper with a smile.

"Don't try to flirt with me." Juniper warned him.

"Won't dream of it." Said Kid Flash as he sat up with a sly face, "By the way, have you met my girlfriend?"

Juniper became suspicious of the sly look on his face and knew something was up. Her suspicion was confirmed true as she heard a female voice say, "That right, Asian girl, so if I were you I'll surrender right now."

Juniper eyes came upon a teenage girl that had silver/grey skin, pink hair that was in the shape of the devil's horns, has cat like pink eyes. The girl was dressed was dressed black/purple dress with a thin purple belt at the waist with a mini poncho and wears black/purple boots. At seeing smug on the girl's face she stared daggers at the girl.

"And who do you think you are grey freak." June insult, her hands on her hips.

The girl didn't slightly get offended by June's remark, but rather charged up her powers. Her hands were engulfed in a strange purple energy as balled her hands to fists, "It's Jinx, Asian girl, and you're in for some bad luck." She smirks as she did a come-get-me sign hand gesture.

Immediately, the young Te Xuan Ze took her offer and charged at Jinx without thinking about her action. Juniper wassoon shot by one of Jinx's hex blast which sent her flying into a building. However to Kid Flash surprise and Jinx satisfaction Juniper step out of the Juniper with little bruises.

"So, are you ready to surrender, traitor, or should she continue the dance?" Jinx snickered.

Juniper released a cough from her mouth and smirks at the superhero couple, "I think we should dance." The young Te Xuan Ze smirks as her body was covered in green energy. This new power was her latest and was gifted from the magical elders of her dimension known as green power of Green Strike made her to look like a green energy being with a boost on her powers.

In a blink of an eye the girl dashed in a green blur and gave a left hook to Jinx's face and a roundhouse kick to Kid Flash. The duo was sent flying to a parked car side doors and fell to the ground.

"So what do you think of my dancing skills." Juniper smirks as she watched the duo get up.

"Pretty good." Was a reply from Jinx who had a grin, "But it's a lot better when you have a partner."

Kid Flash understood what his girlfriend meant and speed off towards June. He sent rapid punches and kicks at her, but thanks to June's fighting experience she was able to block all attacks and tried to send a blow of her own. The young speedster saw the blow coming and knowing his part had worked dashed out of her way. with Kid Flash out of June's, Jinx leapt into the air and shot out her purple hex power at a confused Juniper. The blast was her strongest that it took sent Juniper blasting through a block to another street.

At the next block, Juniper let out a groan from the pain. The blast was not strong enough to kill her or send her to unconsciousness due to her experiences in battling. But the blast had caused Juniper to lose her hold on Green strike along with messing up her clothes which now had holes and scratches on them and her hair was a bit messed up. Juniper then heard footsteps and knew that it would be the two super powered couple and got up despite the pain she was feeling.

Soon enough Juniper came face to face against Jinx and Kid Flash. Clearly she could see that the two mind controlled heroes were satisfied with they work on her from the smile on their face.

"Ready to give up?" Jinx asked, happy

"You would like that, won't you?" June said, a smirk on her face.

Jinx shrugs her shoulders with a sly face, "Pretty much, Juniper. But unfortunately this is the last part of the dance."

"Not gonna happen. As long as I'm still standing and kicking bad guys butts, I'll never give up."

"I was hoping for that." Jinx powered up her hex powers.

Immediately the duo got ready to attack the alone Juniper. Jinx had her purple energy powers ready, Kid Flash was ready to encounter June's attacks and June got into a defence stance.

************************************************(LINE BREAK)*****************************************************************

On a building top, the same shadowy figure watched as a fight continued. The shadowy figure could see that the young Asian girl was losing against the other girl and Kid Flash. It was all hopeless for the girl and it seem that without any help that the Asian girl would lose this fight.

The shadowy figure kept turned its back on the fight, but within the mind was telling the figure otherwise that made the shadowy figure to reconsider…

************************************************(LINE BREAK)*****************************************************************

BACK TO THE FIGHT AGAINST THE TEEN TITANS

Cyborg was sent flying to a TV window display leaving the remaining titans standing ready to fight back. standing before them was the alien form of one of Ben's strongest aliens, Rath.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING TITANS THAT ARE MIND CONTROLLED. YOU MAY HAVE OUTNUMBERED RATH, BUT YOU'VE ONLY OUTNUMBERED YOURSELVES!" Rath yelled out in anger.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled. Immediately the titans sprung to action and fought against Rath. Robin threw expolisve discs at Rath which exploded on contact, but barley hurt him. In reflex Rath dodged some starbolts from Starfire and was rammed unexpectedly by Beastboy as a billy goat with huge horns. However, Rath got his feet on the ground to slow down and grab onto the horns and threw him over him.

Quickly, Rath enhanced hearing pick up something and immediately somersaulted out of the way. He turned behind him to see Cyborg alongside Robin and Starfire charging towards him. Then Cyborg dashed towards Rath and fired his sonic beams while Robin threw some more explosive discs at him. Both combinations sent Rath crashing to the ground with a sized crater in his place.

With time on their side, the titans managed to regroup to face Rath again. A feeling went through Robin's mind and he knew specifically that Rath wasn't done yet. His feeling was Rath as Rath stood up from the crater and glance back at them with an angry look.

"Get ready Titans." Robin warned his teammates, his bo staff ready to fight.

Following their leader's order, the titans listened and got themselves ready and alert.

Rath gritted his teeth as a smirk crept on his face, "GET READY TITANS BECAUSE RATH WAS JUST WARMING UP!" Immediately the alien charged at the titans and the titans the same thing.

*****************************************************(LINE BREAK)************************************************************

Back at the fight with Juniper.

Jinx and Kid Flash both stood with grins on their faces as they watched a bruised Juniper get up slowly. Sweats were trickling on her face, hands and legs and her hair was too ruffled out of place. Her clothes were not left out as it had scratches on them including her skin was bruised.

Juniper looked back at them and let a smirk crack on her face, "Is that all you got, Devil horns and lord socket bolts." Of course her insults and determination did not go by from her two enemies.

"So you still got some spunk." Jinx said as she began to charge up more of her hex powers, "Too bad I'm wiping that off soon." Immediately she fired a large surge of hex energy at Juniper. However, Juniper still stood her ground, watching the speed of blast and taking her time. Her were closed as she reached deep within her and summoned the needed strength and power to take them down.

Soon the blast hit Juniper on the chest, but then something happened. Instead of Juniper being hurt by the blast she stood like nothing happened and smirks as she saw the look of shock on her tow enemies.

"What's the matter, little girl, cat got your tongue." Juniper said with a smile.

The look of shock disappeared with the meta-teenagers getting back to reality. Watching Juniper have that smirk on her face made her to frown and power up her hex powers.

"Big deal. I got a lot more worst." Quickly she fired her hex blast at Juniper. But the Te Xuan Ze was ready and jumped over the blast. she landed on the ground and forward herself to the super powered couple. Determined, Juniper dodged all of Jinx blast with ease while at the same time doing some skills to avoid the blast.

With all her effort, Jinx was unable to stop Juniper and soon she was close. The young Te Xuan made a dash to her, but Kid Flash blocked her way and punches her to the face. However Juniper didn't fall but rather back flip herself to the ground and avoided another blast from Jinx. The speedster soon joined the fight and attacked Juniper with speed aiding him.

Fighting the speedster proved too much for Juniper as she wasn't fast enough to fight back. A blow was given to her, but this time she caught it and gave hers to him. Due to the powerful blow the speedster was sent crashing into his girlfriend knocking both of them to the ground.

However, Juniper was done as she reached into her pocket and brought out a blue stone, "I hope I know the incarnation." Said the girl as she began the spell, "Emare zuna epekta." She continued to say the spell until a blue mist spread over the two superpowered couple who were getting up but soon fell to the ground asleep.

Happily, Juniper sprang her hand in victory and joy knowing that she had taken them down. Knowing that taking them down was done there was nothing to stop her from getting to Ben. then the thought of what she was about to warn Ben came to mind and she knew exactly that she should go help Ben. With that decided she let herself be covered in green energy called Green speed and ran off.

************************************************(LINE BREAK)*****************************************************************

A blast from Cyborg sonic cannons sent Rath crashing into a van. The alien groans as he got up and saw the titans standing before him.

"YOU THINK YOU GOT RATH. WELL THINK AGAIN." Rath yelled. He lifted the van and tore it into two with his bare hands and hurled into the titans. However, the titans were able to get out of the way of the hurled van.

Knowing to get the enemy by surprise from the air, Starfire flew higher to put Rath at disadvantage while the other titans fought him on the ground. from the air, she fired her starbolts down at Rath causing him to stumble backwards. Also Beastboy took the chance and turned into a large bear and charge at Rath. He was able to ram at Rath, but then the alien held him tight, lifted him off the ground and hurled him at Starfire.

With both titans down, Rath was taken by surprise as a left hook punch was given to his face. He stumble backwards a bit before catching up to who it was and held the Cyborg's fist, "WRONG MOVE CYBORG THE TITAN!" immediately head pud him and while he was recovering grab him by the chest, threw him up and punched him in the gut. Cyborg crashed hard on the ground and fell unconscious like his two teammates.

Finally, Rath turned to the last titan, Robin, "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, ROBIN, LEADER OF THE TEEN TITANS. RATH HAS KICKED EVERYONE OF YOUR TEAMATES BUTT EXCEPT YOURS. WE CAN FIGHT OR YOU CAN GO!"

Normally a coward would just runaway but Robin was different. He had faced a lot more things that were worst, so facing Rath was like a trip to the park. The boy wonder stood bodly at the alien hero and brought out his Bo staff and presented a fighting stance.

By seeing the titan ready to fight Rath knew that it was a fight he wanted, "SO IT A FIGHT YOU WANT!" the alien hero shouted, "THE LETS GO!" immediately he charged at the boy wonder and so did Robin.

The two fought hard while showing some display of strength and skill. In fact the two seem to be a match against each other as they weren't ready to give up. Every attack from the other was always counter by the other.

Finally, exhaustion filled their lungs forcing Robin and Rath to halt their fight. the two fighters/ foes glance at each other with hateful glares. Having bested at each other the two still weren't done until the other was down.

Rath breathed in a huge sum of air before standing tall and watching his opponent doing the same, "LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, ROBIN, LEADER OF THE TITANS. RATH IS NOW COMMENCING THIS FIGHT AS RATH ATTACK!"

"Try your best." Said Robin, getting himself ready for another round.

Quickly, Rath charged at the boy wonder and threw a punch at him. However, the boy wonder was able to leaped out of the way, thus making Rath mad. Swiftly dodged a fly kick from Rath and pounced on the Tiger's back causing him to focus his attention on getting him off. However, Rath managed to grab him and threw him to the ground and attempted to smash his face. But Robin swirtly rolled out the way and got back on his feet.

"Is that all you got, Rath." Said Robin angering.

"RATH ATTACK!" the alien tiger shouted.

immediately, the angered alien, Rath charged at Robin furiously. He swiftly dodged all of his explosive discs before arabbing and lifted him to the air. A glare from the alien was given to Robin as he watched the Robin struggle out of grasp. but it was futile as Rath forced to the ground creating a crater beneath him.

"GOT ANYTHING TO SAY BEFORE RATH WHOOPS YOUR BUTT GOOD!" Rath spates at the boy wonder's face.

Victory seem to be on Ben's side as he rose his fist to deliver the last blow on the titans. Then suddenly the sound of the Omnitrix timing out was heard by the two as both glance as the Omnitrix began to flash red.

On seeing the look of surprise, the boy wonder took the chance to kick Rath at the chin before rolling away. A flash of green light that came with the final beep turned Ben back to his normal human self. With the Omnitrix timed out it left Ben vulnerable to Robin.

"So what were you saying about, Ben Tennyson." Robin said as he drew out a dagger, "I wanted to bring you back alive, but that's just have to change!"

The look of fear forced Ben to move back slowly, but his back met someone metal. The young hero turned around to see Cyborg standing with a proud smirk. Ben tried to run, but the Cyborg grabbed him and held him to his chest. He tried to struggle to get out of his grasp but it was futile with ounce of his strength.

Things turned for the worse as Robin was joined by Starfire and Beastboy who then stood before the held Ben and beside Ben. the look of fear appeared as Robin snickered with the dagger in his knife and then held it ready to strike. But for a moment Ben noticed that Robin was heisitating meaning that he was trying to fight from killing an innocent soul. Unfortunately, the mind control over him took over so much that it forced away any free will.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a familiar voice shouted drawing the Titans to turn sideways. They're eyes came upon what looked like a figure that is covered in green energy.

"Juniper Lee!" Robin said in hatred, "How dare you turn against the good works of Emperor Slade."

"You say good works I say it's wrong." Juniper said, "him and Nefarius has changed the world for the worse. There's no free will and there's.."

"No crime." Beastboy added his opinion.

"Everything is under one man." Said Starfire, "and that is Lord Nefarius."

"And with him on the good side we only have to deal with traitors like you." Robin finished off.

Juniper could see that the mind control still had an effect on them. She knew that convincing them would not go to new results and if it was so then she'll have to fight them all and save Ben.

Without hesitation, Juniper ran in super speed, while dodging Starfire Starbolts. However, Juniper was able to dodge all the blasts before giving a roundhouse kick to Starfire that knocked her away. The young Te Xuan Ze then jumped back to avoid Beastboy before sending a powerful punch to his head that he was sent crashing into a building.

Finally, the last titan keeping Juniper from saving Ben was Cyborg. Unfortunately that was going to be easy for the girl because he held Ben tightly across his chest making him secured to him. the young Te Xuan Ze couldn't think of anything to do that won't result to hurting Ben and thought of the only thing that could convince him.

"Let him go, Cyborg!" Juniper demanded as she took a bold step forwarded.

Surprisingly, Cyborg let Ben go and the young hero fell to the ground. A thought of why he let him go was answered as he removed a contact lens from his human eye which exposed its true color.

"You okay, Ben?" Cyborg asked.

Juniper dropped her fighting stance and ran to help Ben get up. As soon as she got Ben to his feet both of them turned to Cyborg with confused looks.

"Why did you let him go?" Juniper asked.

Cyborg did not answer, but rather pointed his normal part of his face and his eye which was not red to indicate that he was mind controlled.

"You're not mind controlled are you?" Ben asked specifically.

Cyborg nodded to confirm, "You know it. I was before but I was able to break out of the control when I was sent to the city of Atlantis and nearly killed a girl."

A smile of appreciation appeared on the two hero's faces, "That means you can help us stop Nefarius." Said Ben.

"I can't." was the response of Cyborg, "The guys will soon wake up and I need to make them still believe I'm mind controlled like them." he then brought out a circular metal discs and handed it to Ben, "But I will give you guys this. It a diagram of Slade HQ and has all the routes and turns that will lead you to what you need."

"Thanks." Juniper smiled, giving Cyborg a hug.

"No problem. And before you go look for someone called the Rebel. The person is the only hero that has been fighting. He or she should be able to help you out." Cyborg explained as he put back the red contact Len on his human side of his eye, "As you meet….." however he was caught off as the three heard Robin say, "So your one of them Cyborg."

Immediately, the teens stood to fight but Cyborg knowing the urgency of things knew that it would be a waste of time to fight. he turned to his friends and said, "You guys go now. I'll keep them occupied while you run."

"But Cyborg we…" Juniper protested.

"No." Cyborg interrupted, "Right now they've called reinforcements. So listen to me and go I'll be able to take care of myself."

With a last glance and a nod from Juniper and Ben the two ran off the opposite road. Leaving Cyborg alone Robin shouted, "Take care of the traitor Beastboy." He then pressed a button on his utility belt which brought out two rockets at his sides and took off with Starfire by his side.

******************************************************************(LINE BREAK)***********************************************

Ben and Juniper ran as fast as they could. They could have used their powers but Juniper's Green Strike was out for the moment and so was Ben's Omnitrix. Before the two got into a safe distance Juniper was shot by a starbolt casing her to fall to the ground.

"Juniper!" Ben cried out as he ran to his friend's aid. But before he could, Robin flew down straight at him and punch him to the face.

The two finally had them as Juniper was unconscious and Ben was too tired to fight back. however they victory was shot lived as they heard a voice say, "Leave them alone, Titans."

Hearing the voice, the two titans knew exactly and spun behind them. they cast their glare at a single being who wore a sky blue cloak over his/her face and wearing a blue metal armor.

"Rebel!" Robin spat out in hatred.

Soon the two titans focus was driven from Ben and Juniper to the being they called Rebel. She immediately got into a fighting stance as the two titans charged at her. Her hands began to glow bright gold as she lifted it up in the air causing the earth before he to shake. With the ground shaking the boy wonder was knocked to the ground while Starfire took to the air to avoid the attack. Starfire flew to Rebel and began to fire a series of starbolts at the freedom fighter. However, Rebel made the earth to shield him/her from the ground causing it to be destroyed.

"And I'm just warming up." With that said, the Rebel made multiple boulders to rise from the ground and fired at the Tamearan. The young Tamearan flew directly at Rebel while at the same time firing more Starbolts. But Rebel was able to swiftly dodge all the attacks and patiently waited until Starfire was close enough and launch a human size rock fist to the Titan. With a clear aim, Starfire was sent crashing to the street leaving a crater.

However victory wasn't counted as Robin got back to the fight. Having witness what had happened to his girlfriend, the titan leader charged at full rage. He threw his best and powerful explosive discs at Rebel that it explodes her rock shield that she formed to protect her. before the Rebel could swiftly attack Robin, the boy wonder tackled her to the ground with the help of his Bo staff forcing her to ground level.

Rebel tried to get up, but a few ice discs were shot at her arms and feet thereby restriction her from getting up. Then the Robin came to the view of the Rebel with a look of pure hatred.

Meanwhile the fight was going on, Ben had gotten back to his feet and was trying to wake Juniper u. it was no avail as the girl was knocked out good from the surprise blast that she had gotten.

Then an idea came to Ben mind and he got his hand ready and gave a hot slap to her face. immediately, Juniper yelped from the sudden pain and glared angrily at him.

"Why did you do that!" she yelled angrily.

Rather than not explaining, Ben pointed at the fight before them and soon it registered to Juniper what was going on. they watched as the Rebel fought hard against Starfire before shooting rock fist that sent the girl to the ground and unconscious. But it soon changed as Robin soon overwhelmed her and had her restricted to the ground.

"We have to help him." Ben said to Juniper.

"Well duh off we're going to help him." Juniper said as she got back on her feet, "But you're still timed out."

Coincidently, they heard the sound of the Omnitrix fully recharged and ready to used. Ben rose the watch to his face and then glance at his friend, "Let's go save him." with that said he slammed the watch.

Meanwhile, Robin had Rebel under his foot. He cast a hateful glare at him/her and said with authority, "Under the authority of Emperor Slade you are under arrest for your multiple crimes against Lord Nefarius reigns. I sure Emperor Slade would be more than happy to clean you out of existence."

"Yeah too bad he won't have the chance." A familiar femal voice said. Immediately, Robin turned behind him to see Juniper and an alien silicon. The alien's body is overall covered in purple body color with several dark lines and spots, magenta shards on his back and two on his chest.

"Leave the hero and we'll make this easier." Ben warned, his hands charging up colorful energy beams.

"Not going to happen." Robin said.

Immediately the titan attack Juniper, but Ben got in the way and punch him in the gut. However, the boy wonder did not back down and fought Ben again. While the fight was going on, Juniper ran to the aid of Rebel and broke the restricts on the hero.

Rebel rose back to her feet and glance back at Juniper, "Thanks for the save." She said.

"You're welcome. Anyone hero that's with us is our friend." Juniper replied.

"Whatever." Was Rebel's response with no interest.

Back to the fight, Robin got the upper hand as he launched himself to the air, did a double flip and kick Ben at the chest forcing him to the ground. But the teen hero didn't give up and got back to his feet.

"Dude are you finished." Ben said with a smirk.

His statement made the titan ready to fight, but soon heard footsteps. He spun around and saw that Juniper and Rebel were behind him and ready to fight.

"We got you surrounded, Robin." Ben warned Robin, "we can fight or you can go. Choose."

The teen heroes waited for Robin to decide if he would attack. Honestly, the boy wonder knew the numbers were too much and with the skills and powers the three showed he would eventually fail. Failure was not an option and fighting the three heroes would be stupid of him if he dared.

Finally, Robin made his decision and chose to stand down. He dropped his defense stance and let a sly smile crept on his face. seeing the sly look on Robin's face made the heroes worry in case he had something for them.

"What are smiling about?" Ben asked.

"You really should have listened to Cyborg's warning." Robin smirks as he drew out a small ball. Then he threw in to the ground casuing it to relase a huge smoke that caused the heroes to cough. Soon the smoke cleared and the teens finally returned to glance at the spot that Robin stood but found that he was gone.

"Where did he go and what did he mean by listened Cyborg's warning?"Ben asked a bit angry that Robin escaped.

Suddenly, they could hear the sounds of engine rockets from the skies and turned to the sky. From the ground the three heroes released a gasp as they saw thousands of eliminators he

"We are so screwed." Juniper said watching as the fleet head towards them.

*******************************************************(LINE BREAK)**********************************************************

Me: Well that's all for now people and now it's time I announce the winner of my poll. Phineas will you do the honors.

Phineas: the winner is…Fast track.

Result list

Fasttrack: 3 votes

XLR8:2 votes

Me: the additional for fastrack was from an reviewer. Anyway thanks for voting everyone and I promise the story will get better as it goes. If you have any questions about anything then please either PM me or in a review.

Phineas: MC why didn't you reveal who shot the boulder in the last chapter.

Me: I'm getting to that and next chapter he/she will be revealed. Now on to the review replies.

Review reply

Garrett4976: Yes. Rath will be in this chapter.

(LINE BREAK)

Me: until we next time please remember to review nicely so I can know what you think of the chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 and Teen Titans

Me: Hello viewers and welcome to another action packed chapter of the Cross-dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Teen titans. Sorry for the late update my internet was cut off and I didn't have anything to help me publish this chapter. In this chapter we'll get to see some surprises and find out how Ben and his new friends will stop Lord Nefarius from his hold on the earth…..that is if they can Muah ha ha ha ha ha aha.

Phineas: Why are you laughing like that?

Me: I do not know. Isabelle please the disclaimer.

Isabelle: MC doesn't own any show. The only thing he owns is a teddy bear he sleeps with.

Me*embarrassed*: DUDE!

Isabelle: Actually I'm a girl.

Ferb: On to the chapter.

Chapter 8: Emperor Slade Dynasty pt 2: A hero is needed

The heroes gazed into the sky before them with the look of fear on their faces. Thousands of Eliminators were getting closer and began to fire their laser cannons at the heroes. Ben's hero instincts immediately kicked in and he shield himself over Juniper and Rebel to take the blast. Despite being hit by multiple blasts Ben was not hurt, but his entire body was glowing multiple colors.

The young hero turned his attention to the Eliminators as he felt multiple energy race through his body. Charging up the energy to his hands he blasts all of the absorbed energy to the Eliminators. The blast was massive that it took out all the Eliminators in the sky causing only their body parts to rain from down.

"Go Ben!" Juniper cheered Ben.

Soon the only things left of the Eliminators were they dissembled body parts which were falling to the ground like rain. Ben stood with a proud smirk as the Omnitrix finally timed out and returned Ben back to normal in a flash of light. He turned to face his two friends and had the usual hero look he always has, "No need to thank me. After all we could have been killed." Juniper rolled her eyes because of how ridiculous Ben sound like.

"Don't think it's over yet." Rebel warned as she pointed behind them. The two teens followed where she pointed and gasp at what they saw. To the heroes horro the dissembled robot parts were assembling back to one in a fast rate as their former self.

"We need to get out of here." Juniper said urgently, knowing that they were still in danger, "Ben change into reality Bender and get us out of here!"

Ben glances at the Omnitrix and saw to his disappointment the face was red, "I can't the Omnitrix is still recharging." The thought of running came to Ben's mind , but he shru it off as it wouldn't be any use against the Eliminators.

Fortunately, the Heroes were able to duck out of a multiple blasts from the reassembled Eliminators. Things only got worse as more Eliminators joined with the others to fire more laser blasts at the heroes. Luckily Rebel saw the blasts were getting too close and summoned larger stone to block the blast.

"We need a plan." Ben stated, trying in vain to get the watch working.

"I'm already got that ready." Rebel responded back. Rebel dropped the rock shield and began to send huge rocks at the army. For a moment Rebel was able to press a wrist watch button on her/his wrist before continuing to defend the others.

Suddenly to the heroes surprise the Eliminators stopped blasting lasers and stood still like statues. First the heroes were confused and pondered for a moment why. They could have used this as a chance to escape, but there was the possibility that if they did that one of them may fire at them. the sound of rumbling from the sky drew the heroes attention to look up and to see a ball of fire crashing down a few feet from them. On hero instincts the heroes got into fighting stance as they notice the fire that surrounded the crashing place die down to a metal ball.

The heroes took notice that the ball began to make form. It formed in a way they couldn't describe as it grew robotic arms, legs and any other robot parts. Then a black jacket formed in dark mist and along with red song glasses. With it in full view and body Ben was able to recognize what the robot was.

"You!" he hissed as he gave the robot a

The robot heard Ben's voice and took notice of the heroes, but more specifically Ben, "Ben Tennyson we meet again."

"Who do you think you are, metal butt!" Juniper ordered, tightening her fist to fight.

The eliminator had no emotion displayed on it's face to tell if it was angry or bothered, "The name is The Destructinator, leader of the Eliminators and one of Lord Nefarius army commanders. I have been sent to come and eliminate you all."

"Really cause I thought you guys were here for a tea party." Juniper said sarcastically.

The Destructinator glared angrily at Juniper, "You'll regret that Te Xuan Ze." and he shouted out loud, "ELIMINATORS DESTORY THEM!" Immediately the Eliminators moved once more and charged at the heroes. The ground shakes beneath the heroes feet as thousands of eliminators charged at them.

Despite being outnumbered the Juniper and Ben stood ready to fight. The charging Eliminators were getting closer and the two teens were ready to fight. Just when the eliminators drew closer and a few feet, Rebel quickly grabs both Juniper and Ben by surprise and they were gone in a blinding light.

Ben 10

Cue Ben 10: Race against time theme song

Ben 10

In another blinding flash the heroes reappeared in a glass pod. Juniper and Ben were a little confuse of what just happened. One moment they were getting ready to fight an army of Eliminators and next Rebel grab them and they were in some pod.

"Where are we?" Juniper asked, letting her eyes scan the pod they were in. the door of the pod slide open and Rebel walked out along with the two confused teenagers following her.

As soon as they got out of the pod the look of awe showed plain their faces as they surveyed their surroundings. Machines such as monitors, metal walls, machinery scanners and other expensive stuff were installed in well proper and appropriate positions. While Ben was mostly the kid who was interested in cool techs Juniper wasn't. But oddly she found that even she was fascinated in what she was seeing.

"So you guys coming?" Rebel asked, waking them up from their frozen state. The two heroes were brought back to reality and followed her as she walk away. So far they were only walking through a hall before coming upon a door that slide open to reveal another room.

The room was vastly big which had some cool machinery, but something else caught Juniper and Ben's eye. At the other side of the room was a huge screen that hangs on the wall, along with a few high tech operative systems that served as controls and then a chair that someone was clearly sitting on.

"Hey Dr. Baljeet I'm back and I brought a few friends." Rebel called out to who was operating the controls. The name that Rebel called made Ben to try and remember where he had heard that name before. But not too soon did the chair the mystery operator turn to glance at them he knew who it was.

"Baljeet!" Ben exclaimed with a surprise look.

"Actually it's Dr. Baljeet not Baljeet anymore, Ben." Baljeet corrected Ben with his hands under his chin. Ben took a closer look at the young Indian boy. From looking at him and the introduction he just received he could guess that Baljeet was strict than the last time he met him and also that he wore a different clothing.

"Dude what's the lame clothes?" Ben pointed at the clothes he was wearing.

The Indian boy sighed sadly and got off his chair. He wore a black shirt with black pants that had the insignia S on it and over it a black lab coat, "This clothes are the only thing required for the people of Jump city to wear. A lot has happened Ben since you left and I would humbly explain it to you."

"But not now." Rebel added, "We need to get some sleep after the fight we all just put out." Baljeet nodded understanding that Rebel was right. He had seen the earlier fight through hidden cameras and accessed public security videos and from what he saw he could tell that they had to be exhausted from that. Even the look on Juniper's clothes and bruises on her body said the same.

"Ok so we…." Rebel was interrupted as the door to another room slides open and Buford came through. The bully was holding a plate fully of cheese and nachos when he came in.

"Hey Jenny how was the stakeout?" Buford stated and took a bite of his nacho cheese.

The thought of that name rang through Ben's ear that he couldn't help himself asked out, "Jenny?" his thoughts soon came to conclusion and he immediately and quickly removed the helmet that hid Rebel's true identity. As soon as the helmet was taken off the look on Ben's face changed to pure shock.

Standing in front of Ben without a helmet wasn't considered Rebel from who Ben knew, but a friend. The friend he had met a few days after he arrived in a new dimension, gone on a 'date' with and had last seen with two other girls before arriving at the predicament he found himself in. without the helmet hiding Rebel identity Rebel was exposed to be a girl. The revelation also shocked Juniper considering she thought Rebel was a guy not a girl with long blond hair that flowed to her waist and sky blue eyes.

"Awkward." Baljeet sang in hig pitch tone which earned him a punch on his shoulder from Buford.

Juniper on the other hand could clearly see from the tension and look on Ben's face said it all. She wasn't good at telling people's faces but Juniper could see that Ben must know the girl that called herself Rebel.

"Ok I'm confuse here. Can someone enlighten me?" Juniper was curious as well of whom she was.

Both Ben and Rebel were stared at each other the last time before shrugging it behind. Rebel admitted to herself that she had to explain herself especially now that Ben knew her secret.

"My actual name is Jenny and not Rebel. I'm actually a meta-human and I can control earth in any way I want." She explained.

"Wait you can control the earth?" Ben asked.

Jenny nodded to confirm.

"That's so cool!" Ben exclaimed.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not." Ben walked to his friend and gently places his hand on her shoulder with a smile on her face, "you're my friend Jenny. I'm never get mad at a friend even if you didn't tell me. In all honesty I didn't tell you mine so we're even." Ben and Jenny look closely at each other's eyes. They had a moment of silence from each other as Ben grew a smile on his face and Jenny sky blue eyes look lovely at Ben.

"NO SMOOTHING IN MY LAB!" the yell of Baljeet interrupted ruin the moment. A blush appeared at the two cheeks as they turned their heads to hide it.

"So…um…you were going to tell me what happened to the earth." Ben said trying to recover from earlier.

Baljeet glance at the young hero with a stern look. The Indian genius knew Ben was just trying to cover up what happened a few moments ago, but decided it's best he informs Ben, "Riiiigght. As you've known by now the world is under the rule on Nefarius and Slade controls Jump city. The information I had gotten from Jenny was that he were missing for thirt days."

"Thirty days!" Ben shouted shocked.

"Yes. I'm sure you already aware of how all that happened by watching the tape from Titan tower, so I'll….." Baljeet tried to continue but was interrupted by Ben.

"You knew I was there. Why didn't you help!"

"Because you seem to be handling things." Baljeet yelled back before getting back to the subject, "As I was saying because of the recent takeover and mind control of all the heroes I decided…" Baljeet was hit at the shoulder by Buford to remind him, "I mean Buford and I formed the resistance. So far only a tiny few were willing to join and I'm sure you've met him when you were fighting the Teen Titans. Then Jenny came upon the resistance and signed herself up for it. We were certainly surprised of what she could do and the friends she brought made things easier in operations against Slade."

"Wow!" Ben and Juniper said in awe.

"Yeah I know right." Jenny smirks, "Unfortunately we haven't been close to taking Slade out, and especially now that Cyborg has been exposed it will make things harder."

"Good thing you have me." Ben grins as he displayed his Omnitrix. Juniper made a sound to clear her to remind them, "And also Juniper we'll be able to take Nefarius down."

Baljeet smiled pleased about the extra help. From what he had gathered during the fight he knew that Ben and Juniper of course could make a powerful duo along with Jenny and the other members of the resistance, "Very well then. Now you all need some rest for tomorrow. Jenny please takes them to the apartments in the Dig em and eat so they can have some rest."

Jenny nodded, "Sure, Dr. Baljeet." She turned to her friends and walked to a door as it slide open, "C'mon guys time to get some rest." the teens chuckled to themselves before walking off with Jenny with the door closing behind them.

************************************************** (LINE BREAK)******************************************** *******************

EMPEROR SLADE HEADQUARTERS

Inside the main office of a black and brown high skyscraper/tower with the words was a large desk with Slade sitting on behind it. Before his desk were three of the members of the Teen Titans, Robin, Starfire and Beastboy who bowed down before him. Though Slade only wore a mask that hide most of his face it was still shown that he was angry.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE BOY?!" Slade yelled angrily.

The teen titans were almost to answer their master and ruler of Jump city. The sound of Slade angrily yelled at them made them shutter in fear. However, Robin wasn't like his two teammates as he got up straight to talk to their leader.

"We're sorry about that Emperor…" Robin spoke.

"Silence!" Slade Barked at him, "You'll speak when I want you to speak, understood?"

Robin glared at him with a hateful glare. His hands balled to a fist and paused for a moment as he gritted his teeth, "Yes Emperor Slade." He said through his teeth.

"Very good." Slade got up from his office chair, "Now you should all leave. I'll call you for your next task." Obeying his others the titans immediately left the room without anything to say.

A sigh escaped Slade as he walked up to a glass view of the city that he now controlled. Through his mind he thought about the new threat that roam the street. Sure he found it ridiculous that Nefarius was making him in charge of capturing a little teenager that wasn't even well skilled. But that changed when he saw the footage of the boy changing into an alien and fighting the teen titans and later the Eliminators.

"I know the kid is amazing right." The voice of a familiar villain registered to Slade ears.

Slade didn't bother from turning behind him to glance at who it was, "What are you doing here Brother Blood."

True to his identification it was the Cyborg villain, Brother Blood. The villain smirks as he approach to Slade side and glance at the city and beyond, "I'm just here to see how things are running, Slade. Nefarius is not pleased to the task he placed on you, but still I can't blame him for his anger. The boy, Ben Tennyson has shown himself as a worthy adversary and a foe."

"Yes I know of that." Slade replied turning to the Cyborg villain, "I didn't believe that Nefarius worked himself up just because of the boy, but after watching the footages of the fight the boy put has made me to reconsider."

Brother Blood turned to glance at Slade who had his hands behind him, "So what are you going to do. From what I've been informed Nefarius has decided to let his latest weapon to deal with the boy and the resistance."

"Really? So what is this new weapon?" Slade asked.

"That would be me." The two master minds heard a female voice and looked across the room to see a teenage girl as she leaned on the wall. Slade stared at her careful to identify that she had black and red raven hair, a black and red jumpsuit and bloody red eyes.

"So you must be Danielle Phantom." Brother Blood said just to leap backwards to avoid a red ecto blast.

"Don't call me that!" The girl yelled as she flew to Brother Blood face. The villain looks stern at her and nodded in agreement. Slade watched what unfolded and silently admitted to himself that he was impressed. He could see that she had what he always dreamed off in an apprentice, the ability to force what she want, the power to take out anyone who got in his way and lastly the will to kill.

"Excuse my accomplice, goddess. He didn't know of it." Slade didn't like apologize to anyone, but he couldn't risk anything going wrong. He knew he would need the girl's help to successes and perhaps more.

The girl turned her attention from Brother Blood and to Slade, "Ok. Glad to see some respect. So what do you guys got so far on Ben and his resistance."

Slade stared at the girl who acted like she was his superior. He found it insulting that she just ordered him to know their intelligence. Slade knew it's best to leave that behind and walked to his desk to bring out a circular metal. He pressed a button on its side and a mini hologram of Jump city came up.

"Though we lost Ben Tennyson Robin was able to place a tracking device on him." Slade said as he pointed at a red dot on it, "His in a restaurant called Dig em and eat Em."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Goddess asked in an angry tone.

"Patience, Goddess." Was Slade reply, "The tracker also serve as an audio transmitter meaning we'll be able to listen to what he says. If we attack there's the slight chances that he might escape and I'm not willing to let that happen. So far we know his with the resistance and had met the leader."

"And what are we going to do with that information?"

"Simple. We listen and when the moment is at hard we counter whatever their plans are." Slade shut off the metal circle thing and put it in one of his hidden pockets.

"Good. But let me tell you something Slade." Goddess told him, "If you fail to capture Tennyson then know that I'll do it myself and I will end him…..permanently."

"Very well then." He replied.

**************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *******************************

The sun rose from the horizon to signify another day. The streets were silent and the sun rays breach through the window of a certain Omnitrix bearer. A sleepily moan escaped through Ben's lips as he shifted to his other side to avoid the sun rays from entering his eyes.

"Ben." a soft voice called, "Time to wake up."|

"Just give me two seconds mum." Ben moans sleepy.

Sleepily Ben adjusted his pillow to get relax more. Suddenly he felt the mattress underneath him begin to draw back. he didn't bother to find out what was happening before his mattress was drawn off his bed forcing him to fall to the ground along with him. When he fell to the ground he was wide awake and yelped in pain before getting up slowly.

Ben could hear girls giggling before him, though he couldn't see well as his eyes were still bluring. He rub his eyes to clear his vision before seeing clearing to three extra surprises.

"Jenny!" Ben glared angrily at her, "Why did you do that?"

Jenny had a smirk on her face with her hands on her hips, "Actually I didn't do it."

"Or really, then who did?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jenny Gestured to her right where there was nothing but thin air. Ben thought of smacking himself in the face of how ridiculous this was going, but then he heard girls giggling from Jenny's right side. Then out of no where two girls that Ben knew very well holding a giggle and snickering at the same time.

"Sarah? Jane. How could you….?" Ben was confused. The last he had seen them was when Eon had attacked them and judging from how the girls reacted made it more confuse. He wondered if by his own observation that Jenny could control earth then what was Jenny and Sarah hiding.

"We'll explain later." Jenny said.

"But now we should try and catch up on lost time." Sarah gave Ben a gentle pat on the back. Before Ben knew it he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Jane. Ben could feel himself loosely some air.

"Um…Jane…I can't breathe." He said in suffocation.

Jane softly dropped Ben on the ground and gave a nervous smile, "Um...sorry about that Ben. We missed you a lot."

Ben gave her an assured smile, "No problem, Jane. I missed you guys as well." He returns the favor by giving her a friendly hug and she accepted. The two later let go and gave each other friendly smiles.

"Ok girls." Jenny called out, "Let's leave so Ben can get ready and meet us downstairs." The girls agreed and walk off to the door with Jenny closing the door behind them.

After taking a nice bath and having himself cleaned up Ben found some clothes that were the same as his from his magical Satchel and wore them. He noted himself that the clothes he packed were exactly alike and remembered that Jazz Fenton was the one who made a replica of his clothes.

"Thanks Jazz." He muttered to himself. His thoughts wondered to the good times he had in the former dimension and knew he missed it.

After a few preparations Ben grabs his magical satchel and walked out of his room. He walked down a hall, passed a few rooms before heading down some stairs to arrive at the restaurant house.

"Over here Ben." Ben heard Jenny as she wave to signal where she was. jenny was sitting at a table along with Sarah and Jane when she saw Ben and called him. Jane pulled out a sit for Ben to sit down before taking her own sit.

Sarah was about to speak out when she was suddenly interrupted by Jane, "Hey Ben, I don't mean to be rude or anything but can you tell us how you could change into that speedy creature the last time we met." Jane said it so fast that Ben was barely able to catch what she was saying. Sarah nudges Jane to the stomach making her to yelp and glare at her.

Even if the girls didn't show it Ben knew that they were curious and needed answers. It was only confirmed when Jane talked it out and Sarah hit her for talking out about it, "No need to get angry at Jane girls. I'm more than happy to tell you guys if…" a smirk appeared at the young hero face making the girls to wonder.

"If what?" Jenny asked curiously.

"If you girls can tell me how you're all meta humans." Ben finished with a proud grin.

A nervous look appeared on Jenny's face. No one seems to notice her face expression shifting to hide it. She tried not to turn her head to hide her nervous look in fear that her friends might see it and become suspicious.

"It's a deal." Sarah replied with a smile.

Ben explained, "Well it all started one day at the beginning of summer vacation…" The young Omnitrix bearer continued to explain from how he got the Omnitrix and became a hero. The girls found it fascinating that he had fought evil since he was ten years and how much he had sacrificed. Ben further explained his toughest enemies he had fought against such as Vilgax and Malware. Nothing was left behind especially the part that he traveled to the future and helped his future self and his team fight an alien called Aggreggor and also when he and his future self brains were switched crossed time by a time villain called Eon.

When Ben told the girls that it was Eon who attacked them a month ago Sarah was furious. She wasn't angry at Ben but because of the damage the time villain had caused to them especially causing Ben to be lost in time for an entire month. To calm her down her two girl friends to calm her down for Ben to finish his explaining his hero life.

"So how many aliens do you have?" Jane asked in excitement.

Ben shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I lost track after ten." What Ben said was actually the truth. The kid had completely lost track of how many aliens he had unlocked during when he was ten years.

Ben glance at Sarah with a good smirk to signify that it was her turn. The older girl sighed with a smile and began to explain.

"To tell you the truth I'm actually part alien. My mom was a CIA agent before she met my dad who was actually an alien from the planet called Cromostine. They met when my mom was sent to investigate a mysterious landing in a desert and to report if she found anything. However she didn't when she met my dad and helped him brake out of his prison cell which he was kept in by a cruel dictator. My parents were chased by some of the dictator robots and eventually took them down and ran off to somewhere hidden. When they were sure the coast was clear they decided to live a normal life and start a family. But then it things turned to for the worse. I was an only child and was five when his robots attacked my home, Gotham. The superheroes of the city tried to hold them off but one of the robots managed to find me when I was hiding in my closet." At this point Ben and the other girls could see tears forming from Sarah's eyes. Of course they knew that it meant that something bad happened.

Sensing that it was a bad experience for her Ben felt bad and held her hand. He looked at her teary eyes, "You don't need to continue if it's bad." As much as he wanted to know Ben didn't want her friend to have a brief memory of something horrible.

"No…I ok." Sarah replied, wiping her tears. She further continued from where she stopped, "As I was saying I was hiding in my closet when one of the dictator's deadly robot found me. The robot was about to fire at me when my mom and dad came and fought it. But sadly…the robot was too powerful and strong. The robot killed my parents right away and was about to kill me next when Batman came and rescued me from certain death. A week later I was given to the orphanage where I was later adopted by Mr. Mac Benson and came to Jump city a year later."

As soon as Sarah was finished explaining silence filled the air. No one was willing to talk having listen to that sad tale. Ben was the one who felt guilty for asking Sarh to tell her origin.

"So I guess I'm next." Jane said interrupted, "I'm not an alien but I am a meta-human. I was born in a normal family in the town called Vimania. I was normal like everyone until I got hit by a red ray thing from the sky. I got the ability of enhance human abilities like super strength, super jump and other stuff ordinary human can't do. I tried to hide it, but soon I couldn't hide it when I rescued a massive car crash and in the process revealing my powers which my family found out, rejected me and tried to get the military to capture me. But thanks to my powers I was able to escape and ran away from town. I will admit that I was sad and angry about the betray but I got over it when I arrived at Jump city and met Mr. Mac Benson on the streets. He was nice to give me a food, shelter and love and later I moved with him where I met Sarah and we became fast friends." As soon as Jane was done she grabs Sarah into a tightening hug with a smile. Ben and the other girls were surprise by her story. It was sad but she seem to happy and hyper to

"Thanks….really I appreciate…but I need to breathe." Sarah said trying to breath. Jane let go off her with a nervous chuckle and apologize while she caught Sarah catch her breath.

Soon a moment of silent occurred as everyone knew who was to speak next. They all knew that Jenny had a terrible past, but no one knew what it was and they were going to keep it that way.

"Hey has anyone seen June." Ben asked. The reason Ben brought up Juniper where about was so that Jenny wouldn't tell their origin knowing that she didn't want to explain her past. His plan seems to work as the girls drop off from Jenny to looking around their seats to find Juniper was absent.

"Maybe she's still absent." Jane guesses.

"Actually I'm in the kitchen!" They heard Juniper's voice from the kitchen. The smell of smoke soon entered the noses of the teens causing the teens to have a minor cough before running into the kitchen door. But when Ben opened the door black smoke burst from the door causing the teens to move back and cough.

"June's in there!" Jane stated in fear.

Ben rolled his eyes at how obvious it was and began to fiddle with the Omnitrix. he found the right alien before slamming the watch and covered in a flash of green light. When the light died standing in Ben's was a blue moth alien.

"Big chill." The alien bellowed and flew inside. It took only a matter of seconds before Ben flew out with Juniper coughing in his arms. He seat her down with the girls before flying back instead and extinguishing the source of the smoke.

Ben flew back out of the kitchen and in a flash of green light was back to normal. Ben helped the girls carry Juniper to a seat as she was beginning to come through.

"What did you do in there?" Jane asked.

"I was trying to fry some pancakes and well you can guess what happened next." Juniper answered with a nervous chuckle. She recovered from her nervous smile and turned to Ben, "Thanks for saving me, but why didn't you use Terraspin."

"Terra who?" Ben asked with a slight confused. However before Ben can get his answer the sound of an alarm came from Jenny's wrist watch. Everyone glance at Jenny's watch as she pressed a button and a mini hologram Baljeet came up.

"Morning everyone. I need you all here by HQ for planning of tonight operation." The hologram Baljeet stated before disappearing.

Having heard that Jenny pressed a few commands on her wrist watch and then glance at her friends, "Ok guys I've just coordinate my watch to teleport us to resistance HQ so you should all hang on to me quick." Immediately they held her shoulders and got ready as the watch created a blinding light that engulfed everyone. In a flash of blinding light the teen heroes were gone.

In another blinding light the teens appeared in a lab. All let got of each other as they look around their current location. The place seem to be a lab considering it had lab machineries such as scanners, teleportation pods and chemicals resting on table

"Glad you all could make it." Baljeet stated as he came out of the shadows. He got up from his sit and wave his hand in the air making a hologram screen to appear above them, "As you some of you may know, our fight against Nefarius Tyrant rule has been going on for the past one month and now it's time that we take them down. That's right we'll take them down by their weakness." Baljeet gestured to hologram computer as it displayed a satellite in space, "The mind control satellite that has been keeping the heroes and anyone else in their control."

"Wait a minute aren't the resistance superheroes?" Juniper asked.

Baljeet explained, "True we are superheroes by fighting Nefarius forces, but we haven't been notice by the satellite."

"How?" Ben asked.

"While it controls any heroes or anyone who wants to be a hero it doesn't consider something. One, I'm more of a scientist than a hero, Sarah and Jane aren't considered heroes by the super villains and Jenny doesn't think of herself as a superhero."

Hearing that Jenny doesn't think of herself made Ben curious, but he shrug it for later. Everyone continued to listen to Baljeet as he continued, "First we'll need a diagram of Slade HQ so some of us can attack him to end his rule over Jump city while the rest heads to the satellite, destroy it's defenses and eliminate the target itself." Normally Ben wouldn't be the one to listen or even pay attention to some people due to his overconfidence but he knew this was important if he wish to end Nefarius reign and return things to normal. Then it struck Ben's memory when Baljeet mentioned a diagram.

Knowing that it would be important, Ben brought out a metal circular disc and showed it to Baljeet and the others, "I have this disc thing that Cyborg gave me before he was captured. He said that it contains all the Slade HQ structures, rooms and routes." A pleased smile appeared on Baljeet face as he Ben handed the disc and placed it on hjis supercomputer scanner."

Baljeet was so overjoyed as he and the others watched his hologram display building schematics of the Slade HQ and some details, "Yes! Yes!" Baljeet shouted excited, but stop when he turned and glance back at his resistance. Out of embarrassment Baljeet hide a blush on his face and straighten himself up, "Thanks to the metal disc that Cyborg gave to Ben my computer was able to display all that we need to know about the HQ including the body guards and other important information."

"Awesome!" Ben shouted as he fist pumped the air. Other roars of Cheers erupted from the girls and Ben. Baljeet knew that with the proper planning and the perfect infiltration that they will be able to take down Nefarius and Slade with only one strategy.

********************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *************************

Inside Slade HQ lab was Slade standing before his supercomputer with his evil companions, Goddess and Brother Blood. The three villains were listening to all that was being said by the resistance and were paying attention except Goddess who was playing with a fire ball in her hand to occupy how boring it was. Goddess couldn't care less unless it had something to do with what she was more qualified for which were killing, commands and leadership.

The villains (With the exception of Goddess) continued to listen to the audio and were pleased with what they were hearing. If Slade face wasn't hidden behind a mask he would have shown his sinister grin.

"Good." Slade said pleased with the information, "Starting Tomorrow night the resistance shall finally meet their demise." On hearing that Goddess had an evil grin on her face. Just the thought of ending the resistance lives was less touching to her except thinking of killing Ben Tennyson.

"That's right." Goddess grin grew, "And Ben Tennyson will suffer in the hands of Goddess."

(LINE BREAK)

Me: Welcome back everyone. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I love writing this crossover. I know that you readers are wondering why Baljeet is acting out of character well he isn't I actually shifted his second dimensional self to Baljeet to make him more interesting as the resistance coordinator.

Phineas: Cool. Baljeet has a second dimensional self.

Me: you weren't supposed to know that *pulls out forget ray and points at Phineas* Forget *press button and Phineas forgets*

Isabelle: Hey what are you *gets hit by forget ray*

Ferb: *gets hit by forget ray*

Me: Now that's done I would have review replies up, but no one has reviewed the last chapter. As I said before I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please excuse me for any spelling error. Please remember to review, but no flaming me or my story.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 and Teen Titans

Me: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of The Cross Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Teen Titans. I'm so sorry for updating late, but school is back and I'm back to being busy than usual. I won't promise that I will be able to update soon but I can assure you that no matter how long it takes that I will finish this story.

Phineas: But during the holiday didn't you just stay at home mostly?

Me*nervous*:No?

Phineas: wait a minute you did.

Me: That's it!*begins to chase Phineas*

Isabelle: MC doesn't own the show Ben 10, Teen Titans or Phineas and Ferb. Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 9: Emperor Slade Dynasty pt 3: It's now or never.

Ben POV

After the whole meeting with Dr. Baljeet we left with Jenny by teleportation and arrived back at the Dig Em, Eat Em to wait until Dr. Baljeet called us for the plan he was sure that will stop Nefarius and Slade slavery on the earth.

During the time in the restaurant, Jane got eager to show June something and dragged her all the way to the stairs leaving Jenny, Sarah and I standing. With the two gone Sarah turned to us, "Hey guys I'm going to my room to prepare for tonight. See you guys later." She waved to us and walked up the stairs leaving me with Jenny.

An awkward silence came up between me and Jenny as we stared at each other blankly. A lot were racing through my mind as I thought of what to say to her without sounding like a total goof in front of her and thought of something.

"Um, Jenny do you want to get something to drink?" I asked unsure of what her response what.

"Sure." Jenny nodded with a smile. I walked to the kitchen and went to the get the drinks and in a few minutes I walked out of the door with two glass filled with orange juice. I offered Jenny a glass and she took a sip before looking back at me with a smile. But I noticed that some of the drink was on her top lip and laughed a bit before I saw her stare at me.

"What's so funny?" Jenny asked clueless. Instead of telling her I put my finger on her top lip and wipe it off her lip before showing it to her. when I showed it to her she glared at me before playfully punch my shoulder, "Why didn't you tell funny, Ben." she had a playfully look on her face.

Later, we took a seat at one of the tables and sat down to chat. I told her about my hero time back at my dimension with my cousin, Gwen and Grandpa, Max two years ago when we were on a cross country. From the look on her face she was fascinated about my adventures.

"So the guy who created it's a little alien?" Jenny asked.

"Yea, but his very smart." I answered with a smile. We talked a little while before a thought occurred to me, "so Jenny."

Jenny looks right back at me, "Yeah."

"What happened while I was gone? I know about the whole Nefarius invading earth and taking over thing, but what happened with you and the others while I was stuck through time." I knew I was asking something that may bring a bad memory to her, but I needed to know. Jenny seem to be silent as she glance at the door for a while.

Finally she looked back at me with a smile, "Actually when you were fighting that Eon guy I ran away from Sarah and Jane and met you held by Eon. Since I saw you in danger I launched a boulder at Eon and I'm pretty sure you know what happened then, but then Sarah caught up with me and drag me to a hiding spot where we saw you surrounded by those other bad guys and then disappear."

After she explained, I realized a lot of things. One, that Jenny had saved my life and two, she witness what happened to me. From the look on her face she didn't seem disturbed about it.

"So you saw everything?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah." Jenny got up and packs up our glass cups. She put the cups in a tray and looked back at me with a smile "So want to do something else?"

I returned the smile back, "Yeah." Jenny gestured for me to come with her and walked into the kitchen with me along.

NORMAL POV

Time went by for the teens as they stayed in the Dig Em, Eat Em. No one bothered to leave the restaurant so as not to bring any attention to themselves in case they were some agents of Emperor Slade lurking through the shadows. Because of this Ben and the rest of the girls, but mostly Ben found themselves waiting for time to skip to night so the fun can begin.

To pass the time, Ben was fiddling and counting the aliens he currently had unlocked. So far he had up to thirty four aliens within the Omnitrix display list. Eventually, Ben got bored of fiddling the watch and lay flat on his bed with his face looking up to the ceiling. His mind wondered on to how his Omnitrix had upgraded to a new version and the new aliens he used. Back when he heard that Dani was 'dead' he came to depression and thought of practicing the new aliens he got with the new version of the Omnitrix. He came up with the names and what ability every alien had.

A smile crept on Ben's face as he thought of when he had changed into Rath during a sparring practice with Danny Phantom. Unfortunately, the sparring didn't go well when you're using an alien with an uncontrollable anger. Further, Ben thought of the one alien he couldn't change into. Alien X, he didn't know why but every time he tried to change into the alien the Omnitrix would transform him into another alien. Sam suggested that perhaps it was a warning by the watch not to transform into Alien X for his safely. Ben thought about it and so did Danny and the others agreed that Ben shouldn't try using the alien form until the Omnitrix would allow it, but still Ben only could wonder what was so special and dangerous about Alien X.

A knock on the door woke Ben from his thoughts. Sluggishly, Ben got up from his bed and glance at the alarm clock that stood at his Ben. He was surprised to find that it was 7:32pm meaning that he had been in his thoughts for five hours since he interacted with the others.

Again, a knocked came from the door interrupting Ben from his thoughts, "Ben would you open the door! We're already late for the meeting with Baljeet." From the familiarity of the voice, Ben knew it was Jenny at the door. Picking up his magical satchel, he carried it over his shoulder and opened the door to see Jenny dressed in an entire new outfit. She wore a black shirt that had the letter T on it and showed her midriff, a goggle above for eyes and yellow pants.

"What took you so long?" Jenny asked, her hands on her hips.

Ben looked at her with a sly look, "Why do you want to know?"

Rather than answering, Jenny punches his arm with a playful look, "Not now, Ben, Sarah and the others have gone to HQ." she stated and put her hand on Ben's shoulder, "And I hate been late." Having said that, the watch on Jenny arm glowed and in a flash of brightening light the two were gone.

Ben 10

Cue Ben 10: Race against time theme song

Ben 10

Drumming at his chair arm rest with a scowled look on his face was Baljeet as he waited for two more teens to arrive. He had the right to since he informed the girls and Ben to come to his lab when it was 6:00 am. Rather than waiting for Ben and Jenny to arrive he went ahead to tell them the plan to pass the time. Truly, Sarah, Juniper, Jane and even Baljeet were scared of how the plan would go as it was too risky. But with Baljeet explaining their chances they became a little calm and decided to wait.

No alone with Baljeet was Sarah as she leaned against a wall and Buford as he was chowing down on another plate of tacos cheese. Jane and Juniper had left a few minutes ago to discuss on Juniper outfit (much to the Te Xuan Ze protest) and promised to arrive later. The room was quiet for the time being until a flash of light came up and standing in its place were Ben and Jenny.

Baljeet sighed with relief as he got up from his chair and looked at the two with a scowled look, "You two are late!" he walked towards them with his hands behind him. Sarah left her spot and came to the two as well except Buford who was still eating his cheese tacos.

"Sorry about that. Okay?" Ben said with a stern look. Honestly, he didn't think if he should apologies to the young Indian genius for his lateness. To his friends he might, but to a boy that was not even an official teenager he won't.

The two then shot daggers from their eye sights with hatred. Before trouble could get between the two boys, Sarah interrupted, "ok boys. You two can kill each other after we're done with the mission." The Indian genius and the young hero shared a last glare before facing Sarah and nodded.

Baljeet took a last glance at Ben and back to Sarah, "As I was going to say before being interrupted, we need to go to the hangar.

"Wait we have a hangar?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow. However, Baljeet had already walked to a door as it slide open. From that action Ben could tell that Baljeet was still mad at him for speaking at him.

Ben felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sarah, "Give him some time, Ben. Baljeet holds grudges, but he always calms down later." Sarah stated. Ben nodded in understanding and both walked to the same door with Sarah dragging an unwilling Buford to the door.

After a few protests from Buford about cutting him off from his tacos the heroes finally made it to the hangar. Wide eyed, Ben stared at the vast space, jets of different sizes and equipment. Ben turned to Sarah to see what her expression about what he just saw.

"There're awesome aren't they." Sarah smirks, facing Ben, "C'mon Baljeet is waiting for us." With that said Buford, Sarah and Ben walked down multiple transportation useful for different situations before seeing Baljeet standing by a black jet with green stripes. The three finally arrived as Baljeet stepped away from the jet.

"Where are June and Jane?" Baljeet asked, having noticed the two were missing. The trio shrug their shoulders to indicate they didn't know, "Well we can't do the mission if everyone isn't present."

"I'm sure they'll be back." Ben tried to assure Baljeet.

"Ok. We'll wait for…." Baljeet was interrupted by two familiar female voices.

"We're here!" Ben and the others turned behind them to see June and Jane running towards them. The two finally got to them and panted from exhaustion.

"What took you girls so long?" Sarah asked.

"And what's with the new clothes, June?" Ben added. Having seen them coming, he had noticed that her new clothes had changed and including her hair style. June was now dressed in a white shirt with long pink sleeves, dark blue pants and her hair tied to a pony tail.

Juniper smiled sheepishly, "Sorry for being late, Jane and I went for a little dress shopping and she helped me with some stuff." Honestly, the two girls didn't mean to be late. They had actually gone to Jane room to get some clothes for June to wear since the ones she wore were in total tatters from the previous fight. First of all June didn't want to get some new clothes but after some persuasion from Jane and taking a look on her clothes she thought it would be best get some.

"But the important thing is that we're here." Jane added, finishing up from Juniper.

"Whatever. Besides we're losing time." Baljeet stated as he turned to the jet, "Isa, open." As commanded the jet called Isa hatch opened down before the kids. Baljeet turned to them and gestured to follow before entering himself and along with the others. As soon as they got inside they were sounds of awe from everyone except Baljeet and Buford as they eyes came to the technology around them.

With a grin, Baljeet turned to them, "What's with the all wide eyed thing. This is only the back reserved to park some large equipments." Everyone followed the genius Indian boy as he walked to a door as it slide open for them to enter. As soon as they did the teens were really surprised and awed at what was around them. The control room/cockpit had multiple machineries that were used for different situations such as radars, detectors and most importantly internet service.

"This is totally…Awesome!" Ben exclaimed excitedly as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Ben." Jenny stated, sitting on another seat across Ben.

Before anyone knew it Ben began to use his chair to spin around like a little kid while screaming in excitement. Watching the thirteen year old act like a little kid made everyone to laugh making the young hero to notice what he was doing and blush out of embarrassment.

"Um…Baljeet are we using this to go to space?" Ben asked, trying to cover up what he just did.

Sitting at one of the control seat was Baljeet spun his chair to face Ben, "If you and Jenny were here to hear the plan then you would know that this jet is not space worthy, but rather air worthy."

"Not space worthy, why?" June asked, "For a kid that along with that big oaf there..."

"Hey!" Buford said offended.

"Shut up!" Juniper shouted, having been interrupted she continued, "As I was saying, if you could build this entire base, the technology and all those high tech transportation then why couldn't you just make this more air worthy?"

The entire cockpit was silent as they waited for Baljeet answer. They would have thought that he would have answered as soon as June asked. Everyone saw the look on Baljeet face that said he was hiding something but wouldn't tell.

"Baljeet?" Jenny asked, noticing the long silence.

"Fine." The young genius sighed, "With the funds that I get for this entire base and the other things I wasn't able to know how to make a jet air worthy." As soon as he finished the entire room was quiet for a moment before snickering took over and everyone laugh out loud. A blush appeared on Baljeet face as he spun his chair around and sunk down almost to the ground.

Everyone found it funny that Baljeet who considered himself very smart couldn't make a jet fly in space. True to be told the reason Baljeet couldn't was normally because he didn't have the equipment that he gets from his other friends.

"Ok guys that enough." Ben said, calming down from laughing. The others agreed without sharing a few chuckle and their various seat.

After getting Baljeet to get back his confident and going through a secret hatch underground the Isa jet flew closer to Slade HQ. The jet wasn't close to Slade HQ as Baljeet needed to inform everyone of the plan and also so the enemy would not be aware of their presence. As the leader and coordinator of the resistance Baljeet had to think over his plans and think of anything that could happen in their mission. While the chances still favor them Baljeet felt that something was wrong but he couldn't find out what it was and that was frustrating for the young Indian boy.

Luckily for Baljeet he had activated a cloak over the jet making it so that they were undetectable to radars. Inside the jet the kids were talking to each other about what was going on except for Baljeet as he was focused on a high tech computer installed in the jet. Baljeet was more focused on hacking the system to check if all defenses were off so part of his plan worked.

Exhaling with relief, Baljeet got up from his seat and turned to the others. As expected they were still talking with each other, so to get their attention he made a slight cough and got their attention.

"The time to act is now upon us people it's time we go as planned." Baljeet stated as he began to explain, "The plan is simple Ben, Jane. Sarah and Jenny will go to Slade HQ by other transport while Juniper, Buford and I head to one of Slade water ships for a worthy space craft. Thanks to my hacking of the system you should be able to avoid being shot by mechanical defenses, but that doesn't mean that Jump city worst villains won't be alert, as for June, Buford and I will get the air craft and head to space. Any questions?"

June raised her hand and stood up, "Yeah why do I have to go with you and lord fat over there."

"Hey!" again Buford said offended.

"Whatever." Juniper continued, "and why is it that Ben and others go for something that should be easy even for just Ben and Jenny." Just as she finished everyone except for Baljeet muttered the same thing.

"It's quiet logical actually, Juniper. I have categorized you all to your abilities such as Sarah who has the ability of invisibility, telepathy and force field making and Jane super enhanced abilities and Jenny ability to control earth. Sarah and Jane abilities work best on earth and most importantly Jenny works for earth. As for you accompanying Buford and I then it's most likely that we might be attacked within the sheep and we would need someone very strong to stop them."

As he concluded all them nodded in understanding of what he meant. With the plan now explained, Baljeet lead everyone back at the cargo and introduced them to some hover scooters he created.

"These are the hover scooters." Baljeet introduced them as a button on one of them making it to hover a few meters, " Since we'll be going to another place I've created this according to your number and if you're worried that you won't be able to control it then that won't be a problem. As soon as you step on it you will be able and capable to use it like riding a bike if you might say."

"Why not just make another jet or is it that you couldn't?" Ben snickered.

Baljeet glance at him and shot a glare at the hero that it caused him to move back a bit, "I can and could, but they're the chances that one of the bodyguards protecting Slade tower might shoot you all down, so that's why for this."

"Ok, though I already have mine." Ben stated.

"Whatever." Baljeet walked to a button a bit far from them and slammed it. As soon as he did the hatch laid down displaying the city below them. Taking a glance at below them Baljeet turned to the others as they joined him, "It's time that we depart for now, but remember that the mission must be a success if we're to free the world. I'll leave you all to say whatever you want to say. Good luck." Having nothing to say the young Indian genius walked back to the door that lead to the cockpit with Buford following him.

The teens watched as Buford and Baljeet left with the door closing behind them and looked at each other. They looked at each other silently as they thoughts ran through the possibility and saving the world from Nefarius hold. Ben on the other hand felt a bigger weight on him as memories of something like this came crashing down. His remembered the time he teamed up with Timmy Turner and Danny Phantom to stop Dark Dan and what they lost in the process. Remembering such things made the young hero to shudder before shrugging it off.

"So this is it." Jenny said, being the first to speak, "We're going to be save the world."

"Yeah." Jane replied thinking of what would happen.

"And I'm pretty sure we won't come back alive." Jenny stated.

Shocked, Ben looked at Jenny having heard what she just said. Then a thought came upon him and his face changed to determination, "That's where you're wrong Jenny. I know we're all thinking that we can't do this and that it's over, but let me tell you that it isn't. I saved my world a lot of times and also saved another universe from total destruction so I know a lot about this. If you're thinking that we would die just what we're doing then I don't think any of you are ready for this cause even if you consider yourself a hero then try to do what is right for everyone." Ben then made a smile on his face, "It's now or never."

The entire group was silent for the time being as they shared looks of worry to each girl. But then a confident smile replaced fear and their confidence rose and they looked back at Ben.

"I'm in." Sarah exclaimed confident.

"Me too." Jane responded with confident.

"Me three." Jenny nodded in confident.

"Let's kick major butt." Juniper stated as she made a fist punch.

Pleased with what he was saying, Ben smiled pleased at them before getting on a hover board. Jane, Sarah and Jenny followed his example and immediately felt the knowledge to control the hover boards.

"Let's go!" Jenny exclaimed and flew down. Not wasting a second Sarah and Jane followed their friends except Ben who stayed behind and looked at Juniper.

"Good luck, June." Ben smiled.

"You too, Ben, kick some evil butts ok?" Juniper smirks, her hands crossed over her chest.

Ben nodded with a smirk of his and nodded before flying off through the hatch and heading to the ground. Luckily, he was able to control the hover board descending and looked around before seeing the girls were waiting for him on the streets. He motioned for the direction he wanted to go and the hover board did as commanded and headed to the girls.

Soon Ben arrived at them, "What are you guys waiting for?"

"You of course." Sarah answered.

Taking the lead, Sarah flew straight to the direction of Slade HQ. The distance was far and soon the heroes were close as they could see the building get larger as they approached. But something wasn't right to Jenny. She knew something was off as she surveyed their surroundings without telling them. Her connection to the earth was telling her something that she could figure out. Then she felt something more real than a feeling like she was part of the earth and it was then she knew that something was wrong.

Immediately, she motioned her hover board to head faster and obstruct her friends path, "STOP!" she shouted causing her friends to stop and wonder what was going on.

"What's wrong, Jenny?" Ben asked. From the look on Jenny face Ben could tell that she needed to inform them of something.

"We're in…." Before Jenny could finished, the ground a few meters from them blew up and thousands of Slade bots jumped down. To make things worse the tower that serves as Slade HQ brought out it defense cannons and targets the heroes. Along with that three creatures came crashing down from the sky and landed around the teens.

Soon, the teens gazed with fear and wide eyed as they came to face thousands of Slade bots, defense cannons from the tower and three of Jump city worst creatures such as Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload.

"Oh crud." Ben said wide eyed in shock.

************************************************** *********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***********

While Ben and the girls were having their own problem, the jet called Isa flew to a water station at the outskirts of Jump city. So far it was clear of any guards or defenses thanks to Baljeet making it so to be safe. The jet slowed down before hovering lower to the landing strip and turning off its engines. A few minutes later the jet hatch was sent down and Baljeet, Buford and June walked down.

"As I planned they won't be anyone here." Baljeet explained as they came upon multiple abandoned jets, "And this makes it too easy."

"NNNNOOOOO!" Buford and June shouted in unison.

"What?" Baljeet was confused.

"Don't you know that you never and I do mean never say it's too easy!" Juniper shouted angrily.

"Or what?" Baljeet smirk proudly.

However they didn't have to answer as multiple figure were leveled from the ground and other figures flew down from the sky. The trio watched as the entire members of the Teen Titans surrounded them in a circle. Despite the numbers and odds against, Juniper got into a fighting stance, ready to fight the mind controlled members of every teen titan in the world.

"That's why!" Juniper scowled at Baljeet.

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *************

Back at Ben and the girls they were having a hard time fighting off the army of robots and the trio of Jump city worst monsters. To make matters worse for them their hover boards were destroyed in the fight making it difficult to escape. As a last defense both Jenny and Sarah combined their powers of earth and force field and created a shield of earth and force field around them. However they knew it would last as the girls had to focus to keep it intact while the robots and the trio monsters hit the shield.

"What do we do now?" Jenny groaned and gritted her teeth from holding her part of the shield.

"We can't hold it for long." Sarah had the same expression like Jenny.

Jane dug out her communicator and tried to contact Baljeet, but to her disappointment she only heard static, "I can't get a hold on Baljeet." Jane stated in a scared tone.

"Then we're on our own then." Ben stated with a determined look, "I have a plan. Sarah and I will deal with the monster trio while Jenny and Jane take out as much robot as they can."

The three girls exchanged a look of worry to each other. Ben plan sounded too risky for the girls considering what they will be facing once they drop the shield. But his plan was the only one they had and so it was a risk they were willing to take.

Knowing that the girls had accepted Ben activated the Omnitrix and turned the dial to an alien he wanted. Having found the alien he wanted he slammed the watched and was engulfed in green light. As soon as it died down standing in Ben's place was 12 foot humanoid dinosaur with hard brown skin and a tail.

"Humongousaur!" Ben bellowed. He turned to the girls and nodded for the shield to be down. Sarah and Jenny complied and let go of their hold on their various shield and soon it fell down leaving them vulnerable for attacks.

"Attack!" Ben shouted as he charged at Cinderblock.

Immediately the girls went to their various fights planned by Ben. Charging at Cinderblock, Ben alien form began to grow new addition in size and body before he gave a surprise punch to Cinderblock. However Cinderblock dodged another of Ben's attack and delivered his to the face causing the young hero to stumble back a bit.

"So we meet again, small man." Cinderblock said. Again he threw another punch at Ben, but Ben caught it with his hand.

"Who you calling small." Ben glared at Cinderblock and spins him around before throwing him into a building which destroyed in to a rumble.

Despite the attack Cinderblock got back on his feet in no time and glared at Ben with anger. With a loud angry cry, Cinderblock charged at Ben just as Ben charged at him.

While the two fought, Sarah was dealing with both Overload and Plasmus by herself. Fighting the two was not easy for the girl even if she had gotten some training and karate lessons from her past. Swiftly, Sarah leaped out of the way of one of Overload blast and created a shield to avoid being hit by Plasmus blast. She then formed her shield and threw it at one of Plasmus eyes causing the creature to cry out in pain.

"Bulls eye!" Sarah exclaimed excited.

However, she was caught off guard as one of Overload electric blast nearly hit her but sent her to the ground. The young half alien ground a bit dazed as she got up to see the two creatures charging at her.

Sarah grew a determined look and got into a fighting stance, "Come get me!" Immediately her hands glowed pure white and she flew off the ground and towards them.

Fighting the Slade robots wasn't easy for Jenny and Jane as they found them more difficult. Jenny had summoned a rock for her to float above the robots so as to have air advantage while Jane stuck to the ground using her super strength and enhanced endurance to aid her.

From above Jenny commanded the earth hit the robots. As intended more of the Slade robots were reducing, but sadly that wasn't enough. Jenny took the chance to hover higher to the air as an idea formed to mind. When she got as high as she wanted she pushed her hands down causing the earth she was on to fall down and burst on the ground causing a wave that destroyed most of them in sight.

During that attack also raised a large dust all over the battle field. Jenny silently waited for the dust to calm down and to her amazement all the Slade bots were down. But then she realized something and fear nearly gripped her heart if not that she didn't hear a cough not too far from her. Following the sound of the cough she came to see her friend, Jane, stuck under a rock. Immediately she summoned the rock up and threw it away carelessly and helped her friend up.

"Jane are you ok?" Jenny asked worried as tears began to form. At that very moment she had a lot of regrets that very instant. Along with dark memories from her past flashed before her eyes causing tears to fall down her cheeks.

A cough escaped from Jane as she came through. Her eyes looked weakly at Jenny, "Jenny." She called out weakly.

"Yes." Jenny replied softly. As soon as she did she was given a slap from Jane. Jenny let go of Jane and held her cheek in pain and glared at the girl, "What was that for!"

"That was for almost killing me!" Jane yelled back.

Realizing that she was right she bowed her head down in sadness, "Sorry about that." Then she felt a hand land on her shoulder and look in front of her to see Jane with a smile.

"Don't worry about that." Jane then grabbed her to a soft hug. All of Jenny's worries flew away as she felt her friend embraced her caring. It also made her to realize that she wasn't alone anymore and made her promise one thing….to be careful of her powers.

Jane let go of Jenny and both looked at each other before being interrupted by an energy blast that missed them. Like reflex the two snapped out of the sweet moment and turned to see with shock as more Slade bots marched towards them.

"You ready." Jane grinned as she got to a fighting stance.

"I'm always ready." Jenny responded with her hands glowing yellow aura.

Both girls with confidence shown on their faces turned to the army of Slade bots as it marched towards them. Then they glance back at each other and nodded at each other with smirks and charged at the robots with a cry.

Meanwhile, Ben as Humongousaur fought Cinderblock quiet well and skills applied. His training from fighting aliens, ghosts and other creatures and criminals enabled him to take some beatings from Cinderblock and then back at him. Even Cinderblock found it hard to beat Ben as he kept fighting back and dodging his attacks.

Much beating from Ben sent Cinderblock crashing into a building. However, Cinderblock got up though a little weaken from the blow. He charged at Ben with a fist ready and threw it at Ben, but only for Ben to grab his fist. Cinderblock tired to punch Ben with his other hand but again the young hero grabbed it and he tried to escape his grip. However, Ben held him well and delivered a powerful head bud to Cinderblock face causing him to cry in pain and stumble back.

Ben took the opportunity to strike as Cinderblock was still dazed from the head and got a firm hold on his wrist, "Hey Cinderblock." Ben grin at him and got his weaken attention, "How do you like taking a flight." Before Cinderblock could react Ben spin him around very fast around like a tornado making loosing contact to the ground. When Ben knew it was time to let go he spin him around one more time before letting go off him to the sky and far away from him.

Ben watched as Cinderblock flew to the extent that he was out of eye sight, "Now that is how you make the brick fly." He was interrupted as a loud familiar scream was heard. Immediately Ben spun behind him to see Sarah on the ground as Plasmus was about to fire at her. in rage Ben let out a cry and charged at Plasmus as he drew nearer to a weaken Sarah. On the ground Sarah was too weaken to fight back as she lay on the ground and watched as Plasmus drew closer.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Sarah heard a humongous cry and looked behind her to see Ben charge at Plasmus. Luckily Ben yelling attracted Plasmus attention and he charged at Ben. The two drew closer and closer until Ben threw a furious punch at the monster that sent him flying several meters away and going through buildings.

With Plasmus gone, Sarah tried to stand but almost fell if not that Ben as he normal self held her. Ben looked worried for Sarah and put her hand over his shoulder, "You ok, Sarah?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but we still have one more left." Sarah informed him.

"Who?" Ben asked. He got his answer as Overload burst through the sewers with his entire body sparking.

Knowing that Ben wanted to fight him, Sarah withdrew her hand from him, "Go get." She had a smirk and Ben nodded. The young hero then activated the Omnitrix and an alien hologram appeared. He found the alien he needed and slammed it down and was engulfed in a green flash of light. When it died standing Ben's place was a black and white alien with plugs at the tip of his tail, antennas and hands.

"Feedback!" Ben shouted out and charged at the alien.

The two got closer and closer with their electrical energy rising. As soon as both were close enough Overload fired a large electrical blast at Ben. But instead of getting out of the way Ben stood with a grin and put his antennas forward. The electrical blast didn't harm Ben but rather was absorbed by his antennas to a whole, "Big mistake." Ben grins and fired a larger blast of both his and Overload energy at him. As the blast hit Overload sparks reduced to reveal Overload still standing though a little bigger than before.

Ben was first shocked that Overload still stood but grin as he understood what Overload was, "Seems like I'm not the only who can absorb electricity." Before could react several electric lashes made on electricity were sent from Overload. The lashes tied around Ben's left and right arm and along with his legs and began to draw him in. However, Ben still tried to fight back as he pulled back against being drawn in, but Overload was too strong and all the lashes pulled him off his feet and into Overload.

Silence filled the air as the Overload still stood and Sarah watched in fear and worry that her friend was gone. With Ben gone Overload drew his attention back at Sarah and charged at her. Instead of being fright or scared, Sarah stood her ground with her hands to a fist and in a battle stance as she was willing to fight. Overload drew close but suddenly cried out in pain and held its stomach. Confused, Sarah watched as the monster cried out in pain and began to shrink until she saw a familiar head pop out…it was Feedback.

Ben pulled his head totally out of Overload and along with his arms, "Oh no! You did not just to eat me!" He clamped his hands and antennas on Cinderblock causing him to scream in pain and reduce in size. In a matter of seconds Overload shrank to the extent that Ben was able to free his entire body and absorb the creature down to nothing.

Finished with Overload Ben looked down with a proud grin and noticed a small circuit on the ground and picked it up, "Wow a circuit board." Before Ben could think further on it he was given a soft hug from Sarah.

"You're alive!" Sarah embraced Ben for a while before letting go.

"Yeah I am." Ben replied proudly. Suddenly the ground shake as an explosion occurred not too far from them. Ben gazed at the direction with his grin gone and a determined look took over, "But it's not over yet."

Meanwhile, Jenny and Jane were fighting the Slade bots as much as they could. Every time they fought seem hopeless as the number increased and the girls found themselves getting exhausted.

Jane grabs a Slade bot arm and threw and used it to hit the robot back. Before she knew it she was surrounded by several Slade bots as they charged at her immediately. Furiously and panting out of exhaustion Jenny furiously used the arm as a weapon as she fought off the robot with ease. None of them stood a chance and soon all were a pile of robot parts.

Exhaustion began to take over Jane lungs and she bent to rest on her knees to catch her breath. Unfortunately more Slade robots surrounded her and charged at her before she could get ready. The robots got a hold of her arms and shoulder making it hard for her to fight back even in a tired state. When she thought it was over the robots floated up in the air letting go of her in the process and exploded.

Knowing who could do that Jenny turned to her left with a smile to see Sarah, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sarah replied and ran to her friend, "Come on we need to regroup with Ben and Jenny." Jane didn't waste a second and nodded before Sarah used her force field to carry her and Jane off to another direction.

For Jenny, she was having the hardest of times beating the robots. Earlier she and Jane were split up to take down the robots easier rather than staying together for the robots to target them at once. She was able to take down a large number of robots with her powers of earth that she used as the robots disadvantages.

Tired, exhausted and sweat all over her face, Jenny had taken down another large number of Slade bots by causing the earth to strike at the robots. Unfortunately she wasn't done as she saw another large number heading towards her. Jenny wiped the sweat off her fore head and she looked at the army angrily. Immediately she feel her hands glow bright yellow as her anger rose as well. She shouted a loud cry as she put her hands together and separated them and just as she did the earth the robot walked on opened up and swallowed them all.

More exhausted, Jenny fell to her knees and tried to catch her breath. Unknown to her ten Slade robots snuck behind her and were about to fire at her. Jenny was too exhausted to be alert as they approached closer. Suddenly, a fire ball hit all the robots and destroyed them and got Jenny attention. Alert she turned around with her hands glowing to see that the Slade robots were on the ground with little fire on them.

"You ok, Jenny?" Jenny heard a voice from above and looked up to see a magma based life form with a familiar hour glass symbol on his chest.

"Yeah, Ben." Jenny replied as she got up.

Ben landed on the ground and slammed the Omnitrix symbol and was covered in a flash of light. As soon as the light died down instead of a magma like alien standing it was Ben back to his normal form.

"Good. We need to regroup with Sarah and Jane." Ben informed her.

"Sure." Jenny nodded. Soon the two ran off to another direction just as number of Slade bots arrived.

Ben and the girls regroup in an alley not too far from Slade HQ. They couldn't be on the street as multiple Slade bots and larger robots took to the streets and air patrolling.

From the alley Sarah took a glance before ducking back in. looking back at her friends she saw them looking back at her, "The entire city is filled with Slade stupid robots." Sarah sat down to the ground with an angry look.

"It just doesn't add up." Ben stated lost in his own thoughts. The plan by Baljeet was supposed to be successful but now they were hiding in an alley and a large number of Slade robots moving around, "It's almost like they knew we were coming. Baljeet assured us he deactivated the systems and alarms, so how did they know?"

Jenny looked around them and then to her friends, "Either A one of us is a mole to Slade, B. Baljeet betrayed us or C. they knew somehow from the start."

"I don't think so, Jenny." Ben informed her, "One of us isn't a mole and Baljeet wouldn't betray us considering we could be captured by now, so it will have to be C."

"Then how did they know?" Jane asked with a worried look.

Ben got up from the ground and walked to the brick wall of the end of the alley, "I don't know but we have to complete the mission." He looked back at his friends, "We're so close and I can feel it."

"Your right." Sarah got up confident, "We've come too far just to back down. I have a plan and it's risky but it should get the job done." Hearing that it could be risky got everyone full attention, "Jane and I will distract the Slade robots as much as we can while Jenny and Ben head to Slade HQ and take the mad man down." As soon as she finished she saw the worried look on their face. she herself would admit that it was dumb and suicide but it was the only way to free the world.

"Let's do this." Ben looked determined at his friends. He reached to the watch but Sarah stopped him.

"Save the watch energy I'm guessing you'll need it." Sarah let go of the watch.

Ben nodded as he understood what she meant. They knew that once they got inside Slade HQ that the mastermind himself would be expecting them and would have something installed for them.

Instead of using his Omnitrix Ben dug into his magical satchel and brought out his hover board. He dropped it to the ground and it hover a few meters off the ground. Jenny summoned the ground she stood on to rise high as her air transport.

Ben glance at his friends with a smile, "Good luck girls."

"And try to be alive, ok?" Jenny added.

Sarah giggled before looking back at her friend, "You too Jenny and Ben." The teens took a last glance at each other with a smile on their faces before they went as according to plan. Jenny and Ben took off to the sky and headed straight for Slade HQ. As planned they heard some explosions and noises from behind them to indicate that Jane and Sarah had gotten the robots attention.

The easy part was just getting there, but now was the hard part as they approached Slade HQ. The building was equipped with laser and missiles cannons and it main target was the two teens that approached it. As soon as they got in range the building cannons fired at Ben and Jenny. Luckily the two were able to avoid some of the lasers and the missiles, but it was getting too much.

An idea formed to Ben mind as he flew out of the way of middle of two approaching missiles, "Jenny! We need to get them to fire at each other!" Understanding his idea Jenny nodded and flew off to two cannons. The cannons fired missiles at her, but she flew out of the way of it and it destroyed another cannon. So with the new plan both Jenny and Ben were able to avoid being hit by laser and missiles while getting them to hit the other. It was a long process but thanks to Ben training on his hoverboard and the capability to dodge at the right time he and Jenny destroyed all in a matter of minutes.

"That was…easy." Ben panted with smirk.

Jenny rolled her eyes at how ridiculous he said. The fight had clearly made them exhausted and that was all he could say, "No time for that, Ben, we have to take Slade down." With that said she motioned for her rock she stood on to move up and so it did and Ben followed. The tower was big as the main office that Slade often reside was at the second level and thanks to the diagram disc that they got from Cyborg it was easy to find.

After a while of moving upwards Ben and Jenny made it to Slade office. The office was a glass see through window that enabled that enabled whoever was inside to gaze at the city.

"Are you ready for this?" Ben asked determined.

"You know I am." Jenny responded with a smile.

Immediately both of them speed their rides to the highest with Jenny in the lead. Jenny was focus as she drew closer to the large glass and gained more speed. Then when the moment was right she leaped off the rock she stood on and let it bash through the window and breaking it in shatters. With nothing to stand on she began to fall but fortunately Ben caught her bridal style before she could fall anymore and headed towards the scattered glass. As soon as Ben got Jenny and him into the building he dropped her gently to the ground.

Before Ben knew it Jenny embraced him into a hug, "We did it!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yes you both did." A dark deep voice said.

Hearing the voice interrupted the two as they turned to see the emperor and evil mastermind, Slade with his hands behind him. A expression could not be seen on his face to tell what he felt right now as he stood up from his desk and looked at the two teens.

"Slade!" Jenny glared angrily at the evil mastermind.

Though the tone of her voice was threatening Slade still was calm like she never said anything, "It's a privilege to finally meet the great Ben Tennyson." Then turned to Jenny, "And let me not forget my former apprentice, Terra." A confused look appeared at Ben face as he gazed at Slade. he didn't know who was Terra and thought he hadn't met someone like that. Then it dawn on him who it was and he turned to Jenny.

"That's right, Tennyson." Slade smug, "Your friend real name is Terra and she isn't what she seem."

Jenny didn't look at Ben to see his reaction, but rather glared angrily at Slade and growled through her teeth. Ben on the other hand was surprised, shocked and wide eyed of what he just heard.

************************************************** ******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **************

Me: Finally I'm done with this chapter. Normally I don't do this but I might as well tell. In the next chapter Ben gets to finally know about Jenny past and along with that the two will face their past friends and also we'll get to know if Juniper, Baljeet and Buford will get out of the trouble their currently in.

Phineas: Also MC has something up as well.

Me: That's right. Now that this chapter is over I thinking finally revealing the ghostly DNA of Dark Dan that the Omnitrix acquired during the previous crossover with Danny Phantom, but I don't know what to name it. So I'm asking you the readers to give me names that you think will fit with Ben new alien.

Phineas: In exchange the reviwer with the best name will get a sneak peek of the next crossover and if you're guest reviewer then MC will release a sneak peek as soon as he can. Also please note that the name must not have the word Dark or Ben in it.

Me: Now to the review replies

REVIEW REPLIES

Ben 10 Madness: Glad you like the chapter. I can assure you that the story will improve and become more intense and awesome as it goes.

Garrett 4976: The chapter is out now. Sorry for the long wait.

Ussop: Glad you like the chapter. The story will get more interesting as it goes.

(LINE BREAK)

Me: Well that's it for now everyone. Please vote in my poll for my other story The avengers: Earth Ultimate Heroes*remake*. The vote is for who should be the leader of the avengers, so please show your support by voting. Also please review so I can know what you think about the story, constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames.

Phineas: Have a wonderful Carpie Diem.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Welcome everyone to another awesome chapter of the Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Titans. I know I'm updating this late, but I've recently been concentrating on my two new fanfics Fusion Fall: Mistaken Identity and The avengers: Earth Ultimate Heroes*remake*. But now I'm back and will be updating as soon as I can.

Isabelle: Also MC had to make some change in this chapter since he didn't have a name for Ben ghostly alien form. So his asking that you give him possible names so he could add to the story.

Me: And of course I'll give the reader all the rights of the name that he/she gives me.

Phineas: Man of Cartoons does not own Ben 10, Teen titans or us. Now to the chapter.

Chapter 10: Emperor Slade Dynasty pt 4: Fighting Old friends.

Everyone and everything was silent. Jenny stood her ground with a hardcore glare that could kill, Ben stood shocked at what he just heard and Slade stood with his hands behind his back. The edge to kill Slade than just standing was in Jenny's heart as she took a step forward at the villain. However, Slade didn't look scared as he knew his plan was working.

"What's the matter, Terra, don't want your friend to know." Slade taunted Jenny with a calm voice, "Afraid that he will leave you and see you as a criminal."

The look of Jenny face began to stream tears as she tightens her fist. The thought of her past was what she was trying to get rid of, but it wasn't working this time. With a loud shouting cry she forwards her hands above and like that the earth beneath Slade his entire body in one place. However, Slade didn't seem scared or anything from his position.

"Feeling guilty, Terra. Good." Said Slade.

Jenny couldn't take it anymore as more tears began to pour from her eyes. Ben watched everything unfolded and felt sorry for his friend. His face was determined and anger followed as he obstructed Jenny and Slade from each other eye contact, "Leave her alone!" Ben barked directly at Slade, "Whatever she did in her past wasn't her fault so back off!"

However, Slade began to laugh when Ben concluded. He stopped and looked back at Ben, "Is that what she's made you to believe. Well let me start from the beginning." Slade began to explain, "A few months ago the Teen Titans found Terra and befriend her. she was just any teen with superpowers, but one thing about her then was that she could didn't know how to control her powers and therefore was a giant risk to peoples live. It was because of this and when she overheard some of the other Titans talking about it she ran away and didn't come back a few weeks or months. When she did return she had great control of her powers but that was because of me and in exchange she was to be a spy in the Titans, but she still had feeling for the meta-human Beastboy. However that changed when he turned his back at her and she joined me with complete loyalty."

As soon as Slade concluded silence once again filled the room. The thought that Terra used to work for Slade made Ben confused in some many ways. Now he understood why she never wanted to talk about her past, because she was trying to forget it. Ben felt at encountering what the villain said, but could find the word to.

Jenny on the other hand had given up her rage and looked worried. Her past was being told to one of her friends and that made her worries to increase. When Ben turned to glance at her she turned her head the other way so he wouldn't see. Just then a thought came to Jenny and her fears and worries were wiped away. she turned her back straight and glared at the held villain, "Your right, Slade, but that not where it stopped. After I joined you I fought the Titans, but when I did again they were too strong and I came to you after you helped save me. However you weren't the kind and generous person I thought you were. You beat me like I was nothing and treated me like a toy. You even used me to fight my own friend who always believed in me, but I was able to break out of your control and defeat you and your domination over Jump city." As she spoke her confidence rose and her fears were leaving. She felt strong and a massive weight on her shoulder been lifted as she let a grin come across her face, " And I'm going to do it again, except this time I'm in control and you can't deceive me anymore."

From his position, Slade could see that the girl he thought was weak had grown strong since the last time they met. He wasn't sure how she had gotten out of her stone predicament, but he wasn't worried about that and he certainly wasn't worried about the two heroes.

Ben stood with a smile across his face. Clearly he had just witness his friend just stand up against him. It was something he never thought was possible as even he had felt bad when he was eleven. But seeing his friend speak against the villain made him realize that it shouldn't hate himself for what happened two years ago and certainly now that he had what he lost in his Omnitrix.

Pleased of what Jenny did, Ben walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The young girl with a smile turned to look at her friend, "You did great Terra." Ben said.

Terra had a smile on her face and nodded before turning back at the trapped villain, "So have anything to say before you do your have to serve your jail sentence." Jenny said with a cocky grin.

"Yes." Slade replied. Suddenly a green blast out of nowhere was shot at the rock hold on Slade. The blast destroyed the bonds and Slade was once free like before. Shocked by what just happened, Ben and Jenny soon understood what happened as three familiar figure stood in front of Slade and in a fighting stance against them. The three were the Teen Titans of Jump city, Starfire, Robin and lastly Beastboy and the three were under Slade control.

"Now what was the expression you Titans say?" Slade said, "That's right. Titans Go." With that said, the three mind controlled Titans charged at Ben and Jenny.

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *************

Meanwhile another part of the resistance was having their trouble. They part was to get a jet for space travel so as to destroy the satellite that controlled every hero. The plan was going to be a complete success until they were ambushed by every Teen Titan in the world. Despite the numbers, Juniper got into a fighting stance and also in defense mode to try and protect her two friends.

"June keep them busy. I have a plan." Baljeet whispered to her as he dug into his coat pocket.

June nodded in understanding as she took a glance at him and then back at the mind controlled Titans. Surprisingly, the mind controlled Titans hadn't move or said anything to extent that June thought they were toying with them. However, a small path was made as a lone figure walked through. As soon as the figure stood before them June immediately knew who it is and her teeth gritted as first glance at her.

"You!" she hissed.

The figure looked please across her face with her hands across over chest. The figure was a teenage girl with silver/grey skin, pink hair in the shape of the devil's horns, has cat like pink eyes. The girl was dressed in a black/purple dress with a thin belt at the waist with a mini poncho and wears purple /black boots.

"Well isn't it miss princess over here." The girl said with smug on her face, "And also the name is Jinx not you." Jinx then walked a few paces to the angered Te Xuan Ze. She didn't seem scared, but rather amused of June's behavior, "Now look where you are, trapped and surrounded by the entire Teen Titans with nowhere to escape. But then again we were expecting you guys here so it would have happened anyway."

The way Jinx spoke and looked proud made June want to punch the daylight out of the meta-human. But she didn't as she knew one thing about villains that always occupy time. From what she knew about the villains she's faced and others they always like to gloat about their victory or plan. So June thought best to stay at her guard and let the horned looking girl talk out.

"So do is that all you have to say?" June said, not interested of what she was saying. Hearing that didn't surprised Jinx, but impressed her the more as she glance at June's dagger eyes, "Cause honestly I thought you would have tired out by now."

"Very funny." Jinx said, not amused, "Let's see what you'll say when I have the pleasure of torturing you day and night." Finished with that she said, Jinx turned her back at June and was about to leave when someone interrupted her.

"I think not." Baljeet said as he stepped from June's back. in his hand was a remote with a few buttons on it. On Baljeet face was neutral with no sign of fear as he took a few steps from June, "Now I ask that you immediately let us go or."

"Or what." Jinx smirked as she turned back and saw Baljeet, "You're going to throw that remote at me."

Despite the disrespect written on Jinx face, Baljeet still remained calm and neutral. Until his finger was placed on a big red button and he smirk, "No this." Immediately he pressed the button. Suddenly an explosion on the ship occurred and the it began to shake as more explosions took place. The ship began to move violently as it began to sink.

While the mind controlled Titans were occupied, Baljeet grabbed June's wrist and ran off with Buford following. The two followed Baljeet back to their ship as fast as they could and soon entered the cockpit. Baljeet and everyone else strapped on their seat belt and with no time to waste Baljeet drove the ship off an exploding water ship.

The jet didn't slow down for a second as it speeds through the air. When they were in a far distance they in unison sighed in deep relief. For a second Juniper and the others didn't think they would make it if Baljeet hadn't made the place to explode. Just as they relaxed from the ordeal a worried thought came to June's mind and she grew worried.

To answer her question June turned her seat around to the smartest person in the cockpit. She observed him for a moment as he pilot the jet and was pressing a few buttons for reasons she did not know. Then she waited for a moments before saying what was on her mind as she glances at the back seat of Baljeet, "I don't mean to be an interruption, but I was wondering, Baljeet, that if those teen titans back there will be fine?" As soon as she finished she waited for the young Indian to speak. However he didn't as he thought of what June asked. For a genius himself he didn't consider the safety of the mind controlled teen heroes when he detonated the place to explode and because of this thought he hadn't taken notice of June calling him Baljeet instead of Dr. Baljeet.

Releasing a deep sigh, Baljeet pressed a button for auto pilot and turned his seat around to face the concerned Juniper, "I think it would be safe to assume that those Teen Titans maybe fine by 89 percent. When I set the place to blow, I only intended for the lower levels to blow so the place can collapse to the waters and my research on some the Titans powers do say that most of them a capable to survive."

"Ok." June muttered with a sad sigh. Deep within she felt sorry for what the Titans were going through. She didn't have to imagine it considering she was one of them before Ben was able to release her from the hold, but she could remember what it felt like when mind controlled. It was like having no sign of goodness and the only thing that replaced what dedication to do what was ordered and spear no one.

Quietness resumed back in the jet. June sat on her seat and laid back bored as she waited for what Baljeet had planned, Buford was bored as well and had decided to look at the scanners since it was the only thing that looked interesting and Baljeet seem to be pressing some commands to the jet mainframe. The quietness continued for a while before Baljeet turned his chair around to face his two crew. To let them know he wanted to speak to them, Baljeet made a fake cough which got they attention.

"As you may know and experience from our escape from capture that we still don't have a jet worthy for space travel. However, I was able to make a few adjustments and commands to our jet to do this purpose." Baljeet explained. As Baljeet stopped Buford just yawned out of boredom to show how uninterested he was about the explanation, while June sent a glare at the Indian genius as she thought about smacking him for not during that earlier which wouldn't have made them endanger themselves.

However, Baljeet face seem to be neutral as he saw the angry glare from June and heard Buford yawn, "But due to leaving the earth magnetic field we'll just have to hope that we'll survive." With that said, Baljeet turned back to the controls, leaving a shocked and surprised Buford and June. Before any of them could say anything, Baljeet increased the speed of the jet and pulled the stirring to head higher to the sky.

************************************************** ***************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****

Back at Jenny and Ben.

The trio of mind controlled Titans charged at Ben and Jenny. The space gape was small which caused Jenny to act quickly and summoned a rock shield in front of them. However, Jenny tried to hold it as much as she could, but it soon exploded and caused them to be sent flying backwards. A bit taken back by that attack, Jenny and Ben looked in front of them and saw the three Titans dashing at them.

Urgently and determined, Ben turned to Jenny, "You take Beastboy while I handle Starfire and Robin." The idea was their best, but Jenny had a bad feeling and thought about it, especially when she had to fight Beastboy.

Unfortunately, the two didn't have much time as the titans gain closer. Quickly, Ben activated the Omnitrix and slammed it, creating a blinding light. The flash of green light momentarily stopped the Titans at their charging tracks as they either shielded their eyes or just started at it. The flash ended and standing in Ben's place was a silicon based alien composed of crystals and in a uniform which is half black and white.

"Diamond Head!" he bellowed.

Without wasting a time, Ben dashed towards Robin and Starfire. When the gap between them, Ben struck his hands to the ground causing large diamonds to burst out of the ground and heading to the two titans. However, Robin and Starfire saw it coming and separated from each other. Starfire dashed furiously at Ben above and began to fire powerful blasts of Starbolts. But Ben was alert and shaped his hands to sharp diamond and shielded himself from the blast. unfortunately, Ben was alert as Robin fly him from his side sending the young hero to a wall.

A groan escaped Ben as he slowly walked out of the crater in the wall and placed his hand on his head, "Oh that hurts." Ben groaned.

"Well there more where that came from." Robin growled as his red eyes glowed furiously. Immediately, Robin and Starfire charged at Ben as he got into a fighting stance.

While, Ben had his fight, Jenny was having hers, but she couldn't fight who stood before her. The silence between her and the titan waqs long as both stared at each other. When Ben left her so he could fight Starfire and Robin, Jenny wanted to protest at that idea, but Ben had left before she could. And now she stood before the only best friend from her past that loved her…but Jenny doubted if he still had those feeling for her at the moment.

The look on the mind controlled Beastboy changed from neutral to a sinister grin. His red eyes glowed bloody red as he looked at Jenny. Slowly with the grin on his face, Beastboy walked closer to her, while Jenny walked backwards as he approached, "Well isn't it my old friend, Terra. It's funny actually seeing you again after you lied to me."

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked, soon regretting asking.

"That school remember!" The young changeling yelled angrily, then he kept his voice lower, "When I meant you I was relieved but then you played that stupid card that it wasn't you."

"I told you the girl you want me to be is a memory!" Terra felt the urge to yell back as tears fell down from her cheeks, "It's just that…"

"Oh just save it." Beastboy interrupted her with an irritated voice. The next thing he did as he walked towards Jenny was jump over her in one quick move. Scared and afraid, Jenny turned behind her to see Beastboy with his eyes glaring daggers at her, "And you treated me like a fool! But that's going to change!" as soon as he finished his body began to change in size and form. In a flash standing in Beastboy place was a black and green gorilla, "So goodbye, Terra!" Immediately he threw both his hands to the air and then down at Terra.

Fortunately, Terra was alert and quickly leaped backwards and faced Beastboy. All fears and worries were replaced with anger and determination, "You want to fight, so be it!" Her hands yellow aura as she threw her hands forward and it caused four rocks to head towards Beastboy. But the young changeling stood his hand and when the rocks were close he punch every one of them and growled in a gorilla rage and charged at Terra.

Jenny released a growl of hers as she waited for the right moment to strike. She waited for Beastboy to be a few feet from her before summoned a rock at Beastboy left to knock him. The young changeling didn't see it coming and was sent a few feet from Jenny. A groan escaped Beastboy lips as he felt pain from his sides and reverted back to normal. However, before he could get up he found himself trapped by earth around his waist, arms and legs, restraining him to the ground.

"Look at you." Jenny spoke coldly at Beastboy. She walked towards the trapped Beastboy as he saw her approach her. The look on his face was something other than hate that once used to be on his face, but now was fear, especially when she stood before him, "The reason I wanted you to leave me then was because I wanted to be left alone! Ever since that stupid experiment that gave me my powers has been hell, so what do you think I would have to do when you found me!" by this point tears her streaming from her eyes, her voice calmed down as she released the pain she thought she could keep, "I-I-just wanted the past to be forgotten and to live a normal life, Beastboy, but I should have known my life could never be normal…." she then glance at her hand and balled it to a fist as yellow aura appeared, "especially this thing of a curse."

The feeling of her past came to Jenny mind once more. The cause of her powers, the people she had to leave behind, the titans finding her and then the outcomes afterward. Her eyes were closed as she recounted what she just let out and felt bad and let tears to link out of her eyes.

"Terra?" a recognizable voice said, bringing Jenny from her thoughts. The sound of the voice was one she had long forgotten and something she missed. Hearing the voice she turned to the source of the voice and saw Beastboy, but this time his eyes were back to normal.

"Beastboy." Terra said, almost a whisper. She drew closer to him, confused, and feeling relieved. However, that stopped as Beastboy screamed in pain and moved his body in agony.

"Terra…run…NOW!" that was the last she heard from Beastboy. Without further warning Beastboy body shapeshift in a big bear and got back at his feet. The look in his eyes was red once more as he growled at her.

"Beastboy?"

Unfortunately, Beastboy wasn't there anymore and in less than a second her charged at Terra and leaped at her.

Meanwhile, Ben was having his side of trouble. He had been fighting the two titans for what felt like hours though it was just 25 minutes. He tried to fight them off so not to hurt them, but it was all futile. Ben noticed that from the last encounter that they weren't as feisty as now and knew exactly that the mind control was empowering them.

With that in mind, Ben knew he had to show beat them without getting them killed. However, before he could do anything while he was fighting off Robin, Starfire dashed from his side and threw a powerful fist at Ben. The punch sent Ben flying to the wall and then falling to the ground hard. Robin and Starfire watched as the young hero groaned as he tried to get up, but was too weak and fell to the ground.

A moment of silence filled the air between the two titans and Ben. They watched Ben specifically to see if he would move, but he didn't, so it was only assumed he was unconscious. A wicked grin crept on Robin face as he walked to the unconscious Ben and looked down at him. To make sure that he was unconscious, Robin kicked him, but was surprised of what happened next. A hard crystal hand held his hand firmly.

"You little faker!" Robin snarled. He tried to pull his leg out, but to no avail. Suddenly he felt a hand feeling creeping on his leg and heaving it. He glance at the hand Ben held and found his entire leg was encased in crystal. Quickly, he tried and with a final pull Ben let go of Robin's leg. With his leg free, Robin brought out his bo staff and got into a fighting stance as he watched Ben get back on his feet, "I'll make you regret that Tennyson." He snarled at the young hero.

"I like to see you try." Ben smirked and made a come-get-me hand gesture at the boy wonder.

Rage coursed through Robin's mind as he struck his staff at Ben. However, Ben saw it coming and dodged it along with two more from Robin. The fight between Robin and Ben became more intense as Ben resulted to firing crystal shards and Robin dodging them all. Ben was able to block a fly kick by Robin and tried to send a blow, but Robin was able to leap out of the way.

The battle soon became tough for Ben. He was running out of time and it seems Robin was stalling until the watch time out. It didn't Ben long to realize that he had to wrap things up before he timed out. A plan formed and he soon stopped fighting back and dodged all of Robin's attacks. The plan seem to work as Robin began to get more frustrated by every attack he missed.

Again, Robin tried to hit Ben, but the young hero was able to avoid the attack. The more Robin attacked the more, Robin was getting frustrated. An enrage glare was Robin's face, he was panting furiously out of exhaustion at this point, "Fight me you coward!" he yelled angrily and charged at Ben. Unknown to Robin, a grin crept on Ben's face as he watched the boy wonder approach him. As soon as Robin was close, he struck his staff at Ben, but this time Ben held it firmly.

Ben glances at a surprised Robin as he held his staff, "Wrong move, Rob." He said. Suddenly, diamonds began to crept down from Ben's grip on the staff and to Robin a fast pace. In vain, Robin tried to pull out, but he could as he felt his entire right hand, shoulder and soon his entire chest encased in diamond. He looked at Ben with a gritted look as he tried to break free, but still to no avail. Just then Ben placed his hand on his chest and soon it was encased in diamonds and in a matter of seconds only Robin's head was left.

"That should keep you still." Ben said as he let go of Robin. Having encased almost the boy wonder in diamonds, Ben clapped his hands to clean off imaginary dirt with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Robin!" Ben heard a familiar voice shout. Before he could act fast a huge starbolt was shot at hi9m sending him crashing into a wall. In slight pain, Ben let out a groan as he felt a bit dizzy and came out of the crater. His eyes soon came to see Starfire as she flew to Robin was beginning to break through it, "Don't worry, Robin, I'll set you free." Starfire reassured as she broke a piece of diamond from Robin's arm.

"Let me help you with that!" Ben shouted, attracting the two titans attention. The two titans watched as Ben slammed the Omnitrix symbol and was engulfed in a flash of blinding light. The light soon died down and standing in Ben's place was a muscular Frankenstein like alien with greenish grey skin, a black mullet style, two tower like conductors coils on his back and black pants that had the Omnitrix symbol on the waist.

Without warning, the two conductor coils on Ben's back generated green lightening as he targets his hands at the titans. Before the two titans could do anything, Ben fired a blast of green lightening from his hands and towards the titans. The lightening blast shocked them and caused them to scream as it ran throught their body. The lightening blast also broke Robin out of his diamond captivity and soon both titans were sent flying a few feet, unconscious.

With the titans down, Ben struck a pose with his fist at his waist and a proud grin on his face, "That's what happens when you face Ben 10." Suddenly, he heard a scream from across the room and alert as he knew who it was. He soon ran to the direction and ran as fast as he could.

Across the large office room that served as Slade workplace Jenny dodged another of a furious bear attack. Jenny didn't wish to fight her friend considering she almost hurt him last time. However, Beastboy had other ideas as he strike his claws at her but again she avoid the attack and summoned the earth to encase him from the waist down.

"Snap out of it, Beastboy!" Jenny cried out. Having seen him revert back to moment even if it was a second convinced the young meta-human that her friend was still in there.

Unfortunately, the mind controlled Beastboy began to grow in large size and broke through Jenny's hold. The transformation was complete and standing in Beastboy's place was a giant T-Rex and immediately charged at Jenny. He tried to snap his teeth at her, but she somersaulted out of the way and jumped a few feet backwards as he tried to smash her with his dinosaur foot.

"Please Beastboy you got to snap out of it!" Jenny cried out, trying to revive her friend, "Remember when I took you to that restaurant out of town, remember the time we were in the carnival." She was interrupted as Beastboy once again tried to bite her with his huge teeth. However Jenny was able to leap out of the wau and stood a few feet from the changeling, "If you want me dead, so much then here I am!" as she said, Jenny stood still with hands at her sides and a look of concern on her face. She watched as Beastboy charged at her, felt the ground below her shake with every step and the growl of a raging monster. Despite the fear in her, Jenny stood her ground and soon saw Beastboy stand before her.

From where she stood, Jenny could see Beastboy's T-rex eyes stare at her. For a moment a smile crept on her face as she thought her friend was back to normal, however, she was wrong as Beastboy growled loudly to the air and sent his open deadly teeth at Jenny. As Jenny watched his teeth hurl towards her she released a scream and closed her eyes as she awaited her fate.

….

….

….

….

The last Jenny opened her eyes was Beastboy about to attack her, but then she noticed that she was still alive. Curious, she opened her left her and was surprise of what she saw that she let both eyes to stare at what she saw. Standing before her was Beastboy, but he stood still. Jenny took a closer look and noticed his eyes flash back to his normal color and soon he began to change back to his normal size.

"Terra?" Beastboy muttered weakly.

A smile crept on her face and a tear of happiness fell down her cheek, "Beastboy." The two glance at each other with smiles as they approach each other. Slowly the two approached each other, they hands were opened for a hug and soon there were almost close. Suddenly, they heard someone shout, "Stay away from the girl!" Curious of who interrupted them both Beastboy and Terra turned to the direction of the voice to see Frankenstrike with his hands charging lightening energy. It soon occurred to Jenny of what Ben was about to do and tried to stop him, but unfortunately he already shot a blast at Beastboy sending him crashing into a wall.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Jenny faced Ben with an angry look.

"What did I do?" Ben asked, clueless and a confused look on his face.

Jenny didn't answer him as she ran to the spot Beastboy crashed into. As soon as she saw him she bent down to her knees and shook him to wake up, "Beastboy, Beastboy!" She grew more worried as he didn't say anything. She then placed her ear on his chest and was soon calm to hear his heart was beating calmly. By this point she could hear had metal walking towards her and knew specifically who it was.

"Is he ok?" Ben asked behind her. While she ran off to check if he was okay, Ben was able to recount what he did and then came to the conclusion that he had interrupted something.

"Yeah." Jenny replied, softly dropping Beastboy to the ground. She then got back on her feet and turned to Ben, "But we still have a mission to accomplish."

Ben was about to speak next when another voice intervened, "Yes a mission you two are delaying" Both Ben and Jenny turned to the source of the voice to see Slade standing in the same position as before.

"You shouldn't be talking much especially when we're going to kick your butt." Ben said as he casted a glare at the villain. The conductor coils on his back began to charge up lightening energy and it flowed to his fist.

Slade stood motionless as he casted Ben with a daring glare, "Come and get me, buy."

Immediately, Ben dashed at him, leaving Jenny behind. From the start Jenny could see that Slade was playing them into a trap and since she once worked for him she knew almost his entire personality. In an attempt to stop Ben she shouted him to stop, but Ben ignored it and charged at the evil mastermind. In a matter of seconds he was a few feet from he and then leaped forward to the air and sent his fist at him. However, something was wrong because Ben was hovering in the air and his fist just inches away from Slade.

"What's going on?" Ben groaned as he felt a strange force hold him. He tried as much to move but couldn't, even his own lips were hard to move.

From afar Jenny stared wide eyed as she watched Ben stay motionless in the air. Immediately her instincts kicked in and she ran to help her friend. But Slade saw her coming and then glance at Ben. As soon as his one eye glances at Ben, he was then sent flying backwards against his will and towards Jenny. Just when Jenny and Ben thought she would be crushed the sound and blinking lights of the Omnitrix could be heard and in a ball of green light Ben was back to normal almost close to Terra and fell on her.

As the two fell to the ground they both groan in slight pain. Ben immediately shrugged the pain and got off Jenny. Along with that he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"How did he do that?" Jenny asked Ben.

Ben was lost as well as he and tried to say something, but was interrupted by a female voice Ben found very familiar, "Actually that was me." Both teens turned to Slade and saw a teenage girl floating right next to Slade. The girl had red and black raven hair, dressed in a black and red jumpsuit and had bloody red eyes.

"And who the heck are you?" Ben asked, glaring at the girl.

The girl stared at Ben before bursting into a sinister laugh. The evil laugh made Ben and Jenny feel a shudder down their spine. The girl soon stopped and stared at Ben with a grin, "You don't remember me, Ben, and we kissed before you had to go save the world with Danny and Timmy."

It only took a second and the sound of the girl's voice for to Ben realized who the girl is. He further looked at the girl and then the one from his past and put two together. But he shook his mind that it couldn't be her, but it was hard to resist the thought when both the girl from his past and the one floating next to Slade almost had the same resemblance. The girl that floated next to Slade didn't have snow white hair, green eyes or a black and white jumpsuit, but instead she had black and red raven hair, bloody red eyes and a red and black jumpsuit. But Ben knew that no matter what he tried to think he couldn't change the conclusion that the girl is…..

"Dani." Ben gasped.

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *************

Phineas: Welcome back everyone. We hope you loved the chapter that MC made. Your probably wondering why I'm speaking first, well MC has recently made more fanfics that he's made both Ferb and I the main hosts until he returns.

Isabelle: Now on to the reviews replies

REVIEW REPLIES

Ben 10 Madness: Thanks for reviewing. I'll do my hardest to make this chapter the best. Your vote for Ben 10 to be the leader of the avengers has been accepted in my poll and if you have a name for Ben's new alien form please inform me.

(LINE BREAK)

Phineas: So that's all for now everyone. Please remember to review about your thoughts of the chapter, but no flames.


	11. Chapter 11

Phineas: Hi everyone. I'm Phineas with my Stepbrother Ferb and my friend, Isabella and welcome to another chapter of Man of cartoons greatest stories, The Cross Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Titans. Before we start the fic MC wanted to state some things.

Isabelle: That's right, Phineas. MC would like to thank everyone for reviewing and it really motivated him to start writing this fic sooner than he wanted to, but unfortunately before he could post it, his availability to the internet was shut, so he couldn't access it, but now he can. He also thanks some reviewers for suggesting names for Ben's upcoming ghost alien.

Phineas: So with that said, he also told us not to mention the winning name for the alien chosen. But as a show of gratitude for reviewing, following, favorites and helping him think of a name for Ben's new ghost alien, Mc will release a sneak peek of the next crossover for Ben. The sneak preview will be posted perhaps a week or two.

Isabella: Now the disclaimer. Man of cartoons doesn't own Ben10, Phineas and Ferb or the Teen Titans. If he did the shows will probably be dead before it started

*Phone rings and Isabella answers* Isabella: Hello.

Me*on phone*: Hey! I would….

Isabelle*hangs up*: Wrong number. Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 11: Emperor Slade Dynasty pt 5: True Power Unleashed

Juniper, Baljeet and Buford sat aboard the Isa jet. They prepared themselves as they began breaching the earth magnetic field. It wasn't easy, especially for Baljeet who tried to hold the jet together. As the jet began breaching through the earth magnetic field, Baljeet held the controls tight and a strain look on his face. The jet seems to jerk rapidly, causing the trio inside to put on their seat belt to avoid falling. Juniper sat quietly and had her hands held tight on her arm rest. She never thought that she would go to space, though she dreamed of going to space one day. But now she got to feel the excitement of going to space while at the same time fearing that it could her last.

Baljeet had his arms on the jet steering. His hands were sweating along with his face as he tried pulling the jet out of earth magnetic field. It was a great challenge for the leader of the resistance, and that challenge made him to smile inside. Finally, Baljeet could feel the magnetic force on the jet reduce and then began to calm down. From behind him, Baljeet could hear deep breathes released from tension his two companions were holding.

"I did it!" Baljeet blurted out in happiness. He noticed what he just did and turned to his surprised companions staring at him. He realized what he did and put up a straight face, "As I calculated and plan of course."

"Yeah right." Juniper said sarcastically.

Baljeet turned back to the controls and silence once again resumed. Everyone seems to be quiet and had nothing to say which wasn't much. Juniper took the time to look through the windows and awed at the beauty of space, Baljeet calmly sat at the controls and set the coordinates to the computer mainframe for the satellite and Buford was sleeping back on his chair and drool leaking out.

Juniper took a glance at the Buford and rolled her eyes before turning back at the window. Again, she beholds the beauty of space and stared blankly at the stars. Watching the stars reminded her of her dimension and she soon found herself wondering back about home. At the moment she knew she was stuck in this dimension and the thought of what her home was going through weren't helping her get better. She only hoped that she could get back at home before it was too late.

As Juniper stared at the stars of space she noticed something. She thought her mind was playing her tricks, but then remembered that it wasn't possible. From where she sat, Juniper could see a blond girl dressed in a white shirt that had 'S' shield symbol on it and wearing a short blue heading towards them. Quickly, alarmed of the situation at hand, Juniper snapped out of her thoughts and turned to warn the others, but was too late. Before she could utter a word of warning, the jet suddenly shook harshly, causing the alarms to go off.

"We've been hit!" Baljeet shouted. He furiously typed on the different keys and a screen above them displayed the diagram of the ship. The diagram displayed a blinking light coming from the back which Baljeet knew very well what it meant, "someone have breached the cargo area."

The three became alert and turned to the door to the cargo area. They could hear footsteps approaching it. Immediately, Juniper got into a fighting stance and glared at the door as a pair of hands broke through the middle. The hands then forcedly opened the door fully to reveal the girl Juniper saw before.

"Who the heck are you?!" Juniper demanded.

"The name is Supergirl and this is the end of the road for you three." Supergirl smirked.

Ben 10

Ben 10: Race against time theme song

Ben 10

Ben stared shocked at the recent revelation. His eyes never left Dani as she floated right next to Slade with an evil grin. The possibility of knowing that she was alive was great to know, but something made Ben know something was different about her. It wasn't the new look on Dani, but something about the grin on her face made Ben to feel confused and a little afraid.

"Surprise to see me, Ben." Dani said with a grin.

Ben overcame his shocked state, though he was confused, "Dani, how are you….?"

"Alive." Dani completed his sentence. The look on her face changed to a slight look of disgust, "No thanks to you! It's because of you that I almost died, but then Nefarius brought me back to life."

The look of confusion changed as Ben quickly heard Nefarius name. He soon overcame his look of confusion and took a step closer to Dani with a determined look, "Don't you see, Dani, Nefarius is using you. He was the one who brought Dark Dan back, he was the one that gave Dan the power to kidnap you and he's one that planned everything out."

"SHUT UP!" Dani yelled out angrily. Her eyes glowing bright bloody red as she glared at Ben, "If that was the case then why didn't you stop it?! Aren't you the hero that's supposed to beat the villain?!" She calmed down and glance at Ben with a straight look, "But then again you were always weak."

Ben couldn't find the voice to speak. He felt that all she said was true, no matter how much he tried to say no. The urge to yell back was gone and he bowed his head to the ground in shame.

Jenny watched as Ben and Dani interacted with each other. The moment Ben gasped and stared at Dani, Jenny became confused. She never knew Ben had secrets of his own that he never told her or anybody, but then she couldn't blame him considering she had her own share of secret. Rather than intervening, Jenny watched as the two yelled at each other about an incidence that happened which arouse more confusion to Jenny. Then when she heard what the girl accuse Ben she became furious of her and it only became worse when she saw Ben didn't speak back and bowed his head down in shame.

Jenny couldn't take seeing her friend feeling sorry for himself. With an angry look, Jenny stood before Ben, obstructing Dani from seeing Ben and glared at her, "I don't know about your definition of hero, but I've seen hero work time and time again. Ben has done nothing, but sacrifices his life for the greater good. Sure I don't know what happened between you and him, but I do know he tried his hardest to prevent it. If you can't see that then you're not worth talking to."

Jenny felt proud as she finished. However, her eyes didn't leave glaring at Dani who returned the same. Jenny felt a hand touch her shoulder and almost felt to jump in surprise. But she was able to calm herself and turn behind her to see Ben.

"Thanks, Jenny." Ben smiled.

Jenny returned the same, "You're welcome. And remember that you're always a hero no matter who says you're not."

Both Jenny and Ben gave each other reassuring smiles and nod. Just then they were interrupted by a fake yawn and turned back to the two villains watching them. Dani looked down at them with a bored look, "So I guess I'm not the only girl falling in love with you." She shrug her shoulders in a bored tone, then a grin crept to her face that made Jenny and Ben to tense, "It was fun while it lasted, Ben, but now it's time to finish this."

Without warning, Dani charged up and red ecto blast and shot it at Ben. Jenny acted fast and dashed to Ben, pushing both her and Ben to the ground. The two teens stared at each other for a moment before getting back on their feet. They darted their eyes to Dani and got into a fighting stance just as Dani floated back to the ground with her hands charging up red ecto energy.

Jenny glared pure hatred at Dani. She stood ready and let a familiar yellow aura formed on her fists. Immediately, Dani dashed at Jenny in fast speed and threw a punch at her. However, Jenny was quick and blocked the attack with her hand. She tried to send a blow to Dani, but the young halfa was quick and dodge it before catching Jenny off guard with a blow to the chest. The blow sent Jenny flying a few feet to the ground. She let a groan escape her mouth and got up to face her opponent.

Dani walked causally towards Jenny and snickered, "You still want to fight. I have no business with you."

"That where your wrong." Jenny encountered, "If you mess with Ben, then you have to deal with me first."

Dani didn't seem to see Jenny as much of a threat and only grin, "It's you death wish." Dani moved her left hand forward and directly at Jenny. Suddenly, Jenny could feel her heart like it was being squeezed from within. She tried to fight back, but the pain forced her to her knees. Through the pain, Jenny glared daggers as she heard Dani laugh.

Just before Dani could finish Jenny off, both girls notice a bright flash of green light, "Fasttrack." A male voice shouted. Before Dani could react, she found herself through straight to a wall. As soon as Dani was knocked off, Jenny could feel the pain on her chest reduce and found the strength to get up. Then she noticed a cat feline-alien with a black suit-like color scheme and an Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Are you okay?" The alien asked.

Jenny cough, "Never better."

"Not for long!" Dani's voice could be heard out loud. Alert, both Ben and Jenny darted their attention back at the carter Dani formed when she crashed. But they found Dani gone. Jenny felt trouble by the disappearance and began to look around their surroundings. Her eyes soon caught something heading straight for them and she acted quickly by letting her hands and formed an earth wall. The incoming ecto blast hit the earth wall causing it to collapse.

Ben quickly darted his attention to the air and saw Dani smirking evilly at them, "Dani, we don't want to hurt you!" Ben tried to reason to her, believing his friend was still inside, "Whatever the satellite is doing to you I know you can fight it!"

Dani gazed down at Ben and chuckled, "If I were you I'll be more concerned of my life." she formed an ecto ball and shot it down at the two teens. However, Ben acted quickly and picked up Jenny bridal style in one swift move before dashing away from the blast. Dani wasn't done as she furiously sent larger sizes of ecto blasts at Ben and Jenny. The upcoming blasts were scattered everywhere as Dani tried to hit Ben who was avoiding every blasts by speeding off.

From above, Dani was beginning to get angry and mostly frustrated at Ben's dodging. Again, she fired more powerful ecto blasts at Ben, but Ben quickly ran out of the way leaving a crater, "You know you can't keep dodging my blasts." She let a grin crept on her face as she remembered one weakness of Ben, "and soon you'll time out."

"I don't think so." Ben said. The blue blur as Ben dashing from upcoming ecto blast dropped Jenny and ran off. A plan formed to Ben's mind as he dashed off and headed towards a wall. He swiftly dodged any other ecto blasts coming his way before reaching and dashing up. With his accelerated speed, Ben was able to dodge more blasts from Dani while keeping his focus on Dani.

Before Dani could react, Ben jumped off from the ceiling and caught her by surprise. The force by Ben sent both her and Ben hurling to the ground. Dani was too surprise by the attack that she wasn't able to focus on struggling and she made contact to the ground, with Ben on top of her. Her mind was a bit dizzy, but she manages to get her mind back at the current situation.

Dani realizes Ben had her pinned by her hands on the ground. She tried to struggle out of Ben's grip, but Ben tightened his grip with a strained look, "Let go of me!" Dani shouted, with a groaned voice.

"No, I won't." Ben stated, "I lost you before and I'm not letting go of you, Dani."

Unknown to Ben, Dani grew angry at the mention of her name. The name reminded her of how sweet and innocent she once was, but now she hated it. She considered herself strong now and only looked at the memory of what she was as a memory of weakness. So when Ben mentions her former name it made her angry inside and she felt a lot of power building.

Dani silently stopped struggling as she heard her former name. Her face expression changed from strained to pure anger as she glared, "Dani Phantom is dead!" She cried out and fired ecto beams from her eyes. The blasts hit Ben at his chest, causing him to let go in pain. Swiftly, Dani got back on her feet, feeling the power rushing through her veins, "It's Goddess now!" Immediately, she dashed in a fast speed and blew a powerful punch to Ben's stomach. Ben wasn't able to react quickly and he was sent flying.

"Ben!" Jenny cried out worried. Having seen her friend sent flying, Jenny grew angry and let yellow auras engulfed her hands and eyes. She directly raised her hands to the air and clutched them to a fist and flung them forward the Dani. Immediately, rocks of large sizes were sent harshly to Dani. However, Dani was alert as she turned to face the angry meta-human and got into a ready stance. She got ready for the rocks and let her hands charge ecto energy. In a quick move, Dani fired one with a large blast and then began to fire more powerful ecto blasts. In a matter of seconds, all the rocks hurling at her were destroyed and resulted a dust cloud covering everywhere.

As the dust cloud filled the air, Dani let her hands glow brighter so she could be able to see better. She let her ears be her radars and then tensed when she heard someone coming. Next she knew, a loud familiar female voice cried out in anger and landed an air round house kick to her face. The attack wasn't much, though Dani stumbled back a bit and looked directly to see who it was.

Standing before Dani was Jenny. She had herself standing in a fighting stance and a hateful glare at Dani, However, Dani didn't seem worried about it and let a smirk appeared on her face as a thought came to mind, "Well isn't it Ben's new girlfriend. Tell me, Terra; have you two made any move at each other?"

"What?" Jenny asked, dumbfounded. A blush appeared on her face as she slightly thought of what Terra said.

Dani took the moment of distraction and fired an ecto blast at Jenny. However, Jenny snapped out of her minor shock and dodged to the left to avoid the blast. Her battle face returned that instance as she became determined and got ready for another attack. Soon, Dani fired another ecto blast at Jenny. Quickly, Jenny leaped to the left to avoid the blast and summoned yellow aura to engulfed her hand before pushing both forward, making a earth in front of her to send Dani flying.

However, Dani was quick to recover and flew high above. She had her hands clutched to a fists and her hands were charging ecto energy. Immediately, she summoned a large sum of ecto energy and realized a massive ecto blast at Jenny. The blast was too massive for Jenny to dodge and she knew it. But she didn't choose to give up as the blast came in contact to her.

From above, Dani watched with a grin as the blast made contact with Jenny. The ground Jenny was stood was a large hole and dust clearing away. Pleased with herself, Dani flew down to view the destruction, "That what happens when you mess with me."

"Seriously?" A voice said from behind. Swiftly, Dani turned spun behind her to see Jenny standing with a grin, "Surprise." Dani let her hands charge ecto energy, but didn't get the chance. Suddenly, the ground she stood on pushed her to the air, surprising her. Jenny stood in a stance as she raised her hand high and clutched it to a fist and just as she did the ground below Dani formed to a fist and caught her tight. Jenny then pushed her fist to the ground, making the earth hand to pull Dani to the ground hard. The young meta-human summoned continue as she began sending more earth shaped rocks down at a fallen Dani. By the time she was done a mist covered formed at where Dani was stood.

Jenny felt exhausted and fell to her ground, on her knees. Through her rapid panting she looked forward at what she caused and noticed some wrong. Through the mist of cloud dust, she saw a figure of a familiar person standing. She could see that the figure hands were charging ecto green, quickly alarming her. However, Jenny was too exhausted to run and before she could a blast from the cloud dust hit her on the chest and she was sent flying a few meters.

The blast hurt Jenny, though it did not physical damage on her body. She could guess the blast was a minor, so she was lucky to live. Just then she hears footsteps heading straight for her. She knew who it was and held her stomach in pain as she sat up straight to look at Dani. The look on Dani's face was clearly shown that was proud and that worried her. Just then, Dani raised her at Jenny, causing Jenny to groan in pain. Slowly, she could feel her movement restricted and found her heart slowly being squeezed.

"Did you honestly think you could face me?" Dani grinned as she watched the young meta-human strained look in pain, "I've heard a lot about you Terra and I'm not impressed. Trying to forget your past was stupid of you or you haven't heard the expression your past will come back to haunt you." At this point, Jenny could tried to breath, but found it hard, her heart was pumping less blood and she found it hard to listen as Dani continued, "And here you are all alone and no one to save you."

"That were your wrong." a deep familiar voice said from behind her. Dani was surprise at the sound of the voice and turned to see who said that. But just then a sonic blue blast was shot her and sent her flying, leaving Jenny free. Jenny could feel her air feeling her lungs and the feeling of unconscious fading. She was exhausted and at the moment felt weak, but she managed to sit up to see a group of familiar bodies.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed excitedly. His left hand as a cannon and small smoke coming from the entrance.

With him were Starfire, Beastboy and Robin with their natural eye colors. The group immediately ran to Jenny's aid and Beastboy helped her up. Robin look straight at her and grew a smirk, "You ok, Terra?"

She looked at him faintly, "A little, but I'll live."

However, Cyborg had drifted from the sight of the group and turned to the fallen Dani. He soon became alert as his eyes caught something heading straight for them, "Everyone, watch out!" He warned as he hand changed to a sonic cannon. The rest of the titan were alert as soon as Cyborg warned them and turned to see him fire a powerful sonic blast of his own. The blast of Cyborg and the ecto blast collided and exploded on impact. However, the blast brought a bit force on the team, but it was only mildly.

Soon, the titans and Jenny could see Dani floating right in front of them. She casted a slight grin on her face as she watched the group get ready for anything. Starfire had starbolts ready at her fists, Robin brought out two explosive discs and stood in a fighting stance, Cyborg felt a bit weakened from the blast, but managed to target his cannon at Dani and Beastboy held Jenny closely to him.

"What a wonderful reunion." Dani stated with a grin, "The teen titans are back and Terra, the former teen titan has reunited." She chuckled a bit as she set her eyes at Beastboy, "How does it feel, Beastboy, letting everyone know that Terra is back and alive. But it doesn't matter anyway because at the end I'll kill everyone of you and then I'll have Ben Tennyson's head."

"That not happening!" Robin yelled angrily, "Titans Go!"

Immediately, the team minus Beastboy attacked. Robin threw explosive discs just as Starfire flew up to her. Dani saw the explosive discs coming and easily dodged, but she was caught up by a charging Starfire. The young Tamearan had her hand charging starbolt and threw a punch to Dani's face. Then Starfire threw another punch before combining both hands together and shot a powerful starbolt that sent Dani crashing to the ground.

Dani groaned as she stood up and felt dizzy. However, she wasn't given a chance to recover as Robin ran towards her and gave her an air round house kick to her face. He then combined punch and kicks before giving her round house kick to her stomach that sent flying. However, Dani was able to concentrate and got back on her feet before she made contact to the ground. Immediately, she turned to see Cyborg and the rest of the titans charging towards her. Robin had his bo staff in hand, Starbolt hands and eyes were neon green, Cyborg had his hand as a sonic cannon and Beastboy was a horse with Jenny feeling better and riding on him.

"Now!" Robin shouted as he threw three explosive discs.

As commanded, Cyborg unleashed another sonic blast towards Dani. The explosive discs Robin threw made contact with Dani's shield as she prepared for the sonic blast. However, as the blast made contact with her shield it exploded with Dani standing without a scratch. Just then she saw two starbolts heading towards her and she reacted fast by flying backwards from the blast.

"Ha! You missed." She taunted with a grin.

"Don't count your luck." She heard Jenny shout as she approached her on Beastboy. Dani shifted her concentration to Jenny and grew angry. She gritted her teeth in anger and charged up an ecto blast before firing it. Jenny and Beastboy drew closer, but then saw the ecto blast coming. Swiftly, Beastboy avoids the blasts and moved forward with Jenny getting ready. She got ready, carefully and quickly got her feet on Beastboy's back before jumping off. The moment she was airborne she let her hands glow yellow aura and then slammed down on the ground. Just as she did, a large wave of earth headed straight for Dani and she was sent flying a few feet from where Slade stood, creating a crater.

"It's over, Slade." Robin said, him and the rest of the team ran towards him.

Slade didn't seem threatened by Robin. He had no reason to be threatened considering his past against the titans. Experience fighting them had taught him to be vigilant and always be prepared by the unexpected for the unexpected. To him, the teen titans and Jenny were pests that had interrupted his plans and were nothing, but trouble. But somehow he still had a liking to Robin, the boy's attitude and how determined he is. However, he found it sad that he doesn't want to join him and thus Slade had made it so that he have him and his team suffer.

Slade seem to glare angrily at the teen titans as a thought came to mind, "How were you all able to fight the mind control." His voice sounded calm, but showed little anger.

"You can thank Ben for that." Robin stated, "After he gave us that little electric shock we were able to fight the effect of the mind control and broke free, 'Emperor Slade'" Robin explained with the last part being sarcastic, "But the important thing is that you're rule on Jump City is over and you're going to book for every crime you've committed."

Slade chuckled, having heard what Robin said and found it amusing, "Foolish boy. You think I'm the big mastermind of this hold on the earth. I'm just a representative and a ruler of this city, so I have little credit on this new world order. If you think stopping me will end this them you're mistaken."

"That doesn't matter." Beastboy countered, "We'll take down every supervillain if it means saving the world."

"Then I wish you good luck." Just as Slade stated, the titans suddenly felt an invisible force hold them in place and they couldn't move. They all released groans of pain as they tried fighting it, but found it was hard as their hands were tightened to their hands. Soon they could feel their body being forced to the ground by the invisible force. The only thing they could do as they were forcedly sent on their knees was look beside Slade and see Dani floating beside him with a grin.

"How…are…." Robin tried to say through groans but was finding it difficult.

Dani rolled her eyes and flew to the face of the strained boy wonder, "Hello, I'm a half ghost, so I'm able to create a duplicate." She let a chuckle escape her mouth as she continued, "Just watching you guys fight that weaker version of me was hilarious. Now let's see if you guys can escape this." With that said, Dani flew back to Slade side with an evil grin and turned back at the teens. She then brought her hand forward and slowly clutched to a fist. Soon the teens scream in pain as they felt their heart being squeezed from the inside out.

************************************************** **(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ******************

Juniper stood in a fighting stance and at the same time was in defense. In order to protect both Baljeet and Buford, Juniper walked forward, so that both boys were behind her and she glared at the teenage girl in front of them, "I hate to bust you're bubbles, but that's not happening."

Supergirl smirked at the comment, "Oh really and whose going to make me. You?"

"You can bet on that." Juniper clutched her fists, "If you think you can stop us from saving the world, then you're horribly wrong."

"Then show me what you got." Supergirl dared, gesturing her hand that said come and get me.

With a battle cry, Juniper dashed at the Supergirl and the two were sent into the cargo area. As the two made contact with the floor, Supergirl kicked Juniper off her, sending her flying to the ground. While airborne, Juniper did a back flip before landing on the ground safely.

Immediately, June dashed at her with her fist raised to the air. Then she threw a punch, heading straight for Supergirl's face. However, the attack was avoid by Supergirl's wrist as she blocked the attack and sent a fist of her own. June was able to avoid the punch, but wasn't prepared by a roundhouse kick that sent her backwards. She was able to stay on her feet and got ready for another attack. Without warning, Supergirl super dashed at Juniper and threw several punch before grabbing her by the shirt and spinning her around and finally throwing her to a wall.

As June made contact to the wall, she slowly got back to her feet. She hadn't been prepared for the attack and knew of course to be on her feet fast. She turned to face her opponent and quickly jumped off the ground. Just in time, Supergirl had dashed to the girl and had tried to hit her, but ended with her fist jamming into the steel wall. June landed over her and quickly charged at her. She took the moment as Supergirl tried to pull her hand out of the steel wall and threw a pucnh. However, Supergirl had heard her coming by her enhanced hearing and barged her stuck hand out of the steel wall before dodging the attack. Juniper hadn't expected her to dodge the attack. In a swift move, Supergirl threw her hand to June's face, sending her flying a few meters.

June found it hard to get up. Feeling pain rising through her body hurt as she tried to up. But then Supergirl dash towards her and sent a kick to her stomach, sending her flying against the end of the jet wall.

"You should just give up." June groaned as she heard Supergirl say as she walked towards her. Despite her position, June managed to get to her arms and knees and looked up at Supergirl as she continued, "I'm more powerful that you. I've taken down things that will make you will make the Boogey man seem like the scary guy."

"That's where you're wrong." Juniper said, letting a smile cross her face, "I've gone through a lot of things to let you stop me."

Supergirl made a fake yawn, "Oh how boring. I guess this is where it ends." Supergirl eyes began to darken red as it seems to be charging up. The girl had her eyes glaring down at the weakened June who was afraid at the moment of what would happen.

Just before Supergirl could fire, they heard a tough voice say, "Stay away from the girl Blondie!" The voice attracted Supergirl attention as she turned to see who it was. The moment Supergirl turned to who it was a missile hit her, sending her crashing to another wall. June took that moment of freedom to get up. She found it hard to get up with the pain going through her stomach, but then an arm helped her, "I got you." She looked at who was helping her to see Buford with a Bazooka strapped to his back.

"Thanks." June muttered.

"You're welcome." Buford answer, helping her back to her feet.

"How did you get the Bazooka?" She asked, a curious question that landed on her mind.

Buford shrugged shoulders like the question was no big deal, "I know a few people."

The answer only made Juniper bothering not to ask, knowing he wasn't going to tell her the truth. Juniper was about say something when suddenly the ship shook, forcing her to stumble a bit and Buford to fall to his butt.

"You're going to regret that!" Supergirl yelled, floating above them.

Immediately, June could feel a burst of anger rushing through her as she glared daggers at Supergirl. She knew the girl was powerful and perhaps more powerful than ordinary Juniper Lee. There was only one thing that Juniper could do that could ensure victory over the powerful girl. With a determined look and an angry glare she walked forwards with her hands clutched to a fist, "I have enough of this! Green Strike Go!"

Suddenly, green energy raced from Juniper's hand and upwards. She could feel the pain from the fight immediately disappear like there was nothing. When the transformation was done, Juniper was green humanoid energy that seems to be charging high energy; her hair was flowing like air was breezing and her eyes neon green. However, she wasn't done as she shouted, "Power strike." Her entire radiated a bright light that engulfed her entire body. The radiation from the light caused Buford to step backwards along with shielding his eyes, while Supergirl shielded her eyes from the radiation. When the light seems to fade, both Buford and Supergirl unshielded their eyes and looked at Juniper new appearance. Standing in Juniper's place was the same girl with the same normal skin color, except that she was dressed in a long midnight shirt with a yellow brighten butterfly, a yellow purple mini skirt, four angel wings attach to her back and a black mask on her face. Along with the extra feature, Juniper seems to be radiating a medium yellow aura all over her body.

Supergirl stared down with a shock look. Just from the air, Supergirl could feel a powerful energy from June that made her shudder a bit. However, once she was realize what she was feeling she immediately wiped it off her face and had a scoffed look, "You don't impress me."

June grew a grin as she looked up at her, "I don't have to." Her voice said, sounding like an female voice echoing, "I'm just going to kick your butt so much that you're mother will cry for you."

Hearing the insults from June made Supergirl angry. She clutched her hands to a fist and flew down straight for Juniper like a speeding bullet. In no time she was approaching the girl as she threw a powerful punch towards her. But nothing happened. Supergirl found her fist grabbed by Juniper with one hand. The young Te Xuan Ze then chuckled a bit before throwing a fast punch to Supergirl's face. The young blond was sent straight to the ceiling and barge through, leaving a big hole. Quickly, June speed up through the hole like a rocket just before the manual lock kicked in and closed the hole.

The moment she was out of space June gazed at the fascination of space. She also found it amazing that she could breathe in space.

"So cool." June smirked.

Without warning, June yelped in pain as red lasers hit her back that sent her flying. However, she was able to control herself and stay in balance to prepare for who shot her. It wasn't long until she heard snickering and glared at Supergirl as she came into view.

"Here's a tip, newbie. When you're in space always expect the unexpected." Supergirl cracked her hands, "or you might get killed."

"Thanks for the tip." June smirked, get ready for a fight, "But I'll still be able to kick your butt."

"Then show me what you got." Supergirl dashed at her and threw a punch at June. But the young girl acted quick and used her wings to fold over her, blocking the punch. She then unfolded her wings which caused a big wind that blew Supergirl away. However, the wind attack wasn't able to stop Supergirl as she got back to her position and fired heat vision from her eyes.

Quickly, June flew away from the heat vision. But then heat vision seems to be heading towards her, forcing June to fly away from the it. As she dodged the heat vision attack she performed different flips and added speed to confuse Supergirl. Apparently, the plan seem to work as June approached her without her knowing before delivering a left hook to her face.

"Had enough?" Juniper said.

Supergirl shrugged the blow and glared at Juniper, "Not a chance."

Immediately, she dash towards her like a speeding high tech jet. Her speed would also seem to have broken the speed of sound as the sounds of her approaching confirmed. June didn't waste a second as she began her own speed towards her. She kept building more speed and even broke the limitations that she wasn't supposed to. In a second, both girls threw a punch at each other and their fist made contact with the other fist causing a powerful sound wave that could be heard and felt from thousands of miles away

************************************************** ******************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** **

The titans could easily feel themselves getting weak. Every last breath was being knocked off and the feeling of unconsciousness was approaching fast. The only titans that seem to be getting far from fainting were Cyborg and Starfire, but even them were feeling weak. The titans tried to fight back as much as they could, but found it hard to. Beastboy tried forming into any big animal, Jenny tried to summon on earth, Starfire tried using her super strength, Robin trying to reach into his utility belt and Cyborg trying to use his enhanced strength. But all their attempts were useless to Dani. The half ghost girl seems more powerful than the duplicate she formed as she didn't show any strain as the teens fought back.

"It's better if you guys just give up." Dani grin.

"Never." Robin groaned as he felt the pressure on his heart increase. The pain he was feeling however didn't stop him as he continued, "There's…one…thing about…us heroes…and it's we...never surrounding…and especially when…one of us is still standing."

As she listened to the boy wonder, Dani pondered about what he said, "One of us standing." She muttered as her thought then drifted to what he meant. Her eyes widen in realization as she understood what he meant.

Before Dani could act, a green neuroshock laser hit her, forcing her to crash on the ground. Curiously, but angry about what happened, Slade turned to see who it was and wasn't surprise to see who it was. A few feet in the air was a red humanoid, manta-ray like alien with a familiar hourglass symbol on his chest. The alien flew down to Jenny and changed back to Ben in a flash of light.

With Dani down, The teen titans were able to get up, though they were feeling weakened. Ben helped Jenny to her feet and supported her before she could fall due to the previous pain.

Worriedly, Ben looked into Jenny's eyes with a soft voice, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Jenny answered with a weak voice. She breathed in some air before she spoke with her usual voice, "Where were you?"

Before Ben could answer, Robin intervened, "I had a suspicion about Dani, so I had Ben stay low while we fight." He then turned mostly to Ben, "Thanks for the save, Ben. You're quick thinking broke Cyborg out and along with that you were able to come out at the right time."

"It was nothing. There's no way I'm letting one of my friends get hurt." Ben smiled.

"Very clever, Robin." The teens heard Slade say. Immediately, they darted their attention back at the evil mastermind as he stood with his hands behind his back and his one revealing eye glaring mostly at Ben and Robin, "However, we shall see if your intelligence will win this fight."

Suddenly, the titans, Jenny and Ben felt an invisible force hit them which sent them to the ground. They all knew who it was and got back to their feet as Dani reappeared in front of them in a mist. The young half ghost stood with a smirk as she looked down mostly at Ben, "Well, isn't it the coward that returned. It was really lucky of you that there wasn't any bomb set to explode or you would have failed."

"Stop this, Dani!" Ben yelled in anger, "This isn't you! I know deep down that there's still some good in you."

The young half ghost girl growl at Ben. Her hands were charging red flames as she shot an angry glare at him, "I told you not to call me that! Seriously, does everything you hear just passes enters one ears and leaves through the next! Well let me show you that the Dani you knew is dead and there is only…" She opened her palm and a fire ball was created in a big size, "GODDESS!" She fired the fire ball down at Ben.

Qucikly, the titans, Ben and Jenny ran out of the way before the fire ball could consume them. Robin brought out his grappling hook as he got into a ready position, "Titans Go!" He shot his grappling hook at chandelier and riled himself up. Beastboy as a hawk and Starfire charging towards Dani with Starfire firing starbolts at the half ghost girl.

Dani rolled her eyes as she saw the duo coming towards her, "Oh please." She watched as the starbolts were heading towards her in a fast rate. Then she did the unexpected as she brought her hand forward and stopped the starbolts in mid air. The young half ghost then pushed her hand forward, making the starbolts to head straight towards Starfire and Beastboy.

Both Beastboy and Starfire saw the starbolts heading towards them. But they couldn't avoid it as the starbolts already hit them, causing them to crash to the ground. Dani chuckled as the duo titans crashed into the ground. However, she found herself tied up by some rope and soon electricity raced through it, causing her to scream in pain. As the pain increased, Dani shut her mouth, bearing with the pain as she turned to who was responsible. Her eyes were able to see Robin as he held a grappling gun and the rope from it being the cause.

Suddenly, anger sparked to the girl as she saw Cyborg, his cannon charging at her. She knew what the two were trying to do and so she decided to put a stop to it. Immediately, she grabbed the rope and shouted, "Go ghost stingers!" Then a race of her own energy burst though the ropes and headed towards Robin, causing the grappling gun to explode which sent the boy wonder falling to the ground unconscious.

With Robin down, Dani turned to Cyborg with a glaring look. Her eyes were steaming green smoke as she saw Cyborg shot out a large sonic blast at her. Dani's eyes brightened neon green before she fired large laser blasts that cut through Cyborg's sonic beams like thin air. The laser beams hit Cyborg hard that he was sent crashing into a wall, his body sparking electricity.

Dani floated down as she came to face Ben and Jenny, the two remaining standing. The anger she once felt had disappeared as she grin at the duo. Both Ben and Jenny stood ready as Dani stood a few feet from them. Jenny felt hatred at the girl, having watched her friends taken down and felt like taking all her anger at the girl. Ben on the other hand wasn't sure of what to think. He couldn't believe that the halfa that stood before him was the same innocent girl that he met a few months ago. However, he was able to shrug those thoughts as determination took over and he knew what to do.

"So anything to say before I beat you?" Dani grin as he hands were engulfed in ecto energy.

Jenny was able to say something, but felt a shoulder on her shoulder. She knew who it was and was curious as she turned to him. Jenny came to see Ben with a serious face.

"Stay out of this, Jenny." He stated, his voice sounding serious.

"But, Ben."Jenny protested.

"I said stay out of this!" Ben yelled at her, causing the girl to fear a little. Ben didn't seem to notice what he did as he walked before her and turned to face Dani, "This has gone too far, Dani. It ends now."

Immediately, the Omnitrix face pop up and displayed an alien. Ben then slammed the watch and was engulfed in a green flash of light. As the transformation took over his body, Ben could feel his muscles expand, his body growing hair and size increase. When the light down, standing in Ben's place was a classic werewolf alien with grey fur, a flowing mane and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand.

"You want to fight someone, how about Blitzwolfer." Ben yelled and leaped towards Dani. His sharps claws were forward as he was about to hit her. However, Dani was quick as she turned intangible for him to pass through.

She then turned to the young hero changeling with a smug look, "Blitzwolfer huh. That's a dumber name than Ben wolf." She fired and ecto blast at him. Ben quickly dodged the ecto blast, but wasn't able to dodge another as Dani fired one quick before he could act. The blast sent him crashing to the ground, but he wasn't hurt.

From a few distance, Jenny watched as Ben was hit by an ecto blast and grew worried, "Ben!" She cried out worriedly as she ran to aid him.

"I'm ok, Jenny just stop Slade." He said quickly before he leaped out of the way of another ecto blast.

Jenny quickly understood and nodded to him before running off towards Slade. She saw the mastermind watching the fight and he seems pleased. Jenny approached him and let her hands glow orange aura as she stood a few steps from him, "It's over, Slade. This ends now."

The criminal mastermind turned to her with his one revealed eye looking at her sternly, "Oh really and how are you going to do that. Are you going to send me to jail if you teens win and if you do, don't you think I'll break out soon. There's a reason why I'm the most wanted criminal in Jump city and that's because I always find a way out of things."

"Well that's ends here!" Jenny yelled and pushed her hands forwards. Immediately, large rocks burst from Slade sides and held in captured.

Despite his current situation, Slade looked at her calmly, "Really, Terra? I know the power you have can kill me in a second, but this is just useless." As soon as he finished he grunted and broke through the rocks with brute strength. Jenny stared frozen at the might Slade just displayed, but soon overcame it as she sent another hurl of rocks towards him. But then, Slade leaped out of the way as the rocks and charge towards Jenny. He quickly threw punch to her face that she sent her falling to the ground, bruised.

"Why are you taking it, Terra?" Slade said as he calmly walked to the fallen girl.

Jenny got up on her hands and knees as she looked up to the evil mastermind with angry glares, "What do you mean?!"

"Don't play dumb, child." Slade said, "The last time we met you were able to cause me to fall to my death, but luckily I manage to get my life back."

"And your point is?" Jenny asked as she got back to her feet.

"My point is that you're holding back. Despite facing your past you're still afraid and that will cause you the life of everyone you love." Slade explained. He then gestured to the unconscious Teen Titans, "Look at them, you could have fought me, but you stood back and let this happen. You aren't a hero, you're not even normal and you know that."

Slade finished and threw another powerful punch to Jenny's face. But then he was surprise at what happened next. Instead of making contact with her face, Slade fist was held calmly by Jenny's face. He was further surprise as he saw her eyes glow yellow aura and soon her entire body was covered in yellow aura as her hair blew like there was a heavy wind.

Jenny looked up at him with her angry glowing eyes, "I'll make you pay!" Immediately, she threw a powerful punch that sent burst through his a wall and falling to his doom. As he fell to the ground he found himself heading closer to the ground, but then he stop in mid air as he felt his entire bones freeze in place. He was then flown back into the air and then thrown to the feet of Jenny.

"How did you…?" Slade asked, a bit shocked at what happened.

"You don't know me Slade." She smirked as she stretch her left hand at him. The evil mastermind found himself floating in mid air in front of her, "You don't know me at all."

Meanwhile, Ben was dodging ecto blasts as Dani fired more. He was able to dodge and avoid the blasts due to his enhanced agility and reflexes of his alien form. Sometimes he would try attacking her but the half ghost girl would avoid the attack.

Again, Ben tried hit her, but she flew up to the air. Dani then looked down at Ben and displayed a smug look on her face, "C'mon, Ben you got to try a lot better than that."

Ben looked up at the girl with daggers eyes and knew somehow she was right. He sent had his hand on the Omnitrix, "How about…" He slammed the watch and was consumed in a flash of green light. When the light died, Blitzwolfer was no more as standing in his place a small white alien whose body is a living amplifier with a small appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it decorated with a 10 symbol and what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs, "Echo…." Then three more duplicates appeared by it side, "Echo!" The four aliens released an ultrasonic frequency sound straight for Dani.

Dani saw the sound waves heading straight for her and immediately put a shield. The shield was successful as it seems she was unharmed. But that changed as Echo Echo increased his frequency to a higher level that began to shatter the ecto shield. As the frequency increased, Dani tried to hold it, but it was too strong for her and soon the shield broke, leaving her vulnerable to Echo Echo attack.

With a loud cry of pain as Dani held her ears, she was sent knocked down to the ground. Ben and his duplicates stopped and ran to Dani to see if it was over. As he approached her, he saw her laid unconscious on a large crater. However, the Echo Echo was careful as they walked towards her body, prepared for any attack. Suddenly, Dani's eyes snapped opened with burning anger. She got up fast and watched as the Echo Echos got into fighting stances.

"Give up, Dani." Echo Echo one said.

"I told you not to call me that!" Dani growled out angrily. Her eyes began to steam red hot as let a growl escape her lips. She then took a big deep breath and released a wave of sonic wail towards The Echo Echos. Ben and his duplicates tried to stand their ground as the ghostly wail came to them. But it was too powerful that they found themselves thrown through the air, the duplicates blew up in mid air and the main Ben crashed to a wall.

Ben reverted back to normal as he fell from the wall to the ground. He let a groan escape his lips as he felt pain all over his body from the wail. Even though he was in an alien form, the alien form wasn't strong enough to overcome the pain before Ben changed back. However, Ben shrugged the pain as he got back on his feet though a bit weak to face Dani.

Dani seem to have calmed down as her eyes weren't steaming anymore. Rather, a smirk was on her face as she walked towards a bit weakened Ben, "What other alien will you want to turn into. Perhaps Big Chill, Frankenstrike, XLR8 or perhaps you're going to use Humongousaur height and strength to beat me."

Ben looked straight at her with a serious, "That's want you think." The face of the Omnitrix pops up and displayed an alien hologram. Ben slammed the watch and was engulfed in a flash of green light. When the light died, standing in Ben's place was a black and white alien with a black tail, hands and antennas with plugs at each tip.

"Feedback!" Ben shouted.

Dani looked at the new alien form. She hadn't seen this alien form before and it didn't seem to threaten her. The power rushing through her made her feel very powerful and that was all that mattered to her.

"Another alien that won't help you." Dani said with a smug look as she cracked her knuckles, "This is going to be easy."

"Don't bet you luck, Dani." Ben warned her.

Quickly, she fired an ecto two ecto blasts at Ben. However, instead of avoiding the ecto blasts, Ben stood with his hands crossed over his chest and sent his antennas forward. As intended by Ben, the ecto blasts were absorb through his antennas, leaving no harm.

"There's a reason why I call this guy Feedback." Ben smirked, his hands charging electricity. He fired powerful electrical blasts from both his hands. Dani quickly avoided the attack by flying above. She looked down at Ben and fired another ecto blast at him. Ben again absorbed the ecto blasts and threw his hands down, letting electricity to shoot him forward to the air. His action was fast as he came close to Dani and threw a powerful punch to her face.

Unfortunately, the blow wasn't hard for Dani to recover before she fired another ecto that caught Ben by surprise. The young hero was sent crashing to the ground. Ben shrugs the pain and got back to his feet as Dani fired a round of powerful ecto blasts at him. Quickly, Ben leaped out of the way while doing some flips to avoid more ecto blasts. He kept dodging the blasts before reaching out his hands and antennas to absorb a big ecto ball. The ecto ball immediately dissolved as Ben absorbed it entirely and fired it back at the sender.

Quickly, Dani concentrated created an ecto shield dome over her to protect her. It wasn't long until she felt the blast make contact with her ecto shield. But the immense power of the ecto blast broke the shield in seconds and blew Dani through the ceiling, leaving a massive hole.

Ben wasn't silent as he stared at the hole at the ceiling. He could see the night sky through the hole as he walked to the bottom to get a better view. It seem that Dani was gone and that brought a slight grin on Ben's face. Just then something caught his ears that made him to look at another direction. At the other side, to Ben's horror was Jenny but she was glowing yellow aura and she was beating Slade harshly.

Immediately, Ben ran as fast as he could to her. He felt his blood rush as he saw Jenny forced Slade's body to hit several hard places, "Jenny stop this." He shouted as he came a few foot from her.

Hearing a familiar voice, Jenny stopped momentarily of what she was doing and turned to Ben with the same glowing eyes, "What do you want?!"

"This isn't want I meant." Ben tried to reason with her, "Sure I said you should stop him, but I didn't mean you should beat him up."

"That's where you're wrong!" Jenny grew angry that the ground beneath them began to shake. Ben felt slight fear as he could sense the energy Jenny was radiating, especially as the yellow glow over her increasing, "You weren't there when this madman caused the titans so much trouble, you weren't there when he put the people of Jump City in numerous dangers and you weren't there when he used me like a toy!"

Suddenly, Jenny yellow aura grew larger, causing rocks to move around her in a tornado style. In the process it great wind that blew Slade to a wall and anything close to it. Unfortunately, Ben was close and he found it hard to stand still. He tried with all his alien might to stand still and not get blown by the wind. He pushed himself through the strong wind and tried walking Jenny. But it seem as Jenny aura grew the more the wind power increased and began pushing Ben away slowly.

Meanwhile, a few distance, Beastboy groaned as he woke up. He could feel slight breeze increasing to a wind which forced him to wake up faster. He felt dizzy, but then shrugged it off as he looked forward to see the cause of it with a horrified look.

'I need someone bigger' Ben urgently thought as he felt his feet almost losing contact to the ground. Immediately, he slammed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and was engulfed in a flash of green light. Less than a second, Ben was no longer Feedback, but a 12 foot humanoid dinosaur with hard brown skin and tail.

"Humongousaur!" Ben roared as his gain little balance.

However, the powerful wind from Jenny seems to be giving Ben some difficulty to stay still. Despite the odds, Ben continued to walked towards Jenny with little ease in his current alien form. His hard body enabled him to feel no pain as small rocks kept hitting him as he drew closer. With more will power Ben was able to move forward and got a clearer view of Jenny. Inside a tornado formed of mostly earth, Ben saw Jenny floating in the middle with an angry look across her face.

"Jenny, you got to calm down!" Ben shouted, trying to convince her, "I know I wasn't there when all those things happened, but I'm here for you!"

"Listen to him!" a voice that sounds like Robin said. A bit surprise, Ben turned to see his left to see Beastboy as a T-rex battling against the wind while the rest of the titans hang on to him.

"Yeah, Terra!" Beastboy shouted out, "I understand that you're mad about how Slade's treated you, but you have to stop."

Unfortunately, nothing seem to change from the girl as the wind seem to pick up a bit. Ben was finding it hard to stay still and so was Beastboy. Robin on the other hand figured why this was going on and held tight to Beastboy.

"Beastboy, she's not hearing you!" He told him loudly, "You've got to get in there and talk to her before she blows the entire building down." He then turned to Starfire who was holding Beastboy's ear, "Starfire, when I say go, we all let go of Beastboy and you'll catch us, okay?"

Starfire nodded seriously.

Robin nodded back, "Now by the count of three. One. Two. Three. Go!" As instructed, the three titans let go Beastboy and were blown away. Fortunately, Starfire fought though the wind power and caught both Cyborg and Robin away. Before Beastboy could march on he heard Robin shout, "Good luck."

Back at Ben, his legs were beginning to slip from the ground due to the increase of the wind. Ben knew that if Jenny doesn't stop then the entire building will fall. With some concentration, Ben alien form began to grow larger until he was about 30 feet tall. Just then, Ben saw Beastboy marching as much as he could to Jenny, but was failing badly. Quickly, he dashed as fast as he could to the changeling before the wind blew Beastboy away. Due to the power of the wind, Beastboy reverted back to normal and was about to be flown away, but Ben caught him.

"You ok?" Ben looked down at Beastboy concerned.

Beastboy gave him a reassuring smile and nodded, "Yeah. But now we got to get to Terra." Ben gave him a firm nodded and held to him before walking towards the wind. As he drew closer to Jenny, the wind seems to be stronger and more violet. Rocks of different sizes hit Ben all over his body, but the young hero moved forward and endured all the pain.

In a few minutes, Ben was close to the giant tornado. For a second, Ben thought of walking forward, but then he felt the wind beginning to levitate him against his will. He tried to fight it back, but the tornado wind current was working against him. Then a familiar ringing sound could be heard from the Omnitrix as it began flashing green, reverting Ben back to normal.

Without a Humongousaur heavy body, Ben and Beastboy were left vulnerable as the wind picked them off the ground with ease. "Brace yourself!" Ben warned as they were sent into the tornado currents. Quickly, Beastboy shapeshifts into an octopus and carefully used his tentacle to grab Ben and brought him close to him. He then changed back to normal and grabbed Ben's wrist.

"What are you doing?!" Ben asked.

"Trust me!" Beastboy responded as he gripped Ben's wrist tighter. He then looked back at the large rocks heading towards him and formed a plan. Immediately, he shapeshifts into a Pterodactyl and opened his arms, letting the wind to glide him and Ben through the win.

As Ben hanged on to Beastboy, he found the boys idea very clever. He understood that he was using his animal aero skills to glide them closer to Jenny while at the same time avoiding any rocks heading to them. The two soon came upon a familiar figure as she floated at the middle of the tornado.

"Terra!" Beastboy cried out to her. However, his entire attention was to the girl that he wasn't aware of a boulder coming towards him. Before Ben could warn, Beastboy was hit by the boulder, sending him and Ben through the wind and to Jenny. Due to the force, both Beastboy and Ben were pushed towards the source, which was Jenny. Quickly before they were departed from her, Ben grabbed her wrist while Beastboy grabbed Ben's ankle so not to be flown away.

"Terra, snap out of it!" Beastboy shouted.

"Yeah, we're here!" Ben added.

"We may not understand what you went through, but you should know that we're here for you."

"And we're your friends."

"Remember the times you've helped the titans. Please, Terra I don't want to lose you."

"And so do I."

Both of them shouted in unison, "Snap out of it!"

"Beastboy? Ben?" Jenny glowing eyes began to fade to her normal blue eyes. She looked at the two boy with a confused looked until she looked around them. She calmly took a few breathes to ease her powers. It soon seem to work as the wind tornado around them began to fade and the three teens soon found themlves levitating back to the ground safely.

For a moment, Jenny felt weak as she was about to fall, but Beastboy caught her. He then helped her to her feet and looked into her eyes, "Good to have you back, Terra."

"You too." Jenny smiled, "And call me, Jenny." She then moved and embraced Beastboy in a hug. Beastboy was surprise for a moment but accepted and returned the favor.

Ben stood and watched the loving moment happen. For a second he was disappointed and jealous of what he saw. But then a smile crept on his face. The smile of happiness that he helped brought his friend from causing destruction and at the same time that she had returned back to old friends.

Soon, the three teens heard footsteps heading towards them. The sounds of footsteps made Jenny and Beastboy to depart from their hug and turn to the source of the sound with Ben. They smiled as they saw the three other titans, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire running towards them.

"Good work, Beastboy." Robin congratulated and then turned to Ben, "And of course, Ben Tennyson."

Ben nodded, "It was no problem."

Robin mouth was open to say something, but was interrupted by the trembling of the ground. The entire group minus Jenny turned to her, expecting her to be the cause. But when she saw their faces at her, Jenny shook her head and shrugged that it wasn't her. It soon registered to them that something bad was going to happen. But they were too late.

Before the group of teens could do anything, the ground below them explosive like a bomb, sending them flying. Robin landed on his feet with his Bo staff out, Starfire floated in the air while the others fell to the ground. Robin got himself ready as he looked specifically at the giant hole, knowing something was coming. As confirmed, a black and white figure flew up from the hole and became fully displayed to the entire group.

"Hey guys. Did you miss me?" Dani smirked above them.

Urgently, Robin got into a fighting stance, "Titans ahhhh" He was interrupted as Dani fired an ecto blast at him. The boy wonder was sent flying, making Starifre and she flew towards Dani with her eyes glowing green furiously. Dani just snickered at the girl as she had something installed for her. She waves her hand to the air which sent an invisible force to hit Starfire hard. She was sent crashing down to the ground and leaving a large crater under her unconscious body.

Before anyone could fight her, the remaining teens, Cyborg, Beastboy, Ben and Jenny were sent flying to the air. They knocked down to the ground with little to no injuries. However, none of them could move as they felt themselves stiff, except Ben. He got back on his feet and glared up at Dani as she floated above.

"Why are you doing this?" Ben asked.

A grin crept on Dani's face as she knew the answer, "Because I want to." Immediately, she reached her hand upwards and pulled it down. As commanded, giant rocks from the ceiling fell from the ceiling and headed straight for Ben. The young hero looked up in fear as the rocks came and fell on him. Then the smoke created dissipated and revealed only a pile of rocks in Ben's place.

The others were shocked at what they just witness. A stream of tears race down from Jenny as she cried out Ben's name. The titans were shocked at what happened and grew angry. With all their strength, they tried breaking out of Dani hold, but found it hard to. Robin seems to be angry the most as he growled in anger as he tried breaking out of Dani's hold.

"Don't bother struggling.' Dani said coldly with an evil grin. She flew above them all and gazed with satisfaction at the captured heroes, "This ends now."

"Don't count your luck, Dani." a familiar voice spoke from the rubble of rocks. Surprised looks came across the heroes faces as they glance at the pile of rocks. Dani was shocked as she heard the voice. She then grew angry as she sent a glare at the rubble of rocks as the voice of Ben continued, "Do you know why I always win..."

Suddenly, a flash of green light emitted from the rocks. A moment of silence occurred before green light burst through the rocks, destroying them in the process and causing dust to rise. Silence occurred as all eyes were at the cloud of dust and then a footstep could be heard. The dust soon blew away to reveal a muscular built ghost with brown hair like Ben, dressed in a green striped white shirt with short sleeves and green pants along with a green cape attach from his back shoulders. His entire body was glowing a green glow and the Omnitrix symbol was on the middle of his chest.

The ghost alien grew a grin as he looked back at the shocked and surprised faces, "Because I don't give up." He clutched his hands to a fist and green energy engulfed them, "And say hello to one of my most powerful transformation. Eerinferno."

**********************************************(LIN E BREAK)******************************************** ***********************

Phineas: Well that's all for now. Wow that chapter was long! MC thought about making it shorter than this, but then he had other ideas to add and decided to add them. Now here's Isabella with a series of unnecessary questions.

Isabella: What will happen next? Will June be powerful enough to beat Supergirl? Will Ben get his friend, Dani back? And will the resistance win? Find out in the next chapter.

Phineas: Now to the reviews.

REVIEW REPLIES

Switch-On-97: Thanks for the name. It sounded great, especially how the name sounded tough.

Ben10 Madness: Thanks for the name. I appreciate it and the support you have given from the previous crossover. Don't think I didn't like the name, I really liked it.

CyberActor15: Yeah, I can be evil sometimes. Originally, I was going to have the ending of the other crossover have Nefarius kidnap Dani, but then the idea of her becoming evil was so much better. Thanks for reviewing.

Garrett4976: Sorry, but no. I have a better idea crossover that is too good to be replace. Don't get me wrong, I like the Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtle 2012, but I don't think that this version of Ben is needed in their world.

(LINE BREAK)

Phineas: Well those are the replies. MC really appreciates the reviews and the names that were suggested to him. As a reward for the names and also to make sure no one feels left out, MC will post a sneak preview of the next crossover. Originally, he would have gone for a preview, but then because of the previews he would have to make it match with things he would want to add later.

Isabella: The point is that, MC will post the sneak peek in a week or two, so keep watch. Please remember to review nicely. Constructive criticism are welcome, but flames will be ignored or deleted. Goodbye for now.

Phineas: And have a great Carpie Diem.


	12. Chapter 12

Phineas: Hi people of the Fanfiction Universe and welcome to another awesome chapter of The Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Teen Titans. I'm with my step brother, Ferb and my friend Isabella and we're Man of Cartoons representatives of this story.

Ferb: Well until Bajeet and Burford come back alive that is.

Phineas: I know, Ferb. Anyway, MC wants to apologize for updating late. He would have updated early, but he had a huge exam for two weeks, also had to update another popular story called Fusionfall: Unknown Universe and also cause he couldn't access the internet when this chapter was finished.

Isabella: Why does he even have excuses for every chapter?

Phineas*shrugs shoulder*: Bits me. I'm just here for the fun. Isabella the disclaimer please?

Isabella: Right. Man of Cartoons doesn't own any TV show. He doesn't own us, the teen titans or Ben 10.

Phineas: Now to recap what have happened last time.

******************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************************

RECAP ON THE CROSS-DIMENSIONAL ADVENTURES OF BEN 10: HERO MEETS PHANTOM

"Don't bother struggling." Dani grinned coldly down at the overpowered Teen titans and Jenny, "This ends now."

"Don't count your luck, Dani." A familiar voice called out from a rubble of rocks. Shocked and surprised, the titans, Jenny and Dani turned to the pile of rocks. Dani grew angry as the voice continued, "Do you know why I always win?"

Suddenly, a flash of green light brightened through the rocks. A moment later the rocks burst into tiny pieces, leaving a small amount of dust to rise. Silence continued as everyone stared at the massive dust cloud before a foot emerged along with the rest of the body. The dust blew away to reveal a muscular built ghost with green hair style like Ben, wearing a green striped white shirt with short sleeve and green pants along with a green cape attach to his back. The ghost entire body was glowing green and the Omnitrix symbol rested on the chest.

"Because I don't give up." The ghost grinned.

************************************************** **(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ******************

Ben 10

Ben 10: Race against time theme song

Ben 10

Phineas: Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 12: Emperor Slade Dynasty pt 6: The Final Battle

Dani glared harshly down at Ben. The thirteen year old hero was in one of his strongest alien form, EeerieInferno and stood proudly with a grin. Finally, Dani couldn't hold back the anger in her and dashed towards Ben. Like a souring torpedo she also had her fist in front, ready to blow. Eeerieinferno saw the young ghost girl and leaped off the ground, straight for her.

The space between Eerinferno soon closed and both fist clashed at the other's fist. The moment the two ghost fists clashed, Dani was thrown away by the strong force and was sent flying through the ceiling. Ben watched the hole before his ears caught the sounds of moaning. He looked down below him to see the titans and Jenny free and were getting up.

As the titans felt the hold on them relieved, they all got up and felt their strength returning. Beastboy quickly helped Jenny to her feet and held her tightly just as Ben flew down before them.

"Everyone alright?" Eerinferno asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ben." Robin answered. Just then he spun his head above and looked back at Ben with an urgent look, "Ben above you."

Quickly, Ben looked up just as Dani threw a car down at him. Eerinferno charged up his hands with ecto energy before raising them to the air for a green dome to cover him, the titans and Jenny. The car hit the dome and exploded. But within the dome everyone was okay. Ben removed the dome and shot up to the air. His hand charged ecto energy as he drew it back, ready to deliver a blow to Dani. He then his fist to her face, but the ghost girl acted quick and created a shield. She held the shield up as Ben threw more powerful blows before finally breaking it, catching Dani by surprise as he delivered a blow to his face.

However, Dani stopped herself and snarled at Ben, "No, I won't lose to you!" Feeling rage, she began shooting ecto blasts at Eerinferno. The ecto blasts were many in numbers as they approached Ben in a fast rate. But Ben only snickered as he created an ecto wall and all the ecto blasts were absorbed. The ecto wall then fired back the ecto blasts back to Dani.

Seeing the approaching ecto blasts, the ghost girl disappeared as a mist just as the blast passed her. Ben was confused at the sudden disappearance and looked around him for the girl. Next thing, a green mist escaped his lips as he was shot in the back by an ecto blast. Immediately, he stopped himself from falling and looked up to see Dani, her hands glowing green.

In rapid speed, Dani began to fire a series of ecto blasts down at Ben. The blasts were swift, fast and powerful that as Ben flew out of the way of some a few hit him hard. He easily shrugged off the pain from the blasts and moved forward. He was focus and determined as he swiftly avoided the blasts. Finally, he rushed Dani in speed and threw himself on her as he led both of them through the ceiling.

Back on the ground, Robin and the other titans watched the fight. The moment Ben flew both himself and Dani out of the building, Robin decided for action.

"His taking her outside. Come on." Robin ordered as he ran off. The other titans and Jenny nodded in agreement and followed the leader.

Meanwhile, outside of Slade HQ, Dani pushed herself out of Eerinferno's grip. The force of the kick knocked Ben a few meters from her, but otherwise was fine.

"How dare you touch me!" Dani snarled at Ben. In rage, she fired an ecto blast at Ben. But the superhero was quick as he created an ecto shield, causing the blast to hit the shield.

"What happened to you, Dani?" Ben asked. The determination was on his face as he was also concerned for his friend condition.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Dani growled and released her ghostly wail. The wail headed straight for Ben with all it's might. Quickly, Ben created a shield around him as the wail consumed him. On his face was strained as he tried holding the shield with all his strength. Unknowingly, his ghostly aura began to glow slowly before coming into full power. His body shot a powerful wave blast that destroyed his shield along with destroying Dani's ghostly wail and hitting her.

The blow from the sudden power sent Dani crashing through a building and then brushing through the road before coming to a stop. A moan escaped her lips as her eyes laid closed. At the moment she felt weak, but gathered her strength to get up. With every movement she made she could feel her strength returning as she weakly got back to her feet. She heard someone landing and growled at the sight of the person.

"So you've been holding back!" Dani snarled at Ben.

"Stop this now, Dani." Ben said to her. The look on his face was the look of determination as he continued, "As much as we had a past together I still won't let you kill anyone…even if it means breaking my promise to Danny."

"Oh don't make me laugh." Dani taunted as she rolled her eyes, "I don't care whatever promise you had with Danny, but I will kill you, him and the rest of his family!"

Suddenly, Ben felt a spark on anger rise within him, "NO!" He cried out, firing a large ecto blast. Dani was caught by surprise and was knocked to a car. She tried getting up, but a hand gripped her shirt and raised her up to his face.

"I will not let you harm them!" Ben barked at her face, his eyes glowing bloody red.

************************************************** **(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****************

Meanwhile at space, Juniper and Supergirl clashed at each other. The impact and force of the clash resulted in a powerful sound wave that was sent miles away. The wave was able to hit Baljeet's ship, causing the occupants to shake due to the impact. Within the ship, the door to the cargo area opened and Buford ran to the cockpit.

"What was that?!" Buford demanded.

"It's Juniper." Baljeet answered calmly. His hands were at the controls as he continued steering the jet, "She and Supergirl must be so powerful that they broke through the speed of sound. If they continued like this and my ship takes the hits we'll lose be killed along with the jet."

Distance away, Ultimate Ze(Juniper Lee) drifted slowly in space. The girl was unconscious due to the impact and seems to be awaking. Firstly, she seem confused as she surveyed where she was before remembering what happened. Immediately, she flew off to a direction she knew of and soon came to face Supergirl who threw a surprising blow to her face. She was knocked backwards a few feet, but stopped herself.

"Nice punch." Juniper glared angrily at Supergirl, "Too bad mine is going to be worse."

"I'll like to see you try." Supergirl grinned.

In full force, Juniper cried out a battle cry as she threw fist to Supergirl's face. But she caught her hand, but was quick as Juniper delivered an uppercut to her jaw. The blow knocked her backwards before she came to a halt. At the moment she snickered at the young super powered Te Xuan Ze before flying straight at her. She Swiftly, Supergirl dodged two upcoming blasts from Juniper before throwing a blow at June's face. However, June dodged the punch and kicked Supergirl girl to the stomach. She then grabbed her wrist and threw her over her.

Coming to a halt, Supergirl turned to June. The two girls glared at each other, waiting for the other to attack. Suddenly, Juniper glowed bright yellow before unleashing a fierce laser blast towards Supergirl. The blasts hit Supergirl, but she endured. She had her hands blocking her face and took the pain without letting it push her. Finally, the blast stopped and Supergirl unshielded herself.

Supergirl dashed at Juniper before she could react fast. She threw consecutive blows to her face, stomach and chest before throwing a final blow that knocked Juniper far. However, despite the pain coursing through her Juniper stopped herself from moving backwards. Suddenly, she heard something heard towards her and looked up to see an asteroid heading straight for her. All pain was forgotten as she fired a fierce laser blast at the asteroid. The asteroid exploded into pieces in seconds before it could get closer to June.

Suddenly, Supergirl emerged from behind a few debris from the asteroid and threw an unsuspecting punch at Juniper. She was knocked backwards but stopped herself. From the distance, Supergirl dashed straight for Juniper. At the sight of Supergirl, Juniper felt anger coursing through her. She got ready to fight, but unknowingly her entire body yellow aura was building up.

"ENOUGH!" Juniper outburst, her angel feathers shot out like dagger towards Supergirl.

The feathers hit Supergirl and exploded. The amount of power from the feathers, blast Supergirl girl away. Juniper could feel the energy she felt coming back to normal and flew closer to Supergirl. She came to see a few scratches on her clothes, some cuts and also she was unconscious.

"Well that's served you right." Juniper smirked.

Just then her super hearing caught danger. She could hear the sounds of danger alarms along with two familiar voices screaming and the sound of explosion.

"Baljeet and Buford!" Juniper became alarmed and flew off as fast as she could.

************************************************** ***************(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****

Dani shot right through a store and crashed down on the street. She groaned as she tried to get back to her feet, but a green blast hit her. She was knocked to a van and weakly fell to the ground. Just then, she heard the sound of footsteps and glance at the direction. A few distance from her, Ben aka Eerinferno stood. His eyes were back to green.

"Give up yet?" Ben said to the girl.

Dani shot a glare to him as she got up, "No way." Her clothes were scratches and a few small injuries linked out green ectoplasm. However, a small glow engulfed Dani and in a second all scratches and wounds were gone. She charged up red ecto energy by her fist as she continued, "Now let's play." Immediately, she smashed her hands to the ground, causing a wave of rocks heading towards Ben.

Quickly, Ben flew up to avoid the rocks. Suddenly, a blast was shot at him, but he blocked it. He then dodged a roundhouse kick from Dani and threw a blow. But the ghostgirl was fast as she turned intangible to avoid the blow and shot an ecto blast. The blast hit Ben to the face and was knocked backwards. He stopped himself mid-way to the ground and created a shield just to avoid an ecto blast.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Dani said, an eyebrow raised, "I've been a host for the past three years and you just had the alien for a few months."

"Well that there's the irony." Ben snickered, "Danny was with the less experience, but he still kicked Vlad's butt. Who says the samething can't happen again."

Dani growled in response before charging at Ben. She began firing ecto blasts from her hands and feet, heading straight to Ben. Quickly, Ben acted fast as he created an ecto shield to avoid the few blasts. He then dissolved the shield and fired three ecto blasts that destroyed the upcoming ecto blasts. Ben then shot him straight for Dani in full force. The two were heading at each other when suddenly Dani formed her hands to a X and shot an X sized ecto blast.

The blast hit Ben before he could avoid and sent him crashing through a building. On the ground, Ben groaned slightly in pain as he got back to his feet. He looked up above him and saw Dani charging down at him. Immediately, he got into a fighting stance, looking at the ghost girl heading towards him and charged up his ecto fists.

Suddenly, Jane jumped off a nearby building. She grabbed Dani in mid air which pushed them into a store. Within the store, Dani and Jane got back to their feet and turned to face each other.

"So Ben has girls fighting his own battles." Dani smirked and chuckled a bit, "How pathetic."

"That's where you're wrong." Sarah spoke up, "When you dare attack my friends, you face me."

Dani smirk grew as a thought came to mind, "So be it." Immediately, she fired an ecto blast at Jane. The young hero saw the blast and braced herself for the impact. The blast hit her and sent her bursting through the wall and back on the street. Dani stepped out of the large hole that Jane crashed through and looked down at her. She giggled as she watched her get up and fired another ecto blast. However, Jane was ready as she somersaulted out of the way. She ran to a red wagon, picked it up buy the back and threw it at Dani.

Dani however flew out of the way before the car could hit her. She floated a few feet from Jane, preparing to fire another ecto blast. Just then, Dani felt her body stiff as her hands were sent to her side. She tried struggling, but couldn't. Soon, she was twirled around the air before being thrown into a store. The young ghost girl immediately walked out and glared at Sarah running to Jane's side.

"I guess you're not alone." Dani grew a smug look on her face. She wiped her shoulders of dust before looking back at the two girls, "No matter I'll get rid of two birds with one stone."

Immediately, she fired a saw like ecto blast at the two girls. Quickly, Sarah ran before he friend and put her hands forward, creating a force field. The saw hit the shield instead and Sarah allowed the shield to dissolve. The two charged at Dani with Sarah shooting out mini force fields. Watching the attacks heading to her, Dani shot up to the air to avoid the force fields. Her hands were consumed with red flames before she slammed herself to the ground. The result was a large rocks heading straight for Jane and Sarah. The rocks consumed pushed the girls off the ground and fell on top of them, consuming them entirely.

"No." a ghostly voice gasped.

Dani smirked as she looked behind her and saw Eerinferno standing. Too much in shock, the ghost flew past Dani and headed to the pile of rocks. He kneeled down on the ground as tears began linking from his eyes.

"Well, Ben you were too late again." Dani taunted with an evil smile, "Doesn't it look familiar. Perhaps, my master will revive them back and they'll join me to serve master Nefarious commands. I wonder if…"

"Enough!" Ben intervened. He stood back on his feet and turned to Dani with a semi-angry look, "I can't believe you killed them. You are my friend and you never killed anyone."

"I was your friend!" Dani yelled.

Ben bowed his head down with a look of shame. His mouth realized a sad sigh as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Danny. I'm sorry, Timmy." He then looked back Dani with the look of determination, "Very well, Dani! You want a fight! I'll give you a fight!"

Dashing in anger, Dani hot at Dani. However, she saw the blasts and avoided it. But she was then shot by another power ecto blast. The blast knocked her back before she could get ready to fight. Suddenly, she was shot by multiple blasts that sent her knocking through building. A few distance away, Ben was panting furiously. His panting soon ceased as he flew off to Dani direction.

The moment Ben left, The T-car drove and stopped by the pile of rocks. Immediately, the occupants of the car ran out and ran to the pile of rocks. At the sight of the rocks, Jenny felt tears coming through her eyes. Before they arrived, Robin was able to hack into one of the live video security cameras of Slade and they all saw what happened between Jenny's friends and Dani.

Everyone was silent as they glance at the pile of rock. Beastboy tried to embrace as comfort, but she pulled herself from him. She then walked to the pile as he left hand glowed yellow aura. Suddenly, before she could lift the rocks the titans and Jenny were surprise to see the rocks lifted by itself. From the rising rocks they could hear sounds of strained groans as the rock came to full size. In seconds a smile crept into Jenny's face as she saw her friend, Jane lifting the rocks. The young meta-human had the rocks above her and with a final grunt she threw the rocks away.

The feeling of happiness was full in Jenny that she couldn't help, but run and embrace Jane in a hug. Jane was surprise by the hug, but returned it with a smile.

"You're alive." Jenny said as tears of joy came down her cheeks.

"Of course I'm alive." Jane giggled, "I do have enhanced endurance and I'm pretty strong.

The two girls giggled as they let go of each other. Then a thought came to Jenny's mind and she became alarmed.

"Where's…" Before Jenny could finish, a pile of rocks not too far were flown away.

From the distance, Sarah got back to her feet and began walking to the others, "Glad you guys didn't forget me." She said as she wiped a few dust off her clothes.

Before she knew it she was embraced into a hug by Jane and Sarah. The older girl was surprise, but accepted it as she returned hers. A few more giggles and the girls let go of each other.

"For a second I thought Dani killed you all." Jenny said with a sheepish smile.

"So that's her name." Sarah said as it became clear to them.

The girls soon got into a conversation about earlier. Sarah and Jane told Jenny about how they were able to fight off the Slade bots. She was amazed to hear that Jane single-handily fought off a giant Slade bot without any help. For the moment they felt like all their worries were gone before a voice interrupted them. Behind Jenny, she turned to see the source of the voice to reveal the titans as they were approaching them.

"So when are you going to introduce ourselves to your friends?" Beastboy asked.

"Oh right." Jenny smiled sheepishly. She looked back to her friends and gestured to them as she said, "Sarah, Jane these are my other friends the titans." The she did the same for the titans to her friends, "Titans meet my best friends, Sarah and Jane."

"Wait, but what about those two girls in your school I met?" Beastboy asked curiously.

"Oh them." Jenny chuckled, "They're my friends, but they don't know about my powers."

Robin walked before his team and presented a hand shake to Sarah and Jane, "Nice to meet you two. It's good to see Terra was in good hands."

"Actually, Robin my name is Jenny." Jenny interjected with a smile, "Terra was the old me."

Sarah smiled at the boy wonder and accepted his hand shake, "Your welcome."

"Yeah. Jenny is like a sister to us."Jane accepted Robin's hand shake as he withdrew from Sarah.

Suddenly, Sarah and Jane were left up the air and were pulled into a bone crushing hug by Starfire. As she gave them the tightest there was she seem to not notice the lack of oxygen the two girls were losing.

"Oh it is glorious to meet fellow friends of Jenny." Starfire exclaimed in joy.

"And…I though… your hugs were bad." Sarah whisper to Jane. If not for the lack of oxygen they were feeling Jane would have shot a glare at her.

"Um, Starfire." Cyborg walked to her, "They can't breathe."

Confused, Starfire looked back to her half metal friend before she understood what he met. Immediately she let go of them and they fell like a pile of wood. Having been released, it took a few seconds before Sarah and Jane got back to their feet, still trying to catch their breath.

"It's…nice meeting you too, Starfire." Jane said, having gotten her breathing back to normal.

"Yeah." Sarah added with a sheepish smile, "Just don't give us any deadly hugs ok friend?

"Ok." Starfire showed an excited smile.

Suddenly, from the far distance they could hear an explosion occur. All the teens immediately spun to the sky to see a large amount of smoke coming from the distance. Most of them were surprised, but soon came to the realization and were back to remembering the situation.

"What was that?" Beastboy asked.

Everyone including Jenny gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Beastboy shrug his shoulders.

The young changeling turned to his friends to answer, but no one answered. It didn't really occur to them to answer him, knowing he should find out by himself. Just before anyone could say anything Jane gasped which attracted everyone attention.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked determined to find out.

Jane looked down from the cloud of smoke and back to her friends, "While I was knocked out by those pile of rocks I think I heard Ben and Dani talking. It seem as if they were friends before."

"Yeah we know that." Beastboy intervened. But was smacked behind the head by Cyborg.

Jane ignored Beastboy glare at Cyborg as he continued, "That's not what is alarming. Ben thinks we're dead and I think his going…" Jane couldn't go on at the thought of what her friend was going to do. The titans saw the look on her face and were almost afraid to ask.

"What is Ben going to do?" Starfire asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Jane stared at them with a scared look, "His going to do anything to stop her. If we don't stop him he might…kill her."

"It's quite understandable." Robin said, shocking his team mate. The boy wonder heard them gasp at what he said and corrected himself, "I didn't mean the right to kill her. What we've known about Ben and Dani is understandable. Wherever Ben came from before entering our world he had that girl as a friend. The names they mentioned like Danny without an 'I' can be a sister or close friend to the girl."

"He also mentioned someone called Timmy." Jenny added.

"Then it's settled." Robin nodded with deep understanding. "We have to stop Ben from killing the girl. I may hate Slade, but I believe in justice. This girl called Dani may have been a very close friend of Ben or his ex girlfriend, but that's not the point. The point is we have to save Ben from himself."

"It's true." Starfire stepped forward to them. Her voice sounded sacred as she continued, "I have no reason, but I felt something when we were coming here. I felt a terrible and corrupt power waiting to be out and destroy."

"So that means?" Beastboy asked, a look of fear creeping to his face.

"Ben might be becoming a hero's worse fear." Cyborg answered.

"Evil." Robin concluded. A look of anger suddenly appears on his face as he gritted his feet. His hands clutched to a fist and he spoke up with determination and authority, "That means we have a new mission! We have to stop Dani, save Ben before it's too late and end Nefarius rain on earth!"

Everyone nodded the moment Robin finished. They faces were looks of determination and goodwill. They all knew the stakes were high and if not stopped then everything they worked for will be all for nothing.

Immediately, the teens were ready for battle. The titans ran to the T-car with Jenny, Sarah and Jane following behind. However, just when they were a few feet from the car a yellow laser blast from above blast the car. Sarah acted quickly as she created a force field over them before the debris of the car could hit them. The force field was lowed and Cyborg fell to his knees in horror.

"Oh come on!" He cried out to the heavens, "I just had this thing fixed!"

Starfire walked to Cyborg and patted him slightly at the back. The rest stared at the burning remains of the car except for Robin. He stared at the top of a building which e thought was where the blast came from. He narrowed his eyes forward and saw a familiar villain standing.

"Brother Blood." Robin spat at the name in anger.

The other heard Robin and looked at the direction he stared at. For a moment they couldn't see anything until the figure stepped forward to reveal Brother Blood with a grin. At the sight of the villain, everyone glared at the older cyborg as they got ready for battle.

On top the short building, Brother Blood grinned at the teens, "Well well well. Isn't it an unfortunate incident you gotten into. I guess the mind control wasn't proper enough for you children. It doesn't matter anyway cause i'm in charge of Jump City and anything I say goes."

"Oh yeah. You and what army." Beastboy said as he pointed at him.

The grin on Brother Blood face seem to spread at what Beastoby said, "Glad you asked.: He waved his hands to the air and suddenly the sound of metal could be heard. Soon, on top every building around the titans were surrounded by robots that looked almost like Cyborg except they were yellow in color and were completely robots.

"This army." Brother Blood concluded.

Minus Jenny and Robin everyone glared at the changeling who in returned smiled sheepishly. But they withdrew their glares for later as they got ready to fight.

"Attack them." Brother blood commanded. As commanded the robots dropped from the building and charged at the titans.

Robin brought out his Bo staff as it reached to full length, "Titans Go!" Immediately, the titans including Sarah, Jane and Jenny attacked.

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *************

Back in space, June flew as fast as she could. Her super speed on ground was lesser as her ultimate form was the fastest. Only in a matter of seconds, June arrived to the jet called Isa and was horrified at what happened. The jet seems to be going down as smoke and explosions radiated from different parts of the ships. Quickly, June flew down to the ship and phased through the cockpit. She landed at the cockpit to see Baljeet holding the wheel as he tried contolling the ship.

Quickly, June walked fast to the Indian genius and places her arm on his shoulder, "What are you doing! If you haven't noticed the place is exploding!"

"I know that!" Baljeet yelled back with a strained look, "But I'm not loosing Isa that easily."

Before June could talk further she head the door slide open and Buford walked walk in dressed in his space suit. Another part of the ship exploded causing the place to shake heavily. June knew the situation was getting too much as she grabbed Buford's wrist and grabbed Baljeet back coat.

"What are you doing?!" Baljeet demanded.

June glared at Baljeet, "Saving your butt! Now get into a space suit or I'll leave you here to die!"

The look on June's face even made Buford afraid a bit. Baljeet gulped in fear and nodded. He then dressed a button on his wrist watch and was in his space suit. Again, an explosion rocked the ship and anyone inside. June tightened her gripped on both of the two boys wrist before flying through the ceiling. She flew them far from the ship just to see it exploded in pieces. Baljeet stared shocked at the destruction and closed his eyes in sadness. June saw the look on his face, but paid no attention as she flew off to somewhere safe.

A few minutes later, June had found a lone asteroid floating around. She was tired and a bit exhausted from the fight with Supergirl and didn't think she could fly any longer. The look of exhaustion was growing and she had no other choice but to drop them safely on the asteroid. On the asteroid Baljeet had come out of his short sadness and was back to himself as he paced around in thought. June and Buford both were exhausted so they sat down and watched the Indian boy walked back and forth in thought.

"So what's the plan?" June asked looking tired.

Baljeet stopped and snarled at her, "PLAN! If you hadn't shot those daggers at the ship we could be on our way to accomplish this mission!"

"You blaming me?!" June yelled at the boy. Angrily, she got to her feet as she approached the boy, "I was trying to save our butts out there! If it weren't for me she would have killed you and Buford!"

"You didn't have to shoot those things!"

"I can't believe this!" June yelled the loudest. Her entire body was glowing bright yellow as she continued, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST IGNORANT KID I HAVE EVER MET! DO YOU KNOW THE RISK I'M TAKING JUST TALKING TO YOU! ANYTIME I ENTER ULTIMATE Z FORM I RUN THE RISK OF LOSSING MY HUMANITY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY MINUTES IS LEFT BEFORE I BECOME INSANE WITH POWER!" The glow on her body immediately dropped as she took the time to calm down. She glance somewhere else with the look of hatred before she glance at Baljeet, "You know what I'm leaving. I'm going to get to that satellite and destroy. As for you two you can stay here until I'm either done or here to kill you in my soon to be physco mind." With that said, she flew off, leaving the two.

The moment Juniper left silence occurred. Baljeet stared far away as he saw Juniper leave. He was wide eyed at the outburst from the girl and felt hurt.

"What happened to you?" Baljeet interrupted from his thoughts by Buford.

"Excuse me?" Baljeet said as he turned to his best friend.

Getting off the ground, Buford walked to his friend with slightly anger and caring look, "You know what I mean. I'm talking about your attitude. Before you used to be the whiny kid that loved during math problems that would explode other smart people's mind to explode. You used to be the kid that wanted to have fun with his friends and made sure every calculation was correct. But look at you…" At this point Buford motioned to him, "you an ignorant kid that acts like the big boss without giving a care about anyone. I know we made a deal that I won't bully you until this new world order was over, but I just need to know…is my best friend I loved to push around and have fun with still there?"

Baljeet bowed his head down in guilt and shame.

************************************************(L INE BREAK)******************************************** **********************

At a section of the streets of Jump City people were running in panic. It was still night time, but the recent battle between two powerful ghost caused many to wake up and run in fear. Some had bothered their cars and drove as far as they could. The panic increased as Dani crashed into the ground, making a huge hole. The people around stopped for a moment and stared at the hole to expect something.

Suddenly, Dani burst out of the hole and shot straight t the air. She could see Ben floating, ready to fight. Instantly, she began firing ecto blasts from her hands while spinning and shooting blasts from her feet. Eerinferno saw the blasts coming and created a shield. As expected, the ecto shield was able to stand as the blasts hit it before dissipating as the blast stopped. However, the moment Ben dropped the shield, Dani dashed at him and threw a powerful right hook to his face. The blow sent Ben crashing into a tank. Ben tried to stand, but the tank blew up to blue flames.

Dani grinned at the sight before her. Feeling satisfied, she feel down to the flames and looked at it.

"Now who's the most powerful?" Dani muttered with a grin.

Suddenly, the flames from the destroyed tank began to twirl into the form of a tornado. It soon turned green as it became a tornado of fire and Eerinferno emerged at the top, "That's where you're wrong." Eerinferno said with a dark voice. His tornado of flames grew bigger in size and strength. Even from the distance Dani could feel the heat coming, but didn't show any feat.

Out of anger, Dani hands were engulfed in red flames. She then fired a huge blast of fire towards Ben. But to her shocked it stopped just a few inches from Ben's face. Ben stared at the flames in front of him and then back at down at Dani. Instantly, the flames rushed back down at Dani in greated force. Dani was unable to fly out of the way before the fire blasts hit her.

The power of the fire blasts sent her pushing through the dirt of the street. Her entire body was in scratches and ectoplasm was leaking through her wounds. She slowly got back to her feet while a grunt escapes her lips. Just then, she felt the temperature around her increased and looked before her to see the tornado flame standing before her. She glared daggers up at Ben who returned his down at her.

"Ready to give up, Dani?" Eerinferno smug at her.

"Never!" Dani outburst. With all her strength she got back on her feet and pushed her hands forward to Ben. A few moments later, her face changed to shock and fear as brought her hands back to her.

"Oh please." Ben chuckled evilly. Dani looked back up in fear to see an evil smile on Ben's face, "Dod you honestly think you could bring me to my knees. If you haven't forgotten I have the DNA of Dark Dan. The same ghost who sent you to your death, the same ghost that destroyed your world once, the same ghost which turned Amity Park into a wasteland. If you're hoping that you could beat me then you're out of lock." The tornado of fire that Ben was on began to grow as he concluded, "In fact your time is up. It's been up the moment you turned from good."

Eerinferno realized a loud roar before being consumed by the flames. Dani watched as the flames twirled in the air before crashing before her. In a second, Eerinferno stood a few feet from her and behind him was a gush of green fire. He instantly pushed his hands forward and a large amount of fear headed towards Dani. The ghost girl tried to fight it, but it was too much and she was thrown off her feet.

After being flown off her feet, Dani was sent through the air before finally hitting an empty storey building. The building then collapsed upon her to dust. Soon seconds past as nothing seem to happen. Just then, Dani was lifted off out of the rumble of the building by a ghostly hand. The ghost girl looked weak and exhausted, especially her clothes were with large scratches and some of it torn off.

Weakly, Dani opened her eyes and looked fearfully at what she saw. Eerinferno held her by the head and smiled at her with a grin. Also his hair wasn't normal glowing green hair, but green fire. Panicky, Dani tried to struggle out of Ben's grasp, but couldn't the ghost before her chuckled evilly before throwing her to a lamp post.

On impact, the lamp post broke as Dani hit it and fell to the ground. She weakly got back to her feet and looked at Ben walking to her with a demonic grin. In panic, she took a long amount of air and realized her ghostly wail. The wail approached Ben, but nothing seem to happen. Eerinferno walked through the wail like it wasn't even touching him. Dani saw him coming closer and released a larger wail. All around her building began to fall and anything her ghostly wail passed through was destroyed. Except her Eerinferno who continued walking.

Finally, Dani's strength couldn't last as she felt two red rings change her back to normal. She was back to her blue hoodie, red shorts, blue eyes and red beanie. At the moment she looked tiredly at herself and smiled before a kick was lunged to her stomach. she fell to the ground and looked above to see a familiar symbol.

"Ben is that…" she interrupted before she could finish.

"Oh how cute." Ben chuckled, "Do you think that I'll be tricked by the fact that you're back to normal. I know my friend Dani is gone so why bother acting."

Dani looked alarmed and fearfully at Ben and what he said, "Ben please listens to me. I was…"

"Dani." Ben intervened with a spat of anger, "But she's dead and Goddess lives." Suddenly, he pushed Dani to her back to the ground. He stared down at the scared girl with a grin and his right hand glowing ecto energy, "So tell me 'Dani' are you ready to meet your death."

************************************************** **(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ******************

Back at space, June as Ultimate Z flew in a fast rate. She wasn't sure of where the satellite would be and only relied on her instincts. For a moment she thought about asking Baljeet, but shot that idea away. As she continued journeying through the vacuum of space she came to worry about her predicament. The ultimate Z form was a power she rarely used and if she didn't change back she would lose all her sanity.

'I just can't.' June thought as a tear came down her cheek.

Suddenly, a red blast hit her at the chest knocking her backwards. She immediately stopped herself and got ready to fight. But then gasped at what she saw before her. In front of her were hundreds of Eliminators floated before her and not too far was a large high tech satellite.

"Yes!" June fist pump in excited.

But then a blast flew past her alerting her to her current situation. The eliminators before her immediately charged at her and began firing laser blasts at her. June's game face came on her face as she prepared to fight. Quickly, her four angel winds wrap around her boy. The laser blasts from the eliminators hit her, but nothing happened. The wings then unwrap from her and dashed at them.

Juniper blasted and punched her way through the Eliminators. Her speed and endurance aided her as she was able to evade some attacks and fight back. The Eliminators were confused at her enhanced speed, but otherwise fought back. However, June was too fast as she got into a large clearing. Her wings then moved forward and shot out shape feather daggers down at the eliminators. The feathers hit the eliminators, causing them to explode. The explosion from one eliminator spread to another and in a matter of seconds the remains of the Eliminators were floating in pieces.

"Now that's how we do things in Orchid Bay." June said with a smirk.

"Hello, human." a dark mechanical voice said. Immediately, June her back but was blasted by a three energy blasts. She was flown back, but came to a stop. The pain from the blast was easily healed as June looked forward to who shot her. Floating a few feet was the leader of Eliminators, The Destructinator.

June got into a fighting stance as prepared for a fight, "So you're the leader of the floating buckets of bots? If I can take down your men then I can deal with you."

The Destructinator laughed in a mechanical voice before glaring at Juniper, "That's where you're wrong." Suddenly, its hands were listed with missiles and guns, it's back brought out missiles packs from its back and its chest opened to reveal missiles ready to fire.

"Oh crud." June muttered shocked.

Immediately, the destructinator released every missile at June. Juniper acted fast in defense. Her wings wrap over her as her shield. However, as the multiple blasts hit her shield they were too strong to hold off. June tried as much as she could, but was failing. The lasts of the missiles hit her hard and she couldn't take it anymore. Her wings instantly unwrap themselves just for the Destructinator to throw a hard punch at her face. The blow sent her flying, but the Destructinator caught up to her. It then held her neck and sent a high voltage of energy shocking her in the process.

Finally, the Destructinator let go of her, allowing her to float weakly. It then sent multiple blows at her face and stomach and finally a kick to the chest. The power sent her flying with great force. However, with all her strength she stopped and looked back at the leader of the Eliminator.

"Is that all you got, tin can?" Juniper smirked, "If you haven't notice I'm healing and I'm still going to kick your butt."

The glare from the Eliminator sneered at her. Enrage, it shot itself straight for Juniper. June could see the robot heading towards her and shot herself straight to it. The two soon clashed, but June threw a hard punch at the robot. The Destructinator was knocked back, but made an 'X' form at its chest to create a shield. The shield block blocked a yellow blast from Juniper before disappearing.

At fast speed, June swung her fist at the Eliminator. But the Destructinator grabbed her wrist and twirled her around before throwing her away. For the moment June was dizzy as she came to a stop, but dodges a laser blast from The Destructinator. She saw the eliminator heading straight and dodged a chain saw before grabbing it. Easily, she tore the chain saw off the eliminator attachment and used it to cut the eliminator's head. The head was cut instantly and the rest of the body stayed stiff.

For moment, June smirked at the robot and shouted, "Strike!" The sent her a powerful punch at the robot and it was sent flying far away. Finally done, June watched as the robotic body was gone until she couldn't see it again. She then turned back at the big satellite a distance away and flew towards it. She soon approached the machinery and looked at it with a grin, "Let's get to the bashing." She cracked her fists.

"I think not." a familiar mechanical voice objected. Before June could spin behind her, an electric force field trapped her within. Alarmed, she turned behind her and sneered at the sight of the Destructinator head. The robot head eyes were linked to the force field she was trapped in.

Suddenly, June could feel the electric force field beginning to shrink. She tried placing her hand at the force filed, but was shot by a jolt of electricity.

"Don't bother struggling." The Destructinator head chuckled before bursting into a full laughter. Immediately, a sword cut through him and he exploded. The electric force field June was trapped in ceased and he was finally free. She stretched her bones to straighten them as her wondering eyes caught up to two familiar boys.

"Oh great it's you." June snarled at the Indian boy.

The boy looked at her with an apology look. The two boys then flew forward to her and Baljeet sighed sadly, "Juniper, I'm sorry. I know I acted as a jerk and I know you hate me, but it's just that…" he said again before he continued, "When the new world order came into infect I had to take in charge as a resistance. Thanks to Buford he was able to help me out with things. I guess along the way I let the power and stress of the job get to me. So can you forgive me?"

Baljeet and Buford glance at June who still looked angry. Her face was somewhere else abd her hands were crossed over her chest. Hearing the boy apology made Juniper to sigh as the anger she felt dropped immediately. She turned to him with an assuring smile, "Sure I forgive you. But I have one question."

"What is it?" Baljeet asking, looking much better.

June pointed at the sword in Buford's hand, "Where did he get that?"

"I know a guy." Buford simply answered.

"And the bazooka?"

"I know a guy who also knows a guy."

Apparently, June could see he didn't want to say anything so she dropped it. She was about to say something when suddenly she felt a sudden pain to her head. She quickly grabbed her head in pain, but could still see it. Then a thought registered to Baljeet at the cause of it.

"How could I forget?!" He smacked himself at the face. Back to the task at hand he faced June, "While you left I calculated the time when you turned into the Ultimate Z and to this point." He brought out his watch and pressed a few buttons. Then he turned back to his friend more alarmed, "When do you loose your humanity?"

Despite the pain June was feeling she looked at Baljeet with a strained look, "one hour."

"Then you have three minutes before it's too late." Baljeet came to the conclusion, "Are you able to hold it just for a while?"

"Yeah. why?" June nodded, but still held her head in pain.

"Good." Baljjet nodded in understanding, "The mass and material of the satellite seem to be too strong for any material I have right now. However, you have just the power to destroy."

"I understand." June said. The pain she felt in her hand was getting too much. To combat the pain she began to calm her mind. Soon, she could feel the pain fading before looking back at Baljeet and Buford with a determined look.

Suddenly, the yellow aura on her body increased. She focus her deep into her body resulting to the yellow aura to light up like flames. Immediately her eyes snapped open as she held to her inner power, "LET'S DO THIS!" She shouted out and unleashed her power. With all her might she pushed her hands forward, making yellow rings to appear moving forward. The flame aura on her body was absorbed to her fists and she fired a powerful blast. The blast spread through the rings, getting bigger and stronger. It finally reached the final ring and shot out like a cannon and hit the satellite. Immediately, the satellite exploded.

However, the explosion was large and hit Juniper and the others. The last thing June could think about was getting them out of there.

************************************************** *******(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *************

The look of fear was plastered on Dani's face as felt trap. Ben as Eerinferno had her held down on the ground with his foot on her chest. He began powering his fist as he had it at Dani face. He was close to ending her…very close, but was interrupted.

"Ben stops!" Robin shouted from the distance.

Slightly confused, Ben stood straight and turned to his right. Approaching to him in a hurry were the titans, Jenny, Sarah and Jane. The looks on their faces were urgency which made Ben further confused. He decided to wait for them and see what the reason for their arrival was. Finally, the group arrived and stood a few feet from Ben.

"What are you guys during here?" Ben asked.

"Stopping you." Robin firmly answered.

"What?" Ben at them shocked, "Why?"

"We know what you're doing, Ben." Jenny walked forward to him, "And it isn't you."

"She right." Jane agreed, "Throughout this entire month we know your caring, kind, generous and a kid who looks into the nest of things."

"And this isn't one of them." Sarah added.

Eerinferno narrowed his eyes and the group and felt anger rising in him, "So what should I do? Let her go? If you didn't remember she nearly killed you."

"But she's still your friend!" Starfire intervened as she floated a feet above the air.

Robin tightened his grip on his Bo staff as he walked forward to Ben, "It's the alien form, Ben. It's making you not to think straight. You never wanted to kill and I know it. The moment I met you I knew you were a hero and a hero doesn't kill out of vengeance."

"So what?!" Ben yelled angrily at them, "I should change back?! I'm not during that! With this alien form I can end all this! I can destroy Dani, then Nefarius and every single villain in the multi-verse."

"That's where you're wrong." Beastboy walked forward with a totally determined look, "You won't be helping people you'll be killing them. You'll be a dictator and a tyrant. Nobody likes a tyrant and we'll won't have that here. Now here's what you're going to do. You'll release, Dani and change back to normal."

"And if I don't?" Ben let a smile creep on her face.

Robin continued from Beastboy, "Then we'll stop you. Whatever it takes we'll fight until your down."

Everyone was silent as they looked back at Ben. Even Dani who was still held down by Ben was partly sacred and confused at Ben. Suddenly, they felt a strange energy lift off them and glance up at the sun. The sun shine brightly and the skies was bright. Smiles soon plastered on their faces as they knew what it meant, but then their attention went back to Eerinferno.

"So you'll stop me huh." Eerinferno stretch his hand forward. Immediately, the titans, Sarah, Jane and Jenny got ready to fight. All their eyes were focus on the ghost before them as his hand clutched to a fist. Eerinferno's fist rushed to the Omnitrix symbol and was engulfed in bright green light. The titans for a moment were confused as they stared at the bright light. The green light soon dissipated and standing was Ben back in his normal form.

"Did anyone miss me." Ben said with a smirk.

The teens blinked their eyes before coming to realization of what happened. Immediately, everyone minus Jenny and Robin ran to Ben in happiness. Ben smiled and chuckled as he received nice comments from his friends before Robin made a soft cough. Everyone stopped instantly and gave Ben a better look in front of him. Robin stood with a smile on his face as he walked aside to reveal Jenny helping Dani stand.

Urgently, Ben ran to her aid and hug her, "I really missed you, Dani." Tears link out of his eyes in joy and happiness. Seeing that they needed a moment, Jenny let go of Dani and walked to her friends.

"I'm happy too, Ben." Dani return the hug with Ben. The smile on her face soon disappeared as it was replaced with a frown. She pushed herself off Ben, surprising the boy, "But I can't stay here, Ben. I can still feel Nefarius control coming towards me. He had me in his control the moment he revived me I can't escape."

"Then we'll help you." Ben assured her.

"No!" Dani shook her head, "Just do what you do best and stop Nefarius then you'll be able to save me."

Taking a step back, Dani tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked at Ben with fear. Ben took a step forward to his friend, his hand was stretch out to her. His face looked at her with pleas. But it was refused as Dani bowed her head down and disappeared in a mist.

The moment Dani disappeared, Ben fell down to his knees. He was angry as tears burst out in anger. He heard footsteps running to him and felt a few hands pull him to his feet.

"Are you ok, Ben?" Jenny asked concern.

"No." Ben answered in a neutral tone. He felt new strength rising within him as he looked up to the sky as he continued, "I'll never be ok until Dani is back. That isn't only a promise, it's my goal and ambition."

************************************************** ********(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ************

Phineas: Wow! That was last part was dramatic.

Isabella: Yep.

Ferb: yeah.

Isabella: I wonder if Baljeet and Buford are ok.

Phineas: I'm sure those two are. MC already assured me that they're fine. Anyway, in this chapter we've seen Ben and ithers have saved the world, but is the war truly over.

Isabella: Yeah you're right, Phineas. Raven isn't mentioned with the titans, so what happened to her?

Phineas: I don't know, but we'll probably find out in the next few chapters to come. Now to the reviews.

REVIEW REPLIES

Switch-On-97: Thanks. Glad you liked the last chapter.

Krikanko: Yeah. I plan to make the story dramatic, intense and a bit comedic.

RCRC36: I know what you mean. I enjoy writing this story and I'll be bringing more chapters as soon as I can.

CyberActor15: Yeah, Ben got the alien form from Dark Dan. However, the power is so much that if his emotions gets too strong then he might lose control of himself, but you pretty much know that from this chapter. As for Dani reverting back to normal well that happened in this chapter, but she'll be evil the next time she shows up. I felt Dani getting back to normal was too soon. I can assure you she'll be back to normal, but not soon.

CommanderRatchet: So sorry to hear that. I can only imagine how it's like to forget your password and can't enter your account. Anyway, I'm happy you reviewed and glad that you like the story plotline. But please can you remind me what story I read of yours I read a lot of fanfics that I lose track of some of them.

MysteriousReader: Sorry for the confusion. Unlike the Ben 10 show this is an AU a few years after the 11 year old Ben in Ben 10: omniverse. The story is based on a thirteen year old Ben (he still wears his old 10/11 year old clothes) as he is chosen to stop a villain called Nefarius from taking over the Multi-verse. In the last crossover which is with Danny Phantom and Fairly odd parents, Ben was attacked by Vilgax who began hacking it. But despite Vilgax hacking the Omnitrix Ben slammed the watch which resulted to recalibrating the Omnitrix. Well that explains a part of what is going on. Also, I'm sorry for the mistakes in some of the chapters.

(LINE BREAK)

Phineas: Well that's for now. MC would like to thank everyone for reviewing and wishes for you all to continue showing your support. Also, MC recommends for those who love romantic KevinXGwen pairing to check out a fanfiction author called Alwaysforeverbaseball. He would really appreciate it if you read her fanfics and review nicely on it.

Ferb: That's everything for now. Bye for now.

Phineas: And have a wonderful Carpie Dieum.


	13. Chapter 13

Phineas: Hi everyone and welcome to another chapter of the Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Titans. My name is Phineas and I'm with my step-bro, Ferb and friend Isabella.

Isabella: Hi, everyone.

Ferb*thumbs up*

Phineas: Before we begin, MC thanks everyone for reviewing the last chapter. He appreciated every single one and wishes for more to come. He also apologizes for updating late, but he does have other things to do beside Fanfiction. Anyway, this chapter isn't much and is probably the shortest MC have ever made, but it does have its importance for the next chapter. And for those who read the sneak peek of the crossover with the powerpuff girls, MC will reply to them in the review replies.

Isabella: Phineas I just thought of something. Why don't we have our own crossover with Ben 10.

Phineas: Bits me. Now on to the chapter.

Ben 10

Ben 10: Race against time theme song

Ben 10

Chapter 13: The Aftermath

A few weeks have passed since the event against Nefarius reign. The world was still recovering and previous functions that were removed were open again. After the mind controlling satellite was destroyed, every hero in the world was able to fight back the villains and set thing right. Some had fought back the heroes, but were eventually brought down. From there on the world had found peace once more and everything went back on track.

A day later after the event, the teen titans had found Juniper, Baljeet and Buford lying on the street unconscious. From the looks of their unconscious bodies, they had a few cuts on their body and their suit was partially torn. Besides the damage they were fine. The titans with the help of Ben and Jenny, understood the unconscious trio role in the battle against Nefarius. They placed them in a hospital, since the Titan tower was destroyed and was being rebuilt. A few hours later, they were awake from their unconsciousness and were surprise to be alive.

For the next few days, Juniper and the boys had to stay in the hospital. As they were finally discharged, Baljeet excused himself from the titans. Confused, Juniper followed and so did Ben and the girls. They came to an ally and saw both Buford and Baljeet arguing.

Ben casually approached them, a puzzled look on his face as he stood before them, "Um, what's wrong guys?"

Both boys stopped arguing and turned to Ben with fake smile. They first off denied anything wrong until they saw the others coming right behind Ben. Then Baljeet sighed, a sad look on his face as he got ready to explain, "Buford and I are leaving for good."

"Why?" Jenny asked, worriedly.

"It's hard to explain." Baljeet said , his voice low.

Buford punched the Indian boy at the shoulder, "What are you talking about?! We're from a different universe and we have to get back."

"You're from another dimension." Ben said, surprised at what he said.

Baljeet nodded.

Juniper walked up to him and smirked at him, "Well I wouldn't say I'm surprise. If you guys can go through one dimension to another at will, can you guys help me back to mine?"

Baljeet sighed deeply, "Sorry, but I can't. There are numerous dimensions that it would be hard to lock on to yours and send you back."

Juniper stared at him, a frown across her face. She should have known she wouldn't be heading back home that easily. But that didn't put her hope down. Not when she knew that everyone she loved were in trouble. The frown on her face changed to a smile, "Thanks for telling me."

"So are you guys leaving now?" Sarah asked as she and Jane walked to the rest.

"We'll really miss you and Baljeet." Jane added, a frown formed on her face.

Both Baljeet and Buford stared back each other, wanting to know who would say first. Buford, being the tough guy would have answered them straight away. But having been friends with them for the past month, he just couldn't. He stared at Baljeet with a daring glare, causing Baljeet to gulp and turned back to the rest.

"Yes we are." Baljeet answered, a frown now on his face.

Before they knew it, Jane ran to them and gave them a hug. They first tried struggling out of the girl's grip, mostly because of her history of bone crushing hugs. But this one was different. It wasn't a bone crushing hug, but rather a soft kind hug. The two stopped struggling and returned the hug back. Moments later, Jenny and Sarah joined in and soon enough Juniper.

As the group hug continued, Jenny turned back and saw Ben standing with a scoff look, "C'mon, Ben. Join us."

"No way." Ben shook his head.

However, that changed as Buford burged his head out and glared at the boy, "You better join or I'll break everyone bone in your body!" Ben gulped at what Buford said and ran to the group hug, with open hands. Everyone embraced Baljeet and Buford for a last time before letting go. Sad faces, all over their faces as they knew this would be the last they see the two boys.

Ben let a pleased smile on his face, "I guess this is truly goodbye. Even if I didn't know you guys much I feel we're good friends."

"Us too." Buford answered with a smile.

"Do you guys really have to go?" Jane asked, sad tears forming in her eyes.

"Unfortunately. Yes." Baljeet answered in a sad tone, "We don't belong here and we weren't suppose to be here."

Jenny crept a smile at them, "Then goodbye, Baljeet and Buford. It was a pleasure saving the world with you."

"Yeah." June smirked, "I hope one day we can meet again."

Sarah got on her left knee and nuzzled Baljeet hear playfully, "Be safe little guy."

Baljeet glared at her with an annoyed look on his face. But then chuckled as he straightened his hair, "You two, Sarah." Then the two walked backwards, their eyes not leaving their new friends. Ben and the girls waved goodbye as they watched Baljeet and Buford walked backwards from them. The two boys waved back at them before Baljeet brought up his watch to his face, "transport us, Phineas."

Soon, their bodies began to fade into thin air like they were being removed from reality. Ben and the girls continued waving back to their friends, a smile on each of their faces. Though Jane had tears forming in her eyes, it was tears of happiness. They could hope that one day they would meet each other again….in better circumstances.

Finally, the Indian boy and his bully friend were gone. They stood no more and were out of that universe. Everyone stopped waving and let out a breathe of sadness from their lungs. Then they began leaving, turning their backs at where Buford and Baljeet once stood. The smiles on their face changed to frowns as they now knew their friends were gone. However, a lone person stayed as he smiled at where Baljeet and Buford once stood. Unlike the others, he was happy for them and though they were gone, he had a feeling they will meet again.

"Good luck you guys." Ben muttered, a smile continuously on his face, "Until we meet again."

************************************************** ****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ****************

Ever since Baljeet and Buford left, the girls and Ben were sad about. Cyborg was sad to hear the two were gone, but shrugged it off. Being part of a team already, he already knew that the resistance won't be staying together now that everything was returning back to normal.

The next few days went fine. The relationship between the teen titans and Jenny grew strong, especially with their new friends. However, none of them forgot about Raven, mostly because everyone missed her. No one knew where she was and a search was being conducted. Despite losing her friend, Starfire and the rest of the titans hid their emotions, though sometimes they talked about it.

Then one day, Jenny, Sarah and Jane called in June and Ben to their room. Clearly, the two teens were confused as they were in a conversation with some of the titans. But rather than asking in front of everyone, they complied and followed them. As soon as they entered Sarah's room, Jenny shut the door, a frown on her face.

Confused by her face expression, Ben decided to ask first, "What's going on?"

The three girls glanced at each with sad looks. Ben and June weren't mind readers, but they could read face expression to know something wasn't right. Finally, the silence was broken as Jenny sighed deeply.

"We're leaving." She stated in a sad tone.

"What?!" June and Ben asked, shocked at what happened.

"We knew both of you won't like this, but it's just that…." Jenny began, but couldn't finish.

Seeing her friend didn't want to continue, Sarah took over with a bolder voice, "We're going back to our home. Clearly, our jobs are done. We've saved the world and we're not heroes to hang out with the titans."

"Including you Jenny?" Ben asked, a concerned look staring at her friend.

"Yes." She answered, her voice sounding like a whisper.

Silence then took over as everyone processed what was decided. Ben felt sad about it and everything. He wasn't going to join them back at their home because he already had a home with the titans. The titans would need him with the battle against Nefarius, finding Raven and figuring out what the next chapter was. Not that Ben thought about what Sarah and the others had decided it explained much. When they won, the three girls moved in with the titans in the hotel. That meant that they weren't going to tell the titans about where their lived despite how much the girls and the titans have gotten along.

Finally, Ben broke the silence with a question that had been in his mind, "What about Beastboy?" This question was directed at Jenny, "Won't you tell him at least?"

Jenny sighed, trying to find the right words to say. Truly, that had been on her mind from the start. She already made a decision, but wasn't sure if it was good, "I will, after all I can't just escape from his life like last time. But the rest of the titans will have to figure out things on our own."

"So you're running away again?" Juniper asked.

"No." She answered, "I've learned my lesson from my encounter with Slade. I can never run away from my life, but I can shape it to a new way I want." As she finished a smile crept to her face. She looked at Ben with that same smile, "Thank you, Ben for helping me realize that."

"No problem." Ben replied, returning a smile of his own.

Sarah glance at the two with a smile. Honestly, she thought of them as a cute couple, but having seen that the two prefer to be friends, she pushed that thought behind. Though once in a while like now she would think they were so adorable. She shook that thought on her mind as she glanced at her friend, Jane. The girl already had all their luggages as she stood beside Sarah.

"It's time we go." Sarah stated. Jenny turned at her and nodded. She walked to the rest of the girls and stood right next to her. Then a smirk crept on to Sarah's face as she glance back at Ben and June, "Besides this isn't the last time. You know where we live. Both of you can visit anytime you want." With that said, she slightly nudged Jenny's shoulder. The young blond waved goodbye to her two friends, along with the two girls doing the same. Then she pressed a button on her wrist watch and they were gone in a flash of light.

************************************************** ***(LINE BREAK)******************************************** *****************

Meanwhile, On board Dimension doomsday, Nefarius sat at his high throne seat. The villain was sitting up straight, his face directly forward, obiously glancing at the door. Then the door slide open and three figures walked in. One was an alien Tamearan girl, the other was an alien hunter and next to him was his dog. The three made their way to Nefarius and bowed down.

"Glad you three can make it." Nefarius said. He stood up from his seat, his hands behind his back as he looked down at them, "Is everything prepared, Blackfire."

"Yes." Blackfire answered, looking up at him.

"Good." Nefarius said, obviously sounding pleased, "Khyber, you know what to do." The self proclaimed greatest hunter in the universe got up to his feet as he heard his name. Nefarius stared him before continuing, "The Nemetrix has been improved and everything is set. Now both you and that dog of yours along with Blackfire deal with Tennyson and anyone who tries to get in your way as you wish."

"Yes, sir." Khyber answered, a smirk creeping on his face.

Nefarius waved his hands at them, motioning for them to go. The three complied and walked out of the throne room. They arrived at a large passage and continued walking.

"Prepare yourself, Ben Tennyson." Khyber said with a sinister voice, "You're about to face the greatest hunter in the galaxy and the ultimate predator."

"Same goes for you, Starfire. I'll make sure you'll die in agony." Blackfire smirked.

The two continued walking with nothing else to say. Both were ready for the next day, the day that Jump City will see a great battle. And another step of Nefarius plan.

***********************************************(LI NE BREAK)******************************************** ***********************

Phineas: Well that's all for now. Sorry the chapter was short and there was no action. But there will be more action in the next chapter called…..

*DRUM ROLL*

Ferb: Of Predators and Prey.

Phineas: MC doesn't own the title, Cartoonetwork does. Now to the review replies. Now MC will answer both reviews from the sneak peek crossover and the next chapter. So if you're one of those people that reads other people's review, then don't read Ben10 Madness because it's a spoiler.

REVIEW REPLIES

Krikanlo: Glad you liked the chapter. I also felt moved by when I was writing it. So far it's my most favourite I've written so far.

batrath: Thank you. I'm a very imaginative person. Half of the scene like when Ben was thrown into that tank was from the Danny Phantom episode: The ultimate enemy. The only part was that Ben controlled the flame.

CyberActors15: I know intense right? I'll be sure to make things very interesting as the story goes. The next crossover is going to be very interesting as you know it's a large crossover. I already have the next crossover planned and will try to conclude this story soon. Also, I'm more than happy that you want to make a fanfic like this. Can't wait to see how you're version is.

Ben10 Madness: Thanks. I'm glad you liked the chapter. You're guess in the other sneak peek crossover is correct, though I won't say it cause you already know and I don't want to ruin it for others.

(LINE BREAK)

Phineas: Well that's everything for now. Also, we sadly will have to state that the next chapter is Ferb, Isabella and I last appearance.

Isabella: But we didn't crossover with Ben 10

Ferb: Technically, Baljeet and Buford are from our universe, so somehow we have.

Isabella: You know what I mean. I still think Ben should crossover with our world.

Phineas: Well that's up to MC. Now that the chapter is done. What will happen next? That will be answered in the next chapter.

Isabella: Please review nicely. Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be deleted.

Phineas: Have a wonderful Carpie Dieum.


End file.
